Obsesión
by kunoichi saotome
Summary: Obsesionarte con alguien se resume con una matemática que hasta yo se manejar: cien por ciento de angustia desglosada en un uno por ciento de estar con ella y el noventa y nueve por ciento restante imaginándola en tu vida. UA
1. Amaro

Historia de lenguaje y contenido adulto. No apto para menores.

0BS3S10N

Cap 1: Amaro

12:00 pm

Si solo hubiese sido el sentimiento de frustración para mí hubiese sido más fácil. Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. Si aquel día de otoño no hubiese caído en ese estado de furiosa impotencia jamás la hubiese conocido.

Son multitud de motivos los que nos moldean y en mi caso la culpa residió querer quemar etapas a marchas forzadas. Sin darme cuenta había cumplido veintiocho años haciendo de mi vida un cúmulo de despropósitos por el mero ansia de triunfo. Había pensado que estableciéndome en Japón –elección loable: es mi país natal–, tras mi segundo y largo recorrido por China, conseguiría tener una paz que nunca existió. Y sin embargo los líos y la locura me habían perseguido hasta allí. De alguna manera siempre atraía problemas como el imán atrae el frío metal. Por su puesto que aquella noche no fue una excepción. Aquella noche fue cuando conocería la locura de primera mano. Empezaría a girar en torno a mí como si yo fuese el maldito eje de una espiral.

Así me encontraba ese día de Noviembre, sobre el taburete de un local de mala muerte poco antes de medianoche. Bebía con cierta amargura un shot de sake frío entre copas de ginebra incluso cuando nunca he estado acostumbrado a beber. Apoyaba un codo sobre la fría barra dejando que me envolviera el influjo de la música y las luces. También maldecía por dentro mi mala suerte. Sin tan si quiera sospechar que en pocas horas mi cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Me volvería loco. ¡Loco de atar!

Primero he de deciros que soy un artista marcial y lo fui desde antes de nacer. Convertirme en el mejor era un reto insoslayable. Mi padre era un gran artista marcial como lo había sido el padre de mi padre. Estaba escrito en las estrellas que yo sería alguien grande y era la verdad universal que mejor conocía: dos más son cuatro y Ranma Saotome sería el mejor artista marcial de todos los tiempos. Eso justificaba que (1) mi adolescencia se resumiese en viajes de entrenamiento y férrea disciplina a la que me sometía mi padre, (2) que sus singulares métodos me apartaran de mi madre a la cual no conocí hasta que cumplí los dieciséis y (3) que hasta mis añorados dieciséis, las únicas mujeres de mi vida hubiesen sido una anciana vecina que me tumbaba en su regazo cuando el puño del gato me poseía, y una furiosa jovencita china que quería matarme por vencerla en un torneo en China. De la anciana ni si quiera me acordaba, pero a Xian Pu... a ella, ¡más me valía tenerla siempre presente! Pues cuando dejó de atentar contra mi vida comenzó a perseguirme para capturarme como esposo. Sobra decir que ella me producía el mismo sentimiento que me producen los gatos. Pero iluso de mí, pensé que en cierta etapa de madurez se había convertido en una especie de amiga. ¡Qué idiota había sido por pensar eso!

No sé cómo demonios me las arreglé pero siempre conseguí rodearme de locos que tenían fijación por mi persona. ¡Si yo lo único que quería era ser el mejor en lo mío! Pero muchas veces aparecía alguien que movía piezas por sus propios intereses. Aunque no les culpo. Es algo que en mayor o menor medida, todos hacemos.

–¿Otra copa, joven?

El camarero me sorprendió en mi soliloquio interno. Le empujé la copa casi vacía, ¿o estaba medio llena?, y se encargó de verter el líquido transparente.

– No viene mucho por aquí, ¿verdad?

– Verdad. Es la primera vez.

– Y a pesar de eso me resulta familiar, ¿es usted famoso o algo por el estilo?

Me encogí de hombros. Había invertido todos mis ahorros en una compañía. Era pequeña pero estaba en auge gracias a mi creciente fama como artista marcial. Con sudor, lágrimas y muchos créditos del banco, a los veintisiete creé una franquicia de gimnasios que planeaba distribuir por todo Japón. Por la época me encontraba muy optimista con la idea. En aquel año solo existían unos pocos repartidos por Tokio y prefecturas periféricas. Pero durante esa época, digamos que las artes marciales se convirtieron en el deporte de moda en Asia. Llovían los torneos, las asociaciones prestigiosas de deporte y las estrellas de diferentes modalidades. Fue la época dorada de las artes marciales y yo supe aprovechar la ocasión.

– Ahhh ¡ya sé de qué le conozco! Usted es Ranma Saotome. El de los gimnasios Todo Vale. – el hombre estiró la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa de triunfo – mi sobrino de seis años me enseñó una revista con su foto, ¡quiere ser artista marcial como usted! ¿me firmaría una servilleta para él? ¡se pondrá como loco!

– Cla- ¡claro!

Hice lo que me pedía algo abrumado por la situación. Hinché el pecho con orgullo intentando disimular el calor que sentía en las mejillas. Lo de firmar autógrafos por aquel entonces era fuera de lo normal. No era tan famoso como ahora ni mucho menos, pero mi cara comenzaba a salir tanto en programas de deporte y esquelas como en los carteles publicitarios de alguna marca de ropa deportiva.

– Gracias señor Saotome. Permítame invitarle a esta copa como agradecimiento.

– Muchas gracias

– Si no es mucha molestia, ¿qué hace un hombre como usted en un sitio como este? Es la primera vez que tenemos por aquí a un deportista de su clase.

El hombre observó de refilón las dos copas de balón de ginebra con tónica sobre la mesa. Vacías. Tres gintonics y dos tragos de sake helado. Suspiré. La verdad es que ni yo mismo sabía por qué me encontraba allí. Estar borracho en un pub de mala muerte en Roppongi en la media noche de un lunes no era algo de lo que me sintiese orgulloso.

– Todo es culpa de ellas. – señalé a un par de muchachas que bailaban en la pista.

– Mujeres.

– Así es.

– No hay quien las entienda, pero son hermosas.

– Son la pura semilla del mal.

– Pero son hermosas.

– Maléficas.

– Bellas flores con espinas.

– ¡Oiga! –gruñí irritado– ¿Quiere parar? Estoy intentando manifestar mi profunda misogina, ¡y usted no me deja! Las mujeres son totalmente diabólicas, recuérdeme esto cuando me vea sobrio: debo mantenerme alejado de ellas. Cueste lo que cueste.

– ¡Oh! De su suave y tersa piel, sus pequeñas narices respingadas, sus figuras contorneadas y sus tímidas sonrisas… Francamente estoy en desacuerdo con usted. Las mujeres son ángeles del cielo ¡ángeles!

–¡Está loco! No son de fiar. Son como los gatos.

–¿Los gatos?

Me ruboricé y maté media copa de un trago para ocultarlo.

– Es una larga historia. Quizás para otro día. Hoy prefiero demostrarle por qué no debe confiar en las mujeres. ¿Conoce usted el Green & Life?

–¡Por supuesto! Es una de las revistas de deporte nacional.

–Prensa rosa del deporte, querrá decir. Debería llamarse Pink & Life.

Saqué de mi maletín negro el boletín de esa semana y se lo ofrecí al barman. La portada parecía una pésima broma y el titular también.

«El caballo salvaje: conoce los secretos de alcoba del artista marcial en auge, Ranma Saotome»

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Mi propia mirada me fulminaba desde esa estúpida foto. ¿Esa era mi sonrisa? Los dientes relucían como el mármol sobre una tez que conservaba el calor del sol. Y sin embargo esa actitud desenfadada no era más que ficción, una gran mentira seducida por el photoshop. Creedme. Nunca hubiese sonreído si hubiera sabido que mi foto se emplearía en un artículo de tan baja calaña.

El camarero comenzó a leer.

– «Las habilidades como artista marcial de Ranma Saotome (28) son conocidas por toda persona de nuestro país implicada en el ámbito deportivo. Después de erigirse como campeón en siete torneos internacionales regresó desde China a su ciudad natal para convertirse en administrador y apoderado de los gimnasios Todo Vale. El éxito recabado por los gimnasios Todo Vale no pone en duda alguna el hecho de que Saotome se encuentra en el apogeo de su carrera como artista marcial y empresario. Sin embargo ciertas especulaciones se han puesto en marcha desde los últimos eventos en los que Saotome ha participado. De este modo el equipo de G&L se ha movilizado para estar a la orden del día en cuanto a nuestro apuesto artista marcial se refiere. "No dudo que recopilará muchos éxitos como artista marcial, es un gran kempoísta" atestiguó a nuestros intérpretes la campeona de combate aéreo oriunda de la provincia de Xing Yiang, China, Xian Pu (28) – Xian Pu ha sido vinculada con Saotome en numerosas ocasiones desde que comenzamos a seguir su carrera– "pero en las relaciones de pareja es nefasto, incapaz de ser fiel." Parte de sus palabras fueron ratificadas por la campeona de gimnasia artística combativa, Kodachi Kuno (29), quien fue de lejos mucho más explícita en sus declaraciones. Kodachi Kuno aseguró al equipo de G&L que rompió una larga relación de dos años con Saotome debido al repertorio de infidelidades por parte del kempoísta. No está muy clara la veracidad de las palabras de la gimnasta ya que actualmente se encuentra demandada por Saotome e incluso bajo orden de alejamiento. "Oh mi Ranma fue una decepción como caballero, esperaba mucho más de él." declaró la gimnasta, pero se negó a darnos más información respecto a la situación legal en la que se encuentra respecto a Saotome. Ante la negativa de nuestro apuesto artista marcial de hablar de su vida personal, la única perspectiva con la que contamos es la de la gimnasta. …»

–Vaya muchacho… te envidio, estás hecho todo un Don Juan.

–¿Bromea? ¡Es todo mentira! Jamás estuve con esas locas.

–Espera espera, que lo que dicen aquí abajo es interesante: «… El equipo de G&L se movilizó a Osaka donde Ukyo Kounji (29), íntima amiga de nuestro artista marcial favorito, regenta el más grande de la cadena de restaurantes Okonomiyakis Utchan's. La cocinera nos abrió con calidez las puertas aunque siempre contestó con evasivas a nuestras preguntas: "Ranchan y yo estamos muy unidos. Nuestra relación existe prácticamente desde que tenemos consciencia. ¡Le encantan mis okonomiyakis! ¿Quieren probar? Por cierto, si van de vacaciones no olviden que Utchan's pronto se extiende en Okinawa." Sin embargo no son desconocidas las hostilidades entre las exparejas de Ranma y la cocinera de okonomiyakis. Durante el torneo nacional de combate libre en el que Saotome quedó como campeón, la disputa entre la cocinera y la modelo que últimamente acompaña a Ranma a todos los eventos, Natsume Katsuiki (22), trascendió a todos los medios de comunicación deportivos. Al parecer estuvieron a punto de llegar a las manos por motivos desconocidos aunque espectadores de gradas cercanas confesaron a G&L que dicha disputa fue por el nuestro aclamado kempoísta Saotome. "Ranma y yo no estamos conociendo, llevamos poco tiempo hablando así que no sabría que deciros. Desconozco si Ranma ha tenido algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad con la señora Kounji." argumentó la modelo en auge de nuestro país a G&L. Al parecer últimamente Saotome no va a ningún evento si no es acompañado de Katsuiki por lo que solo queda esperar por la confirmación de su relación. A partir de este punto son muchas las preguntas que nos surgen, ¿habrá trascendido la amistad de la cocinera y Saotome al amor en algún momento? Y, ¿cómo sobrellevará Katsuiki la promiscuidad de su actual pareja? »

La admiración con la que me observaba aquel hombre mientras leía en voz alta comenzaba a transformarse paulatinamente en compasión. Sostuve su mirada un momento aunque puedo jurar que por el entonces ya todo me daba vueltas. Lo absurdo de la situación me superaba con creces. Escupí un trozo de hielo al suelo y vacié la copa de un último trago. Parecía como si el pozo de la ironía me engullese poco a poco y la expresión de aquel hombre sólo me hundiese más y más. Tampoco ayudó lo que me dijo a continuación.

– Te envidio de veras. Qué suerte tienes con las mujeres… y, ¿también la hermosa Katsuiki? Chico estás en problemas cuando ella lea este artículo.

–¿En serio? ¿Usted tampoco me va a creer? ¡Es todo mentira! ¡Jamás jamás JAMÁS salí con ninguna de ellas! ¡con ninguna! –repetí con fuerza por si el ímpetu de mis palabras me daba alguna credibilidad.

–¿Vas a negar que Natsume Katsuiki es tu novia?

–¡No es mi novia! ¡Es la modelo de mi campaña y nos conocemos hace menos de un mes!

–Pues aquí hay una foto donde se os ve muy juntitos.

–Claro. Fue durante el inicio de la campaña de los gimnasios Todo Vale.

–Y aquí otra.

–Esa en la apertura del torneo nacional de hace dos semanas.

–¿Y esta?

Comencé a impacientarme. La foto que señalaba era del combate benéfico al que los publicistas me recomendaron asistir con Natsume. Me sentía ya no sólo traicionado por casi todas las mujeres que conocía en mi vida sino totalmente manipulado por esa publicista que había contratado: Nabiki Tendo. Que para colmo era otra mujer, ¡qué novedad!

– En esta no salís nada mal. Hacéis una pareja muy bonita aunque, ¿no es ella demasiado joven para ti?

–¡Basta! –exclamé avergonzado.

–¿Me puedo quedar con la revista?

–Quédesela, llevo todo el día rezando por no haberla visto jamás.

Miré hacia todos los lados abochornado. ¿Acaso nadie podía entenderme? Me habían catalogado como a cualquier papanatas de telenovela, ¡era lo peor que me había ocurrido jamás! La verdad es que tuve que controlarme para no convertir el vaso que agarraba en un puré de cristales rotos. Debía inspirar profundamente para contener la furia. En aquel antro algunas muchachas jóvenes vestían sensuales y llevaban maquillaje en exceso. Otras se reían de forma histérica cuando se les acercaba algún muchacho de pelo coloreado y sonrisa jactanciosa. Comencé a sentirme como un maniquí desnudo, fuera de lugar.

A ver cómo puedo explicarme para revelar lo dramático de la situación. Básicamente la historia se podría resumir en que nunca estuve cerca de nadie del sexo femenino hasta que cumplí los dieciséis. Cuando volví de entrenar de mi primer viaje a China ya era un hombrecito apuesto –ni la sombra de lo que soy ahora– por lo que en la primera escuela mixta de mi vida comencé a llamar la atención. Pero entended una cosa: el hecho de ser objeto de persecución no era algo que me hiciese sentir halagado. Más bien englobaba cierta sensación alienígena. Digamos que en mi adolescencia la mayor parte del tiempo me encontré con chicas adolescentes «problemáticas». Y que conste que utilizo el adjetivo «problemática» como mero eufemismo. Prefiero reservarme la cruda descripción. Por ejemplo, cuando tuve mi primer contacto con una chica –que no trascendió de la segunda base– me convertí en diana de acoso y derribo. Todos sabían como era Kodachi Kuno, al parecer yo no. Gracias a los dioses que desde entonces tiene prohibido acercarse a más de ciento cincuenta metros. Pero aunque hable con tanta naturalidad lo cierto es que aquello me marcó durante el pasado, para el futuro y en el presente.

A partir de entonces y hasta aquel día, en algún instante estando cerca de una mujer, me invadía una terrible incomodidad sin vuelta atrás. Y ese sentimiento de alineación perseveraba aunque realmente me gustara la chica e incluso cuando ellas eran normales y no el elenco de locas que se había cruzado en mi camino. En fin, podría permanecer hablando durante horas del repertorio de acontecimientos nefastos con las mujeres en los que me vi envuelto hasta aquel día. Pero mi objetivo es contaros lo que ocurrió la noche en la que pasé de ser conocido como un prometedor artista marcial a un famosucho por sus líos de faldas. La situación era por menos tan cómica que rallaba la tristeza. Yo: Ranma Saotome, el hombre que aún con veintiocho años le daba miedo tener novia… ¡conocido por líos de faldas!

Pero dejémonos de otros cuentos y vayamos directos al grano. No recuerdo en qué etapa concreta de furia misógina de la noche la vi. Pero fue un momento a otro, como cuando el sol asoma tímido por el horizonte haciendo del crepúsculo el día. De repente allí estaba en medio de aquel antro, distrayéndome del debacle de auto introspección funesta. Recuerdo que la vi. ¡Y aun no sabía que sería la protagonista de todos mis sueños y pesadillas!

Era demasiado bajita y bailaba tan mal que daba risa. Sus movimientos eran torpes y vastos porque exageraba en cada paso, como si estuviese poseída o borracha. Hacer el robot tampoco resultaba nada sexy pero era sin duda enérgica y fuerte. Sólo recuerdo que bajo el peso de la terrible jornada, la revolución de rojas luces sórdidas y el humo de tabaco en la atmósfera estaba ella. Todo lo demás dejó de existir para mí: el gimnasio, la prensa o incluso la discoteca. El pelo negro cuervo le flotaba alrededor de las mejillas pálidas acariciándole como alas de mariposa. Puede que suene estúpido y ñoño pero creo que la luna se apagó esa noche porque ella brillaba tanto… ¡oh dios! Cómo brillaba…

De pronto un tipo trajeado se acercó a donde estaba ella interponiéndose en mi campo visual. Se acercó a su amiga con la que bailaba y en la cual no había reparado: una despampanante rubia de pelo teñido. Me sentí un poco invasor por espiar la situación pero no puedo negar la irremediable atracción que sufrí por aquella pequeña mariposilla. De modo que presté atención. Seguramente aquel tipo sabría qué decir y cómo actuar para poder embaucar a una mujer. Yo desde luego que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ni si querría.

–¡Lárgate! –leí en los labios de la mariposilla.

Aquello suscitó mi curiosidad y moví el culo de la butaca. Debía de tener mi momento de gloria del día. No puedo negar que patear la boca de un patán hubiese hecho mi día menos amargo. Pero era algo que como artista marcial respetable no podría hacer nunca. Para desquitarme ya estaban las peleas callejeras.

–Te lo advierto, como vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi amiga no mediré mis fuerzas contigo. –oí de su boca una vez que los alcancé.

El tipo del traje carcajeó

–¿Me estás amenazando, dulzura? ¡vaya fierecilla!

–Te romperé la mandíbula y te mandaré al hospital.

–Vamos, no seas así. Permíteme tan solo un baile con tu amiga ¿sí?

Carraspeé para hacerme notar. Yo estaba camino sin retorno de la ebriedad, pero incluso con diez botellas de ginebra en el cuerpo era capaz de partirle la mandíbula a ese energúmeno sin tan si quiera mirar.

–¿Te está molestando este tipo?

El trajeado tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarme a la cara. Le sostuve la mirada rechinando los dientes, a la espera de que contestase algo inapropiado.

–Lo siento, yo ya me iba.

–Sí. Ya lo creo que te estás largando. –mantuve mi postura amenazadora hasta que desapareció de mi vista– ¿Estáis bien?

La chica morena a la que había estado mirando en la distancia me sostuvo la mirada con desconfianza y malas pulgas. Tenía la piel pálida y los ojos tan grandes que parecía una muñeca. Bueno, quizás su estatura también influía en tal similitud. Me llegaba por debajo del hombre e incluso a pesar de esto, permanecía sin abandonar una actitud altanera. Tenía una arruga de enfado entre ceja y ceja y el pelo concluyentemente despeinado. Se cruzó de brazos y me volteó la cara sin contestar si quiera. La amiga se adelantó e hizo una corta reverencia.

–¡Muchas gracias!

–En realidad no necesitábamos su ayuda, yo ya estaba despachando a ese imbécil. –la rubia del pelo teñido le dio un codazo y me sonrió con franqueza.

–No le hagas caso. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte.

–No es verdad, ya me estaba deshaciendo yo sola de él. En realidad este tipo ha venido a entrometerse donde no le llamaban.

El veneno que brotó de aquellos labios fue el colmo. Ni si quiera oí cómo le reprendía la amiga de vuelta. El sonido de la ira llevando a ebullición la sangre de mis venas no me permitía escuchar nada más.

–¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Es que acaso no sabes decir gracias? ¡Por dios! ¿qué demonio les pasa a las mujeres de este planeta?

La rubia del pelo teñido apartó a la amiga antes de que esta pudiese contestar y se inclinó pidiendo disculpas.

–Por favor, te pido perdón en su nombre. Normalmente es una mujer muy dulce pero hoy ha tenido un mal día. Te agradecemos de verdad la ayuda.

Me di la vuelta echando todas las pestes que conseguía mi cerebro recopilar ¡Y pensar que ella me había parecido guapa en un momento! Aquello era lo que había faltado por oír para que el día fuese redondo.

Volví a sentarme en mi triste butaca, con un humor de perros aún peor. ¿Acaso no había una mujer decente en toda la ciudad? ¿En todo el país? Pero ebtonces pensé en Xian Pu y la vieja bruja de su bisabuela, ¿en todo el mundo?

Llamé al camarero una vez más para que me pusiera un trago de sake. Por el momento aquel viejo era mi persona favorita del día y la única a la que no odiaba. El líquido bajó por mi garganta, extendiéndose por debajo de la piel. Golpeé con fuerza el vaso de cristal contra la barra.

–Tampoco será para tanto, hombre. No te desquites con el pobre vaso. Además si lo rompes tendrás que pagarlo.

–¿Te puedes creer esto? ¡Ellas nunca están conforme con nada! ¡Hagas lo que hagas!

–Hijo, a mi edad aún me lo pregunto. Si mi larga experiencia me ha enseñado algo es que nadie sabe qué demonios quieren ellas. Si alguna vez encuentras la respuesta aquí te estaré esperando.

–Si no te acuestas con ellas las estás despreciando, si lo haces eres un Don Juan. Si eres sincero eres un cabrón, –prácticamente escupí las palabras mientras paseé la mirada hasta dar con ella– y si eres caballero te desprecian. ¿Te puedes creer que un baboso estaba acosando a esa mujer y en vez de agradecerme que lo espantara se ha cabreado? ¡Me ha llamado entrometido!

–En mis tiempos los tipos caballerosos estaban más valorados. ¿Otra copa? Hoy en día las feministas no hacen más que criminalizar los halagos y demonizar la caballerosidad.

–¿Femin 'hip'ista? –le miré de arriba a abajo sin entender de qué estaba hablando– ya te digo yo ¡hip! que esa de allí no es feminista ni femenina ni es nada.

La música cambió por una más lenta. Por un momento la luz roja, que parecía de club de alterne, fue sustituida por una blanca y brillante. Creo que comencé a ver todo en una película en la que era ajeno a mí mismo pero a la vez estaba allí. No sé si era el alcohol pero mi mirada volaba veloz a través de un túnel oscuro llegando finalmente ella, enfocándola, desenfocándola, haciendo zoom en su rostro, en sus formas, obviando lo demás. Luz blanca resplandeciente. Balada de los Guns n' roses. Mordidos sus propios labios de cereza. Mierda. La locura se estaba empezando a apoderar de mí, me aferraba empujándome al eje de ese tifón de exaltación etérea. Me empujaba.

"Hip" ¿Qué hacía mirando a esa maleducada como si no tuviese nada más que hacer en el mundo? Era obvio. No tenía nada más que hacer.

–¿Es ella?

El barman me devolvió al mundo de los necios.

– ¡Hip! seeeeeeh. En el gimnasio he conoci'hip'do a muchos hombres más femeninos que eso. Hip.

Ahora sé que mi voz no se había dejado oír quedando sepultado por la duda.

–Parece una chica con mucha personalidad. Es muy guapa. No la dejes escapar.

–¿Qué? Hip. Está loco si cree que perdería mi tiempo en una maleducada como esa. ¿Eh? Hip. ¿Por qué me deja hablando solo?

Mi mejor amigo de aquella noche y la persona que merecía más confianza de las había conocido recientemente me abandonaba por atender a unos clientes. Gajes del oficio: es lo que tenía que aguantar durante ese día, abandono y traición. Sacudí la cabeza para intentar ahuyentar el hipo pero cuando volví a observarla también me abandonó el aliento. Ella bailaba despacio subiendo los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se dejaba acariciar por la luz que bañaba todo su cuerpo. De pronto los movimientos no me parecieron toscos, sólo veía caderas que se balanceaban a la perfección. Parecía una muñeca de caja musical que no podía dejar de bailar y yo un imbécil que no podía dejar de mirar. Y en ese mundo surreal había algo en su rostro que me conquistaba sin dar un paso atrás: una mezcla de alegría con desolación absoluta que no lograba comprender. Sentí que no existía nadie más en aquel antro. Tan sólo ella arropada bajo la propia luz que irradiaba y la irrevocable conexión que me hizo sentir.

Vale. Aquí me debo detener un instante. Creo que sueno demasiado romántico y puede que así sea. Lo que narro pareciese ser una historia de amor cuando no lo es. Esta es una historia de obsesión. De cómo la locura me estaba abduciendo poco a poco así como la luz atrae a las polillas dejándolas sin escapatoria. Pretendo narrar cómo me vi encarcelado bajo el yugo de la obsesión. Queridos amigos: la obsesión te engulle y te atrapa hasta el fin. Te desvía del camino conquistándote con ese brillo fulminante que hace flaco favor a la luz del sol. Y te quema. Te quema. Te quema. Te quema.

«Normalmente es una mujer muy dulce pero hoy ha tenido un mal día»

¿Sabéis? Creo que en ese instante ni loco hubiese pensado que aquella fiera era dulce. Pero el hecho era que jamás pensé en mis veintiocho que pasaría una noche entera bebiendo alcohol mientras observaba una mujer que considerase guapa. Diablos. ¿Guapa? ¿Estábamos hablando de ese mismo ser con la delicadeza de un gorila? Probablemente me encontraba fuera de mis cabales. No podía jurar lo que me pasaba por la cabeza ni por el cuerpo. Tal vez padecía alguna alucinación patológica. O tal vez me despertaría en cualquier momento sin tener que arrepentirme de haber pensado algo tan patético.

Pero con tanto pensar no me di cuenta de chica y su amiga se dirigían hacia mí. Y cuando lo hice me invadieron unas ganas terribles de huir.

«Es muy guapa. No la dejes escapar»

En realidad tardé unos segundos en advertir que se marchaban de aquel antro y la barra donde yo pastaba aparentemente apacible cual rumiante estaba cerca de la salida. Su conversación me llegó con eco como el sonido interferente de una radio estropeada.

–No quiero irme a casa

–Has bebido demasiado. Y estoy cansada.

–Por favor, quedémonos un ratito más… la última copa, ¿vale?

–Eres incorregible. Mañana vas a ir a una boda y yo también. No es algo que nos podamos perder. Así que, ¡nos vamos!

–¿Sabes qué, Sayuri? Está bien: te libero y nos vemos mañana. Yo me quedaré un rato.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡No te pienso dejar sola en un sitio como este! Por favor, sé razonable.

–¡No me quedaré sola! Me quedaré con él.

De pronto pasé a ser el protagonista de una conversación ajena. Ambas mujeres taladraron sus ojos en mí, una sorprendida y la otra con evidente suspicacia. Esa mujer de ojos vivos me escrutaba, por cierto, varios kilómetros por delante de mí.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamé sorprendido y creo que su amiga teñida también.

–¿Se te ha ido definitivamente la cabeza? ¿En qué estás pensando? Nos vamos ahora mismo.

La joven morena se acercó demasiado a mi cuerpo mientras que yo, sobrepasado por el surrealismo de la situación, hacía sobreesfuerzos por no caerme del asiento.

–Sígueme la corriente, ¿sí? Y te deberé una de las gordas. –me susurró al oído y después se dirigió a su amiga– Akira me ha dicho que me llevará luego a casa.

–¿eh? –nadie escuchó mi hilillo de voz.

–Estás completamente loca si piensas que te voy a dejar aquí con este desconocido, ¡podría ser un violador en serie o algo por el estilo!

–Esto… –de nuevo me ignoraron.

–¡Qué va! ¿No ves que es un rescatador de damiselas en apuros?

–Sigo aquí. –dije en un patético intento por ser escuchado.

–Por favor, sé razonable. Vámonos a casa. Te prometo otra noche de juerga dentro de poco.

La joven morena que pareció darse por vencida volvió a pegarse a mi oído.

–Gracias, Akira. Me resisto a que llegue mañana pero no me ha funcionado.

–N-no me llamo…–balbuceé pero ellas ya se estaban colocando el abrigo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

–¿Qué le has dicho?

–Que no ha parado de mirarme en toda la noche

–No debes decir esas cosas.

Y se marcharon.

–…Akira.

Mi momento de gloria se esfumó.

Quizás cómo fue nuestro primero encuentro no es encomiable de narrar pero es así como fue. Ranma Saotome, el artista marcial en auge más prometedor de Japón traicionado e ignorado. Tocado y hundido. Miré el reloj deportivo de muñeca. Las tres de la madrugada y cuatro personas en el local: mi amigo el camarero, una pareja besándose contra la pared, mi copa vacía y yo. No me había dado cuenta pero cuando pensé que sólo estaba ella en aquel antro era prácticamente una literalidad. Volví a maldecir por enésima vez en la jornada y manifesté con un suspiro la compasión por mí mismo.

La autocompasión es otra de las cadenas de las que nunca os podréis liberar, tenedlo en cuenta. Será compañera de viaje por vida, podréis mantenerla a raya una y otra vez pero tarde o temprano saldrá a flote. Mi vejiga, así como mi autocompasión, también clamaba a gritos así que arrastré los pasos hacia los aseos. Y cuando volví y me disponía a pagar la factura de una cara noche de alcohol allí estaba ella. Como una aparición mariana, estaba sentada en la misma butaca donde yo había sufrido penas y glorias –vale, quizás sólo en mi delirante imaginación– charlando animadamente con el camarero. No podía ser, aquello era inadmisible. No sólo aquella joven me hacía perder una noche entera viendo su perfecta cara de muñeca sonreír o su cuerpo brillar bajo focos medio fundidos ¡Pretendía también robarme a mi amigo!, ¡a mi íntimo confesor!

Bueno, también cabe la posibilidad de que estuviese alucinando.

–Hola.

–Hola.

…..Continuará.


	2. Miele

Historia de lenguaje y contenido adulto. No apto para menores.

0BS3S10N

Cap 2: Miele

La mañana siguiente de mi intento de juerga fui con prisas al trabajo pero con buen humor. Tenía la boca seca como una alpargata y un dolor de cabeza que no se iba ni con la dosis máxima de ibuprofeno. Dadas las circunstancias, llegué bien entrada la mañana a mi oficina que se situaba en el centro de Tokio, en la última planta del edificio del gimnasio Todo Vale. A través de las ventanas se alzan los rascacielos de oficinas del centro neurálgico de la ciudad y al final de la avenida se pueden vislumbrar los frondosos jardines del Palacio Imperial de nuestra ciudad. Las nubes de la noche habían desaparecido. Y el sol irradiaba acostado en el manto de un cielo imposiblemente azul, ofreciéndome los buenos días.

Cuando entré a mi despacho no sólo todo estaba impecable, sino que me esperaba una deliciosa taza de café humeante. La orden del día también se hallaba lista para discutir sobre el escritorio de madera roble. Comprobé que el café estuviese a temperatura adecuada y también comprobé que tuviese una cantidad de azúcar razonable y así era –estaba demasiado contento como para detectar irregularidades– de modo que me dispuse a felicitar a mi secretaria marcando su extensión.

–¡Miyamoto! Cómo que no has venido a recibirme. Gracias por el café. Acércate por aquí inmediatamente a discutir el plan del día por favor.

–Sí señor.

La eficiente señora Miyamoto, mi asistente, llamó a la puerta a los minutos y entró algo retraída a mi despacho. Es de suponer que previese un mi humor de perros tras el artículo publicado en el G&L magazine el día anterior. Sin embargo ciertos acontecimientos habían cambiado el rumbo de mi estado de ánimo. En aquel momento ese sucio artículo del G&L se encontraba oculto bajo una pila de otros recuerdos más interesantes. Por lo menos de forma temporal.

–Señor Saotome –se inclinó para saludar.

–Miyamoto, acércate no seas tímida. Toma asiento por favor.

–¿Está silbando una canción de Guns 'n roses, señor?

–¿Eh? Esto… sí lo dices así debe ser. No me he dado cuenta.

–Me alegro de que esté contento, señor.

–Bien, dispongámonos a repasar la orden del día. –le acerqué el papel impreso– ¿ha venido ya Ryoga?

–El señor Hibiki ha llegado esta mañana muy temprano para impartir sus clases. En estos momentos se encuentra en su despacho. ¿Quiere que lo avise para discutir el plan, señor Saotome?

–No es necesario, Miyamoto. Yo le aviso.

Descolgué el auricular y marqué la extensión.

–Hola, Hibiki al habla.

–¡Buenos días cerdo! Te estamos esperando aquí para repasar la orden del día.

–¡Nenaza! ¿Repasar la orden del día? ¿te has dado cuenta de la hora qué es? ¿en qué has andado metido? ¡llevo intentando dar contigo desde ayer por la noche!

–Bueno, es una larga historia…

–Que me tendrás que contar con pelos y señales… ¿para qué demonios te has gastado un dineral en un smartphone que ni si quiera utilizas?

Recordé mi teléfono descargado yaciendo olvidado en el maletín negro de ejecutivo. La verdad es que esos objetos no eran más que una mera pose. El maletín, el teléfono, eran elementos que me ayudaban a mimetizarme en el colectivo al que pertenecía: hombres de negocios. Pero la realidad era que tan solo llevaba unos pocos papeles en el maletín y aquel teléfono solo lo utilizaba para emergencias. Lo que realmente extrañaba era ir vestido en mis confortables ropas chinas con las pocas pertenencias en los bolsillos. Detestaba los trajes y las corbatas pero eran el precio a pagar por alcanzar cierto estado de madurez en la sociedad.

–Para lo que me de la real gana, ¿acaso no soy el jefe? ¡Mueve tu culo de cerdo a mi despacho!

–Menos lobos, caperucita. Termino de programar la clase del medio día y estoy allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Hicieron falta como cuarenta minutos para organizar el trabajo de aquel día. Ryoga y Miyamoto me ayudaron a resolver cuestiones de bastante importancia. Aquella semana estaba prevista la junta con algunas asociaciones deportivas más importantes del país y de países vecinos. Algunas de ellas ya patrocinaban con éxito nuestro gimnasio pero había que impulsar a los rezagados. Entre ellos se encontraban Los Dragones Dorados, el club de artes marciales tradicionales más prestigioso de toda China. Los Dragones Dorados llevan funcionando desde el siglo dieciséis y han formado a exitosos y respetados artistas marciales. El patrocinio de Los Dragones Dorados era una de mis grandes aspiraciones. Sin embargo en los torneos que ellos habían organizado los últimos años siempre me alcé como vencedor. Eso dejaba en mal lugar a sus favoritos y este hecho había deteriorado nuestras relaciones.

Teníamos cinco entrevistas durante la mañana, necesitábamos profesores tras la apertura de los dos nuevos centros, y Miyamoto se encargaría tanto de revisar cada currículo como de la primera fase de selección. Por la tarde una famosa firma deportiva vendría a ver el gimnasio y por la noche había un evento femenino de combate acuático, una nueva modalidad muy competitiva y en la que se levantaban luchadoras muy prometedoras.

–Por cierto, señor Saotome. Se me olvidó mencionar que la señorita Katsuiki llamó hace cosa de una hora, poco antes de que usted llegase.

–Supongo que asistirás al evento de esta noche con Katsuiki, ¿no, Ranma?

Ryoga no evitó la risita cáustica. Se quedó mirándome con esa expresión característica suya, en la que le asoma el colmillo sobre el labio inferior y que no podía por menos que conseguir exasperarme. De nuevo las nubes de la ira comenzaron a ensombrecer mi ánimo.

–No, no asistiré al evento con Natsume. Y por cierto, voy a despedir a esa publicista usurera Nabiki Tendo.

–¿Estás loco, Ranma? No lo has pensado bien, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes cuánto han aumentado nuestros ingresos desde que contratamos los servicios de The Best Image S.A.?

–¡Me importa una mierda todo eso! Prefiero ganar menos dinero y ser un artista marcial respetado que hacerme millonario y ser farandulero portada de la estúpida prensa rosa.

–Ranma por favor, razona. La familia de Tendo tiene un dojo muy prestigioso y ella sabe hacer las cosas.

Aquello era una nueva noticia para mí.

–No estaba al tanto de que su familia tuviese un dojo… pero ¡Já! ¿Prestigioso? ¿Y por qué jamás oí hablar de él?

–No lo subestimes, Ranma. Al poco tiempo de que contratásemos a TBI hice una pequeña investigación personal sobre Nabiki Tendo y encontré lo del dojo Tendo. Es una construcción antigua legada durante generaciones de prestigiosos artistas marciales de Japón. Hace veinte años la familia Tendo perdió todas sus posesiones debido a la estafa de un prestamista pero una vez que Nabiki Tendo se graduó en ciencias económicas en la Universidad de Tokio de alguna forma lo recuperó y lograron sacarlo adelante. Quedé conmocionado con las historia y no puede evitar preguntarle a Tendo que por qué no nos lo mencionó nunca que su familia tenía un dojo. Me explicó que el deseo de su padre es que se use como escuela para formar niños como futuros artistas marciales, actualmente no desea en ningún caso vincular su escuela a firmas, torneos o a kempoistas de sobrenombre, pero en su momento el dojo Tendo fue de los más transcendentes de Japón.

Quedé pensativo por un momento. Con tan solo la mención ciertos recuerdos de mi infancia me atravesaron como un aguijón.

–Puede que me suene de algo. –declaré– Excelente trabajo, Ryoga. Por el momento quiero ese informe de Nabiki Tendo y reflexionaré sobre lo de su despido. Quizás me reúna con ella.

–Señor Saotome. Mañana tenía programada comida con la señora Tendo para discutir el asunto del viaje a Beijing.

–Está bien, hablaré con ella mañana. Si es todo por ahora, puedes volver al trabajo Miyamoto.

El olor de la brisa que arrastra lluvia en horas posteriores entró como un huracán a través de la ventana entreabierta. El aire removió los papeles del calendario y el flequillo de mi compañero y socio Ryoga Hibiki. También me arrebató la respiración durante un momento.

El olor de la lluvia, el olor de la hierba mojada...

«El repiqueteo de las gotas sobre el cristal sonaban como una balada de cuna sobre el silencio. Las sábanas blancas, impersonales, se arrugaban bajo el descanso etéreo de sus blancos brazos. El rostro permanecía fundido con una inconsciencia demasiado quieta, demasiado irreal quizás. Apenas mostraba signo de vida que no fuese el de su pecho subiendo y bajando pausadamente. Los labios humedecidos no transmitían queja ni alegría sino paz. Y a la vez se mostraban tan sugestivos y tan hinchados que incitaban una pulsante y dolorosa erección. »

–¡Ranmaaaaa! ¿Dónde andas?

–¿eh?

–Te estaba hablando pero de pronto has puesto cara de medio ido, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿me vas a decir dónde estuviste ayer? ¿Fuiste finalmente a la cena con Katsuiki?

–La verdad es que no. No fui.

–Vaya, le diste plantón, ya me parecía a mí. Entonces, ¿dónde demonios te metiste? Espero que no anduvieses metido otra vez en las peleas callejeras por apuestas del Puerto de Tokio.

Sonreí con algo de desgana y me puse de pie para cerrar la ventana. El aire que entraba era fresco.

–Ayer hice dos cosas que nunca había hecho. Primero me fui a tomar copas sólo a un antro de mala muerte en Roppongi.

–Eso es una locura, ¡Ranma! ¿Te reconoció alguien? Si sales borracho mañana en la portada del L&G no es responsabilidad de Tendo sino tuya.

–¡Oye! Es culpa de esa bruja que ahora me conozca todo el mundo, preferiría ocupar portadas de boletines realmente de deporte, no de las revistas de malditos cotilleos de deportistas.

–Está bien… ¿la segunda cosa?

–Conocí a… alguien.

Ryoga se removió en el asiento con los ojos desorbitados y una exclamación ahogada en el pecho. A continuación hizo el gesto de abrocharse un cinturón ficticio, como antes de emprender un viaje en el que no quería perderse ni un solo detalle.

–Soy todo oídos.

* * *

4:00 am

No sé cómo ella había llegado de nuevo allí pero se lo agradecí a la resaca de este inmenso océano que algunos llaman destino. Ahora mismo no recuerdo de qué hablamos al principio, ni si mi cara era la misma cara de imbécil que se me quedaba cuando alguna vez me había gustado una chica. De cualquier forma, tales fenómenos habían sido más fugaces que las estrellas que surcan el cielo de las montañas. Siempre conseguía convertirme en el alienígena de siempre que salía huyendo tras cualquier tipo de contacto. No es que huyese del compromiso porque fuese promiscuo, ni que fuera un hombre virginal acercándose a la tercera década de su vida. Entended la situación. La intimidad prolongada con las mujeres me daba pavor. Y sin embargo aunque parezca extraño, a pesar de haber empezado con el pie izquierdo, parecía fácil tratar con esa desconocida. No se asomaba ningún atisbo de incomodidad.

Incluso puedo racionalizar de algún modo los motivos por los cuales me encontraba en aquel estado de encantamiento, y explicarlos dentro de los compartimentos que la lógica me permite. No es que pretenda justificar mi delirio pero el caso es que (1) mi cuerpo estaba al punto de la intoxicación etílica con lo cual el cerebro no actuaba como suele hacerlo, (2) me había pasado horas deseando algo mucho, mucho, y aún sin concretar el qué, estaba relacionado con aquella mujer, (3) ella no intentaba de ningún modo abalanzarse a mi cuello lo cual es encomiable por su parte aunque no era un punto a mi favor y (4) por alguna extraña razón el principal motivo de mi comodidad era que no podía dejar de meterme con ella una y otra vez. Os pareceré un idiota sin remedio pero la verdad es que me sentía terriblemente confiado en mí mismo cada vez que recalcaba pequeños defectos que veía en ella a medida que nuestra conversación se iba alargando. Eran muy pequeños, casi tan pequeños como una bacteria, probablemente imperceptibles para cualquiera, pero yo los veía porque yo la _veía_. La miraba de una forma tan intensamente profunda que reparaba en sus pequeños pero adorables defectos. Y ellos generaban una zona de confort muy estimulante para mi ego.

Os ruego que no intentéis esto en vuestras citas.

–No quiero que llegue mañana. –dijo en algún momento.

–Pues lamento comunicarte que es demasiado tarde. Ya es mañana.

–Muy gracioso… en verdad que no quiero. Quizás debería pedir otra copa.

–Emmm mejor que no. –repliqué observando los vasos vacíos de la última ronda– Te prefiero con la mente funcionando solo un poquito mal.

–¡Mira quien habla!

–Seseas.

–¡Eso es totalmente falso!

–¿Ves? Has dicho falsssso. No te dejaré beber más, ya estás suficientemente borrachifu.

–¿No crees que ya soy mayorcita? No necesito que alguien que no hace diana cuando orina me cuide.

–¡Oye! Esa información es confidencial, ¿vale? Además que con lo bajita que eres… cualquiera pensaría que eres menor de edad. El instinto natural de cualquier humano obliga a cuidarte.

–¡Imbécil! La próxima vez que bebas ten más cuidado a la hora de confesar secretos de urinario a tu camarero–dijo entre risas.

–Sí, –confesé entre dientes avergonzado y fulminando con la mirada al camarero– no volveré a confiar en personas que son débiles frente a un par de pechos, aunque sean pequeños.

–¿Qué dijiste?

– Que me hagas caso. Ahora estás al límite de conservar los recuerdos. Si bebes más traspasarás ese límite y mañana no te acordarás de nada e incluso ¡te levantarás sin saber si podrían haber abusado de ti!

–¿Quién te dijo que quiero conservar los recuerdos de esta noche? Y apropósito: ni borracha te dejaría abusar de mí. Antes te rompería los dientes con mi puño.

–Había olvidado lo poco femenina que eres. Y a propósito: ya estás borracha.

–¿Eso quiere decir que abusarás de mí? Es un alivio saber que no lo recordaré.

–¡No he dicho eso! Y, ¿quién querría abusar de un borrachifu como tú?

–Bueno qué, ¿vais a consumir algo más o voy cerrando? Que solo quedamos los tres aquí y tengo una mujer y unos hijos a los que atender mañana. –No me había dado cuenta de que mi amigo el barman se encontraba parado al otro lado de la barra.

–¡No! ¡No nos hagas esto! Pensé que éramos amigos.

–Y lo somos, lo somos –contestó a borrachifu sonriendo– pero tengo que cerrar y vosotros no estáis consumiendo nada con lo cual podemos continuar nuestra amistad el próximo día, ¿quizás mañana?

–Pero es que yo no quiero que llegue mañana…

–La señorita no quiere que llegue mañana –ratifiqué en un intento fraudulento por prolongar la diversión del momento

–La solución es que pidamos otra copa.

–No, –detuve su mano antes de que siguiese hablando. Aquella mujer quería en verdad perder la consciencia a mano del alcohol–tengo una idea mejor. Vayamos a dar un paseo.

–Me parece una buena idea.

De pronto ocurrió algo. Ella fijó sus ojos en mí llena de extrañeza en el rostro, como si estuviese ocurriendo algo distinto, y un velo de nerviosismo me nubló la vista. Su mano palpitaba tibia entre mis dedos así que la solté rápidamente, volteándome para pagar la cuenta y disimular el rubor de las mejillas.

La noche era fresca y nublada. Las luces de la ciudad estaban casi todas apagadas y solamente brillaban en los edificios los carteles de las tiendas abiertas las veinticuatro horas. Ella y yo caminábamos en silencio pero no era un silencio incómodo, del que abre un abismo entre dos desconocidos, sino que era un silencio placentero lleno de sonidos en los que concentrarse. Un silencio ausente de la búsqueda de palabras para decir o de temas de conversación que entablar. A veces se escuchaban los coches pasar por las calles o los semáforos indicando que los peatones podían cruzar. Y siempre el seco sonido de los tacones de ella caminando a mi lado. Deslizándose junto a mí en el interior de los secretos de la noche.

– Oye, ¿tú crees que se pueda estirar el tiempo? Me refiero a alargarlo como si fuera una goma elástica.

–Bueno, según dicen los científicos si te acercas a un agujero negro el tiempo se estira cada vez más y más. Hasta que un momento puede hacerse infinito.

– Vaya… ¿y dónde está el agujero negro más cercano?

–A millones de millones de kilómetros, allí en las estrellas. –respondí señalando al cielo– tendrías que vivir infinitas vidas para llegar a uno de ellos.

–Hablas como si lo supieras todo.

–Quizás es que sea así. –obvié mencionar que era algo que había visto en un documental durante una noche de insomnio– Yo lo sé todo pequeña borrachifu.

–¿Ah sí? Demuéstrame tu sabiduría, monje de las montañas.

Aquello me hizo sonreír.

–Prefiero ser el galante guerrero que salva a la princesa de los líos.

–Yo no soy una princesa. No necesito que me salven. ¡Soy una guerrera también!

–¿Quién ha dicho tal cosa? Te das por aludida demasiado rápido. ¡Eres demasiado poco femenina para ser la princesa! Como mucho serías mi escudero.

–¡Está bien! Tarde o temprano tendría que salvar tu gallardo trasero. Y tendrías que agradecérmelo.

Estaba sonriendo. Arrugaba las esquinas de sus ojos descansando la palma de la mano sobre el pecho. Por un momento me invadió una especie de extraña inspiración. Fue al verla así, tan tranquila y tan sonriente. Esa desconocida que parecía como si la conociese de toda la vida. Me hacía sentir estúpidamente tímido y sumamente decidido a partes iguales.

–Pero sería una verdadera pena que solo fueras mi escudero.

–¿Por qué? –fingió un puchero.

–E-eres demasiado... guapa.

Si estaba sorprendida ella se esforzó por ocultarlo. Pero lo que no pudo ocultar fue el furioso color que invadió sus mejillas. A pesar de ello se mantuvo estoica, con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

–¿No estarás flirteando con tu escudero, caballero de brillante armadura?

A decir verdad mi experiencia con el flirteo brillaba por su ausencia. Siempre había oído decir que no era difícil convencer a una mujer guapa para que te acompañase a la cama. Pero no estaba muy seguro de querer eso. Y así las palabras fluyeron solas.

–No lo creo. –contesté francamente– pero lo que sí sé es una cosa: estás muy guapa cuando sonríes.

Ella me adelantó dándome la espalda y se detuvo. ¿Estaba molesta? Se mantuvo así un segundo que se me hizo eterno. El miedo a su respuesta me cogió por sorpresa. No me estaba dando tiempo a asimilar lo que le había dicho a aquella mujer y casi que me auto noqueaba mentalmente por haberlo dicho. Y de pronto, de la forma más natural, ella soltó:

–Hagamos alguna locura.

La miré sin comprender nada.

–¿Locura?

–Una locura sí. Subamos a lo alto de un rascacielos. O colémonos en la torre de Tokio. Quizás, si se abren las nubes del cielo, desde arriba podamos ver más cerca las estrellas. Y si tenemos suerte, algún agujero negro.

–¿Eso es lo que tú llamas locura?

Sus ojos rezumaban enigma. Cabeceó.

–Qué tienes, ¿quince años?

–Después cada uno seguirá su camino y si nos volvemos a encontrar haremos como que no nos conocemos.

–Eres demasiado romántica.

Cabeceó.

–No lo soy en absoluto. ¿A ti se te ocurre algo mejor?

–¿Quieres hacer una locura? –dije y de pronto lo solté, sin pensar– vente conmigo. A mi apartamento.

...Continuara


	3. Dolce

Historia de lenguaje y contenido adulto. No apto para menores.

0BS3S10N

Cap 3: dolce

–¿Quééééééééééééééééééééé? ¿Qué tú dijiste qué? Esto es un suceso que marcará un antes y un después en mi forma de mirarte, amigo.

–Me gustaría a ti verte en esa situación. –contesté intentando controlar el sonrojo con todo el esfuerzo que me era posible–Y de todos modos, me ofendes un poco, maldito cerdo.

–Siento devolverte a la realidad, nenita, pero ahora mismo creo que los únicos que se tragan eso de que eres un Don Juan son los imbéciles del G&L. Bueno y los idiotas que lo lean. Bueno y por alguna extraña razón también es dogma de todas tus ex.

–¿Quieres parar con eso? ¡No son mis "ex"!

–Llámalas como quieras, llámalas personas con las que tuviste coito, llámalas X.

–¡Ryoga! –creo que en aquel momento mi cabeza comenzó a rezumar vapor de agua. Bajé el tono de voz temiendo que alguien hubiese escuchado los gritos de Ryoga– ¿quieres hacer el favor de no ser soez y de hablar más bajo? Sabes que eso no es verdad.

–Apuesto que no con todas ellas. Pero, maldita nenaza, no me hagas recordarte lo de Ukyo porque aún podemos volver a recordar viejos tiempos en este despacho. Y no es el momento de ponernos a destrozar muebles.

–Lo de Utchan ya sabes que fue un error, –me sentía muy incómodo hablando de ello– estábamos borrachos… ella es mi amiga.

Vale, después de todos los intentos inútiles de explicarme durante aquellos años, había optado por otra solución más práctica. Pero la verdad es que Ukyo me había emborrachado aquella noche. No es que trate de justificarme, pero fue literal.

–Ya, pero no pudiste evitar obtener beneficios en esa amistad, ¿no Rrranmaaa? Desgraciado… ya sabes cuánto tuve que consolarla. Y si no hubiera sido porque quedé perdí por Osaka y la tuve que llamar, ¡nunca me hubiera enterado de vuestro escarceo! ¡Maldito patán que juega con el corazón de las mujeres!

Ora vez estaba con la misma cantaleta. Cómo explicarle que fue ella la que me mintió diciendo que aquello era té especial. ¡Fue ella la que hizo todo lo posible por obtener beneficios aquella noche! Aquel argumento nunca encajo en su cabeza de cerdo. Y eso que yo siempre he sido un peón inocente –bueno quizás no soy tan inocente–.

–¿Puedes parar de echarme en cara algo que sucedió hace mil años? –solté exaltado antes de que comenzara a destrozar cosas y moví mis piezas– Por eso ahora te estoy teniendo mucha consideración y te estoy contando esta historia, ¿no ves? ¿Quieres que continúe o no?

Ryoga se relajó dejándose caer sobre un mullido asiento de mi despacho.

–¿Aceptó o no?

Me quedé callado un momento y perdí la mirada por la ventana.

–¡Me estás matando de curiosidad!

–Está bien, lo que ocurrió a continuación fue que…

El teléfono sonó repentinamente haciéndome pegar un bote del asiento. Pulsé rápidamente el intercomunicador.

–Saotome al habla.

–Señor Saotome, tengo a la señorita Katsuiki está a la espera, ¿se la paso?

–Dile que estoy ocupado reunido con el señor Hibiki. La llamaré más tarde.

–Entendido. A propósito, señor Saotome, ¿le podría decir al señor Hibiki que sus estudiantes lo están esperando? Su clase del medio día…

–¡Mierda! –el cerdo se levantó apresurado y corrió hacia la puerta– ¡Esto se queda así por ahora pero ni creas que me voy a olvidar que queda pendiente!

–Entendido Miyamoto. ¿Algo más?

–Sí. Su madre está en el edificio. Llegó hace unos quince minutos.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

–Me dijo que quería esperar a que acabase de hablar con el señor Hibiki.

–Hazla pasar, Miyamoto, por favor. Gracias.

Pasé rápidamente a mi aseo personal y me eché agua sobre la cara. Me observé al espejo y el reflejo de aquel hombre de aspecto cansado me devolvió la mirada. Tenía unos surcos violáceos bajo los ojos y la mirada algo vidriosa pero era la misma mirada glaciar de siempre. Las gotas de agua me resbalaron por las mejillas desapareciendo en el mentón. En algún momento de mi vida me había convertido en un adulto y no me había dado cuenta. ¡Qué curiosa es la dimensión del tiempo! Algunas personas lo dilatan hasta que no da más de sí mientras que otras lo sentimos transcurrir de forma tan veloz que carecemos de consciencia del mismo. Hasta que en cierto momento te detienes a mirar tu reflejo y te percatas de que ya no eres el muchacho que solías ser. Me lavé rápido los dientes y me sequé la cara. Conforme con el resultado salí a recibir a mi madre. Barajé las opciones: o estaba preocupada o traía malas noticias.

–Cariño. Lo siento tanto…

Supuse que había leído el artículo. Corrió a abrazarme. Me dejé querer un poco y después me dispuse a hablar un buen rato con ella. No es que le confiara mis más íntimos secretos a mi madre, había ciertos límites, pero siempre traía excelentes consejos para ofrecerme. Al menos cuando no empezaba con esas sandeces de la masculinidad y de que me echara novia y que bla bla –no sé cómo sigue su discurso porque siempre desconectaba el aparato ante tal retahíla–. Pero desde luego sus consejos eran de lejos mucho mejores que los de mi padre. Aunque eso es otra historia que dejaré para más adelante.

* * *

A las 2:00 pm salí a comer con Ryoga a mi restaurante favorito de la zona. No estaba muy lejos caminando del edificio donde trabajamos y la carta siempre ha sido más que aceptable. Se trata de un restaurante tradicional pegado un santuario sintoísta escondido en el mismísimo corazón de Tokio. El lugar está repleto de cerezos, que entonces no estaban en flor, y vegetación que en aquel día vestía los tonos ocres del otoño. Mientras caminábamos, Ryoga y yo comentábamos el informe de las entrevistas que Miyamoto me había entregado. Entre los entrevistados había dos aspirantes con muy buena predisposición y currículo pero también debían de tener disponibilidad para viajar en cualquier momento. De la segunda fase se encargaría Ryoga mientras que yo me encargaría de la fase final.

Nos descalzamos cuando entramos al restaurante y caminamos por el tatami para tomar asiento en una mesa cercana a un gran ventanal. Las hojas pardas de un árbol tapaban los rascacielos y varios pájaros revoloteaban alrededor haciendo de ello un pequeño escándalo.

–Vayamos al grano, Ranma. Necesito que me sigas contando todo sobre esa dama salvaje y misteriosa.

–No tienes un ápice de paciencia, ¿verdad?

–Es que me cuesta imaginarte seduciendo a una mujer.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tan patético te parezco que tengo que ir seduciendo a mujeres?

–No me malinterpretes. Pero seamos sinceros, normalmente siempre han sido ellas las que te persiguieron, Ranma. Nunca te vi realmente interesado en ninguna.

–¿Eso es lo que crees? Porque yo no sabría decirte… –me rasqué la nuca– la verdad es que me cuesta hablar de estas cosas abiertamente.

–No sé, Ranma. Dímelo tú.

–La verdad; es la primera vez que pienso en ello.

–De todos modos –Ryoga se encogió de hombros– gracias por abrirte conmigo y contarme estas cosas. Me siento muy halagado por tu confiaza.

–¡¿Q-qué?! –contuve el rubor y lo sustituí por tensión– ¿Qué demonios dices, cerdo?, ¡me estás hablando con condescendencia!

–¿Quieres pelea, nenita?

–¡Te juro que en cuanto salgamos de aquí vas a saber lo que es el miedo!

–¡Estoy deseando averiguarlo, nenaza! Pero antes, ¿vas a seguir con tu historia de una maldita vez?

Relajé la postura tensa y asentí. Dejé apoyar la espalda en la pared y miré por la ventana. La pálida luz del cielo llegaba a mí a través del entresijo de ramas y hojas pardas.

–Creo que esta vez también me he dejado conquistar.

–¿Entonces ella accedió a ir a tu apartamento?

–No. –negué– pero ocurrió algo sorprendente.

* * *

5:00 am

– Vayamos a mi apartamento.

Ella me miró fijamente sin parpadear, sin contestar, creo que sin respirar aunque es posible que el que no respirase esperando su respuesta fuese yo mismo. El rubor se concentraba poco a poco en sus mejillas dando un aspecto a su rostro de melocotón maduro encantador. De pronto sacudió la cabeza como si pretendiese alborotar el pelo. Tenía un cabello brillante, corto y abundante. Le caía como una cascada sobre el rostro enmarcando las mejillas y una afilada barbilla. Yo estaba tan cerca que podía olérselo y olía a una mezcla deliciosa de champú de flores y hierba mojada. De pronto pareció fingir una pose y arrugó el ceño. Era muy divertido no perder ningún detalle de sus expresiones.

–Definitivamente, estás flirteando conmigo, caballero andante.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando, damisela que se mete en apuros.

–Bien, porque quiero que sepas que no me pienso acostar contigo.

Eso lo dijo de repente de carrerilla, sin apenas respirar, y cuando lo soltó suspiró silenciosamente. Lo hizo como si hubiese soltado un peso pesado diciéndolo.

Segundo de auto-sinceridad: si existió algún momento en el yo que debía ser veloz era aquel preciso momento. Sabía que o respondía algo rápidamente o me convertiría instantáneamente en un pelele dominado por balbuceos sin sentido. En aquel segundo me dije a mí mismo:

"¡Vamos Saotome, pon a trabajar tus millones de neuronas ebrias y déjale claro a esta borrachifu quién es el que manda aquí! Esta es una guerra y las guerras son mi especialidad. ¡No pienso dejarme perder por una borrachifu minúscula!"

Aunque si hubiera sido capaz de sumar dos más dos hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que no sabía con corrección cuál era esa guerra y qué pretendía ganar. Pero ya sabemos que a veces la razón no gobierna los impulsos y entonces las palabras salieron de mi boca con menos ingenio que el de un mono pelando un plátano. Que ya es decir demasiado.

–Bien, porque yo no me quiero acostar contigo.

–Perfecto, porque yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

–Bien, porque yo no he pensado en esa posibilidad ni un solo segundo de esta noche. Ni remotamente.

¡Gran idiota! Quiero decir, ¡en aquel momento fui el más gran idiota de todos los tiempos! El hecho de negar un suceso de manera tan indiscutible y vehemente no hacía más que poner de manifiesto la evidencia de que pensaba lo contrario. Pero, ¿acaso pensaba lo contrario? De cualquier forma, fuese lo que fuese lo que realmente pensaba/quería, había gestionado con una pasión exacerbada mis emociones, concentrándolas en una frase absurda resultado de una lucha de egos. ¡Y qué fácil me resulta explicarlo con perspectiva! Entonces, era un barco de papel a la deriva que no sabía a dónde se dirigía, ni a dónde quería dirigirse.

–Estamos de acuerdo, por lo tanto–ella se mordisqueaba el labio con la mirada allá perdida por el piso con lo cual me envalentoné.

–Mi invitación carecía absolutamente de este tipo de pretensiones. Pensaba ofrecerte cantar karaoke hasta el amanecer. Luego, si te portabas adecuadamente, te dejaría dormir en mis aposentos.

–¡Quién quiere dormir en tu apartamento, arrogante!

–Pero sólo dormir, ¿eh? Que estoy seguro de que serías incapaz de resistirte a mis encantos.

–¡Já! Está claro que no me conoces, ¡soy inmune a los pretenciosos como tú! Y ya de paso, es la peor técnica que he visto en mi vida para conseguir que una chica se acueste en tu cama.

–Gracias, pero no tengo ningún interés en chicas como tú. Sólo me siento conmovido por tu personalidad peculiar. Pero ¿sabes? ¡Realmente no eres para nada mi tipo! Ya sabes, más altas, más curvas, mucho más femeninas... –no me estaba dando cuenta de que con mis gestos imitando voluptuosidad con las manos estaba dejándome parecer más estúpido de lo que en verdad quería aparentar.

La joven quedó callada por un momento, cabizbaja, invadida su cara por aquella expresión de desolación infinita. La tristeza se dibujaba y diluía al mismo tiempo en una sonrisa inclinada. Esa era la expresión que por un lado me cautivaba, pero que al mismo tiempo no conseguía descifrar. Maldije a mil demonios diferentes por haber sido tan bocazas. Había amputado sin miramientos el encanto y la gracia del momento. Había sido un patán. De modo que no pude por menos que intentar arreglar algo antes de convertir la noche en un cúmulo de momentos para olvidar.

–Te acompañaré a que tomes un taxi que te deje sana y salva en casa, ¿vale? Vamos –la empujé suavemente del hombro.

–N-no, espera. Quedémonos un rato más, ¿sí?

–Pero es tarde, y ¿no tienes frío?

–Sí que tengo un poco de frío. –contesto abrazándose a si misma– pero no me importa.

De pronto un rayo de caballerosidad me iluminó en la oscuridad de la noche.

– Q-qui ¿Quieres mi chaqueta?

–No, nada de eso. –se opuso pero me acerque rápidamente y coloque mi americana sobre sus hombros– Oye, ¿Qué haces? Te dije que…

–No rechistes borrachifu. Solo es que me sentiría culpable si cogieses una pulmonía.

Relajó los hombros y suspiró resignada.

–¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve a casa?

Se quedó callada y siguió caminando por delante de mí. Algo realmente malo debía de pasarle para que no quisiese volver allá donde ella perteneciese. No insistí ni formule ninguna pregunta adicional. Me limité simplemente a seguirla un paso por detrás, observándola sin que se diese cuenta. Yo era un cazador furtivo y ella era mi presa. La típica historia del león y la gacela adentrándose en la sabana nocturna de Tokio. Y yo, un iluso, un inocente, que en aquel momento aún no sabía que esa historia en verdad se convertiría en la historia que regiría mi día a día.

–Puedes marcharte si quieres, –dijo de repente– yo daré un paseo hasta que pueda tomar el tren.

–Faltan muchas horas hasta que salgan los trenes.

–Pues iré a hacer tiempo a alguna tienda de veinticuatro horas cuando me canse.

–Te tomarán por una homeless chiflada borrachifu. Mejor te acompaño.

–No te he pedido que me acompañes.

–Estás loca y no pienso dejar a una loca como tú dando vueltas por esta ciudad a estas horas.

Ella se dio la vuelta abruptamente y tuve que detener mis pasos para no toparme de bruces. Me miró a medio camino entre la irritación y la decepción. Pero, ¿por qué podría estar decepcionada?, ¿por qué pasaba de estar riendo musicalmente a estar mortalmente irritada? Por qué, por qué, por qué. Demasiados porqués para tan poco tiempo. Desde luego que aquella mujer era un rompecabezas inteligible.

–Se cuidarme yo solita, ¡gracias!

Un sonido pareció romper la capa de obscuras nubes que se alzaba en el cielo. Gotas tímidas y heladas se aventaron sobre nosotros. Y de repente la tromba de las noches de otoño se hizo palpable.

–¿Sigues pensando que es una fantástica idea caminar por la ciudad?

Ella, que estaba parada a un paso por delante de mí, pareció tantear el asunto. Dejó de mirarme con escrúpulos y entonces su imagen se convirtió en un cuadro maravilloso. Sus ojos se entornaron hasta quedar reducidos a dos líneas endosadas a pestañas rizadas, las mejillas se colorearon del matiz de las cerezas y las esquinas de sus labios se estiraron. Estaba sonriendo. Pero lo que hizo a continuación detuvo los latidos de mi corazón: separó los brazos en cruz y comenzó a reír y a recibir el agua de la lluvia al mismo tiempo. La lluvia rebotaba sobre su figura formando un halo radiante a su alrededor.

¿Estaba loca o era maravillosa?

–¡Me encanta la lluvia! Es… aaaa ¡aatchus!

La magia del momento se rompió por una posible pulmonía. Me preocupé un poco y la tomé del brazo. Bueno, en realidad tampoco es que estuviese muy cómodo tan solo con una camisa que de poco en poco se iba empapando de agua.

La agarré de la muñeca y corrimos a resguardarnos bajo el alerón de un edificio cercano. Las gotas de agua resbalaban a través del plano de la construcción y caían a nuestros pies formando un pequeño charco. El frio y la lluvia comenzaban a calarse en mis huesos. La fina tela no me protegía lo suficiente del frio y mi americana reposaba sobre los hombros de la borrachifu. Fantástico. Pero procuré ocultar que sentía frío.

Ella se había quedado muda por el momento. Miraba las gotas caer quizás hipnotizada, quizás con su mente en el más allá. Al rato pareció acordarse de mí.

–¿Estás bien así? ¿No tienes frio? ¿Quieres que te devuelva tu chaqueta?

–No. –antes muerto que sincero– estoy bien así.

–De verdad, no tienes que sentir ninguna obligación por quedarte conmigo hasta que salga el próximo tren, –expuso francamente–no nos conocemos de nada. Estaré bien aunque te vayas, ¿vale?

Aquella reiterada actitud suya comenzó a indignarme. ¿Acaso me estaba obligando alguien a estar allí? ¿Y por qué demonios estaba allí helándome de frio como un pasmarote? Vale, lo reconozco: si estaba con ella era porque _yo_ quería. Es verdad que había algo en ella que me producía una atracción irresistible, por eso no quería irme, pero tampoco hubiese dejado nunca a una mujer sola en esas circunstancias. ¡Ni que fuese un inútil patán! ¿Quizás era ella la que no quería que yo estuviese allí? ¿O cabía la posibilidad de que deseara que me quedara allí con ella? Menudo trabalenguas mental. Las idas y venidas de posibles suposiciones comenzaban a tensarme. Nunca nadie me había resultado tan difícil de entender. Bueno en realidad nunca me había esforzado lo más mínimo por entender a alguien. Y menos a quien acababa de conocer…

–Si quieres que me vaya y prefieres estar sola nada más que tienes que decirlo abiertamente.

–¡Yo no he dicho eso! Qui-quiero decir, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero a mi… me gusta que estés aquí.

Me destensé.

–Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que tampoco pensaba irme –confesé haciendo una burla y sus enormes ojos descubrieron los míos. Penetraron en ellos con la fuerza de un huracán. Su rostro parecía preocupado.

–Oh, ¡mírate! ¡estás muerto de frio!

Se deshizo rápidamente de la americana e intentó colocármela poniéndose de puntillas.

–¿Qué demonios haces? –protesté deshaciéndome de sus pequeñas manos– no la necesito. Por si no te has dado cuenta soy un hombre.

–Sí, es el único rasgo de ti en el que he reparado desde que te conozco.

–Muy sarcástica, ¿después de esta noche de grandes confesiones entre copa y copa eso es todo lo que recapitulas sobre mí?

– Bueno, confieso que me he dado cuenta de que tienes ciertas habilidades especiales para espantar a los moscones.

–Tengo muchas otras habilidades, te sorprenderías… digamos que las habilidades son mi especialidad.

No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué pero de repente se ruborizó. ¿Qué dije de extraño? La verdad es que soy muy bueno en todo lo que sé hacer: artes marciales, cocina, deportes, ser el jefe de una empresa, en cualquier cosa en la que pueda emplear mi memoria… bueno quizás detectando a la gente no soy muy bueno pero eso no tenía por qué confesarlo de buenas a primeras. Supuse, por tanto, que el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a abandonar su puesto. De pronto parecía más tímida, más joven, más indefensa que durante el resto de la noche.

– Oye… yo… –expresó de pronto en un suave tono de voz– lamento mi comportamiento de esta noche. Quería una noche de diversión en mi vida y te he arrastrado sin quererlo en esta locura de forma completamente egoísta.

–¿Eh? ¿Po-por qué te disculpas?

–Es que… la verdad yo… creo que no me he comportado correctamente. –hizo grandes esfuerzos por explicarse. –Yo normalmente no suelo ser así. Solo quería pedirte perdón por haber sido tan… grosera contigo al principio y por haberte arrastrado después a… esto.

«Normalmente es una mujer muy dulce pero hoy ha tenido un mal día»

–No tienes que disculparte, de verdad que no. –contesté. Pero lo que hizo ella a continuación volvió a sorprenderme. Se inclinó a modo de disculpa frente a mí pidiéndome por favor que aceptara sus disculpas. De entrometido a excusa para una noche de juerga. Y las disculpas la guinda del pastel. Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

Di un paso al frente para resolver la distancia que nos separaba. Y después de vacilar por un instante me atreví a colocar la palma de mi mano sobre su cabeza. Ella se enderezo y me miro avergonzada. Su pelo estaba mojado y las hebras oscuras se enredaron entre mis dedos. ¡Qué guapa estaba! La naturalidad inicial de mi gesto parecía querer esfumarse pero entonces ella sonrió. Sonrisa fascinante. Unos hoyuelos en los que no había reparado se abrieron en sus mejillas. Palabras, que estaban trabadas de alguna manera en mi garganta, pugnaron por salir.

–Me he divertido contigo, pequeña borrachifu. Puede que te haya sucedido algo terrible, puede que estés realmente loca, o pu-puede ser que solamente seas una chica extraña. Pero yo….

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Y de dónde había sacado el valor de decirle algo así? ¿Y qué demonios pensaba decirle a continuación? ¿Frio? ¿Quién dijo frio? Escuché entonces mi voz desde algún lugar lejano, mientras sentía que el calor de mi cuerpo podría derretir un camión de granizo.

–Yo… en verdad no cambiaría absolutamente nada toda esta noche.

Retiré mi mano al mismo tiempo que ella miró al suelo ruborizada y contestó:

–Gra-gracias.

–¡Al fin!, veo que algo de femenina sí que eres bajo esa apariencia ruda de marimacho –dije burlándome de ella.

Vale, sé que soy un capullo pero entended que tenía que cortar aquel momento incómodo de alguna forma antes de que me arrepintiese de seguir diciendo pavadas tan poco masculinas. Me puse en actitud mental de defensa, suponiendo que me devolvería un embate a continuación. Pero lo único que obtuve de respuesta fue un:

–Aaa ¡Atchis!

–¿Ves? Ese es el resultado de tu grandiosa idea de locura. ¡Estamos empapados! Vamos a ir a mi apartamento al menos para que tomes algo caliente y que te puedas secar. Después te llevaré a tu casa y no quiero que rechistes.

–Pero es que yo no quiero ir a tu apartamento.

–¿Y pretendes quedarte aquí hasta que cojamos una pulmonía?

–N-no, claro que no. –contestó vacilante y pensativa a partes iguales–Pero, ¿no podríamos ir a otro sitio? Mas… neutro…

La lluvia no parecía amainar y yo ya hacía rato que había olvidado el frio en pos del sufrimiento que me producía ver a esa niña calada y abrazando su menudo cuerpo. Miré mi reloj de muñeca que daba las seis de la mañana. Los trenes no saldrían hasta dentro de un par de horas. Cerca no había más que un Seven Eleven para comprar pero ni rastro de las cafeterías de las que abrían durante toda la noche. De pronto mirando a mi alrededor se me ocurrió una pequeña y estúpida idea.

–Espera, ¿qué te parece ir a uno de esos? –señalé un loveho que se encontraba a tan solo una manzana del edificio– Solo serán unas horas, esperamos a que deje de llover y después te llevo al tren, ¿te parece? Sin… ya sabes. Nada in-inapropiado.

–¿Eh? –dudó por un instante supongo por no creerse lo que le estaba proponiendo. Pareció sopesar la situación y finamente accedió– Bu-bueeno vale, pero ya sabes que tenemos un trato.

–¡Por supuesto! Y ni se te ocurra romperlo que por mucho que estés seducida por mis encantos, ¡no te dejaré acercarte!

Por suerte los loveho –hoteles del amor– están pensados para reducir al mínimo el nivel de incomodidad. Y aun así puede sonar paradójico que en vez de parecer un lugar sórdido, es decir: lo que es, pareces adentrarte en el interior de una tarta nupcial.

Seleccionamos una habitación disponible en la máquina electrónica de recepción y subimos a nuestra habitación: un pomposo habitáculo con una enorme cama en forma de corazón, cojines en forma de corazón, bordados y papel de pared con corazones rojos.

–Creo que mis pupilas están a un paso de redondearse en forma de corazón.

–Ya lo creo –contestó ella dejando el bolso a un lado y quitándose los zapatos de tacón.

–Te veo en tu salsa. ¿Tienes mucha experiencia en los loveho?

–¿Qué? Pe-pe-¿pero qué te pasa? –profirió avergonzada– es la primera vez que alguien me trae a un sitio como este.

–Te recuerdo que ha sido por tu culpa. Yo te ofrecí un lugar menos… ¿aparatoso?

Observé una pequeña máquina dispensadora de preservativos adosada en la pared. El calor asedió mis mejillas como si fuese fragua de metalurgia así que desvié rápidamente la vista de allí.

–¿Y tú? Apuesto que tú sí has venido alguna vez a algún lugar como este a traer alguna de tus conquistas.

–¿Bromeas? Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza. Esto de las camarazones y los cojirazones es nuevo para mí.

–Estamos mano a mano, supongo. ¿Qué te parece si encendemos el televisor? ¡Mira! El televisor se salva de ser un televorazón.

–Pero las zapatillas no se libran de ser surippazon –observé alzando las surippa en forma de corazón que había junto a la cama– hagamos lo que desee la pequeña borrachifu.

Caminó descalza sobre la moqueta roja y desenrolló la bufanda del cuello. Se deshizo de la chaqueta y todas sus pertenecías quedaron deliciosamente dispersas por el suelo. Empleó una toalla para secarse el pelo y se sentó en la cama cerca del ápice del corazón. Os tengo que confesar que tuve que realizar grandes esfuerzos por desviar mis pupilas de las formas que se revelaban bajo esa camisa blanca plisada de cuello drapeado. También procuraba evitar reparar demasiado en las rodillas que asomaban bajo esa falda negra acampanada. Sin embargo todos mis intentos fueron infructuosos. La verdad es que nada me apetecía más que observarla.

No sabría decir concretamente en qué ocupamos el tiempo durante los siguientes minutos. Mi momento de ebriedad había volado con las hojas senescentes que el viento se lleva en invierno. Me encontraba pletórico, fascinado por su energía y la forma en la que movía los brazos cuando hablaba. Pero lo que sí puedo afirmar con seguridad es que hubo un momento en el que las palabras llevaron a las risas y las risas nos devolvieron a esa guerra interminable egos que había caracterizado desde un principio nuestra extraña relación. Frente a alguno de mis comentarios de esos tan ingeniosos como ofensivos, quizás transgrediendo los límites de lo razonable, recibí un fuerte golpe en el estómago que me noqueó por un segundo. ¡Esa mujer golpeaba bien fuerte!

–No pu-e-do res-pi-rar.

–¡Lo siento! –se acercó tanto que su pelo me hizo cosquillas en la nariz– no supe medir la fuerza. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ¿Te puedo traer algo?

–Gracias, pero creo que sobreviviré a tu ataque de marimacho.

–¿Qué?

Me propinó un codazo que supe esquivar fácilmente. La agarré del antebrazo e hice que cayera bajo mi cuerpo, a merced totalmente de mis garras. Quizás no era del todo consciente de la situación, pero aquella mujer se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama, con el pelo desparramado sobre la colcha y los ojos café hundiéndose dentro de mis pupilas, de mi cabeza, dentro de todos y cada uno de mis sentidos. Nariz contra nariz, aliento que se mezclaba en el medio.

Atrapada bajo mi cuerpo no pareció tensarse pero su boca se movió como diciendo algo, una palabra silenciosa que no consiguió capturar mi entendimiento. Pasto de la hipnosis que me producía ver cómo se movían esos hinchados labios, no podía hacer nada, no podía escuchar nada, no podía sentir nada. Y sin embargo con los oídos taponados y los sentidos entumecidos, de pronto percibí su voz en un suave hilillo de fondo.

–Azules.

–¿Azules?

–Tus ojos.

Hablar me devolvió a la realidad así que liberé al escudero borrachifu para que pudiera volver a sentarse.

–Sí, ¿hasta ahora no te das cuenta?

–Bueno, no es como si te hubieras acercado tanto a mí en toda la noche. –bostezó.

–Vaya al fin confiesas lo que estabas deseando. –la miré de reojo y seguía bostezando– ¿quieres dormir?

–No tengo sueño.

Me levanté y retiré la ridícula colcha roja de raso de la cama. A través de las vaporosas cortinas la luz del amanecer asomaba cohibida. Se escuchó el graznido de un cuervo indicando que estaba a punto de comenzar un nuevo día.

–Tengo una idea: me voy a poner cómodo mientras me cuentas algo. Si me quedo dormido me despiertas.

–Vale. –replicó estirándose a un lado de la mitad del camarazón. Se rodeó de algunos cojirazones a modo de barrera y dijo entre bostezos:– Te voy a imitar pero no me pienso quedar dormida. Podrías atacarme mientras duermo.

–No me pienso acercar a ti, no hace falta que pongas esa barrera.

–Es solo por si acaso se te pasa por la cabeza…

Cuando me giré para replicar estaba profundamente dormida. Dormitaba tumbada sobre su espalda con una mano anclada en el pecho ¿Y qué creéis que hice? Sonreí como un idiota mirándola. La miré. La miré. La miré. La miré tanto que memoricé cada una de sus líneas, de sus inspiraciones y expiraciones. Cada pelo de sus cejas, cada pestaña, cada signo de consciencia en la cándida inconsciencia. La miré hasta que el amanecer se transformó con certeza en día y escuché el sonido que indicaba que pasaba cerca el primer tren.

El repiqueteo de las gotas sobre el cristal sonaba como una balada de cuna sobre el silencio. Las sábanas blancas, impersonales, se arrugaban bajo el descanso etéreo de sus blancos brazos. El rostro permanecía fundido en una inconsciencia demasiado estática, demasiado irreal quizás. Apenas mostraba signo de vida que no fuese el de su pecho subiendo y bajando pausadamente. Los labios humedecidos no transmitían queja ni alegría sino paz. Y a la vez se mostraban tan sugestivos y tan hinchados que incitaban una pulsante y dolorosa erección.

De repente, después de toda una noche debatiéndome en un estado de pretensión desconocida hasta el momento para mí, supe lo que quería. Lo que quería era tocarla.

No sé por qué era tan fuerte esa pulsión. Era algo primigenio, un instinto brutal. No sabía por qué quería tocarla pero mis manos hervían en un intento desesperado por no hacerlo. Y ella proyectaba sobre mí ese aroma de sensualidad que me estaba aniquilando. Me moría por tocarla y contenerme estaba siendo un tormento ¡Juro por mi vida que nada me era más difícil en aquel momento!

Pero no lo hice. Por eso procuré que mis ojos fuesen los que la acariciasen y absorbieran su esencia hasta imprimirla a fuego en el hipocampo. El tour de mis ojos comenzaba en la curva de su pecho, seguía por el óvalo de su rostro y moría sobre la redondez de sus caderas. La observé tan profundamente que los límites de su cuerpo se hacían difusos en la realidad y se grababan en mis pensamientos. Y cuando en algún momento confuso de aquella ensoñación, ella entreabrió los párpados observándome de vuelta, me perdí en sus ojos castaños. Sentí que nuestras miradas se fundían forjándose en una sola. Era demasiado tarde como para no darme cuenta de que ya me había vuelto loco. Di la bienvenida a esa dulce locura que ahora sé que tiene el nombre de obsesión. ¡Me acababa de hundir en ella sin ninguna posibilidad de volver!

... continuará


	4. Acidi

Historia de lenguaje y tema para adultos. No apta para menores.

0BS3S10N

Cap 4: Acidi

9:00 am

Un golpe. Un sonido amortiguado me despertó de repente. Me encontraba tan profundamente mecido en los brazos de morfeo que recuperar la consciencia fue un esfuerzo titánico. Pero entonces la consciencia tiró sin compasión de mí valiéndose de ese dolor agudo, que me atravesó la cabeza de sien a sien. La lengua pastosa me confirmó que la noche anterior había bebido más de la cuenta. Digamos que mi cerebro era más bien una pasta espesa que un conjunto de neuronas y redes organizadas.

Comencé a orientarme y a apartar la niebla de la vista cuando me di cuenta dónde me encontraba y con quién _no_ me encontraba. Un letrero colgaba en la puerta del pomo columpiándose a modo de compás como si alguien acabase de dar un portazo. Miré a mi alrededor y los objetos que quedaban en desparramados por el suelo ya solo comprendían mi maletín negro, mi camisa, los zapatos, la americana y una bufanda blanca. Que no era mía. Recuperé la habilidad de existencia como pude y me levanté de un salto.

–De ninguna manera.

Salí a toda velocidad del cuarto cargando en volandas la camisa. Hice malabares para colocármela sobre la camiseta interior mientras pulsaba los botones del ascensor. En un estado de exasperación prácticamente volé a través de los cuatro pisos de las escaleras hasta llegar la planta baja del hotel. Allí me detuve un momento valorando la situación, cuando escuché el sonido de las campanas de la entrada. Era ese sonido que delata que alguien sale o entra. Corrí hacia la puerta, sin evaluar los obstáculos casi tropezando con la mesa de recepción; y cuando salí al exterior el aire de noviembre, frío e implacable, me dio un impacto glacial en la cara. Aquello fue lo que me despertó definitivamente.

Caminé descalzo unos pasos sobre la acera de la calle, que estaba tan helada como húmeda, y era un alivio que hubiese dejado de llover. Miré a hacia todos los lados buscándola, sintiéndome a la deriva. ¿De verdad se había ido así? ¿Por qué?

Y cuando de pronto la vi, entrando en un taxi en la acera opuesta de la calle, ya fue demasiado tarde. El chorro de voz se quedó encajado en la caja torácica. No pude articular un solo sonido.

Maldición.

No lo sabía, no sabía cómo se llamaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué había sido tan torpe? Cientos de preguntas sin respuesta traspasaron mi comprensión como una exhalación.

El vehículo desaparecía por la avenida, dirección norte, hasta que se perdió de mi vista.

Fantástico. También había olvidado la llave tarjeta del hotel en la habitación.

* * *

–¿Entonces ni si quiera la besaste?

Ryoga arremetió con ímpetu sobre el tempura de calabaza. El muy cerdo me hablaba con la boca llena de comida. Sorbí buena parte de mi soba antes de contestar. La verdad era que llevaba todo el día con el estómago entre cerrado y lleno. Aunque en realidad estaba siendo ocupado por las grandes dosis de adrenalina o por el mareo debido a la falta de sueño.

–No, no lo hice. –me sonrojé.

–Definitivamente, eres imbécil.

–¡Oye! Ella es... es diferente.

–¿Diferente?

–Sí… no sé. No creo que estuviera buscando e-eso que tú crees.

–Algo estaría buscando si te accedió a ir con un tipo como tú a un hotel, ¿no has pensando en eso?

–Pero, ¿tú has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? No lo has entendido. –cabeceé– Algo le pasaba a esa mujer. Y había algo en ella que no llegué a comprender pero que lograré de algún modo descifrar.

–¿Lograrás descifrar, dices? –Ryoga carcajeó– Primero empieza por encontrarla, que dudo que lo hagas. No sabes ni si quiera su nombre. Dime, ¿cómo la vas a encontrar en la ciudad con más población del planeta? ¿Entre trece millones de habitantes?

– ¡Cállate, cerdo! Estoy seguro que volveré a encontrarme con ella muy pronto.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso, eh?

–No lo sé. –confesé ruborizado– Solo es un presentimiento.

Qué soberana estupidez dije. Pero bueno, no me juzguéis tan duro, ¿y qué debía decir? ¿Proclamar a Ryoga lo que realmente pensaba? Porque no hubiese quedado muy masculino manifestar lo que realmente pasaba por mi cabeza; lo que comenzaba a querer aferrar mi voluntad. Pero la verdad no era más que: si había alguna forma de encontrarla en este mundo, aunque fuese tan solo una sola manera, seguramente no me detendría hasta encontrarla. Así soy yo. Así es Ranma Saotome. Jamás me rendiría ante un reto.

–Vaya, pues sí que te ha dado fuerte… ¿no habrá sido amor a primera vista?

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Puedes dejar de decir cosas extrañas?

–Ni tan extraño, amigo. ¡Bienvenido al mundo de la debilidad masculina frente a una mujer! –se metió un trozo de tofu en la boca y, sujetando el bol de arroz, antes de que pudiese protestar preguntó:– ¿Qué datos tienes de ella?

–¿Datos? Ummm –reflexioné– es bajita, pelo corto más o menos por aquí, no demasiado pecho, malhumor, unos veintitantos…

–Eso es de mucha ayuda. Seguramente en tu descripción encajan solamente uno o dos millones de mujeres en Tokio. Por lo menos ya no son trece millones.

–Bueno, tengo una bufanda suya. Marca de Uniqlo.

–Bien, puedes restar quizás algunos cientos de miles, ¡qué digo! No restas nada, ¡todo el mundo compra en Uniqlo! Incluso yo.

–Bueno, bebía ginebra, masticaba chicles de menta, tenía una amiga teñida de rubio y hoy iban a una boda…

–Espera, espera, ¿hoy?

–Sí. ¿Te parece extraño?

–Claro. Ya sabes lo que se dice: en martes ni te cases ni te embarques. No creo que se celebren muchas bodas en Tokio un martes, y aun así probablemente el número puede ascender a varias decenas.

–¿Crees que ese dato me puede ayudar a encontrarla?

–¿Bromeas? Gracias a ese dato te ayudaré a encontrarla.

–¿Cómo? –pregunté interesado.

–Verás, –comenzó a explicar algo abrumado– antes de casarme con Akari ya sabes que solía salir mucho de copas por Shinjuku… y bueno… alguna vez cuando alguna chica me gustaba pero no me daba su teléfono… El caso es que conseguí acceder a la base de datos del censo del ayuntamiento…

–Maldito acosador…

–Pero tú ni si quiera conseguiste su nombre.

–No es algo que me importe demasiado –mentí descaradamente.

–Aunque quizás haya alguna posibilidad de encontrarla. Pero tendrás que pasar algunas horas frente a un ordenador.

–Me niego a rebajarme a la categoría de acosador como tú. Y menos por una mujer.

–Bésame nena. –contestó pagado de sí mismo– Gracias a este acosador encontrarás a tu dama misteriosa porque creo recordar que existe un censo mensual matrimonial. Normalmente incluyen los asistentes a la ceremonia, en la página del juzgado. Lo primero que debes hacer es mirar los matrimonios inscritos para el día de hoy.

– ¿Me tomas por un psicópata o algo por el estilo? ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

–Muy fácilmente. Solo has de conseguir los nombres.

– ¿Y para qué demonios me servirán los nombres si no puedo ver a quién corresponden?

– ¿En qué siglo vives? ¿Acaso no conoces algo llamado «redes sociales»?

–Das por hecho que ella está dada de alta en una red social de esas.

–Lo que me extraña es que tú aún no estés dado de alta en ninguna, Ranma. Vives prácticamente en otro planeta. O en el Jurásico, tú eliges.

–Elijo dedicar mi tiempo en algo más productivo. Gracias por el consejo, pero creo que voy a pasar.

–Bueno tú decides si quieres perder la oportunidad.

En aquel instante valoré si debía dejar pasarla. Por todos los demonios, ¡claro que lo haría! La curiosidad comenzaba a doblegar mi voluntad, royéndola poco apoco como las ratas hacen con el queso rancio. Pero era una pretensión que no tenía por qué confesar tan fácilmente a Ryoga.

El día, entre las clases y la prueba previa del anuncio dio su fin a marchas forzadas. A primera hora de la tarde solicité el trabajo sucio a mi secretaria y a las pocas horas tenía un folder en mi escritorio con los datos que pudo conseguir del censo mensual matrimonial. No me hizo ninguna pregunta. Siempre me alegró que Miyamoto fuese discreta cuando sabía que debía serlo. Ni muerto lo reconocería, pero el cerdo había sentado las bases empezar una búsqueda quizás sin destino. Al menos esperaba que fuese un vergonzoso secreto que jamás tuviese que reconocer.

Debía de haber anochecido ya cuando cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en el cuerpo. De pronto me sentía como si los parpados sujetasen sendas pesas de hierro, así que cuando terminé de impartir la última clase de la tarde, tomé una ducha rápida y me planté en el despacho raudo y veloz para acabar la jornada.

–Miyamoto –llamé por intercomunicador– por favor, no voy a ir evento de esta noche, estoy muerto, ¿podrías por favor cancelar mi asistencia?

–Sí señor. ¿Avisó ya a la señorita Katsuiki o es necesario que la avise?

Maldita memoria. Lo había olvidado.

– Por favor, Miyamoto, contacte con Natsume y dígale que me encuentro indispuesto.

–Entendido señor, espero que descanse para mejorarse.

La noche era fresca y la luz de la luna brillaba tímida detrás de nubes grises. Desistí de la idea de volver caminando así que paré un taxi.

Por aquel entonces me había mudado a un piso a las afueras del parque empresarial de la ciudad. Era un ático situado en el treceavo piso de una gran avenida que daba a la torre de Tokio. La torre se alzaba en la distancia al final de la calle con sus colores cálidos nocturnos imponiendo su presencia arrebatadora. Yo solía ir caminando desde el trabajo y tardaba por lo usual casi siempre poco más de media hora. Ya había perdido la costumbre de saltar por los tejados de los edificios aunque siempre había sido una buena forma de entrenar la agilidad.

Me acomodé sobre el asiento negro de cuero cuando le facilité la dirección al conductor. ¿De dónde había salido esa mujer?, ¿y por qué se había colado en mi cabeza así tan de repente? La muy maldita me estaba taladrando como una termita el cerebro de madera.

Algunos edificios que miraba por la ventanilla tenían exceso de luces. El despliegue publicitario de la ciudad no ayudaba a apartarla de mi cabeza. ¿Había malditos corazones en todos los carteles o estaba alucinando?

Bien, ya era suficiente. Le dije al taxista que me dejara a un par de cuadras, necesitaba despejar la mente y realizar algunos saltos antes de perder definitivamente la razón. Un hotel de altura de rascacielos tenía una fuente que era perfecta para esa función. Me daba igual que me tomaran por lunático, el ejercicio era lo que me proporcionaba el pan de cada día.

La fuente era grande, cuadrada y con un ojo psicodélico y futurista en el centro. Estaba franqueada por chorros a modo de barrotes que llegaban a una altura de tres o cuatro metros en una barrera inicial y otra secundaria con barras de menor altura. Era perfecta para entrenar.

Un desafío se cruzó por mi cabeza. El juego era el siguiente: esquivaría cada barra de agua como si se tratase de una carrera de obstáculos en cada lado del cuadrado y en las esquinas saltaría hasta el ojo central; y volver a empezar. Reto: no recibir una sola gota de agua.

Muy bien, así lo hice.

Esquivar, esquivar, esquivar y saltar. Esquivar, esquivar, esquivar y saltar. Hice el recorrido en pocos segundos y entonces lo intenté alternando lados opuestos en cada repetición. Después modifiqué el patrón y lo hice al revés; de espaldas y cambiando la forma en la que hacía piruetas. La fuente estaba iluminada y presentaba un juego de luces que rotaba cada cierto tiempo. Me di cuenta de que era cada diez segundos. Comenzaba a ser monótono así que sincronicé los patrones que iba inventando con el cambio de las luces. Lados alternos y pirueta con vuelta completa para el rojo. Vértices opuestos y salto hacia atrás para el morado. Marcha atrás y mortal para arriba con el azul. Salto de vértice a vértice opuesto y marcha atrás para el amarillo. Saltos intermitentes cada cuatro barras para el verde y vuelta a empezar. Pan comido. Subí la velocidad para intentar repetir dos patrones seguidos en un cambio de luces. Lo logré. Tres. Fantástico. Escuché aplausos al fondo. Cuatro. Percibí ovaciones a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo empezaba a sudar. Hice todos los patrones en un solo color, tan solo en diez segundos, comenzando a percibir mi propia figura como un borrón oscuro. Descansé un segundo sobre el ojo futurista para recuperar el aliento y vi que al menos una decena de personas se había congregado alrededor. Algunos me grababan con sus teléfonos. Un policía se acercó con malas pulgas.

–¡Oiga, bájese inmediatamente! ¡No puede estar ahí!

Salte rápidamente y hui riéndome como un loco. Me sentía tan ligero como un pájaro. Frené paulatinamente los pasos y respire todo lo profundamente que los pulmones me permitieron. Y cuando llegué a unos metros cerca de mi edificio pude vislumbrar como salía Natsume del portal.

Todo el jolgorio del momento se deshizo en despojos.

Probablemente había ido a intentar localizarme. Habían sido demasiadas las negativas de los últimos días: no fui a la cena, no le había cogido el teléfono en días, no pensaba ir al combate de aquella noche… La idea de hablar con ella me antojaba funesta, aunque entendía que eran demasiadas negativas en tan poco tiempo sin una explicación. En mi fuero interno esperaba que pillara el concepto y me ahorrara explicarlo. Rechazar directamente a una chica siempre supuso un esfuerzo inabordable para mí. Por eso me escondí detrás de unos coches hasta que comprobé que se marchaba.

Natsume Katsuiki era una joven que a muchos robaba el aliento. Su cara era pálida, sus ojos oscuros, enigmáticos, y tenía un largo cabello negro azabache. La observé desde mi escondite caminar muy digna con su cuerpo delgado sobre finos zapatos de tacón. El largo cabello oscuro serpenteaba en la dirección del viento. Finalmente desapareció en el interior de un vehículo negro que la esperaba.

Una vez me encontré seguro frente a la posible furia de la mujer subí a mi apartamento planteándome la pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil ser yo?

Natsume había irrumpido en mi vida hacia pocas semanas. Me habían visto en varias ocasiones con ella porque fue la modelo de la campaña publicitaria más agresiva de los gimnasios Todo Vale y, como pareció adquirir cierta simpatía por mí, Nabiki Tendo en calidad de asesora de imagen me había recomendado asistir con ella a los eventos. Era buena chica, quizás algo caprichosa y mimada, desconocedora de ciertas condiciones crudas de la vida que otros bien conocemos; y otras cosas que fácilmente se podían pasar por alto. Sin embargo se tomaba algunas atribuciones que me hacían sentir bastante incómodo. Ciertos roces demasiado afectuosos, escenas de celos de cuando en cuando, mensajitos de texto…

Sí, sí, vale, confieso que nunca había hecho esas cosas que todo el mundo consideraba normales, ¿mensajes de texto? ¿Qué mariconada era esa? Quise desprenderme de esos pensamientos que me rondaban como las pulgas a los chuchos agitando la cabeza. Subí al ascensor.

Mi orden comparado con la vida anterior que llevaba era por menos chocante. Solo llevaba un año viviendo en aquel piso pero quien me hubiese conocido antes podía jurar que la pulcritud era sospechosa. Había intentado que estuviese lo más alejado posible de la modernidad y el resultado había sido algo chocante: una mezcolanza tradicional de tatamis y cojines para los cuartos pero una sala occidental con un sofá de cuero marrón frente a un plasma de cincuenta pulgadas. A parte de aquello, una estantería con libros y una mesa de trabajo eran el poco repertorio de objetos que decoraban mi apartamento. La filosofía estaba clara: cuanto menos tuviese menos tendría que ordenar.

Eran más o menos a las diez de la noche cuando me di cuenta de lo cansado de la vida y de lo terrible que era ser un hombre de negocios. Me serví una Asahi bien fría y me puse a escuchar unos cuantos conciertos a todo trapo mientras hacía las usuales mil quinientas flexiones nocturnas. Sudar a destajo mientras me empantano en la intensidad de la música siempre me ha llenado de calma. No tengo disculpa: la tensión de los músculos y la música es lo que me traslada a la cómoda zona de confort. Después me relajé en el baño y cuando hundí la nariz sentí por fin toda la frustración anidada en mi cuerpo.

¿Tan difícil era entenderme? Nunca he buscado la aprobación de nadie y aún así podía ver el gesto de tristeza de mi madre en cada acto que consideraba detestable. Quiero decir, cualquiera me hubiese culpado por ser un imbécil cabrón sin sentimientos. Pero en realidad si le hubiese dicho la verdad a Natsume, es decir que: (a) no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en acudir al torneo de hoy y (b) mucho menos en asistir con ella, hubiera sido catalogado como aún más cabrón que de costumbre.

Demonios. Solo necesitaba un ápice de compresión. No hay forma de contentar a la gente. Nadie me comprende.

Estaba demasiado cansado. Pensé que tal vez me vendría bien un poco de estiramientos en el futón y quizás pensar algo en el trabajo del día posterior. No sé cómo pero cuando estiré todo lo largo que era a lo horizontal poco a poco el cuarto desapareció. Todo se hizo negro.

«Me levanto en la oscuridad y tropiezo. Son las 2:00 am. El cielo en la noche está nublado. Nada oigo, nada suena: solo el murmullo sordo del silencio. Palpitan mis sienes. Palpita todo mi cuerpo como si fuese un amasijo pulsante indefinido. Soy incapaz de caminar recto dos pasos más. El pasillo ante mí se extiende, se alarga, se estrecha. Ella corre por delante. El pasillo se estira como un chicle. Tengo las rodillas hincadas en el suelo, hundidas, casi fundidas en él. El sudor en mi espalda crea un camino sin retorno, el aire no atraviesa mi garganta. Veo su carne trémula dibujándose bajo la blusa. Los labios humedecidos, entreabiertos, enrojecidos. La luna asoma con timidez de atrás de una frondosa nube nocturna y siento las manos mojadas. Mierda. Mierda.»

«Me levanto en la oscuridad y tropiezo. Son las 2:00 am. Tropiezo frente a una nebulosa de estrellas que engulle a la ciudad. El tamaño es incalculable. La minúscula ciudad de trece millones de habitantes, con sus los rascacielos de juguete, desaparece progresivamente devorada por el vasto universo. Los colores de las estrellas y el vapor son fríos pero se extienden eternamente hasta donde alcanzo a mirar. Me engloban, me rodean, me sacuden, me observan. Me observa. Ella sonríe, pestañea, se desliza sin quererlo como una serpiente enroscando las piernas alrededor de las sábanas. Siento una furiosa erección. Ella asoma la lengua entre los labios. Mierda. Mi cuerpo se llena de electricidad electrostática. Vibro. Vibra. Vibramos. Todo me da tantas vueltas que me mareo y tropiezo. Tropiezo y caigo. Caigo. Caigo. No paro de caer.»

«Me levanto en la oscuridad y tropiezo. El reloj digital marca las dos en números de luz roja. Me acerco hacia la ventana arrastrando sordos pasos. Las luces de la ciudad están apagadas. Algunas oficinas permanecen encendidas y los trabajadores nocturnos seguro que permanecen en ellas. No hace ni calor ni frío, no sopla el viento. No se percibe ningún sonido: ni de vehículos, ni si quiera el murmullo amortiguado de una ciudad viva. Me estoy deslizando sobre un fotograma que existe pero que está muerto. No me consta ningún signo de vida.

–Hola… –dice de pronto una voz.

Miro sobresaltado hacia mi futón. Es mi mismo espacio de siempre, cobertor gris, colcha de colores pardos, y sin embargo una mujer desnuda asoma la blanca pierna por encima de la ropa del futón.

–Vuelve a la cama, por favor. –suplica y sy voz se percibe a medio camino entre la somnolencia y la excitación.

Y de pronto mi habitación empieza a aumentar de tamaño, se aleja, se agranda; y yo me encojo, me pliego sobre mí mismo. Veo mi futón desaparecer en la distancia. Y mi voz sale como un gemido. Porque claro, nunca pude. Nunca pude llamarla. Nunca me dijo su nombre.»

Fue entonces cuando desperté.

Si solo hubiese estado turbado por ese sueño dentro del sueño dentro del sueño no hubiera sido tan preocupante. Pero no solo la ropa del futón estaba húmeda por todo el sudor que emanaba de mi cuerpo, mi ropa interior también. Sentía el pene pegajoso y definitivamente había un desastre por allí abajo.

–Maldición. –farfullé malhumorado.

Encendí la luz y miré el reloj, que marcaba las dos de la mañana. Caminé con desgana al baño, abrí el grifo, deje correr el agua y observé a aquel Ranma Saotome que me observaba de vuelta. El cabello alborotado y salvaje me rozaba ya los antebrazos. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si una cortina viscosa me ocultase las pupilas.

– ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Ranma?

Me lave con una toalla húmeda. Me mojé los dedos y peiné con ellos el abundante cabello hacia atrás. El flequillo rebelde volvió para pegarse a la frente. Con la goma que llevaba en la muñeca me quedé a medio camino de recoger el cabello en la coleta que llevaba siempre. Cambié de opinión y lo comencé a trenzar hasta que quedó anudado en una trenza apretada que colgó hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Campante pero sin sueño caminé hacia la mesa de despacho. Retiré el libro de Yoshikawa que había dejado a medias por empezar una novela de Bukowski y encendí el ordenador dispuesto a hacer una de esas estupideces que siempre echaba en cara a los demás.

¿Alcohol? No es sano: completa indisposición. ¿Mujeres? Miedo y desconfianza a partes iguales. ¿Redes sociales? No me interesan lo mas mínimo. Y sin embargo en menos de veinticuatro horas las bases de todas esas doctrinas inamovibles se deshacían a pedazos.

Me sentía como los estúpidos de esas películas románticas occidentales: con insuficientes horas de sueño en el cuerpo y frente a un ordenador intentando buscar a una chica que me llevaba por el camino de la irreflexión. Y de paso: de la cual no me sabía ni si quiera el nombre. Desde luego que me había abandonado la cordura.

Vale. Puede que esa noche me extralimitase del todo pero lo cierto es que me dieron las seis de la mañana y la lista que me había facilitado la señora Miyamoto, después de robar toda su tarde de trabajo, ya casi llegaba a su fin. Según las fotos de internet, ninguna mujer de aquella lista se parecía a la dama furiosa y pequeña que me había abandonado aquella mañana sin decirme su nombre. Aunque una tal Kaori Hitsuya de veinticuatro años era bastante mona, y le gustaban mangas muy parecidos a los que me gustaban a mí. Además Ryoga estaba equivocado en una cosa: no todas las mujeres de Tokio estaban dadas de alta en una red social. De la lista al menos veinte de ellas no aparecían en las bases de datos.

Ya era suficiente. Cerré la tapa del laptop y me acosté en el futón decidido a dormir al menos otras dos horas. Mi labor como psicópata se había acabado por aquel día.

Otra noche en la que facturaría la fastidiosa deuda del sueño.

* * *

El miércoles había quedado con Nabiki Tendo para reunirnos en el centro comercial a pie del SkyTree del norte de Tokio. Me dirigí hacia allí sin prisa pero sin pausa sobre el medio día. Supuse que me vendría bien un paseo así que no tome taxi alguno. Pero a mitad de camino todo el cansancio de dos noches sin dormir bien se abatió sobre mis hombros así que tomé el metro en la estación más cercana y me dirigí hacia el intercambiador de Ueno donde tomé el tren hacia la solemne estructura del SkyTree.

El restaurante francés donde se iba a celebrar la reunión estaba localizado en la planta sexta del centro comercial. Nabiki Tendo ya me esperaba allí con sus aires de dama sofisticada, dando pequeños sorbos a una copa de vino que sujetaba con elegancia entre los dedos. Cuando llegué la salude rápidamente con un oscilación leve de la cabeza, me deshice de las gafas de sol y literalmente me tumbe sobre el respaldo del asiento.

–Pareces cansado, socio, y se de primera mano que no es por haber asistido al torneo de combate acuático de ayer.

–Tenía trabajo que hacer.

¿Que por qué se tomaba esas confianzas conmigo? La respuesta es simple. La muy bruja se sentía dueña del mérito de estar construyendo mi fortuna.

–¿Has estado entrenando para el torneo?

–No entiendo esa pregunta, por si no lo sabes soy artista marcial.

–Te veo distraído, y no nos podemos distraer demasiado. La suma de dinero será sustanciosa a partir de que ganes ese torneo. –mencionó estando casi tan segura como yo lo he estado siempre de mis victorias– Bien, he traído conmigo el plan completo de venta de imagen que llevaremos a cabo en Beijing. Supongo que querrás discutirlo.

Me encogí de hombros.

–No tengo otra opción.

La comida transcurrió entre pláticas sobre las sesiones fotográficas de la firma deportiva, el anuncio publicitario y la planificación de un reportaje que se llevaría a cabo durante el torneo pero sin mayores contingencias. Entre tanto, los planes de publicidad y la música clásica del restaurante me llevaban de la mano hacia cierto sopor. Pero debía estar alerta, no obstante me encontraba con esa arpía astuta de Nabiki Tendo. Yo había llegado tarde y eso reducía con creces mis posibilidades de enfocar la cólera. Hasta ese momento ambos habíamos estado evitando en cierta manera tratar algunos temas directamente: por mi lado el cansancio creaba una telaraña mental que me impedía obrar con calidad. Por su parte, no lo sé. Y en verdad no sé quién demonios querría saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa mujer.

Después de detallar todos los planes del reportaje que realizaríamos en Beijing para impulsar los gimnasios, volvió a mencionar aquel fastidioso tema del combate acuático. Y aquello abrió la caja de pandora.

–Saotome, teníamos un acuerdo en relación a los eventos. Ausentarte no forma parte del trato.

–Tuve un día muy engorroso. Mucho trabajo pendiente.

–¿Algo más importante que darte a conocer en los medios de comunicación para que la publicidad haga rica tu empresa? Admirable por tu parte, sorpréndeme.

–¡Oye! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Quiero que sepas que no estoy nada conforme con lo que estás haciendo de mi imagen!

La publicista empezó a desternillarse de la risa.

–¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

–Te estas comportando como un crío. Tienes que aprender mucho de este mundo de los negocios.

– Siempre me ha ido bien, Tendo, incluso antes del contrato con TBI. Te recuerdo que puedo prescindir de tus servicios en cualquier momento. –amenacé.

–Sabía que dirías eso en algún momento. –espetó sacando un papel de su cartera de piel que extendió hacia mí–Tenemos un contrato y si has leído bien las clausulas, estas bien atado a TBI durante el próximo año. Las consecuencias de tu rabieta te costarían millones de yenes, socio.

–Maldita bruja… –Mascullé entre dientes.

–Te he oído. Y deja de preocuparte tanto por tu imagen de una vez. Confía en mí, se perfectamente lo que hago.

–¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? ¿Tienes ojos? ¿Acaso no has leído el boletín de la revistucha esa de esta semana? ¡Soy el hazme reír de cualquier deportista respetado!

–Claro que lo hice, Saotome, –se llevó un sorbo de vino blanco a los labios– y no hay mal que por bien no venga. Me parece muy positivo para darte a conocer de cara al torneo asiático de la próxima semana en China. Todo el mundo a día de hoy habla de ti.

–¡Estás tan majadera como las locas que entrevistaron en ese artículo! ¡No tienes escrúpulo alguno! ¿Qué tiene de positivo que me conozcan por cuestiones de tan baja calaña? ¡Pretendo ser un artista marcial respetado!

– «Hay solamente una cosa en el mundo peor que hablen de ti, y es que no hablen de ti» dijo una vez Oscar Wilde.

–Ese tipo debía de estar francamente loco o profundamente deprimido al decir algo así. –objeté amargamente.

–Escucha esto porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir: en este mundo más te vale dejar de ser invisible. En unos días olvidarán ese artículo y te convertirás en el artista marcial de renombre más famoso del país y te lo demostrare en el torneo internacional de Beijing. Tu solo ocúpate ganar.

–Te concederé una última oportunidad, Tendo, –contesté con recelo– ni una más. Pero que sepas que iré hablando con mis abogados por si me fallas. Y por cierto, se acabó eso de ir con Natsume Katsuiki a todos los lados. ¿Está claro? –de pronto me invadió una extraña duda– Por cierto, ¿fue ella quien te dijo que no acudí al torneo de ayer?

–Querido socio, eso lo sé de primera mano. Estuve allí durante todo el evento.

– ¿Tú? ¿Qué pintabas allí?

–Mi hermana pequeña se había apuntado al torneo y al final se erigió en el tercer puesto. No está tan mal partiendo de la premisa de que se presentó solo como método desesperado por aprender a nadar. ¿No te parece gracioso? De veras que no conozco a nadie tan perseverante como Akane. –se detuvo risueña para encenderse un cigarro– Y lo de Katsuiki lo tendremos que discutir. De momento su asistencia al torneo internacional es incuestionable, es coprotagonista de este reportaje que te hará famoso. Además de que los billetes y el hotel ya están reservados desde hace semanas y no vamos a perder ese dinero. Y ya sabes que la señorita solicita billetes en primera clase y hoteles de cinco estrellas.

–¿Acaso tú no? –pregunté fastidiado, no había pasado por alto el detalle de que cuando se refería a «no vamos a perder ese dinero» realmente se refería a «mi dinero».

–Ay Saotome, qué preguntas me haces, ¡pero yo es que viajo tanto! Estoy todo el día de un lado a otro, no eres mi único cliente ¡Mi espalda se resiente, a mi temprana edad!

–Sí sí, como sea, Tendo. –ignoré su parloteo molesto y me dispuse a pagar la cuenta.

Ya había tenido suficiente de Nabiki Tendo por el momento. La sonrisa amarga no se me borraba de la cara, sabía de antemano que yo me encargaría de la cuenta y la muy bruja había escogido uno de los restaurantes más caros– Nos vemos la semana que viene en el aeropuerto entonces.

–¿No quieres un café mientras evaluamos las posibilidades que surjan después de que ganes ese torneo internacional?

–¿Te parece si las evaluamos mañana? Estoy cansado.

–Está bien socio. Entrena duro.

* * *

La semana transcurrió poco a poco entre la rutina laboral, de las clases, reuniones, facturas, grabaciones de un anuncio para la tele y entrenar. En las mañanas entrenaba con cierta exasperación casi tan violentamente que me abandonaba a veces la consciencia. Quizás no fui del todo responsable y no estaba durmiendo las suficientes horas que tenía que dormir en vísperas a un torneo internacional. Pero parte del sueño estaba siendo secuestrado por horas nocturnas frente al ordenador. Todas las noches me sentaba en modo pusilánime frente a todas esas cajas de colores en la red, buscando la sonrisa que me perseguía durante las ensoñaciones en fotos de conocidos, de amigos de conocidos, de personas a las que les gustaba un tipo de música. De amigos a los que les gustaba ese tipo de música.

Conmovedor, ¿cierto?

Creo que aquellos días superé con creces el cupo de masturbación del mes y puede que sea cierto. Pero es que a veces entre sueños me despertaba y su rostro se dibujaba frente a mí: la sonrisa franca, las piernas blancas y el pelo negro cuervo esbozando ondas alrededor de sus mejillas. El resultado era cuanto menos irremediable.

¿Dónde estaba? Y, ¿por qué se había colado como una sabandija dentro de mi mente? Desde luego que mi vida era más fácil cuando no sabía de su existencia. En aquel momento ella era un motivo que perjudicaba seriamente a mi concentración. Un motivo de piel blanca que se aparecía en mis sueños volviéndolos desesperados.

Os voy a contar en qué consiste la obsesión. Obsesionarte con alguien se resume con una matemática que hasta yo se manejar: cien por ciento de angustia desglosada en un uno por ciento de estar con ella y el noventa y nueve por ciento restante imaginándola en tu vida. La lógica te abandona dejándote perdido en un circuito de ansiedad y recompensa cerebral. Y así terminó mi semana. Parte del tiempo imaginando, parte del tiempo sintiendo un ansia que no podía apagar. Parte de la noche apagándola en soledad.

Parte de las noches de aquella semana también las ocupé en pasar a tomar algo al mismo penoso local de Roppongi donde la conocí. El camarero, que se tomaba ciertas atribuciones que yo no comprendía, todas las noches me invitaba a una Asahi super dry mientras parloteaba sobre mujeres. También, y al mismo tiempo, me palmeaba la espalda como si tuviese polvo por encima de los hombros. Tampoco creáis que se cortaba un pelo al contarme anécdotas de la añorada juventud y lo útil que en algunas ocasiones resultaban ciertos afrodisiacos. Yo siempre procuraba poner el piloto automático: sonreír y asentir.

En aquellas circunstancias resultaba difícil mantener un nivel de expectativas. Pero siempre estar alerta por si la volvía a ver.

Al fin ese absurdo ritual comenzó a hacerme sentir demasiado estúpido así que el ultimo día de la semana, el domingo en horas antes de mi viaje a Beijing, sin más rodeos le pregunté directamente.

–Verá, no ha vuelto a ver a la chica de la otra noche, ¿verdad?

–¿Te refieres a la chica del pelo corto deslenguada?

–No diría quizás deslenguada… pero sí.

–No, hijo, y la verdad es que me acordaría, era una belleza de esas de las que no se olvidan.

–Pero usted, ¿era la primera vez que la veía aquí?

–Si hubiese sido de cualquier otra forma ya le digo yo que me acordaría.

Quedé un poco cabizbajo por su respuesta, aunque confiaba que hubiese algún remedio. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Agarré una servilleta y con un bolígrafo que extraje de mi cartera escribí unas palabras. Cuando acabé de escribirlas, le entregué la servilleta doblada a aquel hombre. Le pedí que si ella volvía por allí que le entregara mi mensaje. Después respondí a su sonrisa capciosa con un asentimiento de cabeza y me marche de allí.

Quizás la leyera algún día. Aunque algo dentro me gritaba que nunca iba ocurrir. Sabía que ella nunca volvería a aquel antro tanto como sabía que yo tampoco. Pero aquello era una sentencia, más para mí que para ella, un reflejo determinante del contrato a favor de mi voluntad.

«De ninguna manera no voy a volverte a ver

No sé cómo

No sé cuándo

No sé dónde

Pero te encontraré en este mundo

Y te tomaré.

R.S. »

…..continuará.


	5. Asian Dream

Historia de lenguaje y contenido adulto. No apta para menores.

0BS3S10N

Cap 5: Asian Dream

La segunda semana de noviembre me tenía que enfrentar al verdadero colmo de mis males: el torneo asiático de artes marciales mixtas con entrenamiento deficiente.

Me levanté el lunes como un resorte para volar a Beijing. Era una mañana igual de vulgar que cualquier otra salvo por un detalle; el sueño me rondaba como las moscas al ganado por haber persistido mi ritual nocturno una noche más. No es que trate de justificarme, pero todo tiene una explicación: la razón de por qué me encontraba exhausto era que ya estaba loco. ¡Demente! Y como todo el mundo sabe, la definición de la demencia no es más que hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, una y otra maldita vez, esperando distintos resultados.

Quizás pude dormitar algo durante el taxi que me trasladaba de mi apartamento al aeropuerto de Narita, a pesar de que el conductor trataba de entablar alguna conversación insustancial que yo no lograba seguir del todo. Y es que la niebla se me antojaba demasiado espesa sobre el asfalto tanto como sobre mi cabeza. Si mi cerebro se negaba a cooperar, ¿quién era yo para llevarle la contraria?

Llegué con dos horas de antelación al aeropuerto y subí las escaleras mecánicas para facturar la maleta cruzando los dedos por no encontrarme a nadie. Me apetecía tanto hablar con gente como arrancarme una a una las pestañas, pero para mi pesar las inmediaciones de fila para facturar en Asian Airlines estaban llenas de caras conocidas: muchos de mis alumnos que participarían en el torneo y, por supuesto, no podía faltar la elegante Natsume Katsuiki.

Natsume me saludó con un gesto desde la hilera de gente. El ovalo de su rostro, fino y pálido, contrastaba con ese cabello negro como el carbón. Se sostenía sobre unos tacones de esos infinitos y portaba unas gafas de sol de un oscuro degradado que colocó encima de su cabeza cuando llegué a su lado.

–Ranma...

–Natsume. –incliné la cabeza para saludarla

–¿Cómo estas? Tu asistente me dijo que estabas enfermo.

–La verdad es que me encuentro mejor. –contesté nervioso.

–Fui a tu apartamento el martes para ver si todo estaba bien pero no estabas allí, Hibiki me dio la dirección.

–Bueno, tal vez salí a comprar algo…

–También te he estado llamando varias veces al teléfono, pero lo tienes siempre apagado. Estaba un poco… preocupada.

–Lo siento… no uso casi nunca el teléfono.

–Vaya, será por eso que nunca contestas a mis mensajes… ¿de verdad todo va bien? –parecía decepcionada y de repente me sentí un ser despreciable– Es como si hubieras estado evitándome.

En ese momento su gesto cambió diametralmente y me ofreció una risita caustica, como si aquella fuese una posibilidad remota, como si no hubiese _nadie en el mundo_ que pudiera evitarla. Esa presunción lapidó mi sentimiento de culpabilidad.

–En realidad he estado increíblemente ocupado preparando el torneo y todo lo demás.

–¿Tanto como para no tener cinco minutos para llamar?

Tocado y hundido. Quizás era la hora de agarrar la sinceridad por los cuernos.

–La verdad es que yo… verás Katsuiki….

–¡Saotome! –Nabiki apareció de la nada acercándose hacia a nosotros. Por primera vez en mi vida me alegraba inmensamente de verla. –Buenos días Katsuiki. ¡Socio! te tengo muy buenas noticias.

–Ah ¿sí? –no hizo falta fingir interés.

–Desde luego. Ayer recibí un email de uno de los magnates más poderosos del país y está dispuesto a patrocinarte con el nombre de sus empresas corporativas si ganas este torneo. Va a suponer una suma increíble de dinero. ¿No es fantástico?

–La verdad es que sí. –reconocí.

–Vaya, Ranma, ¡es una increíble noticia! –expresó Katsuiki.

–Más te vale ganar esto, socio. Si no patearé tu culo tan fuerte que querrás no haberme conocido.

Me estremecí.

–¿Es que acaso te tengo que enseñar a estas alturas mi currículum?

Nabiki ahogó suspiro de forma teatral.

–Muy bien aclamado Ranma Saotome, entonces simplemente mantén el perfil.

–Ranma no tiene nada que temer, esta vez no participo con todas mis armas.

Ryoga se acercó a nosotros con una bolsa deportiva al hombro.

–¡Qué interesante! –me burlé relajado– El cerdo por una vez llega pronto y no va a perder el vuelo. Apuesto a que Ryu te ha traído hasta la zona de facturación.

–Muy gracioso, Ranma, –Akari salió de la fila y guardó la tarjeta de embarque de su marido en la bolsa de deporte– pero no deberías meterte con él. Está mejorando mucho su sentido de la orientación.

–Es cierto, –reconocí– al menos desde que os mudasteis a la acera de en frente de los gimnasios no ha llegado tarde un solo día.

–Rrrranmaaaa.

–¿Quieres parar de enfurecer a mi marido? Y por cierto, más te vale traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo –Akari Ryu se masajeó la pronunciada barriga– no quiero ningún rasguño en su hermoso rostro.

–Desde luego, Ryu, debes pasar por el oculista.

–Tu sigue burlándote, Saotome, que como no cuides de Ryoga te las verás conmigo.

–Vamos, Ranma –Natsume aferró delicadamente mi antebrazo– es nuestro turno para facturar.

No voy a negar que estaba bastante excitado. Hasta el momento siempre había viajado en los transportes más económicos. Mi primer viaje a China fue en un barco de madera podrida y el segundo en una embarcación de pescadores. Una vez que conseguí reunir una cantidad de dinero aceptable con los torneos, los vuelos low cost eran mandatorios. Tengo que confesar que la cantidad que pagan por ganar un torneo internacional no está nada mal, pero las deudas que generó mi padre durante su vida –y que yo iba heredando con resignación– tampoco estaban nada mal.

Sin embargo aquella vez iba a viajar por primera vez en primera clase, tal y como lo hacen los deportistas de élite, ¡mi pecho iba a explotar de la emoción!

La sala de primera clase del Boeing 747 de Asian airlines era genial. Por supuesto que nunca lo iba a manifestar delante de esas arribistas de Nabiki Tendo y Natsume Katsuiki pero estaba tan entusiasmado como Ryoga, que no paraba de jugar con los botones de su asiento, aunque no lo manifestara tanto como él. De hecho empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

–¿Quieres parar con eso?

–Pero, ¿has visto, Ranma? Mira: cama, asiento, cama, asiento. ¡Y mira lo que me han dado! Creo que nunca había tenido tantas cosas en mi propia bolsa de aseo. –empezó a sacarlas y ponerlas en fila– una cuchilla de afeitar, un antifaz, surippa, calcetines, crema, cepillo de dientes, protector labial, palillos de metal…

–Ya lo he visto, mira en el mío viene un cepillo con espejo también.

–¿Y por qué en el mío no?

Me encogí de hombros mientras Ryoga rebuscaba por debajo de su asiento y todos los lados.

–Tú no tienes mi abundante melena.

–¿Estas de broma? Si tú ni si quiera te peinas, seguro que me lo has robado cuando no estaba mirando. Dámelo inmediatamente. –se abalanzo hacia mí y lo esquivé haciéndolo tropezar y caer de bruces contra el suelo del pasillo.

–¡Es mío! ¡No pienso dártelo!

–¡Dámelo! ¡tú no sabes apreciar su valor!

–Atrévete a quitármelo.

Una azafata se acercó abrumada y nos pidió educadamente que volviésemos a nuestros asientos.

–Ya está bien, ¿pero a que jugáis? –dijo Nabiki mirándonos incrédula– parecéis un par de críos.

–¿Qué les pasa? –repuso Natsume a su lado.

–Son un par de novatos.

El avión despegó sin contratiempos y pude echar una cabezada. Soñar otra vez con aquella mujer que me traía de cabeza parecía ya un hecho insoslayable.

En este sueño ella bailaba con los pies descalzos, pero en vez pisar la moqueta roja de un hotel de mala muerte, sus dedos pisaban filamentos de hierba mojada. El viento despeinaba los cabellos cortos y rebeldes mientras su figura daba vueltas una y otra vez. ¿Adoraría bailar? Vueltas, una y otra vez, y hebras de oscuros cabellos acariciando al viento...

¿Cuándo la volvería a ver? Deseaba verla. Y sí, ya sé que tan solo la había visto una vez, pero _tenía que volverla a ver_. Era una necesidad imperiosa. Estaba loco, u obsesionado, o lo que queráis, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imaginaba en frente de mí; molesta, con una sonrisa, dormida,... de todas las maneras que pudiesen existir en esa vasta imaginación. Aunque quizás ella en la auténtica realidad no existía, pero yo la inventaba de todas las formas posibles, encerrándola en esa cúpula blindada y particular dentro de mis pensamientos.

Por otro lado, ella podría no haber existido nunca.

Me desperté sobresaltado, sudando a chorros y maldiciendo a todos los demonios del infierno. Una azafata de ojos maquillados de azul se acercó preguntándose si todo estaba bien. Asentí y perdí la vista a través de la venta. Las nubes de algodón salpicaban el cielo azul sin distraerme porque me recordaban a las sábanas blancas de aquel hotel de donde ella enredaba las piernas. Nada placaba mi avidez así que jugueteé un rato con la consola del pequeño plasma de mi asiento para distraerme. Me puse una película occidental y miré con desgana a un cerdito que dormía plácidamente a mi lado con la boca a vierta. El viaje se me estaba haciendo un poco largo.

Solo un rato más.

* * *

–Los favoritos de Corea, Taiwán y China. Los de Japón ya los conoces pero dudo que sobrepasen octavos.

Ryoga, Nabiki Tendo y yo discutíamos las cuestiones principales del torneo durante el trayecto en taxi al hotel de la ciudad. Por la ventana vi un edificio que sostenía un enorme cartel publicitario con el rostro pálido de una joven de pelo corto. Parecía una broma más que una coincidencia.

–¿Algún Norcoreano este año?

–No. pero mira estos de Tailandia y qué te parecen los de la escuela Vietnam. Su técnica no está muy refinada pero en verdad son excelentes machacando contrincantes.

–Es muy posible. Pero dudo que superen a los chinos. Hasta ahora son los mejores contra los que me he enfrentado.

–No subestimes las organizaciones de artes marciales mixtas vietnamitas. Están adquiriendo mucho poder.

–Te lo diré cuando los vea en la arena, por el momento no creo que ninguno sea rival para mí.

–Tan confiado como siempre.

–¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué me eche a temblar? Sabes que tengo una fantástica habilidad para el combate, soy capaz de repetir las técnicas que veo con muy poca práctica. –repliqué orgulloso de mí mismo.

–Nada de eso. Concéntrate en descansar bien, en asistir a todos los combates para aplicar tu grandiosa memoria en los combates y déjanos a nosotros el resto.

–Me gustaría acercarme a las montañas unos días. Al menos hasta que me toque competir.

–¿Estás loco? ¡Tienes que ver a todos y cada uno de tus adversarios! ¿Cómo piensas detectar sus fallos y analizar su técnica?

–Solo serán unos días, necesito calentar los músculos.

–Ni de broma. Haberlo pensado antes de tirar la semana anterior al torneo a la basura. ¿Qué anduviste haciendo para que ahora te entren unas prisas irrefrenables por entrenar?

–¿Eh? –no pude ocultar la vergüenza– ¡Na-na-na-nada!

–Más te vale no desaparecer de mi vista o patearé _to to to_ todo tu trasero –se burló.

Nabiki Tendo era implacable, peor que un dolor de muelas.

El hotel en Beijing no estaba nada mal. Mi habitación estaba dividida en tres compartimentos comunicados entre sí sin puertas. La enorme cama del espacio del fondo me llamaba a voces. También lo hacía el mullido sofá de cuero al estilo occidental del habitáculo principal, localizado frente a un televisor enorme que parecía un pozo oscuro en mitad de la pared. Finalmente me decanté por la bañera del espacio central.

Me deshice de las ropas y me metí, viendo abstraído como poco a poco el agua me cubría las piernas plegadas. Apoyé la espalda en el frio contacto y luché por mantener la concentración en el torneo que me esperaba. Tarea titánica, pues la voluntad a veces no puede dominar las fijaciones que la mente desea tener.

Pasé completamente de las advertencias de Tendo y aquel primer día lo perdí entero en las montañas antes de mi primer duelo. Era lo que más me apetecía; volver a mis montañas –porque sin duda después de carros y carretas, de sudores con lágrimas, eran completamente mías– y entrenar como en los viejos tiempos. Estaba claro que franquearía las siguientes horas practicando kata tras kata. Era mi objetivo y así lo hice. Tomé un tren rápido hacia las afueras y en tan solo una hora ya me encontraba bajo el calor verde de los valles. El día era soleado, pero poco frio, unas pocas nubes cercaban esas cumbres que me eran tan familiares y que me llamaban a su seno. Anduve un rato mochila a cuestas hasta encontrar una explanada donde pudiera entrenar a cuerpo de rey.

Estuve unas cuantas horas practicando todo un repertorio de ejercicios que hicieron sudar hasta la última glándula de mi piel. Después pateé varias torretas de troncos apilados. Quebré rocas con concentración y con los dedos. Cuando mis músculos ya estaban hinchados subí hasta el pico más alto de esos montes escarpados, allí donde la sangre se queda sin suficiente oxígeno y comienzas a sentir esa sensación de ebriedad. Baje volando entre impulso, salto, cielo y caída; y de nuevo a empezar: impulso, salto, cielo y caída. ¡Cuánto he adorado siempre sentirme tan vivo! El cielo se alzaba sobre mí y yo ambicioso pretendía querer acariciarlo. Machaqué troncos, me encontré frente a un nido de avispas y las capturé todas sin ningún regalo doloroso. Siempre he sido increíble, ¿para qué vamos a negar lo innegable?

Pero cierto dolor se instauraba en el vientre, justo por debajo en la caja torácica. Y dolía tanto como aquella vez en la que me habían partido todos los huesos. Solo que concentrado en _ese_ punto. De repente me di cuenta de que se hacía tarde.

Volví al hotel empantanado en sudor, que durante el trayecto en tren se quedó frío. No recuerdo cómo llegué pero sí recuerdo que la luz del día ya no quemaba con rabia el tejido de mi retina. Una vez allí, me deshice de la camisa china holgada para que mi piel pudiese transpirar y me dispuse a darme un baño.

El agua cubrió mi cuerpo calmando una pequeña parte de la sed, pero no toda. Un sentimiento muy poderoso me doblegaba bajo un ansia misteriosa e inabarcable. Era amargo aceptarlo pero la verdad es que nunca había sentido algo ni remotamente similar.

Observé mi propio cuerpo doblado a conciencia dentro del agua y luego me desbaraté. Me dejé caer con laxitud convirtiéndome todo en brazos y en piernas que caían por los bordes de la bañera como las ramas de un sauce. Cerré los ojos con el cuello desfallecido hacia atrás y tomé el único miembro de mi cuerpo que se encontraba rígido, agitándolo. Me masturbé con violencia, aferrándome con alteración y llegando al clímax sin haber sido completamente consumido. Después recuperé el abandono con la vista nublada de pura efervescencia apasionada y con la mano la evidencia ineludible de la eyaculación.

¿Qué pensaba? Puede que os parezca patético pero es lo que los hombres hacemos casi diariamente. El noventa y nueve por ciento que os diga lo contrario está mintiendo a destajo. Y el uno por ciento restante es un Ranma Saotome cualquiera al que el fervor que enardece sus células no deriva de la materialista codicia de piel. En mi caso, hasta aquella fatídica noche en la que el G&L me llevó a emborracharme, el ardor de otras sensaciones atesoraba este tipo de deseo oculto y visceral. Soy un hombre tímido, lo reconozco, pero no tanto como para no confesar que masturbarme no era un hecho regular hasta entonces. Hasta que la conocí.

Esa maldita mujer me iba a volver loco, ¿acaso no me podía dar un respiro? Ni si quiera en aquel día de retiro. ¡Tenía que invadir mis pensamientos con su estúpida perfecta sonrisa y sus piernas blancas! ¡Maldición del diablo! Confiaba que en algún momento desapareciese de aquel lugar donde yo no la había invitado.

Que iluso era al desear aquello. Pues ella estaba penetrando tan dentro de mí que perdería hasta mi propia identidad. Sin ningún límite, ¡no renunciaría ni a uno solo de mis pensamientos!

* * *

Podían existir muchos despropósitos acumulados en la historia de mi vida. Pero si había algo en de lo que no me arrepentía era el haberme dedicado a lo que me dedicaba. Cumplían más de quince años desde que había ganado el primer torneo provincial –que no combate–y, a pesar de ser ganador los últimos años en el internacional, cada vez que olía esa atmosfera de torneo de artes caía en el mismo estado de excitación.

No digo esto porque sea algo que repito cada semestre en la clase teórica de artes marciales. Pero sus beneficios no solo se extienden en la mejora de salud, de funciones fisiológicas, del aspecto físico y la canalización de las emociones. Sino que van mucho más allá, en la búsqueda de la perfección humana, allá donde lo físico se desvanece frente a lo espiritual.

El torneo internacional de artes marciales en Asia se celebraba anualmente en grandes capitales del continente. Y aquel año, en la ciudad deportiva en Beijing no habían escatimado en gastos. Como siempre he dicho; las artes marciales son para nosotros lo que el futbol es para los occidentales. Así que la ciudad deportiva en realidad era lo que su nombre mismo describe: una enorme recopilación de construcciones con espacios de combate, rings, tatamis, arenas, estadios, gradas, edificios de atención clínica y hasta un centro comercial para el ocio. Se encontraba situado en el Noroeste de la ciudad, rodeando al estado nacional de los juegos olímpicos. Miles de personas caminaban por aquellas calles escrupulosamente arboladas. Allí estaban los luchadores de todas partes del continente que se congregaban todos los años a dar lo mejor de sí.

El torneo gozaba de todas las categorías de lucha a manos desnudas y manos armadas que podéis imaginar: tanto esas más agresivas que pretenden imprimir golpes con fuerza creciente al oponente –Taekwondo, Karate, Muay Thai, Kung fu…– como las más suaves en las que la fuerza pretende lograr inestabilidad del contrincante– Aikido, Jui Jitsu, Judo o Ninjutsu–.

Los vencedores de todas las clases clasificaban para los combates entre categorías y los aspirantes también podían clasificar para combates de una de las categorías que era mi especialidad: las artes marciales mixtas, que recapitulaban una suma de estilos bajo ciertas normas estrictas. Los combates inter clase conducían a la semifinal y consecutivamente a la final, en la que los dos mejores se disputarían el puesto por ser el mejor artista marcial de todo Asia. En realidad no importaba mucho tu especialidad, ni tu escuela de combate, importaba qué tan bueno eras en lo que sabías hacer.

–¿En qué categoría te has inscrito este año, Ranma?

–¿Qué es esa pregunta, cerdo? ¿Es que no me conoces después de todos este tiempo? Está claro –le observé directamente, la determinación relucía prácticamente en todo a lo que yo miraba– lo de siempre.

Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū: Escuela de lucha indiscriminada. Sin reglas, sin tatamis, sin restricciones. No existen las normas, todo vale sobre el frío asfalto con los puños desnudos o armados.

–Claro que te conozco. Pero confiaba en que la experiencia de año pasado te hiciese recapacitar. Saliste tan mal parado durante las clasificaciones que en la final tus huesos a penas podían encajar los golpes. ¿Cuántas fracturas fueron?

–Solo fueron unas cuantas costillas y otras pocas luxaciones.

–Si ese es precio que estás dispuesto a pagar por la fama.

–¿Qué fama ni qué ocho cuartos? Sabes que no hay nada más excitante que enfrentarte a un combate donde el elemento sorpresa es determinante. –confesé extasiado. El familiar sabor de la adrenalina se exhibía de nuevo en el final de mi garganta.

–Ya, ¿y qué tal no poder celebrar la victoria por estar los siguientes días en el hospital?, ¿eso también es reconfortante?

–Confiesa que te doy envidia, cerdito. Tu mujercita no te permite volver a casa con ningún moratón, ¿no es cierto?

–¡Cállate i-idiota! No quiero perderme el parto de Akari. ¡Ya sabes que está a punto de caramelo! No me lo podría perdonar. Pero claro, un insensible como tú no puede comprender estas cosas.

– ¿Por quién me tomas?

–Pero lo que viene al caso –me ignoró– es que estos últimos días has estado distraído. No quería decírtelo pero… sinceramente creo que no te has preparado lo suficiente.

–Puede que no tenga esta vez todas a mi favor. Pero te aseguro que de todos modos voy a vencer.

–Ranma, siempre tan seguro de ti mismo –dijo desapareciendo de mi lado, como por arte de magia. Un puño se incrustó de pronto en la boca mi estómago– y aun así, mírate, estás perdiendo facultades.

Cuando la sorpresa y el dolor me abandonaron crují cada uno de los nudillos de mis dedos. Ese cerdo iba saborear el polvo del suelo. Lo convertiría en filetes de jamón.

* * *

Fue necesario lidiar en doce combates, patear sus culos a duras penas y apenas respirar entre medias para llegar a la semifinal. Mentiría si dijese que sufrí poco en el torneo internacional de aquel año, pero la verdad es que la falta de ese imperioso entrenamiento había hecho sus estragos. Y de verdad, que juro por todos los grandes de las artes marciales, que estuve al punto de rotularme imbécil en la frente. No podía soslayar el hecho de que haberme comportado como un baboso me había distraído de la principal de mis intenciones. Mi propósito principal no era perseguir a una loca que conocía en un estúpido pub de Roppongi. Mi objetivo era el mejor, mierda, _tenía_ que serlo.

–Deberías visitar a mi médico de familia. –Nabiki Tendo, mi agente, me miraba con preocupación en el entre acto previo a la semifinal.

–¿Tan mal me veo que hemos dado ese paso en nuestra relación?

–Socio, tienes un aspecto terrible.

–Ranma, bebe un poco de agua. –Natsume se acercó con una botella.

Bebí de un trago el contenido y arrojé la botella a una pequeña papelera. Los cuarteles de estancia donde los luchadores descansábamos entre combates eran simples habitáculos adosados a las gradas. Este era pequeño con unas cuantas butacas, paredes blancas y algunas taquillas.

–Te lo digo en serio, si te revisa de mi parte quizás te haga un pequeño descuento. –continuó Nabiki.

–Te tomaré la oferta cuando gane este torneo. Los medicuchos de las instalaciones de atención clínica de esta ciudad deportiva no es que sean muy eficientes.

–¿Estás seguro de que puedes continuar? –Natsume apoyó levemente su mano en mi hombro.

Asentí. Total, un par de contusiones en la espalda y una luxación en la muñeca no eran nada.

–Ranma es más duro de lo que creéis. –Ryoga hizo acto de presencia. Una venda enrollaba su mano derecha.

–Ya no estás intacto, Akari te va a matar.

–Por eso he sido descalificado a propósito.

–Sigo pensando que Ono Tofu te arreglaría esos huesos en un momento. Sus manos son mágicas.

Me puse en pie.

–No necesito ningún médico para acabar con los dos combates que me quedan. Voy a destrozar lo que se me ponga por delante y voy a salir ileso.

–Creo que era «caballo salvaje» y no «toro salvaje», Saotome.

–Muy ingeniosa, Tendo.

–Parece que de nuevo te enfrentarás a discípulos de los Dragones Dorados en la final del torneo –comentó Ryoga.

–Otro año más, al menos cuento con la ventaja de saber los puntos débiles de su arte.

–Quizás ellos también hayan hecho sus deberes.

–Ten cuidado, Ranma. –dijo Natsume dulcemente, mirando mi muñeca– deberías evitar golpear directamente con la mano derecha.

–Descuida, Natsume. No es la primera vez que llego _tocado_ a la final de un torneo.

–¿Ya hemos pasado a la fase de nombres de pila?

–¡Tendo!

–¡Tendo!

–Vaya, y ahora encima habláis a la vez… qué bonito que se respire amor por aquí, entre tanto golpe.

Vale, entonces el calor que irradiaba mi cuerpo ya no procedía de la adrenalina.

–Es suficiente. ¿Puedes parar de decir tonterías, Tendo? Te pago para que me promociones, no para que te pases el día de parloteo estúpido.

–Captado el mensaje, toro salvaje, ¡vaya fiera! ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? me recuerdas a mi hermana pequeña. Y tu promoción va sobre ruedas, solo falta el toque final: que ganes este torneo y mis cámaras lo puedan inmortalizar bien. Está todo en tus manos, socio.

Recordé el estúpido reportaje. Los descansos entre combates habían transcurrido entre grabaciones de mi perfil en silencio y mirando al infinito, las entrevistas que me había hecho Natsume y más planos mirando al puto infinito con la ciudad deportiva de Beijing de fondo. Resoplé recordando que aún quedaban algunas tomas, que había pospuesto para después del torneo. Se me acumulaba el trabajo.

En cierto modo, después de casi una semana en Beijín ya deseaba volver a mi rutina en Tokio.

De pronto escuché por el altavoz el mensaje en cantonés, en japonés, en coreano y en inglés. El combate de semifinal comenzaría en unos minutos. Me crují los nudillos mientras apreté las muelas. No podía permitirme perder, no podía.

No podía. Ni lo hice.

* * *

Los flashes de las cámaras de fotos se aventaban hacia a mí en una enfilada avalancha. La luz llegaba a mis pupilas incluso a través de mi ojo hinchado. Intente sonreír pero tenía la cara entumecida, los músculos desgarrados y la muñeca destrozada, pero a pesar de las malas condiciones posaba henchido, saboreando cada una de las texturas de la victoria. Agarré el premio con ambas manos –sacando la derecha del cabestrillo– alzándolo en lo alto y las luces en fila crecieron en intensidad. El cinturón de oro con la figura del fénix envuelto en llamas relucía en cada disparo de la cámara. El ambiente estaba dominado por los sonidos de los clicks y el murmullo de los periodistas. Ellos empezaron a hacerme preguntas de todo tipo: sobre el combate final, la técnica que había empleado, mi valoración sobre los clasificados de mi gimnasio, quien creía que el aspirante más prometedor del torneo para estar a su altura. La satisfacción me hinchaba el pecho al igual que un pavo en acción de gracias, ¡por fin periodistas que me preguntaban por mi trabajo!, ¡de nuevo me tomarían en serio!

Al rato mi agente me tomo del brazo para secuestrarme de la sala de prensa, y se lo agradecí siguiéndola dócil en silencio. Estaba lo cansado que puede estar un hombre después de que su cuerpo rebote enésimas veces sobre el hormigón. Y mi cuerpo no era algo liviano; puro músculo del módico valor de noventa kilogramos.

Era una sensación dentro de lo que cabe sorprendente. Nunca me habían asediado tanto los medios de comunicación en mi vida a pesar de que no era la primera vez que ganaba un torneo. Miré a mi agente, Nabiki Tendo, sintiéndome orgulloso a partes iguales de ella y de mí mismo. Bien. No era la primera vez que ganaba un torneo internacional, pero definitivamente era la vez que me había sentido más elogiado, conocido y querido por el público a partes iguales.

–Deberías haberme hecho caso y haberte dejado ver por Tofu. Estás hecho un asco.

–¿Cuándo? Si apenas he tenido tiempo de tomar una ducha. A diferencia de vosotras tuve que reunirme con mis estudiantes y seguir trabajando.

La miré con rencor, pues no pasaba desapercibida su pulcritud. Llevaba un vestido de gala burdeos con escote generoso. Después del combate de la final todo había pasado muy deprisa.

–Estás bien así, como buen herido de guerra. –me ayudó a colocar la mano de nuevo en el cabestrillo y puso en su lugar las tiras sobre mi camisa blanca de cuello mao que yo había escogido al azar. Por las prisas. –¿listo para celebrar tu victoria?

Asentí pesadamente.

Nabiki me retuvo entre bastidores, en una antesala, y después entramos en aquella enorme sala del palacio de los deportes de la ciudad. Muchas personas relacionadas con el evento estaban allí: los directores de organizaciones deportivas de elite, clasificados y representantes, algunos afortunados periodistas de medios de comunicación, familiares de asistentes, médicos deportivos, modelos, actrices y actores de campañas. El evento posterior a la final del torneo prometía ser divertido, pero me encontraba francamente exhausto.

Nada más hacer acto de presencia muchas personas se acercaron hacia mí para felicitarme por los resultados. Durante las siguientes dos horas me entretuve en las relaciones sociales, muchos se interesaban por mi negocio, me pedían consejo o me daban su contacto para posibles interacciones en el futuro.

Y he aquí mi trabajo que tanto adoro. Mi día a día consiste en: un cincuenta por ciento del tiempo rompiéndome los huesos y el otro cincuenta por ciento haciendo negocio de ello. No me extrañaría que hubiese gente que me envidiase. ¡No todo el mundo es capaz de alcanzar sus sueños! Aunque en ocasiones uno olvide mencionar que el talento viene de fábrica.

El tiempo transcurría muy lento y ya estaba atiborrado de las delicias del catering. Tome una copa fina de champan de la bandeja de un camarero cercano y de pronto a unos metros la vi.

Si, así es por extraño que parezca, pero la vi. El contorno de su rostro llegó hacia mí como una bala directa a la sien ¿Qué diantres hacía ella allí?

Allí estaba de nuevo, de pie con una copa en la mano, emborronando con su brillo todo lo de alrededor.

No me preguntéis por qué soy tan genio pero era consciente de que encontrarme con ella era algo que, tarde o temprano, iba a terminar por suceder.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido de color negro que se pegaba al cuerpo como un guante y que moría por encima de las rodillas descubriendo unos blancos muslos. La tela, a pesar de que llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello y también tapaba sus brazos, se pegaba a su figura como una segunda piel revelando cada una de las curvas de la mujer. Estaba hablando con un hombre de pelo castaño, alto y de ridículas gafas redondas. ¿Quién era ese imbécil?

El estómago estallaba en mi vientre y los restos se esparcían por bazo. Diablos ¡ahora sí que necesitaría ese médico en el que tanto había insistido Nabiki! Si seguía así, mi éxito culminaría con un ataque cardiaco. Pero el hecho era incuestionable: estaba a unos cuantos metros por delante de mí y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que el ruido del lugar se convertía en un murmullo distante, de fondo ¿Sería una alucinación parte de un delirio esquizofrénico mío?, últimamente estos se encontraban en pleno apogeo.

Alguien se me acercó para decirme algo. No recuerdo tan si quiera su género. Me mantuve con los ojos puestos en el mismo punto fijo de donde no parecían querer moverse y le aparté de mi camino.

–Si me disculpa un momento.

Me acerqué a ella. Tenía que comprobar si estaba soñando antes de que en cualquier momento me despertase.

…..continuará.


	6. Encuentro

0BS3S10N

Cap 6: encuentro

Así fue en China: donde me entregué como muchacho a las artes y como hombre a la obsesión.

Aquella noche, en ese instante, olvidé el dolor de los golpes y el sonido de los huesos rotos. Sucede que a veces el destino nos la juega y mi precio a pagar en esa noche vino de la mano con esa amnesia momentánea.

Cuando encontré a la señorita Sin Nombre la noche de mi séptimo torneo internacional, cada pensamiento que erraba por mi cabeza como si fuesen presos en sus jaulas me abandonó. El torneo quedó en segundo plano, la dichosa película desapareció, las firmas, el dolor de las articulaciones, los negocios, las personas que se dirigían a mí para felicitarme pasaron a ser elementos de atrezo en la película mala la que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida. De repente sólo pude verme a mí mismo algunas horas después de la ceremonia.

Recuerdo claramente encontrarme en mi habitación del hotel, después de medianoche, poseído por varios sentimientos que no sabía cómo afrontar.

Pretendía estar absorto por el repentino olor a lluvia pero no conseguía distraerme. Me sentía como un león encerrado en una jaula de cinco estrellas frente al gigantesco ventanal abierto de par en par por el que asomaban rascacielos de la ciudad. La medianoche oscura de Beijing se perdía entre nubes negras y olía a lluvia que golpea el asfalto. Un chorro de aire frio penetró sin piedad en el cuarto trayendo esa entropía que no siempre era bienvenida.

En aquel momento me acordé de la última vez que había pisado ese mismo país que entonces me devolvía el sabor ácido de los encurtidos que probé el Xiang por primera vez. Me acerqué hacia el ventanal y dudé un segundo antes de cerrar romper el contacto con aquel aire mojado. Sinceramente: con dieciocho años y cuando caminaba descalzo por los montes tostados de Bayan Har nunca habría imaginado, ni remotamente, que algún día tendría miedo a algo similar.

Sabía que por más vueltas que diese dentro de la habitación de mi hotel no iba a deshacerme de la maldita enajenación provocada por las _coincidencias_ de aquella noche. La ironía me amargó la garganta cuando reparé en el cinturón de oro que me delataba como ganador, colocado de cualquier forma sobre el asiento del hotel. Los estragos de la amnesia parcial comenzaban a notarse. La vista se me nublaba y no sabía muy bien si era el resultado de esa botella de licor que había vaciado en el esófago o de la hilera de golpes que había recibido durante unos cuantos días en las sienes. No había más alternativas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, me acerqué veloz a abrir y Ryoga me miró con desinterés desde el pasillo del hotel. Después arrugó la nariz

–Entra, rápido.

–¿Estás borracho? ¡Apestas!

Le indiqué que pasara para después asegurarme de que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Te llevo esperando casi dos horas!

–Oye, tengo mis propias prioridades, ¿vale? Estamos fuera de horario laboral y había quedado en llamar a Akari.

Me dejé caer vencido sobre la poltrona ocre de corte occidental situada en el vestíbulo de mi habitación de hotel. El regusto a alcohol comenzaba a saber a remordimientos. Quizás a cierto arrepentimiento también.

–¿Qué es lo que te urge con tanta ansiedad?

No lo escuché del todo porque estaba aún sumido en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos. Desde luego que las coincidencias supremas y extrañas habían pasado de ser un hecho fortuito a formar parte de mi día a día

–Huston, tenemos un problema: tierra llamando Ranma, ¿dónde demonios estás?

–No te lo vas a creer pero la he vuelto a ver. –contesté de forma seca y contundente.

–¿Qué? –Una llama de incredulidad se iluminó en su rostro. –¿A la señorita Sin Nombre?

Asentí. Mi compañero me miró aturdido y antes de que se pronunciase le expliqué:

–La señorita Sin Nombre tiene nombre. Vaya que lo tiene, y te va a sorprender.

Ryoga comenzó a manifestar interés abriendo demasiado los párpados. Se acercó a la mesa nogal que había cerca del ventanal, se sirvió un trago generoso de licor y tomó asiento en una butaca que colocó justo en frente de mí.

–¿Y de todos los lugares en los que te la podías haber encontrado, ha tenido que ser en China? ¿en la ceremonia final del torneo?

–Precisamente en China, precisamente en este lugar.

–¿Qué hace ella aquí?

–Deja que te cuente.

* * *

Cuando me vio dirigirme hacia ella la cara estaba roja como la de un tomate. Trataba ocultar su sonrojo con un fiero intento de sonreír a destajo, pero a mí no me engañaba. Esa mujer estaba nerviosa. Los dedos que agarraban la copa de champan se mecían nerviosos, golpeando el cristal con un compás de angustia leve y a la vez enérgica. Pude observar en la distancia como se disculpaba con ese tipo, el de gafas redondas ridículas y pelo castaño atado en una minúscula coleta, separándose unos metros del grupo de un grupo de gente los cuales me importaban una mierda y ni si quiera miré.

Me acercaba sin saber qué iba a decir, empujado por una determinación salida de quién sabe dónde y quién sabe por qué.

Llegué poco a poco a ella cuando la distancia se comenzaba a convertir en algo doloroso y pesado. Sus ojos eran de madera de roble barnizada, del color del otoño atardeciendo lleno de fuego el horizonte. Nuestras miradas, atadas entre sí, se negaban a soltarse.

–umm ho… hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

Vale, sé que no es la frase más grandiosa para decir, pero ¿qué queríais que dijera? ¡mis modales se habían fundido en el puré en el que se había convertido mi voluntad!

–Enhorabuena.

Me tendió su mano, un miembro blanco y grácil de dedos largos. En vez de apretarla la agarré, aturdido, como si fuese la parte delicada de un tesoro ajeno. El reflejo de sus ojos castaños poseía brillos áureos que magnetizaron mi piel. Por un momento me quedé en blanco. Ella titubeó.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Te vi allí abajo… en la arena.

–Ah–suspiré. Por un momento había perdido la noción de la realidad pero me agarré de mi fanfarronería habitual– ¿y qué tal?, impresionada, ¿verdad?

–Tengo que reconocer que eres bastante bueno.

–Claro que lo soy.

–En el aire eres prácticamente impecable pero en el suelo, frente a los bloqueos ofensivos, te desenvuelves peor.

Chica lista. Había dado con uno de mis puntos débiles y eso era un nuevo dato para apuntar: esa mujer sabía de lo que estaba hablando, de artes marciales. Y yo seguía agarrando su mano. Suave. Delgada. Tierna. Tibia. Su tacto calentaba mi mente febril y de pronto me arropó una comodidad oculta hasta ese momento.

–Pero sé improvisar.

–Y no te ha salido mal esta vez.

–Te lo dije: las habilidades son mi especialidad.

Una extraña inspiración había cruzado de polo a polo mi corteza prefrontal. Me vi flotando preso de un embrujo extraño por el cual las palabras comenzaron a fluir solas desde algún interruptor mágico.

–¿Siempre eres tan fanfarrón?

–Mira a tu alrededor, ¿acaso no se está celebrando que soy el mejor?

Frunció la boca en una mueca de disgusto y me miró levantando una ceja.

–Un poco de humildad no te vendría mal.

Me acerqué un poco más. Una oleada de aroma a césped fresco recién cortado me golpeó directamente en el corazón.

–¿Eso crees?

–Mientras estabas en la arena, –evadió una respuesta directa– dudaba entre si eres un genio de las artes marciales o un tramposo que juega con el elemento de la distracción y de la sorpresa.

Solté sus dedos casi con desgana.

–¿Y cuál fue la resolución final?

–Pues…un poco de las dos. Creo que eres un genio que sabe jugar con el factor sorpresa.

– ¿He pasado entonces tu test?

Me miró sorprendida.

–¿Qué test?

El embrujo inspirador se rompió de pronto como un cristal contra el suelo, en millones de fragmentos. Sus ojos castaños me miraban con duda y desconfianza a partes iguales.

Saotome embarrándola hasta el fondo otra vez, para variar.

Chico conoce a chica, chica se va por la mañana sin dejar su nombre y cuando chico la vuelve a ver, le pregunta: ¿he pasado tu test? ¿Qué puto test? A veces era tal gilipollas que no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo y la situación le quedaba grande, ¿acaso seguiría diciendo estupideces sin sentido por un rato más? O le preguntaría de una maldita vez sin rodeos lo que en verdad quería saber.

¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿a qué te dedicas?, ¿te gusta el udon?, y lo más importante, ¿dónde te has metido todos estos años de mi vida? Todas esas preguntas se atascaban entre las angostas paredes de mi cerebro. Para variar sabía que no iban a salir de allí.

–O… olvídalo. Dime, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Jamás hubiese imaginado que te volvería a ver precisamente en este lugar.

–Soy artista marcial, como tú.

Ranma Saotome, gran artista marcial y a la vez gran imbécil. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Los indicios de pronto se iluminaban en mis recuerdos, formando una señal tan clara que me avergonzaba. Pero, un momento…

–Tú ya… –por aquel entonces mi cerebro ya comenzaba a ser un musgo espeso– entonces, ¿tú ya me conocías?

–¡Ranma! –Natsume salió de la nada, impecablemente enfundada en un vestido elegantísimo de color hueso, y me agarró del antebrazo con la excesiva confianza de siempre– todo el mundo te está buscando como loco y alguien insiste en que tiene algo importante que decirte.

–¿Tiene que ser ahora? –inquirí disgustado.

Ella de pronto reparó en que no me encontraba solo y se inclinó de puntillas hacia mi oído para susurrarme algo.

–¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

–Esto… yo no quiero molestar, –la mirada de la chica Cuyo Nombre Pronto Conocería se paseó raudo de un lado hacia otro del lugar– de hecho ya me iba. Enhorabuena de nuevo, Saotome.

–No moles…

 _Sa-o-to-mé_

El _Sa-o-to-mé_ con acento en la é quedó haciendo eco en mis oídos. Había dicho mi apellido con templanza, con gracia, rápida y calmada a la vez. Y después se marchó con la velocidad del aleteo de un colibrí. Desapareció entre la gente, del brazo de ese papanatas con coleta, como un pequeño fantasma negro, engullida de un trago, antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar.

Maldita conmoción. Maldita Katsuiki de modales finos y escote voluptuoso.

Pero es que yo de ninguna manera iba a permitirlo de nuevo. Sabía que mi desorden mental no me lo permitiría. Necesitaba su nombre, necesitaba retener ese momento, necesitaba traerlo de vuelta conmigo, necesitaba… necesitaba decir….

"¡Espera un momento!"

Pero a la vez no podía necesitarlo. Tampoco podía decirlo.

–Ranma, este señor te está esperando, puede ser un magnate importante ¡no todos los días tendrás esta oportunidad!

Me volteé mirando a Natsume cuya mirada llena de entusiasmo me golpeó con un mazo de realidad. El momento había pasado. Lo había dejado pasar. Lo estaba dejando ir.

No es que me guste admitirlo pero odio demostrar debilidades. Y si corría tras la mujer Cuyo Nombre Pronto Conocería como un maldito acosador estaba mostrando una de ellas ante esa mujer. Debilidades, malditas debilidades, ¿por qué demonios me importaba mostrarme débil? ¿Por qué no corría tras ella? ¿No me importaban unos mil demonios lo que pensaran los demás? Y contra todas mis preguntas una fuerza me anclaba al piso, no me dejaba actuar.

Así que caminé junto a Natsume, remolcado por esa fuerza, mientras realizaba malogrados intentos de recuperar el dominio de mí mismo. Lo insólito de la situación me había dejado por un momento sin argumentos para contradecir a Natsume, sin preguntas para evadir a la mujer que me perseguía en los sueños y sin palabras de rabia para revolverme contra el mundo en general. Una furia venenosa crecía en mí, una furia que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y, por mantener la educación, lidiaba por todos los medios guardarla en ese bolsillo de ira mal llamado hígado.

Más que insólito se me antojaba absurdo, el hecho de que por más veces que mirase a mí alrededor no daba con la mujer del vestido negro que hace un rato estaba escuchando mis retahíla de palabras vacías. La mujer que probablemente se había reído de mí porque ya sabía quién era. La mujer a la que me estaba negando a perseguir, porque no tenía la más remota gana de quedar como un imbécil.

Pasto del desconcierto no me daba cuenta de que Natsume Katsuiki, la mujer quizás más deseada de la sala, me agarraba del brazo llevándome a su antojo. Después de un par de saludos de cabeza y sendos apretones de manos, llegamos hasta una mesa redonda donde un señor voluptuoso esperaba de espaldas. Habría quizás una centena de personas en esa sala de congresos, más de las que yo quería ver en ese momento. Más de las que hubiese querido ver en ese momento

Esperad. Yo conocía ese perfil, esas gafas tan gruesas que parecían opacas y ese pañuelo blanco que ocultaba la alopecia de la edad.

–¿Viejo?

–¿Viejo? –repitió Natsume sorprendida.

–¡Hijo mío! –mi padre se dirigió hacia mí con los brazos extendidos.

–¿Qué haces aquí, viejo? –di un salto evitando el abrazo de panda, mi muñeca lesionada no lo aguantaría.

–Ranma, ¡otra vez has ganado el torneo internacional!

–¿Qué? –pregunté asaltado por desconfianza– ¿me vas a decir qué demonios haces aquí?

–¿Esa es la forma de dirigirte a tu padre? –comenzó una retahíla patética de lamentos– ¿Por qué tendré un hijo tan ingrato? llevo tanto tiempo viajando hasta China para darte la enhorabuena… ¡y así me recibes!

–Ahórrate el discurso papá, que nos conocemos.

El viejo sacó un pañuelo de tela de un bolsillo y comenzó a quejarse entre sollozos.

–Con lo que me ha costado llegar, ¿sabes que ya los buques de pesca no admiten viajeros peregrinos? ¡tuve que trabajar duro por más de un mes para llegar hasta aquí! El mar de China es implacable y con lo mayor que me estoy haciendo mis articulaciones se resienten… Con todo lo que me he esforzado para llegar a darle mi apoyo a mi hijo y ¡no me das ni un abrazo! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Natsume miraba a mi padre boquiabierta. Y el viejo parecía poner bastante empeño en esa actuación estelar. Yo ya me conocía la cantaleta así que me protegí de su lamento con mi escudo de indiferencia. Ese escudo que había sido forjado y endurecido año tras año por las jugarretas que nos colaba mi padre una y otra vez.

–¿Que qué has hecho para merecerlo? ¿Estás de broma, viejo?

–Pero Ranma… –Katsuiki susurró a mi espalda.

–No me digas que sigues enfadado, hijo mío. Venga, echemos pelillos a la mar, ¿vale? Celebremos tu victoria como es debido, ¡a por el sake!

Suficiente pantomima por el momento. Agarré a mi padre de las solapas.

–Te lo voy a decir por las buenas, papá, más te vale que no tengas nada entre manos o no responderé de mis acciones…

Sentí esa segunda coincidencia en el día como un áspero golpe en mi equilibrio mental. La sien me palpitaba con fuerza.

Genma Saotome adoptaba una cara de decepción fingida a la par que Natsume me observaba con una mirada cargada de reproche. Ella intentó desviar la atención.

–¿Es usted el señor Saotome?

–Así es señorita, yo soy el padre de este hombre desagradecido. –el viejo se rascó la cabeza– Y tú debes de ser la novia de mi hijo: la señorita Katsuiki. Vaya, Ranma, qué callado te tenías tu noviazgo, menudo pillín… y anda que me tenga que enterar de tus escarceos por internet… Pero bueno, me agrada tu buen gusto, y que sigas los pasos de tu padre y te hayas planteado encontrar una bonita esposa ¡ja ja ja ja!

Palmeó mi espalda con fuerza hasta que mis costillas crujieron y tuve que adelantar un paso para no perder el equilibrio. Quería recuperar la fe en mi padre después de tantos años, pero no me podía creer que estuviese allí solamente para darme la enhorabuena. Algo olía a chamusquina y no eran precisamente los canapés de pulpo del catering. Sin embargo, las mejillas encendidas de Katsuiki me hicieron percatarme de las palabras que había pronunciado mi padre. Oh no.

–Muchas gracias, señor Saotome. –murmuró incómoda. Era el momento de tomar las riendas del asunto de una vez por todas. Tomé a la modelo del codo y le susurré algunas palabras al oído.

–Natsume, te pido disculpas en nombre de mi padre, no sabe lo que dice.

–Pero…

–Hace meses que no nos vemos, quizás necesitemos un momento a solas.

–¿eh? Está bien. –se volvió con elegancia hacia mi padre ofreciéndole una corta reverencia– ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Saotome.

Mi padre le ofreció una sonrisa.

–Ahora sí, viejo. –lo enfrenté agarrándolo de las solapas de esa camisa blanca china– dime qué diantres haces aquí.

Todos los momentos de sinceridad se deberían encarar tal como el reto de domar un caballo salvaje para volverlo dócil y sumiso; sin ningún atisbo de duda o debilidad. Sin embargo es una tarea que jamás fue fácil para alguno de nosotros.

Cómo decíroslo en pocas palabras...

Mi padre está como una regadera. Poco después de nacer me separó de mi madre con el propósito de convertirme en un hombre hecho y derecho. Mi infancia se resume en una suerte torturas bajo el pretexto de duro entrenamiento de artes marciales. Un accidente durante mi adolescencia provocó que tuviésemos que postergar ese encuentro con mi madre, a la cual no conocí hasta la edad de dieciocho. El viejo es un amante de las licorerías y de las reuniones de partidas de go; de la comida gratis en abundancia, de los palacetes de ninfas aladas del amor y de ganar pequeñas sumas de dinero con el mínimo esfuerzo. Con su maldita vida de holgazán estuve sofocado en deudas los primeros años de independencia y sin embargo conseguimos salir adelante, a pesar de los pequeños pufos que iba heredando de vez en cuando. Mi madre apenas me informaba de los quehaceres de Genma, más por no enfurecerme que por otras razones. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue que el viejo había empeñado la casa de mi madre, herencia de generaciones, tras arruinarse en juegos de apuestas. Después de pagar su maldita deuda y de que pateásemos su trasero había desaparecido de la faz del planeta.

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquello y con todo el lío del trabajo a mí me habían parecido años. Por lo tanto, ¿qué querría esta vez? Al menos tenía claro que, lo que fuera, no sería nada bueno.

–Ranma, los años pasan, las personas cambian. ¿Es que acaso no vas a mostrar un poco de simpatía por tu viejo padre?

Lo miré ceñudo sin creer aún en sus palabras. Después lo solté.

–¿Sólo has venido hasta aquí para felicitarme?

–¡Claro! ¿Qué creías si no? Y para conocer a mi futura nuera, por supuesto ¡espero pronto tener nietos! Que uno ya es viejo y quisiera estar en plena forma para jugar con pequeñuelos. Además cuando empiece a entrenar a mis nietos...

–Ni loco te dejaría entrenar a un hijo mío, viejo. .Y por cierto, ¡Natsume no es…!

–Vale, que sí, que sí, –me interrumpió– ya va siendo hora de deshacerte de esa timidez, ¿no crees? ¿O me vas a decir que sigues virgen casi con treinta?

–¡Papá!

–Sigues igual de vergonzoso de siempre, eh. Pero bueno, de eso hablaremos luego. Ahora tengo una sorpresa para ti.

–Ya me lo imaginaba, ¿qué es esta vez?, ¿quieres que te preste dinero para regresar a Japón?, ¿te fuiste sin pagar de nuevo de ese restaurante caro?, ¿has apostado más de lo que tenías y necesitas una fuente de ingresos?

–¡Qué poca confianza!

–¿Has tenido un accidente de coche, saliste por patas y dejaste mi contacto?

–Que no hombre, que no.

–¿Has empeñado algo de valor?

–Te estoy diciendo que no.

–¿Has matado al perro de la vecina conduciendo borracho?

– yo nunca haría eso, ¡con lo que me gustan los animales!

–¡Pues dime qué demonios haces aquí!

–¡Eso estoy intentando pero no me dejas! Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el espinazo. La cara enigmática del viejo me daba mucho mal rollo y además aún no olvidaba que aquella mujer que conocí en Roppongi se encontraba en el mismo espacio que yo, respirando del mismo aire mezcla de perfume caro, sudor frio y frivolidad. Por un momento me había olvidado de ella y de repente caí en la cuenta de que lo que me iba a mostrar el viejo me importaba un comino. La realidad era que quería deshacerme de él de forma rápida para escanear toda esa sala hasta dar con ella. Aunque no tenía planeado qué haría después.

Mi padre del antebrazo, obligándome a seguirlo entre el gentío hasta un pequeño rincón. De pronto la música comenzó a hablar en una vibración sostenida que hizo que mis brazos temblaran complacidos, incluso el que estaba resguardado en el cabestrillo.

En aquel rincón hablaban unas pocas personas, que yo no conocía de nada, en un ambiente bastante distendido. Un señor de cabellos oscuros a juego con su bigote y porte enjuto mantenía una acalorada conversación con el hombre que había visto anteriormente, de chaqueta negra y coleta ridícula, y que cada dos por tres empujaba esas gafas redondas sobre la nariz. Una mujer no mucho mayor que yo, de largos cabellos castaños y de ojos afables, lo agarraba íntimamente del antebrazo. Y como si fuese una vez más inevitable, las deliciosas _coincidencias_ elaboraban esos ardides del destino para conseguir encadenar mis pies al suelo y detener mi corazón.

–Ranma, ven. Te voy a presentar a mi gran amigo, Soun Tendo.

–¿Soun Tendo? –el apellido rebotó como el eco dentro de mi cabeza.

–¡Hijo! –el señor del bigote se dirigió hacia a mí con una sonrisa y me abrazó a modo boa constrictor. Después de cortarme la respiración se puso rígido y ceremonial– Enhorabuena por tu merecida victoria. Ya había oído hablar de ti y no te había relacionado, te pido disculpas por mi estupidez, desde luego que eres el hijo de tu padre.

No sabía si tomarme eso como un insulto o un cumplido. Opté por la opción respetuosa.

–Esto… muchas gracias señor...

–¡Déjate de formalismos conmigo, muchacho! Con Tendo es suficiente. Pero tenemos que ponernos al día, te preguntarás qué tipo de relación tengo con tu padre y por qué nunca te habló de nosotros.

–¿Nosotros?

–Sí muchacho, nosotros. El maestro, tu padre y yo.

Comencé a estar realmente confuso. Soun Tendo puso una mano sobre mis hombres y me volteó hacia donde estaban unos metros más allá el hombre y la mujer con los que hablaba previamente a nuestro encuentro. Junto a ellos había dos mujeres de espaldas.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Verás hijo, tu padre siempre ha sido para mí como parte de la familia. Y tú siendo hijo de tu padre, no puedo por menos que considerarte parte de la familia también.

Su brazo era férreo como el metal alrededor de mi cuello. No supe qué decir.

–Gracias por su amabilidad.

–No hay de qué hijo. Tu padre vive con nosotros ahora, bastante feliz por lo que creo, ¿no es así Saotome?

–Ya lo creo Tendo. Los Tendo son muy hospitalarios, Ranma. –escuché la voz ronca de mi padre a mis espaldas.

–Sin embargo hay algo que tu padre me debe y que no me puede pagar.

Me puse tenso. Su voz había sido tan cortante como el filo de una espada. Intenté zafarme del brazo pero su agarre me apretó como si fueran unas tenazas.

–Oiga, las deudas de mi padre son de mi padre. –negué con las manos– no me mezcle en sus asuntos, que no tengo nada que ver.

Comenzó a llevarme hacia donde estaba el grupo de gente. De pronto su voz volvió a ser amable y jovial.

–¿Acaso no te he dicho que por ser hijo de quien eres ya es como si formases parte de la familia? Mirad a quién tengo aquí. –dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención del grupo de personas.

La pareja nos observó con detenimiento y las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia nosotros.

Allí estaba ella. El pelo corto y negro le acariciaba las orejas y sus ojos me miraron algo retraídos antes de buscar cualquier punto fijo del suelo. Su piel estaba pálida en exceso. Yo no quería mirar a nadie más, pero en seguida reparé en que la otra mujer era Nabiki, Nabiki Tendo. No tardé en atar cabos.

–Te presento a mi familia, Ranma. –Soun Tendo relajó el brazo y lo extendió con la palma hacia arriba hacia diferentes direcciones mientras hablaba. –Te presento a mi hija mayor, Kasumi y su esposo Ono Tofu, que se casaron hace poco más de una semana. A Nabiki ya la conoces –Nabiki se inclinó realizando una especie de reverencia jocosa– y te presento a mi hija pequeña, mi pequeña Akane Tendo.

«Akane» murmuré para mí mismo en un intento de grabar su nombre en todos mis sentidos. Aunque no hacia falta.

 _Aka-ne._

 _..._ Continuará


	7. Akane

Historia de lenguaje y contenido no apto para menores.

0BS3S10N

Cap 7: Akane

Akane.

La textura de su nombre era perfecta: suavidad en la primera sílaba, firmeza que se concentra al final. Por cuantas veces intento definir a Akane en mis pensamientos, trato de retener esos pequeños detalles que siempre se escapan y regreso para apoderarme de su nombre. Pues tal como se pronuncia, tal como se mueve la boca al acariciar su nombre es tal y como es ella. Sin embargo, aunque quisiese creer lo contrario, el mundo no se había detenido ni las canciones habían dejado de sonar porque su nombre siguiese pegado a mis labios. Si bien yo juraba que así era; que me encontraba encarcelado en un segundo desde que el señor Tendo me había presentado. Atrapado en ese lapso no podía evitar soñar despierto con cada curva, cada rizo de sus pestañas, cada imagen suya que más tarde deformaría en mi imaginación a mi antojo.

Un segundo. Un solo segundo había sido antes de regresar a la realidad en la que los miembros de la familia Tendo me ofrecían cada uno su más sincera enhorabuena. Primero fue la hija mayor con su amplia sonrisa, después su recién esposo tendiéndome la mano con amabilidad natural. Su turno fue seguido por mi agente, que me palmeó la espalda mirándome siempre astuta. Por último ella, Akane Tendo, me ofreció por segunda vez en el día la enhorabuena; en esta ocasión acompañada con un cabeceo corto y gracioso. Su piel era nieve a excepción de las mejillas y me miraba con los ojos acorralados por la evidencia de la vergüenza, con los labios rígidos por el bochorno. Con el gesto de una niña a la que le han descubierto su travesura. Con el gesto de una mujer que retiene los caprichos de una niña.

Imaginaros que las brumas del océano Pacífico pudiesen concentrarse en un centímetro cuadrado. No, mejor: Imaginaros que la fuerza de un terremoto de más de ocho en la escala Richter se pudiese sentir en el pecho durante un solo segundo. Si yo hubiese tenido el valor para recibir en mis brazos toda esa fuerza quizás todo hubiese sido distinto. Sin embargo en aquel instante no poseía el suficiente valor ni el suficiente aguante. Así que me fui. Di las gracias, hice algunas reverencias, disimulé el furioso pálpito que tronaba en mi pecho y me marché mientras el cabeza de familia musitaba «nos veremos pronto». Mis ojos no se atrevieron a ir poco más allá a pesar de que no deseaban ninguna otra cosa. Mis brazos no obedecieron lo que mandaban mis instintos y se refugiaron en el peso de la razón.

Si hubiese sido tan perspicaz como para saber si ella esperaba algo quizás no hubiese huido despavorido.

Si hubiese sido capaz de ver algo entre esa espesa niebla que se ceñía en torno a mi capacidad de reflexión no me hubiese marchado.

Y si no me hubiese marchado, quizás no hubiese estado dos horas después borracho como una cuba, calentándole el oído a mi amigo Ryoga Hibiki en la habitación de un lujoso hotel. Emborracharme comenzaba a ser rutina por aquellos días.

* * *

Ryoga inclinó la botella sobre su vaso pero no quedaba ningún trago. Aquel licor blanco chino al principio me había sabido a mil demonios destilados, lo que no se si hablaba de su pureza o de mi baja tolerancia al alcohol. Finalmente había estado entrando como el agua en el desierto.

–Wow la verdad es que se merecía unos cuantos tragos, Ranma.

Desvié la vista hacia la ventana. Afuera había dejado de llover y los edificios rezumaban un vapor claro. La sonrisa forzada que hacía que los músculos de mi rostro doliesen había desaparecido de un plumazo.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió después?

El chorro de palabras que fluía hacía unos instantes estaba sofocado bajo una tonelada de duda. Contesté arrastrando las palabras con una indiferencia apenas fingida.

–El viejo nos presentó.

–Eso ya me lo has contado ¿No pasó nada después?

Negué despacio para no sentir que el puré de neuronas rebotaba con la caja cefálica.

–¿No vas a correr hacia ella?

Lo miré serio. Aquella pregunta me pilló de improviso.

–¿Quién ha dicho que quiero correr detrás de ella?

–¿No era tu intención?

–¡Por supuesto que no!

–No lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces?

Su pregunta me invadió con un detenimiento insospechado para mí. Intenté conscientemente no tomarme más de dos segundo para contestar.

–Nada. Yo no quiero nada.

–Pues entonces no sé qué me he perdido, Ranma.

Vale, lo confieso. El primer paso para tapar el problema es el autoengaño. Ryoga me escrudiñó absorto y después se pasó una mano por el cabello, sofocado. Puedo jurar que incluso movió apenas unos milímetros aquella cinta que lleva siempre atada en la cabeza. Después continuó hablando.

–¿No vas a hacer nada incluso por hablar con ella? Quiero decir, al menos pedirle su número de teléfono.

–No voy a hacer nada de eso.

Mi seguridad no fue convincente y Ryoga se incorporó rápidamente increpándome con sus brazos.

–¡Estás siendo un cobarde!

–¡No es cierto!

¿Qué no era cierto? Claro que en aquel momento no lo podía saber puesto que era imposible que viese más allá de la piel de las manos. Lo único que podía sentir entonces era el ascender de una frustración muda que cubría todo de una capa viscosa que no me dejaba ver lo demás.

Vale, ella estaba allí en China. Cerca, quizás tan solo a unos pocos cientos de metros. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? No podría hacer la soberana estupidez de ir a buscarla. ¿Y si se reía de mí? ¿Y si procuraba evitarme? Si me rechazaba, si eso llegaba a suceder, sería el capítulo más vergonzoso de mi vida. Y la probabilidad era bastante alta, de un ochenta por cien. Entendedlo, soy Ranma Saotome y no puedo soportar algo así. No puedo perder, no puedo mostrar debilidades.

Sin embargo toda esta racionalización que rebatía mis ocultos deseos era un suceso contradictorio desde la misma base. Evitar mover un solo dedo por no perder en el intento ya significaba que estaba perdiendo. Aunque todo se resumía en un solo sentimiento, uno sólo y que me abrumaba, que me venía grande: no podía ser débil. No me podía permitir el lujo de mostrar esa ni ninguna otra debilidad. ¡Quedar como un pelele! Ni loco.

–No lo entiendo, Ranma. Te gusta alguien por primera vez en la maldita vida, ¡por una puta vez! ¿Y no vas a mover un dedo?

Apreté los puños como si quisiera aplastar algo entre ellos.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Por todos los demonios! Si ella estuviese interesada en mí hubiera demostrado algo, ¿no? Al menos ella sabía mi nombre, sabía quién era yo y se fue, ¿no lo ves? ella se fue por esa maldita puerta y la cerró sin dejar un solo resquicio. No voy a hacer nada ante eso, lo siento, pero no me interesa quedar como un idiota.

Ryoga resopló vencido.

–Estás dejando que el orgullo destroce una oportunidad que a lo mejor no se volverá a repetir, Ranma.

Negué.

–Si me conoces lo suficiente sabes que nada merece tanto la pena.

–Como te conozco lo suficiente te digo que estás siendo un imbécil.

Ryoga se levantó de un salto de la butaca, se acercó al mini bar agarrando al azar otra botella de un licor chino distinto. Fue generoso con el licor en el vaso y se ocupó de él de solo trago. Después se dispuso a salir de la habitación con una determinación poco reconocible.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A recepción, voy a hacer algunas preguntas y de paso a hacerte un gran favor.

La ira me inundó en intensas oleadas y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo infinito por mantenerla bajo ralla. Lo escuche salir de la habitación y caminar por la gruesa moqueta del pasillo.

–No, espera. –maldita sea, que el cerdo se estuviese tomando tan enserio mis problemas de aceptación no era casualidad.

Me incorporé tan rápido como pude con los estribos perdidos del todo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza? No, si la culpa era completamente mía por involucrarlo en mis asuntos habiendo detallado con pelos y señales mi patética historia. Corrí hasta alcanzarlo antes de que tomase el ascensor, lo agarré del antebrazo para voltearle y al hacerlo le regalé un precioso derechazo en la quijada. Bueno, quizás no fue tan perfecto, pero comprended que estaba borracho.

Conseguí cabrearlo porque no tardó ni más ni menos de un segundo en sobarse el lugar del golpe, sorprendido, y en darme acto seguido un fuerte cabezazo dirigido a la nariz. El muy sucio sabía muy bien dónde tenía que pegar para obtener sangre. Me limpié el líquido caliente que se deslizaba por la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Arrojé mi cuerpo con potencia hacia ese hijo de puta con el fin de destrozarlo con mis manos. Al mismo tiempo que me agarraba de los puños y caíamos en ángulo de noventa grados por mi impulso, bloqueó un rodillazo con los codos pero no pudo esquivar mi codazo en su mandíbula. Empleé la fuerza gravitacional cuando casi estábamos en el suelo para impulsarme con la planta de los pies y traerlo conmigo hacia la pared opuesta del pasillo, donde intenté que encajase alguna de mis patadas, aunque bloqueaba la mayoría. En un golpe de astucia encontré un agujero en sus defensas y lo envié de un golpe unos metros fuera de mi vista. Me troné los nudillos mientras la vista se me llenaba de sombras por los efectos de la adrenalina, de las endorfinas que ceñían el dolor de mi cuerpo y del alcohol.

–No consentiré que me la juegues, Hibiki.

–Joder, solo tengo curiosidad, ¡no puedes culparme por ello! –masculló mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa.

–Maldito baboso hijo de perra….

–Vamos, Ranma, tampoco es para tanto, ¿acaso tú en mi lugar no querrías conocer a la única chica que te ha vuelto tan loco como lo estás ahora? ¡Mírate! Apuesto a que ella lo merece.

Lancé un puñetazo ciego de furia donde antes se encontraba ese desgraciado pero me recibió una pared vacía. Mi muñeca lesionada recibió un latigazo de dolor junto a las virutas de polvo. ¿Quién me había mandado confiar en ese cerdo despreciable? No vi venir el puño cuando de repente lo tuve encima de la sien. Caí al suelo de la misma forma que lo hacen las estacas de los bolos cuando son golpeadas por la bola pesada; de forma estrepitosa, chocando con todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Derribé la maceta que había junto al ascensor y la negra lámpara de pie que tenía pinta de ser cara. Un imperioso dolor martilleaba mi cabeza hasta el punto de la locura.

–¿Aún sigues pensando en no hacer nada? ¡Despierta, Ranma!

De pronto, desde el suelo y en la lejanía, escuché una puerta del pasillo que se abría. Alguien salió de una habitación y caminó hacia nosotros: una chica en bata roja como la sangre y surippa a juego con bolas de algodón en las puntas. Su talante de sofisticación desde luego que la hacía inconfundible.

–¿Os hacéis una mínima idea de lo que van a costar estos destrozos? nunca aprenderéis vosotros dos. ¿Qué demonios hacéis a estas horas peleando como dos chicos pequeños?

–¿Nabiki?

–Haced el favor de comportaros como adultos e iros a dormir, ¡maldita sea!, ¿es que no habéis olvidado que mañana tenemos la grabación a primera hora?

Ryoga se intentó quejar y yo me tomé unos segundos para descansar sobre la moqueta. La conciencia se me estaba escurriendo poco a poco entre los dedos.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros. ¡Mueve el trasero a tu habitación! –ordenó furiosa y después me escudriñó con atención– Pero ¿tú has visto cómo has dejado a tu jefe? ¿no estaba lo suficientemente lamentable ya después del torneo?

–Ha empezado él.

–Y tú socio, –Nabiki ignoró la sucia excusa de Ryoga– mañana después de la grabación irás a ver a mi cuñado. No se hable más.

* * *

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma. En efecto el día siguiente a la lluvia torrencial el cielo azul nos ofrecía un brillante sol de justicia.

La mañana fue mortalmente aburrida, una suerte de constantes flashazos y tomas de video; cosas para la película documental del torneo para los Todo Vale que estábamos grabando en Beijing. Nabiki se tomó la molestia de contratar maquilladores pero después del torneo y de la pelea con Ryoga no había ni cristo que me arreglase el rostro. Después de estar varias horas sentado grabando en la misma posición, con los miembros completamente entumecidos, estiré las piernas y llamé a Ryoga, que estaba por el set concretando detalles, para escaparnos a tomar algo. Nos acercamos silenciosos a la cafetería de la ciudad deportiva. Ya no había tanta gente como los días previos. Los curritos contratados por los organizadores se encontraban desmantelando algunas de las instalaciones de la ciudad deportiva.

Antes de que surja algún malentendido, es importante saber que mi relación con Ryoga era algo más parecido a un matrimonio que a alguna otra cosa. Pasábamos de la amistad al odio con tanta facilidad como dar la vuelta a un calcetín; aunque no había nada que no se solucionase entre nosotros tras una buena tanda de golpes. El problema era que cuando empezábamos ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo ni cómo parar. Éramos lo suficientemente gallitos como para que ninguno admitiera nunca la derrota, el cansancio o la inferioridad de condiciones.

De todos modos pedimos nuestro desayuno intercambiando pocas palabras y sin mencionar el incidente de la noche anterior. Nos reímos un poco de la situación en la que Nabiki Tendo parecía más el líder de los Todo Vale que nosotros mismos, que aprovechábamos la mínima ocasión para escabullirnos. Después tomamos el típico desayuno chino confinado en el respectivo Dim Sum el cual atacamos con una voracidad frenética: los Gao rellenos de vegetales y carne, el Baozi recién hecho caliente y humeante acompañado de un delicioso té de crisantemo. Por último volvimos al set, grabaron mis últimas intervenciones y Nabiki me interceptó en el momento en el que me disponía a irme al hotel. Solo dios sabe cuánto necesitaba una prolongada sesión de descanso; el vuelo salía en unas horas lo cual quería decir que no llegaría a Tokio hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Y nada de eso me eximía de una semana empantanada de trabajo.

–¿Dónde vas con tanta presteza? –me agarró del antebrazo al mismo tiempo que no paraba de escribir mensajes en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil– vamos a que Tofu te eche un vistazo a esos huesos.

–Lo había olvidado completamente.

–Para eso estoy yo, para recordarte tus obligaciones.

–Para eso me sales bien cara. –repliqué con un resoplido.

–Vamos Saotome, no te quejes tanto, por si no te acuerdas de lo que dijo mi padre, eres casi como de la familia. ¿Vaya coincidencia, verdad?

Emití una sonrisa forzosa y comenzamos a caminar por la avenida principal de la ciudad deportiva. Ella estuvo unos segundos más con la atención puesta en el dispositivo móvil y luego lo colocó dentro de su cartera de marca cara. La escudriñé con una atención con la que no la había visto hasta ahora pensando en que no se parecían en nada. Quería abordar el _tema_ de alguna manera pero no sabía cómo. La pregunta, ¿de verdad ella es tu hermana?, era soberanamente estúpida pero la otra que se me ocurría (¿hace cuánto que sois hermanas?) era aún peor. Al final simplemente flotaba un, ¿me podrías dar su teléfono, su email?, bajo cualquier malo pretexto pero nada de eso era posible. Una imagen implacable de la risa maligna de Nabiki se me antojaba demasiado cruel como para poderlo soportar. Ni hablar, ella era demasiado perspicaz.

–Por cierto, socio. Katsuiki y tú habéis sido invitados al evento de inauguración del edificio Yamada en el centro Yokohama el jueves, es decir, en tres días.

–¿El mega-edificio de entretenimiento que llevan construyendo dos años las industrias Yamada entertainment? – pregunté maravillado.

–Eso es, pero vuelvo a repetir: Tú y Katsuiki.

–Mierda. –me quejé, no había reparado en la contra parte– ¿de verdad que tenemos que ir pegados a todos los sitios como siameses?

–Vamos a ver, Ranma, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que ella es la imagen de tus gimnasios? Le pagamos una fortuna para que salga en la publicidad, anuncios y para que asistiese a los eventos y contestase preguntas. Debes saber que, es en parte gracias a ella, que tu fama está creciendo como la espuma.

–Ya, pero es que los medios…. Y las confianzas que se toma…

–Ranma, ella es solamente una figura. Una imagen bien cara. Deja que los medios hablen, deja que ella se tome las confianzas que quiera. La prensa es así, hoy día quieren y hablan sin tregua sobre una cosa y sin embargo mañana ya se les ha olvidado. Hazme caso que yo sé de lo que hablo.

–¡Qué fácil es decirlo para ti! Claro como tú no tienes que aguantar que digan constantemente estupideces sobre tu vida…

–No seas cabezón. Ve a ese evento agarrado del brazo de Natsume Katsuiki y cuando acabe cada uno en su casa y dios en la de todos. Mira ya hemos llegado.

Llegamos a una pequeña instalación auxiliar del área de salud en la ciudad deportiva. La puerta se encontraba abierta así que al entrar fui recibido por un aroma a té matcha recién hecho. La estancia era pequeña pero estaba limpia, con una camilla a un lado y un pequeño despacho en el opuesto. Un biombo ocultaba el fondo de la estancia y de detrás salió el hombre que conocí la noche anterior, secándose las manos con un trapo. Su sonrisa era amable y su mirada parecía sincera.

–Cuñado aquí te traigo a este hombre molido a palos en vida. A ver si puedes hacer algo con él.

–Ah, hola Saotome, señorita Nabiki, –cabeceó un saludo sin perder la sonrisa– justo preparaba té, ¿puedo ofreceros un poco?

–Pues te lo aceptaría con mucho gusto si no tuviese que ocuparme del resto del equipo del set. Tengo que despachar además algunos periodistas curiosos, que nuestra estrella no está para más trotes, y concretar todos los eventos del resto de Noviembre. –agarró de nuevo el teléfono – pero te dejo en buenas manos, socio.

–Descuida, cuñada, que cuidaré de él.

–Por cierto, Saotome. Mi padre me ha mandado darte un recado, una invitación de comida a nuestra residencia de Nerima el domingo que viene, estarán tus padres por supuesto, ¿vendrás?

El corazón empezó a palpitar fuera de control y ni si quiera supe por qué hasta que lo procesé. Ambos permanecieron observándome en un segundo de expectación.

–eh cla-claro.

–Perfecto –dijo ya desde fuera, despidiéndose con la mano.

* * *

El doctor Tofu me coloco el té humeante en las manos y esperó pacientemente a que me lo tomase todo antes de empezar a revisar mis articulaciones. La sonrisa afable no se borraba de su rostro.

–Veamos, empecemos por esa muñeca.

Tendí mi mano vendada hacia el frente y, tras deshacerse de sucias vendas, escudriñó con curiosidad cada uno de los recovecos de la articulación. Luego comenzó a palpar cuidadosamente.

–Entonces, por lo visto tu padre y el señor Tendo son muy buenos amigos.

–Eso parece señor, hasta ayer yo no sabía nada.

Ono Tofu se detuvo en el proceso de palpar la muñeca, buscó mi mirada con la suya.

–¿No sabías nada?

Negué desconcertado devolviéndole una mirada confusa de mi parte, ¿qué tendría que saber?, ¿por qué lo tendría que saber? Sus palabras respondieron a mis preguntas.

–Por supuesto que no sabías nada. Supongo que el señor Tendo se encargará de contarte la historia entre las historias.

Suspiré vencido por la mala suerte de tener un padre que era tal y como era. Desde luego que había algo que me era tremendamente familar; tenía algunos recuerdos de _algo_ pero eran difusos y se derretían entre las imprecisas ciénagas de mi memoria. Era algo como una historia, un dojo, un atardecer rojo encarnado. De repente un recuerdo reciente salió a flote como un corcho entre la nebulosa difusa de aquellos recuerdos.

«No lo subestimes, Ranma. Al poco tiempo de que contratásemos a TBI hice una pequeña investigación personal sobre Nabiki Tendo y encontré lo del dojo Tendo. Es una construcción antigua legada durante generaciones de prestigiosos artistas marciales de Japón. Hace veinte años la familia Tendo perdió todas sus posesiones debido a la estafa de un prestamista pero una vez que Nabiki Tendo se graduó en ciencias económicas en la Universidad de Tokio de alguna forma lo recuperó y lograron sacarlo adelante. Quedé conmocionado con las historia y no puede evitar preguntarle a Tendo que por qué no nos lo mencionó nunca que su familia tenía un dojo. Me explicó que el deseo de su padre es que se use como escuela para formar niños como futuros artistas marciales, actualmente no desea en ningún caso vincular su escuela a firmas, torneos o a kempoistas de sobrenombre, pero en su momento el dojo Tendo fue de los más transcendentes de Japón.»

–El dojo Tendo. –pensé en voz alta y Tofu siguió palpando mi muñeca.

–¿Lo has visto? Es muy antiguo, pero lo han reconstruido recientemente.

Negué y de repente el doctor presionó fuertemente la muñeca causándome una punzada lacerante e inaguantable.

–¡Auch! ¿Qué pretende, inutilizarme? –de repente me di cuenta de que el dolor de fondo, ese dolor visceral que estaba constantemente en la mano había desaparecido. Hice algunos giros de muñeca doblándola en distintos ángulos y observé al doctor gratamente sorprendido– vaya, puedo moverla sin el dolor agudo de antes.

–Me alegro, muchacho, –me ofreció una amplia sonrisa– no la fuerces en unos días, la he recolocado pero no quiere decir que esté curada del todo. Y ahora veamos el resto de magulladuras.

Asentí con calma y me quedé quieto mientras estiraba mis antebrazos. Odiaba que aún me llamasen muchacho, pues habían pasado años desde que había dejado de serlo, pero el doctor estaba siendo muy amable. Mi instinto me decía que era una persona en la que se podía confiar plenamente.

– Entonces, ¿usted se dedica a asistir como médico deportivo en torneos y eventos?

–Oh pues ahora no hago nada que se le parezca aunque por un tiempo sí que fui medico deportivo, mi especialidad fueron las artes marciales.

Tofu empezó a presionar diferentes puntos en mi espalda, hombros y antebrazos mientras yo aguantaba con templanza el dolor.

–¿Dónde se especializó?

–Aquí, en China, pero eso fue hace muchos años.

Mi interés se hizo creciente. Parecía ser un doctor extraordinariamente bueno a pesar de esa modestia.

–¿Ya no está interesado en dedicarse a esto?

–Bueno, desde hace unos pocos años tengo mi propia consulta de medicina familiar. No es lo mismo pero me va bien, y no tengo que estar viajando constantemente. Ya sabes, me acabo de casar hace poco más de una semana y de hecho, –se llevó una mano al cogote mientras empezó a reír como un loco– ¡debería estar disfrutando de mi luna de miel! Pero ya sabes como son a veces los padres de sobreprotectores.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo con una pregunta, quizás, poco apropiada.

–A qué se refiere, ¿a estas alturas el señor Tendo se preocupa tanto de su hija recién casada?

–No, si no fue por Kasumi ella no es artista marcial. Fue por la pequeña, –mi corazón dio un vuelco en aquel segundo– era su primer torneo internacional y mi suegro me pidió como favor que aceptara este trabajo de forma que pudiese cuidar de Akane.

No pasé por alto la forma en la que él se refería a ella, con la misma familiaridad que se refería a su propia esposa. Por el nombre de pila sin honoríficos.

–Comprendo. –contesté sin saber qué mas decir.

–De todos modos nos iremos de luna de miel mañana, ¡una semana por Taiwán nos vendrá de lujo! –un brillo de emoción recorrió su rostro.

–Doctor Tofu, –pregunté de buenas a primeras, sin pensar demasiado– ¿es buena Akane Tendo en las artes marciales?

Ono Tofu se agarró el mentón antes de responder, se puso serio mientras cavilaba y después volvió a sumergirse en su afectuosa sonrisa de siempre.

– Es la heredera _mujer_ de un dojo y de un apellido de artistas marciales. Es todo lo buena que tiene que ser y es todo lo buena que se le está permitido ser al mismo tiempo.

Me quedé pensando seriamente en su respuesta, sin saber exactamente a qué se referían sus palabras.

–Me gustaría verla. –Tofu me miró serio y rectifiqué de forma prudente– me gustaría ver cómo se desenvuelve en la arena. Quizás yo podría darle algunos consejos.

–Es una estupenda idea aunque es terca como ella sola, pero si sabes tratarla es una mujer extremadamente dulce. Bueno, ya estás listo, Saotome. –me dio una palmada en la espalda– Nabiki se encargará de lo demás. Recuerda descansar esos huesos durante unos días, no te fuerces demasiado y estarás como nuevo.

Salí de la consulta sintiendo como que caminaba entre algodones, con el brillante sol pegándome duro en la frente y las recientes palabras acariciando con suavidad mis oídos.

«Una mujer extremadamente dulce.»

«Akane.»

* * *

Eran las 1: 30 a.m. hora Japón cuando el Airbus aterrizó en aeropuerto de Narita. Recogí el equipaje con presteza y detuve el primer taxi con ánimo de volar veloz hacia mi apartamento. Estaba tan ansioso que casi ni me despedí correctamente del resto del equipo.

La familiar niebla cercaba los edificios y el ambiente como los niños en duermevela abrazan a sus ositos de peluche. Solo los carteles de publicidad con sus luces sórdidas, apagadas, encendidas o insinuantes destacaban entre el vapor de esa nube que descansaba casi todas las noches sobre la enorme ciudad de Tokio. Casi siempre soplada por los deseos del viento del mar.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento dejé las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada de cualquier manera, me descalcé, y caí sobre el futón como si fuese un pájaro herido a balazos. Luego me arrepentí, cambié de opinión y me volví a levantar para tomar el portátil cerrado de la mesa. Me recosté contra la pared mientras la pálida luz de la pantalla empequeñecía mis pupilas. Entré en el buscador de internet y teclee su nombre.

Akane Tendo

Un listado de direcciones de páginas sucesivas me apareció en la pantalla. Comencé a indagar un rato pero no encontré nada que cuadrara con lo que estaba buscando. Probé suerte con las imágenes en vez de con las web.

Oh, dios. No podía ser. Era demasiado bueno para ser real: entre otras Akanes Tendos que no eran ella había una imagen de la Akane Tendo que a mí me interesaba. La verdad era que no era realmente una imagen que le hiciese verdadera justicia, con aquel gesto ceñudo, enfundada en un kimono de karate amarillo y con una cinta deportiva prendida en el cabello. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso estaba espectacular. Hice click en la imagen e internet me redireccionó a un página.

Artistas marciales ganadoras del torneo nacional femenino dividido por categorías celebrado en fukuchiyama.

Categoría Manos Desnudas – Sakura Kobe

Categoría Manos Armadas – Kana Katsuya

Categoría Mutsabetsu kakuto – Akane Tendo

Vaya, ni tan desacertado. Le gustaba el riesgo justo igual que a mí. En la misma página había algunos videos de los combates que tuvieron lugar en el torneo. Los observé atentamente deteniéndome en algunos puntos –he de confesar que a penas había analizado con detenimiento hasta el momento las artes marciales femeninas– hasta que en algún momento ella apareció como protagonista del combate. Me concentré en analizar cada forma en la que movía sus brazos, cada ángulo en el que plegaba su cuerpo. A veces realizaba katas sencillas con soltura y otras veces se movía de forma torpe y pesada. En algunos momentos parecía que danzara, como si estuviese pisando fuego en el suelo y apenas trazase pequeños círculos con sus brazos para atestar golpes en su adversario. Otras veces sus movimientos eran muy pensados, de cuadernillo, bastos, bruscos y sin medida alguna lo que la conducía a aprehender rápidamente los golpes. Me desconcentré cuando reparé en cada vez que se deshacía en bramidos, de esos que salen del esfuerzo en el combate.

Off. Mi interruptor interno me dio el aviso de que comenzaba el delirio. No podía parar. Indagando más llegué a una especie de página personal o algo así como una red social. No sé qué era. No lo sé porque lo que realmente me tuvo concentrado es que había un puñado de fotos de ella sonriendo junto a algunos niños, otras de perfil con los niños a los que parecía que estaba instruyendo. No sé en qué momento la mezcla de esa sonrisa llena de dientes con ese gi amarillento de combate comenzó a parecerme la cosa más sensual que había visto en mi vida. Ya estaba delirando. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentraba en un solo punto dejando el resto helado.

De pronto la vi, llegué a su dirección de correo sin haberlo buscado conscientemente, de la misma forma que las abejas son atraídas por el dulzón olor del polen. Mis dedos se movieron solos por el teclado. Empecé a escribir movido por un arrojo que quizás si esperase un poquito más podría desaparecer.

«Señorita Akane Tendo,

la verdad es que he encontrado tu dirección por casualidad, »

Carajo, qué soberana estupidez, ¿tenía que empezar así el email? Ni de broma. Borré todo lo que había escrito y volví a empezar a redactar.

«Senorita Akane Tendo,

me ha suscitado muchísima curiosidad tus habilidades como artista marcial, así que no he podido evitar escribirte…».

Demonios, sonaba demasiado pedante. Creo que me arranqué unos cuantos pelos antes de volver a borrar y volver a empezar.

«Señorita Akane Tendo,

¿sería posible volver a encontrarnos? No he dejado de pensar en nuestro último encuentroGSouLIYGhfaoidfh;dihEStoes una mIERDAAAA »

No. No. No. En este caso parecía más bien un otaku exasperado. Por todos los demonios, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Me serví un trago de refresco de uva bien frío y me senté a meditar por un segundo. De verdad os juro que en aquel momento estaba hasta el cuello de mierda, nadando entre los lodazales que suponen la verdadera y jodida obsesión. Mi obsesión por ella empezaba a ser como una segunda capa de piel que cubría por completo mi cuerpo, apretándolo y que no destapaba ni un ápice de vello impidiendo que transpirasen excrecencias de placer y angustia al mismo tiempo. Mierda, Joder, ¿cómo demonios podía hacer para volverla a ver? ¿Qué debería de decir para no llegar a parecer un maníaco desesperado? Lo más triste de todo era que quizás sí que era un maníaco desesperado.

Sudando de pura ofuscación dejé de torturarme a mí mismo y escribí sin pensar, sin borrar en el camino, casi sin mirar. Escribí de una vez y pulsé la maldita tecla de _enviar_.

«Señorita Akane Tendo,

Aún tengo tu bufanda blanca.

Atte. R.S.»

….Continuará.

N.A.: muchas gracias por los reviews! la verdad es que soy una perezosa para escribir sin inspiración. Y cuando viene la musa pues resulta que no hay tiempo, pero estos dias estoy obsesionada con mi propia historia. Tengo ya bastante adelantado.

Un abrazo!


	8. La Bufanda

0BS3S10N

Cap 8: La Bufanda

Cuando percibí el sonido de la alarma estaba realmente inmerso en un sueño. Era de ese tipo de sueños largos, largos, que te enredan en sus tentáculos y te trasladan de una distancia a otra a través del tiempo; a través de los cielos y de los placeres bochornosos procurando con cuidado que no desees despertar.

Abrí los parpados poco a poco y la intensidad de luz blanca hirió parcialmente mis pupilas. El sol se colaba por el tragaluz del ático y formaba halo reluciente alrededor del cristal.

Observé medio dormido la hora en el reloj digital y enredé por un rato más las piernas en el cobertor. No me apetecía levantarme, quería quedarme hundido en aquel sueño a pesar de que no recordaba que era lo que estaba soñando con exactitud. Y sin embargo podía recordar claramente esas imágenes de una chica agresiva peleando en el gi de combate, bailando bajo la luz mortecina en un antro de Roppongi, sujetando una copa con el vestido negro elegante y una parte de mí se estremecía violentamente de deseo. Un deseo visceral que a duras penas conseguía comprender.

Me incorporé con cadencia masajeándome los cuádriceps de los muslos, que estaban entumecidos. Posteriormente sacudí la cabeza para despertarme del todo, aunque ese cabello mío, salvaje y desatado de su agarre, quedó esparramado por todo mi rostro. Lo aparté de la cara de un manotazo e intenté abrir los ojos de forma forzosa, separando al máximo los parpados. Finalmente quedé sentado en un ángulo casi de noventa grados y agarré el portátil que estaba en el suelo silencioso, pero a la vez llamándome a gritos. Cuando lo abrí, revisé el correo electrónico con una gota de sudor a resbalando por la sien. Tenía varios correos en la bandeja de entrada. Ninguno de ellos era de Akane Tendo.

No sé cómo explicar algo que quizás ya se sobre entiende, pero la necesidad de respirar su aroma era tan firme que el espacio de mi mente no podía abarcar nada más. Su nombre flotaba en el aire del ambiente, en el aire que cabe en el pecho, en el espacio que queda entre labios; se repetía en una monótona melodía: Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane. Akane hasta el último suspiro, Akane hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Como si alguna divinidad escuchase ese nombre transformado en mis plegarias, la página principal de los emails destelló de repente.

Akane Tendo 6:58 h FW: La Bufanda

«Estimado señor Saotome,

muchas gracias por ese mensaje tan lleno de detalles. Con tanta información no me ha quedado claro si pretendes devolvérmela o que forme parte de tu colección de bufandas de damas en peligro.

A. T. Vicedirectora de educación del Dojo Tendo.»

Já. Sonreí como un idiota. Estiré los labios a pesar que no había sido una respuesta demasiado acorde a mis deseos. Me tomé un largo minuto para recapacitar porque la verdad, no era como si mi mensaje hubiese dado para más. ¿Qué esperabas, Ranma Saotome? La respuesta era obvia; deseaba lo que todo hombre que sufre el trastorno patológico obsesivo por una mujer:

1\. Iré esta misma tarde a tu apartamento por la bufanda;

2\. No me interesa la bufanda, solamente quiero meterme en tu cama;

3\. Este es mi teléfono, llámame y veremos cómo puedo recuperar esa bufanda.

¿Demasiado altas las expectativas? Pero refiriéndonos a mujeres hay que inclinarse a pensar que quizás fuesen un poco elevadas mis expectativas. Si además tenemos en cuenta el factor Akane Tendo, a pesar de que por aquel entonces no la conocía bien, debemos afirmar con contundencia que sí lo eran. Eran expectativas de un tamaño exageradamente desproporcionado; como el de una ballena. Unas expectativas del tamaño del meteorito que extinguió a los dinosaurios. Claro, pero por si acaso no se sabe, ¡yo siempre tuve una flagrante imaginación!

Me golpeé un capón en la frente. Ya estaba enloqueciéndome a mí mismo con mis estupideces. ¿Por qué no era posible deshacerme de un porrazo de tantos pensamientos inútiles? Bah. Al carajo. Me agarré a un clavo ardiendo o, mejor dicho, al vaporoso sueño que aún me pellizcaba los carrillos. Me dispuse a elaborar un mensaje cuya respuesta fuese algo más completa, pero en la que no tuviese que pensar demasiado. Escribiría algo como si fuese yo mismo, es decir, Ranma Saotome y no un guaperas idol adolescente ni un zombie resultado de la invasión de los ultra cuerpos. Mucho menos un Don Juan de esos salido de las telenovelas de TV Tokio Networks a media tarde.

«Estimada señorita Tendo,

creo que dependerá del aprecio que le tengas a tu bufanda; puedo devolvértela si la necesitas o puede seguir en mi colección, pero la verdad es que tiene muy poco estilo y si la vendo no me darían ni dos yenes por ella…

Atte. R. S. Director Ejecutivo Gimnasios Todo Vale.

PD: me chirrían los dientes cada vez que pienso que tengo que llamarte como a tu hermana.»

El corazón me latía con un ritmo frenético. Una vez que lo envié me puse de pie y pensé; ¿tanto latido para escribir esta mierda? Resoplé algo molesto por mi incontrolable emoción y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de aseo. Era necesario comprobar si el agua me despertaba o aun me encontraba imbuido entre los filamentos del sueño. Me deshice del bóxer amarillo con los que suelo dormir –usualmente no duermo con nada más– y tomé asiento en el interior del onsen mientras comencé a echarme de agua fría por encima del cuerpo desnudo. Sentía el pene apretado desde afuera y asfixiado por la palpitante erección; seguramente de la misma manera como se deben sentir las sardinas encerradas en las latas. Me puse –literalmente– manos a la obra con aquel ritual con el que pugnaba por aquellos días casi con religiosidad sacramental, hasta llegar al final.

Sin embargo, os confieso que cada vez era más y más insuficiente. Imaginaros que después de estar varios días sin beber, sedientos hasta la médula, os ofrecen un tapón de botella rebosante de agua fresca. ¿Calmaría toda la sed? O en vez de eso, ¿haría desear el agua con aun más fuerza? Pues podéis imaginar con exactitud tal y cómo me sentía: completamente insatisfecho, completamente sediento, mortalmente hambriento. Aquello lo único que hacía era despertar una parte dormida profundamente en mí, un león hambriento que dormía hasta el momento y que ahora exigía saciarse. Y ese deseo subyacente, escondido bajo mi piel, transgredía cualquier forma de lógica.

Una vez acabé de lavarme regresé a mi cuarto para vestirme rápidamente y sin poder evitar echar otro vistazo a la bandeja de entrada. Un nuevo mensaje relucía a mis ojos con la misma intensidad que las luciérnagas.

Akane Tendo 7:31 h FW: La Bufanda

«Estimado señor Saotome,

que tú, el hombre que va siempre en esas ropas chinas de forma tan despreocupada, me hables de estilo me parece paradójico; pero claro, se me olvidaba que tus usuales compañías visten de cachemir.

No veo que problema puede tener que me llames como a mi hermana.

A. T. Vicedirectora de educación del Dojo Tendo.»

Su mensaje me extrajo una sonrisa jactanciosa. Que me partiesen mil rayos si no indicaba como mínimo que conocía ciertos detalles de mí que no eran dominio de todo el personal. Aquello no tenía por qué ser malo: hacía ya algún tiempo que había sustituido las ropas chinas por camisas y corbatas en la oficina; en clases y en la arena por la ropa deportiva de los patrocinadores. Bueno, vale, quizás todo el mundo que estuviese metido en el mundillo de las artes marciales supiera ese par de cosas. Sin embargo, en aquel momento la confianza creció como una ola; de la misma forma que crece cuando veo posibilidad de ganar en mis combates. Entonces los dedos se movieron solos, mucho antes de que pudiese colocar en orden mis propios pensamientos.

«Estimada señorita Tendo,

¿Bromeas? cada vez que pronuncio la palabra _Tendo_ me da escalofríos pensando que la implacable de tu hermana puede estar cerca.

Vale, ya sé que tu bufanda cutre no es de cachemir no es tan bonita como mis confortables ropas china. Pero si lo deseas aun puedes recuperarla.

Atte. R. S. Director Ejecutivo Gimnasios Todo Vale.»

Me quedé como un idiota releyendo el hilo de mensajes, evaluando si mis últimas palabras eran o no eran acertadas. Por su puesto: me arrepentí al segundo de haberle escrito aquello de _si lo deseas aun puedes recuperarla_. ¿Por qué le había dicho aquello? Era una soberana estupidez. Había delatado mi necesidad imperiosa de verla.

De cualquier forma, me tenía que ir a trabajar porque ya se me iba haciendo tarde. Tenía la clase de los lunes a primera hora y estaba seguro que muchos de mis alumnos estarían esperándome desde bien temprano esperando para darme la enhorabuena y para que les explicara mis grandes proezas en el torneo. No les puedo culpar: yo en su situación hubiera hecho lo mismo conmigo.

Y además ya estaba bien de esperar con como un imbécil colegial que la bandeja de entrada se volviese a iluminar. Me vestí y salí zumbando para el gimnasio. A pesar de la atmósfera glacial el sol me sonreía aquel día.

* * *

Su voz estridente penetró en mi oído como la espuma de la Coca-Cola en un estómago dormido.

–¡Ranchan! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas ganado otro torneo internacional! ¿Cuántos años seguidos van? ¡Siempre supe que eras el mejor!

Me acomodé en el asiento de cuero negro de mi oficina. Apoyé el tobillo en mi rodilla mientras sujetaba el auricular inalámbrico con una mano y con la otra revisaba los contratos del nuevo aspirante para una de nuestras franquicias. El café humeante reposaba sobre la mesa de madera nogal.

–Gracias, Utchan, esta vez fue pan comido –sonreí a pesar de ese dolor de fondo de mi muñeca y la hinchazón de mis mejillas.

–Siento no haber estado acompañándote, tengo un lío de tres pares de narices con esto de los nuevos restaurantes. Me hubiera gustado tanto acompañarte… pero mi presencia era obligatoria en la inauguración. Estoy agotada, Ranchan.

– Descuida, ya habrá otros torneos a los que puedas asistir –comenté distrayéndome en el ordenador de mesa. La bandeja de entrada contenía un nuevo mensaje de Akane Tendo.

–¿No me vas a decir que me echaste de menos? ¿ni si quiera un poquito?

–Claro que te eché de menos, Utchan. –dije automáticamente sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Otros menesteres habían secuestrado mi concentración.

Akane Tendo 10:47 h FW: La Bufanda

«Estimado señor Saotome,

¿Quién te dice que mi hermana no es la mitad de implacable de lo que soy yo? ya sabes que compartimos genes.

Veo que estás muy interesado en devolverme esa bufanda, ¿no será una vaga excusa de casanova?

Atte. A. T. La Tendo más _implacable_.»

La voz de Utchan quedó formando parte del atrezo, sus palabras permanecieron flotando ordenadas en los anaqueles de ese espacio abstracto de mi mente que quedaban lejos de mi atención. Releí otra vez aquel email con la ilusión de un niño por su nuevo juguete. Ukyo Kounji seguía hablándome a través del teléfono.

–Oh Ranchan, ¡qué feliz me hace que me digas eso! De verdad. Me muero de ganas de pegarte un achuchón, y de que pruebes mi nueva receta. La he llamado «Okonomiyaki del amor» ¿qué te parece? ¿A que es un nombre precioso?

–Me parece estupendo.

–¿En serio? Espero que me lo quiten de las manos, Ranchan. A todo el mundo le va a encantar porque mezcla sabores de unami, tonkatsu y mahonesa japonesa.

–Claro.

–¿Vendrás a verme pronto? Me gustaría que lo probases para darme tu aprobación, ya sabes que eres mi catador especial y necesito tu visto bueno antes de sacarlo al mercado.

–Por supuesto.

–Oye Ranchan, ¿me estás escuchando? Pareces distraído…

–¿uh? Claro.

–¿Estás bien? –de pronto el tono de su voz cambió quedando salpicada por la preocupación– te noto extraño.

–Estoy perfectamente, Utchan. Oye, ¿te importa que te llame más tarde? Estoy un poco liado ahora.

–Está bien, –escuché un respiro de resignación– estaré esperando tu llamada.

–Hasta luego entonces, Utchan.

–No olvides llamarme, Ranchan.

Colgué rápidamente y pude centrar toda mi atención en la pantalla. Las yemas de mis dedos golpearon levemente el teclado elaborando mi respuesta.

«Estimada señorita Tendo,

pues es que tú eres la pequeña, en todos los sentidos, y bueno, además, puede que sea una simple corazonada, pero esa sonrisa tuya no se parece en nada a la maliciosa expresión que ya me sé de memoria.

Para que veas que no son excusas si lo prefieres se la entregaré a ella. Pero no me haré responsable de sus preguntas maliciosas.

Atte. R. S. con escudo _anti-implacables_ »

El pulso latía a su maldito antojo cuando pulsé el botón de enviar el email. Creo que mi ansiedad se había fundido como el estaño. De verdad que no sabía la mejor forma escoger las correctas palabras, aunque cuanto menos pensaba, más valor parecía tener. Fui de un salgo a mi aseo personal, necesitaba refrescarme las ideas para poder seguir trabajando y apartar la obsesión de mi camino en pos de la productividad. Me observé lánguidamente al espejo, sosteniendo una glacial contemplación con mi propio reflejo. Me acordaba de las palabras de Ryoga, del apelativo _cobarde_ , y le preguntaba al del otro lado del espejo si lo iba a ser al mismo tiempo. Nunca he sido cobarde, nunca lo sería. Y sin embargo me preguntaba si, como de costumbre, ese _yo mismo_ que se alzaba enardecido sobre ese gran colchón de orgullo no iba a ser mi peor enemigo. Ser incapaz de asumir una mínima derrota casi siempre me había causado más desgracias que alegrías.

* * *

Durante el resto del día estuve indagando en el correo, esperando esa ansiada respuesta. Salía de las clases turbado, casi tropezando con lo que hubiese alrededor, con el fin de llegar lo antes posible a mi despacho. Me rascaba el pelo con impaciencia cuando encontraba la bandeja vacía. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado explicito? ¿Quizás se habría aburrido ya de los mensajes? Demonios, en aquel momento solo podía pensar en eso. En mi mente no cabía absolutamente nada más. Mis pensamientos estaban tan llenos de ella que no cabía una maldita punta de alfiler.

Joder, la obsesión comenzaba a interferir con cada rutina del día a día encajando entre cada instante de mi vida como las piezas de un puzle. Me debatía rodeado de un ansia desconocida, esperando al punto de la inanición ese mensaje que no llegaba y dejaba mis ansias vacías, desoladas.

El sonido del intercomunicador me arrebató de cuajo ese patético _enmimismamiento._

–Señor Saotome, tiene una llamada.

La voz de mi secretaria me devolvió la consciencia de donde me encontraba. Suspiré aburrido. Seguramente eran otra vez los pesados de la marca deportiva. Me tenían hasta las narices con su insistencia en firmar el contrato; ya le habíamos dejado claro que lo teníamos que pensar y revaluar su oferta.

–Si son los de la marca deportiva diles que llamen mañana.

–Señor Saotome, es una mujer. Su nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo. Dice que es la hermana de la señorita Tendo.

Mierda. Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba.

–Pásamela inmediatamente Miyamoto.

Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar copiosamente. Se percibió el sonido de cambio de línea y una voz a medio camino entre la inocencia y la sensualidad se escuchó clara y limpia desde el intercomunicador.

–Espero que no se te ocurra mencionar nada de lo que pasó el otro día a mi hermana.

–¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

–¿Cómo conseguiste mi email?

La verdad que no era el colmo de los secretos. Nuestros contactos se exhibían en la red pública, al alcance de todo el mundo. Agarré el auricular y pulsé el botón del comunicador para que su voz fluyese directamente hacia mi oído. Dije lo primero que se cruzó por mi mente.

–¿Entonces al fin te has decidido a recuperar tu valiosa prenda de invierno?

–Lo he pensado mejor, prefiero recuperarla antes de que siga en tus manos

–Oye, ¿qué tiene de malo que siga en mis manos?

– ¿Entre tu colección de los objetos que se dejan tus numerosas amantes? Me niego, gracias.

–Pero, ¿lo dices en serio? –murmuré repleto de incredulidad– ¿tú también te crees toda esa porquería que dicen los de la prensa rosa?

–No. Pero he vivido en Nerima toda mi vida.

– ¿Y…? –de pronto caí en la cuenta– vaya fantástico. Es decir, que el testimonio de una chiflada que está bajo orden de alejamiento vale más que el mío…

–¿Chiflada Kodachi Kuno? ¡Noooo! –dijo con evidente sarcasmo– no sé ni cómo se le puede pasar si quiera por la cabeza a alguien salir con ella a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero como es la única versión que conozco…. de hecho, no para de hablar de ti a todo el mundo y Nerima no es un barrio muy grande.

–¿Quieres escucharla? –pregunté maravillado.

–¿Qué?, ¿escuchar qué?

–Mi versión, me refiero a mi versión.

–Bueno, tampoco es que me interese mucho, pero si te empeñas…

Me reí y luego imaginé que ella sonreía al otro lado de la línea. Que sonreía tanto que le dolían los cachetes, tal y como me pasaba a mí.

–Entonces no. Si no te interesa no te la pienso contar.

–No te pienso rogar para que me la cuentes.

–Bien, porque no te la pienso contar.

Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación al otro lado del teléfono.

–Quizás si hay una parte que me da mucha curiosidad, ¿cómo es posible que aceptases salir con Kodachi Kuno?

–Errores que cometemos todos los humanos… pero te juro que solo fue una semana, desde entonces he huido como de ella como si fuese peor que la peste.

–¿Una semana? Puag, por un momento albergaba la esperanza de que fuese una sucia mentira. Ahora sí que estoy replanteándome recuperar mi bufanda.

–¿Tanto odias a Kodachi Kuno?

–¿Bromeas? Somos enemigas mortales por todos los tiempos mundiales del universo.

Prorrumpí en carcajadas.

–¿Y eso? ¿Te hacía bulling? Me la puedo imaginar así con su risa malvada –me puse a imitar la estridente voz de Kodachi Kuno– ¡Jo Jo Jo! Akane Tendo eres demasiado bajitaaaaa.

–¡Vaya! Se nota que la conoces bien, eso me da escalofríos.

–¡Por supuesto que la conozco! Pero no cómo tú crees. Te recuerdo que he sido víctima de su acoso. –esperé casi un segundo, pero no encontré respuesta a través de las ondas telefónicas– ¿Entonces te odiaba?

–¡Me odiaba de verdad!, hacía trampas para ganar en todos los juegos en los que nuestros institutos se enfrentaban. Envenenaba a todo el mundo con sus recetas secretas.

–Vaya puedo jurar eso del veneno paralizante, yo también tuve la desgracia de probarlo. –musité recordándolo con desgana– ¿Qué le hiciste para que te odiase tanto?

–Pues… ¿oye qué es este interrogatorio? Creía que tú me ibas a contar tu versión de los hechos, no que yo te iba a explicar mis venturas y desventuras con Kodachi Kuno.

–¿No dijiste que no te interesaba? –volví a carcajear– al fin se te ven las intenciones, señorita Tendo.

–¡No es cierto! Yo solo quiero recuperar mi bufanda para evitar que se encuentre en tu colección de casanovas. Puag.

Me reí entre dientes.

–Me parece una excusa un poco floja, señorita Tendo.

–Está bien, Saotome. Pues quédatela, que ya no la quiero. Y ahora te voy a colgar.

–Con ese carácter no me puedo ni figurar lo que le debiste a hacer a Kodachi Kuno para que te la tuviese jurada.

–Oye, ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que sea una desquiciada! Lo que pasó no merecía esa reacción desmedida.

La señora Miyamoto llamó a la puerta y entró fastidiándome el momento.

–Su clase de la tarde, señor Saotome. –murmuró en un susurro apenas audible– lo están esperando.

Asentí con la cabeza, frustrado y le indiqué con la mano que se marchara. Me había cencentrado tanto en la conversación que había olvidado mi propio entorno. Era un suceso tan común que aún me cuestionaba como había sido capaz de fundar una cadena de gimnasios, aunque el de ahora era un buen pretexto. Hastiado, volví a girar la cabeza hacia el auricular.

–Escucha, tengo que volver al trabajo, –estaba contrariado así que empecé a hablar sin control– es el turno de dar la clase avanzada a los alumnos de la tarde y no puedo hacerles perder el tiempo. Estos muchachos están haciendo increíbles progresos, debieras haberlos visto en el torneo internacional; son increíbles. Por cierto, ¿te gusta el Sukiyaki?

–¿eh? –su voz se percibió llena de duda desde el auricular– cla-claro que me gusta.

– Has… ¿has ido alguna vez a Ishibashi?

–No.

–Entonces no has probado el mejor Sukiyaki de todo Japón. ¿Quieres que te lleve hoy?, ¿o mañana? Esto... Quiero decir… te gustaría… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

Un sudor frio me recorrió la espalda de norte a sur. Maldije por dentro a todos los demonios de siete mil colas, no había podido controlar esa ansiedad maldita que me desollaba centímetro a centímetro cada resto de cordura, ¡no había pensado ni una décima de segundo en lo que estaba diciendo! De modo que la espera de su respuesta se hacía tremendamente infinita porque no fue inmediata. Contuve la respiración mientras apretaba los puños. Mis dedos se pusieron blancos como el papel.

–Claro.

Su voz era tan dulce. Era prácticamente una caricia en mi oído desde el auricular. Oh, no me quería ni imaginar cómo sería su olor, como debía de ser su sabor. Titubeé abrumado por esa posibilidad.

–Te… te recojo entonces esta noche cuando acabe, sobre… ¿sobre las ocho te viene bien?

–Hmm… paso mejor yo por tu trabajo a esa hora, ¿vale?

Le facilité la dirección con un ligero temblor en mi voz. Un sentimiento de alienación se apoderó de mí. Demonios, había sido demasiado fácil. Pero, ¿el qué? ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿qué estaba a punto de suceder?

–Te veo luego, entonces. Hasta luego, señorita Tendo.

–Hasta luego, Saotome.

Colgué con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Si había alguien en todo el edificio que pudiese adivinar el estado de mi exaltación es que no había observado con demasiado detenimiento mi rostro. Y así impartí una clase para los de alto nivel de lo menos relajada, sin muchos sobresaltos, pero llena de energía, aunque nadie puede culparme. La euforia se desbordaba por cada poro de mi piel.

….Continuará.

* * *

No tengo excusa, pero es que una montaña de trabajo me impide avanzar más rápido en esto! Agradezco muchísimo vuestros alentadores reviews y también todas las críticas. La verdad es que esta historia desde el principio tenía como propósito explorar los sentimientos de Ranma desde la narrativa en primera persona. No me gusta escribir una historia cambiando perspectivas de personajes si no lo estoy escribiendo en tercera persona. Siendo sincera es como me siento más a gusto escribiendo, y mi pretensión original era experimentar este personaje, que es mi favorito, y ahondar en su introspección interna. Parte del misterio es que no sabemos qué es lo que pasa por la mente de su contrapartida. Pero bueno, el daño ya está hecho jajaja

Abrazos!

Pau


	9. Sukiyaki

Historia de lenguaje y contenido adulto. No apta para menores.

Cap9: Sukiyaki

0BS3S10N

Un minuto dura sesenta segundos y cada segundo de la tarde de aquel día de diciembre se me hizo infinito. Prácticamente interminable. Mirar cada dos por tres el reloj deportivo en la muñeca izquierda no ayudaba en absoluto. Y el tiempo tampoco transcurría más rápido por más que escudriñase cualquier otro reloj; el de pared en las aulas de entrenamiento o en la mesa de mi despacho. Así estaba de ansioso, incapaz de concentrarme en nada que no fuese desear ardientemente que fuesen las ocho en punto de la noche.

Bueno. También, valiéndome de ese consuelo durante la laxitud temporal, me dedicaba a aglutinar ciertos pensamientos obsesivos. Aunque mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, aún quedaba despierta parte de mi capacidad racional. O más bien mi capacidad de obsesionarme una y otra vez.

Obsesión. Deliciosa obsesión.

En el fondo, si me detenía a reflexionar, la obsesión había gobernado mi vida desde la oscuridad manejándome y definiendo mi destino con hilos invisibles de titiritero. De hecho, la obsesión se convertía en el pescado que se muerde la cola, en un círculo que se retroalimentaba desde su principio hasta su final.

Para que me comprendáis, ya que hablo en términos hipotéticos, tengo que valerme de ejemplos concretos. Tal y como dicen los filósofos.

La primera obsesión que gobernó mi existencia antes incluso de mi nacimiento fue la de mi madre, Nodoka Saotome. Quería, cómo no, que me convirtiese en un hombre hecho y derecho: el más guapo, el más fuerte, el más varonil, el más deseado. Por su puesto ya sabéis que lo consiguió, ¿pero a qué precio? La obsesión de mi madre nutrió la obsesión de mi padre, quien quería que heredase a toda costa el estilo Saotome de artes marciales. En China esa obsesión por las artes marciales no hizo sino crecer de manera exponencial, puesto que cualquiera que se cruzaba por mi camino se obsesionaba en vencerme y yo me obsesionaba en vencerlos como respuesta. Mejoré enormemente gracias a obsesiones compartidas, bilaterales, entrelazadas. Además, las poquísimas mujeres de mi vida siempre habían aparecido ligadas a las artes marciales y, por alguna extrañísima razón adicional a mi desesperanzador atractivo, ellas se obsesionaban conmigo. Por su puesto, como la típica historia del león y la gacela, yo me empecinaba en huir de ellas –ejemplo fehaciente el de Kodachi Kuno, mi actual nexo distendido con Akane Tendo–. Ryoga, en los años de adolescencia, se obsesionó con vencerme, pero también siempre se había obsesionado con su ausencia completa de sentido de la orientación. Akari se obsesionó con Ryoga hasta el punto de unirse a él en matrimonio. Ukyo siempre se había obsesionado con el Okonomiyaki y Konatsu, su empleado, se obsesionaba con Ukyo. Nabiki Tendo se obsesionaba constantemente con ganar todo el dinero y Akane Tendo era su hermana. Akane Tendo practicaba artes marciales y las artes marciales me habían llevado hasta ella. Por primera vez algo distinto a las artes marciales era capturado por mi capacidad de obsesión. Ahora estaba obsesionado con Akane Tendo y con las artes marciales a partes iguales. Ambos elementos fluían encadenados, sin límites precisos, por las conexiones cerebrales de Ranma Saotome.

Al final siempre todo acababa en el mismo punto donde volvía a empezar. Y en aquel momento, mirase por donde lo mirase, todo me resultaba completamente coherente. Claro y diáfano como el hielo del ártico.

Mi nueva y deliciosa obsesión era Akane Tendo. Las artes marciales me unían a ella y yo estaba decidido a poseerla por todos los medios. Ese era mi reto; me di cuenta mientras se acercaba la hora y no había avanzado una puta mierda en nada más que en mi propia obsesión. Poseerla sería mi reto. Un reto categóricamente arriesgado, pero no por ello menos sugestivo, menos atractivo, menos seductor. Me atraía como a las polillas les atrae la luz y yo me estaba lanzando, o más bien, me lanzaría aún a sabiendas de la posibilidad existente de quemarme en el camino.

¡Oh demonios! ¡Que me reventase lo que fuera en el camino! Me importaba una soberana mierda. Porque yo la iba poseer. _Deseaba_ poseer- _la._

* * *

8:00 pm

Me había mirado siete veces en el espejo, una por minuto, desde que faltaban menos de diez minutos para la hora establecida. No es que sea un hombre de narcisismo enardecido, aunque algunos puedan pensar lo contrario, pero siempre he estado más que conforme con mi aspecto. En términos de correcta modestia, podría asumir que no estoy nada mal, pero la cruda realidad es que aquel día me veía increíble. Para qué os voy a engañar. Mi porte enjuto queda de perlas bajo traje de chaqueta y corbata negra, pero ese día llevaba una de esas camisas oscuras de cuello mao que había adquirido en China. Así nadie podría quejarse, puesto que sería más Ranma Saotome que siempre.

Pasaban ocho y aún no me avisaba nadie de que me esperaban. Comencé a impacientarme al ritmo del sube-baja mi rodilla izquierda. La puntualidad era un requisito imprescindible para que alguien se ganase mi respeto. Ahora entendéis por qué mi trato con Ryoga es como es.

Estaba a punto de mirar en mi correo por si ella había cancelado a última hora, cuando de repente sonó el intercomunicador. Una vibración se apoderó de mis entrañas.

Ya estaba ella allí.

Con la chaqueta colgada al hombro, tomé el ascensor hacia la planta baja. Evité por todos los medios contar cada uno de los pisos que me llevaban a la planta baja. Asumí cierta actitud de indiferencia, cuando en realidad mi estómago estaba cobrando vida propia. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminé con desenfado hasta que la encontré.

Esperaba algo retraída en la antesala. Cuando sus ojos me recibieron no pude evitar que una sonrisa me bañase los labios. A veces odiaba ser tan obvio.

Vestía unos sencillos pantalones negros, de esos que están de moda que uno no sabe si son de deporte o elegantes, pero que eran de una licra oscura que se acomodaba a su cuerpo. También llevaba un jersey de lana grueso de color blanco que cubría su torso abotonado a un lado de su pecho. Se tapaba el cuello con una bufanda negra y las orejas con un gorrito de lana blanco que pegaba a su frente briznas de cabellos negros cortos. Llevaba una chaqueta de esas que frenan la lluvia doblada bajo el brazo y vestía unas zapatillas de deporte colores. Iba de lo más natural.

Me acerqué a ella. Mi pulso había decidido ser independiente.

–Llegas tarde. –la regañé muy levemente.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó. O era mi impresión, o parecía un poco nerviosa– Tuve que hacer algunas cosas primero

Me quede quieto frente a ella mirándola firmemente, descubriendo maravillado que me encantaban cada uno de sus gestos. Era expresiva y ahora denotaba cierta timidez. De repente me invadió sentimiento de incomodidad, mi observación sobre ella estaba asentada con demasiada firmeza, demasiada intensidad. Aparté los ojos con disimulo cuando comencé a observar que ella arrugaba el ceño.

–Nos… ¿nos vamos?

– ¿uh? ¡claro!

En aquel momento salió Ryoga por el ascensor dirigiéndose hacia mí con celeridad mientras agitaba las manos y yo maldecía mi mala fortuna.

–¡Maldito seas! Al fin te encuentro, llevo toda la tarde intentando hablar contigo. Esto es una pesadilla, Ranma, los infumables de los representantes de Shoumei necesitan una respuesta para ayer. ¡Para ayer! Me he reunido con ellos durante la comida y…. ¿eh? Ho… hola.

Ryoga se detuvo en su cantaleta y la observó maravillado. A mi cita. MI CI-TA. Aquel cerdo desgraciado recorrió con sus ojos desde el primer pelo de su flequillo hasta los cordones de sus zapatos. Después hizo una corta reverencia que ella le devolvió.

–Esto… soy Ryoga Hibiki, encantado.

–Soy Akane Tendo, muchas gracias.

Ryoga me miró de refilón.

–Tendo… ¿igual que Nabiki Tendo?

– Es mi hermana, –contestó sonriendo adorablemente a Ryoga y arrancándome con ello un sentimiento que me era definitivamente desconocido.

–Pues… bienvenida a nuestro humilde lugar de trabajo, señorita Akane. –vale, ahora lo identifiqué. El sentimiento era un latigazo de rabia que azota. ¿Señorita Akane?, ¿qué eran esas confianzas? – ¿qué te trae por aquí?

–En realidad…

–Viene a tratar unos asuntos conmigo –la interrumpí de forma algo brusca, quizás descortés, pero desafiando a mi compañero con una mirada que significaba: si te sigues pasando, te abro en canal– de hecho, ya nos íbamos.

–Está bien, Ranma. –replicó asintiendo mientras me miraba sin parpadear, sus ojos decían: no te descuides– Mañana trataremos lo de Shoumei.

Nos despedimos con un cabeceo corto y pude observar cómo el cerdo se quedaba pasmado en la puerta del gimnasio por unos segundos. Caminamos en silencio hasta el parking del edificio donde en una esquina estaba cogiendo polvo mi humilde yamaha de 200cc. No era un modelo nuevo, tampoco excesivamente bonito, pero después de gastar una fortuna en pagar las deudas de mi padre y en hipotecar hasta mi última muela para contratos y alquileres de los edificios de los gimnasios era todo lo que me podía permitir. La realidad era que apenas la usaba puesto que me gustaba caminar o corretear de un lado a otro, y al final de cuentas siempre acababa yendo en taxi a los eventos importantes. Sin embargo, allí estaba bajo el edificio de los Todo Vale de Tokyo, mi oficina central, para cuando me apetecía usarla. Y… ¿por qué no? aquella noche quería poder llevarla después de cenar a su casa, o a mi apartamento mejor pensado… Por supuesto, soñar es gratis, así que tuve que volver a aterrizar forzosamente. Ella se detuvo detrás de mí contemplando el vehículo con atención.

–¿Vamos a ir en _eso_?

–¿Cómo que _eso_? –me sentí ofendido– a ver si las ínfulas de princesa van a ser cosa de apellido.

–Pe-pero ¿qué dices? Es que nunca he montado en una de esas, idiota.

El idiota lo masculló entre dientes, como esperando que yo no lo oyera. Mi oído es demasiado fino, pero en aquel momento decidí hacer como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

–¿Te da miedo? –me burlé.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo con evidente molestia y se sentó rápidamente en la parte trasera colocándose el chubasquero sobre su torso.

–Así me lo vas a poner un poco difícil. Tienes que dejarme sentarme yo primero, y además tienes que ponerte esto. –le tendí uno de los cascos que tenía guardados en unas taquillas junto a la plaza del parking.

Me miró con recelo y se bajó de la moto agarrando el casco entre sus manos. Se lo colocó y la imité. También me coloqué una chaqueta para la moto y sendos guantes. Cuando me coloqué en el asiento ella se ubicó justo detrás, permitiéndome sentir el roce de sus rodillas con mis muslos –lo que me causó cierta agitación–. Después le indiqué que se agarrara a mi espalda y sus brazos se agarraron a mi chaqueta de moto. Giré el acelerador y salimos por la rampa hacia una noche de luna llena.

No sé si eran imaginaciones mías, pero sentía la dulzura de su aliento sobre mi hombro. A pesar de toda esa gruesa capa de cuero que tienen las chaquetas de motos, os juro que la sentía. De esa forma no había quien no se sintiese turbado.

* * *

–Desde luego que no me pasas ni una.

Sus mejillas parecían sofocadas debido al repentino cambio de temperatura. De nuevo me di cuenta de que mis ojos no la abandonaban, la observaban de una forma tan intensa que estaba seguro de que comenzaba a ser sospechosa. Me encarrilé en la tarea de evitar escudriñar cada uno de movimientos.

–No a alguien que ha salido con la maníaca de Kodachi Kuno.

–Ya te he contado esa historia, no es como si hubiésemos tenido un tórrido romance. Ya sabes las consecuencias.

Se echó a reír antes de beber un trago de su cerveza kirin.

Habíamos llegado en un pis pas a nuestro destino. La luna brillaba en un cielo completamente despejado que ofrecía su mejor luz a la noche de Tokyo. Afuera no llovía ni hacía frío.

El restaurante Ishibashi se encontraba en pleno corazón de Tokyo, entre las estaciones de Akihabara y Kanda, un barrio siempre abarrotado de luces de colores y de gente por todas partes.

Al poco de sentarnos en el tatami de una sala privada nos habían servido nuestros sukiyakis acompañados de arroz, sopa de miso y verduras encurtidas. Yo estaba muerto de hambre, así que empecé a dar cuenta de forma ansiosa de mi ración. Reconozco que nunca he podido deshacerme de mi forma hambrienta de comer desde mis andanzas adolescentes, pero ella parecía divertida con el hecho.

–Entonces, dime, ¿es verdad que estudiaste en la universidad de Beijing? –preguntó de pronto.

–¡Oye! –expresé sorprendido– ¿Cómo sabes lo de la universidad? Eso era confidencial...

–Vaya, esperaba que me confirmaras esos rumores sobre ti que se han empezado a propagar como la espuma desde hace poco.

Comencé a recapitular mentalmente. Desde que había cruzado el charco para competir en el torneo internacional, había perdido la pista de las publicaciones semanales en revistas deportivas y no tan deportivas. La rabia remansada renació cuando barajé las probabilidades de rumores que podrían estar en circulación. Quién sabe qué se habrían inventado esta vez.

–Esos periodistas de farándula me tienen harto con sus malditos rumores. ¡Hasta las narices! –por un momento apreté irritado puños y dientes, pero cuando vi que ella me observaba con atención, me relajé– Aunque, supongo que es el precio a pagar…

–Supongo que todo rumor se funda en una parte de verdad.

–¿Eso crees? –sostuve su mirada un momento y ella me la devolvió, desafiante.

–No sé, dímelo tú.

Callé un segundo, reflexionado profundamente en ello.

–Los rumores nacen de los enemigos, se difunden por los bobos y son aceptados por los tontos.

Me miró algo molesta por mi arrogancia. Eso me divirtió.

–Confírmalos o desmiéntelos si tanto te molestan.

– Si los confirmase o los desmintiese, ¿entonces de qué me iba a nutrir? –bromeé. Sin embargo, ella me tomó en serio.

–Por supuesto, ya se veía a leguas que eres un poco fantoche.

–¿Qué? ¡No es verdad! –exclamé con cierto fastidio– en realidad todo esto es culpa de tu hermana, que se empeña en eso de que todo el mundo tiene que hablar de ti de la forma que sea. Yo me conformaría con ser conocido sólo por lo que hago, por mi trabajo.

Pareció pensar seriamente en mis palabras mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

–Yo lo que creo es que Nabiki se ha dado cuenta de que puede explotar el hecho de que la fama te viene como anillo al dedo.

–Te equivocas. –observé sus ojos con seriedad– Si me conocieses sabrías que no es así.

–Entonces veamos qué es cierto y qué no, –empezó a enumerar con los dedos– tenemos lo de cien títulos con menos de veinticinco, diez novias con menos de veinte, tenemos que, aunque parezcas humilde en realidad y a pesar de tu muy reciente éxito manejas una fortuna de más de un billón de yenes.

No pude retener esa típica risa caustica.

–Veo que la señorita está al día de lo que dicen las revistas basura.

Ella me sostuvo la mirada sin mover un ápice su rostro. Su ceño fruncido comenzaba a dibujarse entre la línea de sus cejas.

–He tenido que leer algo, podrías ser un maníaco pervertido o algo por el estilo.

–Ya sabes eso que dicen…. La curiosidad mató al gato. –contesté. Me divertía soberanamente mantener un halo de misterio.

–Empezaste la universidad en Beijing. –intentó reconducirme.

–Esa universidad en Beijing. –repetí haciendo de sus palabras un eco soñador.

–¿Es eso cierto?

Me dejé llevar, en parte por los recuerdos, en parte por los colores cálidos en los que la velada pintaba su rostro. Como la veía interesada, no podía por menos que jugar un rato a hacerme el interesante. No me culpéis, ¿a quién no le gusta jugar?

–Está bien, hagamos un trato. Te confirmaré tres rumores. Tres preguntas y tres respuestas. Ni una sola más.

–¿Tres respuestas? Quiero mejor tres historias.

–Tres preguntas y tres historias. Y a cambio tú me contestarás tres preguntas.

Se mordió rápidamente la comisura de su labio, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Estaba tremendamente sexy haciendo ese sencillo gesto.

– Tenemos un trato. ¿Debo empezar? –ahora se mordió el labio inferior completo– Universidad. En Beijing.

Mis recuerdos me trasladaron a la época de los templos dorados de Bayan Har. El recuerdo de cómo me golpeaba el hambre cuando me buscaba la vida paseando por las colinas brumosas era claro. Y me hacía dar cuenta generosa de mis raciones de sukiyaki. En realidad, no habría podido entrar en la universidad en otro universo, por más quisiera. Ni si quiera había terminado los estudios superiores. Pero la suerte, la fortuna, y para qué ser humilde a estas alturas, mis increíbles habilidades en las artes me abrieron las puertas. Sin poder evitarlo mis palabras se habían deslizado entre medias de los recuerdos.

–Gracias a mi talento, entré en la escuela de Beijing, facultad de deportes cuando tenía poco más de dieciocho años, llevaba dando tumbos por China desde los catorce así que me conocía bastante bien las vicisitudes de ese país. Sin dinero ni donde caerme muerto, tan sólo con la habilidad de mis puños.

–¿Te llegaste a graduar?

No contesté inmediatamente.

–Digamos que no llegué hasta el final. Me gané enemigos muy poderosos durante aquellos años.

–Los dragones de oro… –musitó.

–Veo que los conoces. En realidad, sí, consiguieron que me expulsaran de la universidad el tercer año una vez que gané dos torneos nacionales seguidos y después los dos internacionales. Los primeros de mi vida. –no reprimí un suspiro– Sin embargo, a pesar de no haber acabado los estudios, eso no evitó que siguiera mi camino. En China me especialicé todo lo que pude, aprendí lo que tuve que aprender y tuve buenos amigos, pero también enemigos. Intentaron jugármela tantas veces que a veces pensé que no levantaría cabeza –me encogí de hombros, quitando hierro al asunto– pero al fin y al cabo siempre conseguía volverme a levantar.

Sus ojos oscuros me habían observado sin pestañear. Me llevé a la boca un trozo de carne del sukiyaki y ella me imitó.

–Sabes, siento algo de envidia. –enunció de pronto.

Su sentencia me hizo detener a medio camino de mi boca el palillo con las verduras.

–¿Y eso?

–Bueno, de todas esas experiencias que te han llevado a ser como eres. Pienso que te han ayudado a crecer como artista marcial. No creo que todo el mundo pueda o tenga el suficiente arrojo para hacerlo. Ni si quiera la vocación.

–Eso quiere decir que consideras que soy bueno. Como artista marcial, quiero decir.

–Ya te lo dije el otro día en China. –entrecerró los párpados– no me hagas repetírtelo.

–Así fue, –asentí con una sonrisa– pero bueno, ya has gastado dos preguntas y yo te he contado dos historias.

Me miro con incredulidad contenida.

–Que yo sepa por el momento solo va una pregunta, ¿acaso eres un tramposo?, ¿es así como juegas?

–No señorita Tendo, te he contado la historia real de Kodachi Kuno. Eso cuenta como una pregunta y una historia. Ahora me toca a mí, ¿qué demonios le hiciste para que te la tuviese jurada?

Se sonrojó y para evitar ir directamente al grano primero se llevó una buena porción de arroz a la boca. Después se limpió la comisura de sus labios con la esquina de la servilleta, que dejó sobre sus rodillas.

–No es de muy buena educación mirar fijamente a una señorita mientras come.

–Digamos que los modales no son mi punto fuerte. Y estoy esperando, señorita Tendo.

–Está bien, está bien. –suspiró derrotada– El chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada durante la escuela secundaria superior se enamoró de mí. Aunque yo no estaba interesada en él, Kodachi Kuno me odió desde entonces para siempre.

Me eché a reír de pura diversión. Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

–En otras palabras, que estás hecha una rompecorazones.

–No en tu nivel, –sus ojos áureos me desafiaron.

–Soy todo oídos.

–Esa es la historia, no hay más que contar. De verdad, no tiene nada de interesante.

–Déjame decidir a mí eso, ¿no?

–Pero es que ya te lo he contado.

–Señorita Tendo –repliqué con sorna–, haga el favor de enrollarse más en sus respuestas, que estas dejan mucho que desear. A ver, más detalles, ¿qué ocurrió con ese novio de Kodachi Kuno?

Resopló desganada.

–Cuando iba a la escuela secundaria había un equipo de Kempo que me perseguía para combatir todas las mañanas. Al capitán del equipo se le había ocurrido que quien consiguiese ganarme podría tener una cita conmigo. El capitán del equipo de kempo era Tatewaki Kuno, el hermano de Kodachi.

–¡Vaya! –exclamé verdaderamente sorprendido– sí que eras popular en secundaria.

–Gracias, pero hubiera preferido no serlo.

–Por cierto, yo lo conozco a ese hermano de Kodachi, un payaso total.

–Completamente de acuerdo, y no quiero hablar mucho de él por si se me atraganta la cena. El caso es que el último curso ingresó Masaki Fujima, que era del norte, de un pueblo del distrito de Tohoku, y que además se unió a esta persecución matutina sin precedentes. Bueno, hasta que Kodachi comenzó a perseguirlo, a su vez.

–Oye, –empecé a empatizar demasiado con ella. Tanta persecución a perseguidos me sonaba a mi propia vida– ¿eso de las peleas matutinas no estaba considerado como acoso escolar?

–Supongo, pero es que nuestro director estaba demasiado ocupado intentando cumplir una norma absurda: chicos pelo rapado y chicas a melena. Estaba completamente chiflado. Debe ser cosa de genes, porque es el padre de Kodachi y Tatewaki, para variar.

–Por Kami sama…

La cara que puse debió ser un poema porque se empezó a reír musicalmente hasta contagiarme su risa. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba frente a la chica que había estado las últimas semanas permanentemente en mis sueños y ensoñaciones. Había olvidado que la deseaba a rabiar y que tan sólo pensar en su piel hacía que mi cuerpo se desligara por completo de mi mente para actuar a su antojo. Sin embargo, ella estaba frente a mí, allí, ¡estaba riéndose conmigo de la forma más natural del mundo! Me había hecho abandonarme a esa naturalidad pensando, quizás, que incluso nuestras vidas podrían haber sido paralelas al haberse deslizado en universos ajenos. A veces rozándose ligadas, vinculadas de alguna manera que nos traían a inevitablemente este momento. Quizás en otro universo ella y yo… Quizás…

Tomé un trago de mi cerveza kirin. Las risas se extinguían poco a poco. Basculé un poco el peso de pierna acomodándome mejor sobre el tatami.

–Entonces estoy cenando con la chica más popular del instituto, con una rompecorazones.

–No soy una rompecorazones. –se sonrojó y lo intentó disimular bebiendo de su cerveza.

Seguí presionando un poco más por ese lado. Digamos que ver ese trémulo sonrojo de alguna manera me excitaba.

–Pues yo diría que sí, ¡mira que no conozco a ninguna chica que haya sido perseguida por todo un equipo de kempo!

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, –me miró desafiante– diez novias antes de los veinte, ¿en serio?

Sostuve su desafío en medio de aquellos ojos castaños sin titubear un ápice.

–¿Es esa tu última pregunta?

–Ni lo sueñes.

–Entonces volveré a atacar, –lo pensé durante un momento y me arrepentí al segundo de decirlo– ¿qué te ocurrió el otro día? El día que nos conocimos, ¿por qué no querías volver a tu casa?

Me miró sorprendida y tensa a partes iguales. Su rostro había cambiado y ya no se mostraba divertida.

–Veo que juegas fuerte.

–Siempre que sea para ganar.

Depositó los palillos en la mesa antes de comenzar hablar. Estaba demasiado seria, lo que hizo que me tensara un momento. Pero después se relajó en una de esas sonrisas suyas que iluminaban toda la habitación.

–Siempre puedo acogerme a la moción de censura.

–¡Eso no está en las reglas del juego!

–¿Quién lo dice?

–Yo, el que inventó el juego. –sonreí radiantemente de vuelta.

–Está bien, te lo diré porque quizás así me quito un peso de encima. –frunció un poquito el ceño al retomar una actitud seria– Te parecerá un poco egoísta por mi parte, y quizás lo sea, pero no quería ir a la boda de mi hermana. No me apetecía lo más mínimo y por eso traté de olvidarme de que ese día sería seguido por uno siguiente, como todos.

Aquella sentencia me sorprendió.

–¿Por qué?

Ella miró hacia la ventana. La oscuridad de la noche era vencida por las luces de los carteles publicitarios.

–No es nada… –se mordió el labio– es sólo que... verás… hemos vivido juntas toda la vida y me cuesta creer que ahora nos tengamos que separar. Ella fue la que más se ocupó de nosotros cuando nuestra madre murió, hace más de veinte años...

–Vaya, debías de ser muy pequeña entonces, ¿no?

–Sí. –sonrió con la mirada aún perdida a través de la ventana– Kasumi siempre se comportó como una madre para nosotros. Nos cuidaba, nos vestía, nos curaba las heridas guerra por peleas en la escuela, e incluso años después… ya sabes, nos daba esos consejos de chicos.

Ella se reía ruborizada.

–Seguro que esos tú no los necesitabas –bromeé

Me miró sorprendida, ¿de dónde había sacado yo el valor de decir esa tontería?

–Qui-quiero decir –reculé rápidamente como un gato asustado– como eres una rompecorazones…

Su sonrisa se fue apagando lentamente. Me sentí un poco invasor de una intimidad que yo no era capaz de comprender. Mi padre fue el único que me acompañó durante mi infancia y nuestra relación nunca ha sido precisamente emocional. A mi madre la había conocido siendo prácticamente adulto, así que tampoco sabía nada de lo que era tener una infancia arropada en familia.

–Vaya, –añadí al silencio, un poco abrumado por la situación– ahora soy yo el que siente un poco de envidia.

–¿Por qué?

Me encogí otra vez de hombros.

–No tengo hermanos y supongo que hubiera estado bien tenerlos.

–Bueno, tienes al tío Saotome.

Tuve que ponerme la mano en la boca, pues casi escupo parte de las verduras cuando me atraganté al oír aquello.

–¡¿Tío Saotome?!

Me miró divertida ante mi estupefacción.

–¿Cómo quieres que lo llame? ¡Vive en nuestra casa desde hace meses! Sé el color de su cepillo de diente.

Había pasado por alto ese detalle, que por alguna extraña razón había quedado sepultado entre los cajones de mi memoria selectiva. Por un lado, que mi padre estuviese de forma completamente circunstancial y fortuita instalado en la casa de los Tendo me llevaba cerca, muy cerca de Akane Tendo. Por otro lado, no es que estuviese profundamente orgulloso de mi padre, nuestra relación era por menos extraña y, pensar en ellos viviendo bajo el mismo techo me daba un poco de… cómo decirlo… ¿dentera? Bebí de un sorbo lo que quedaba de mi cerveza para curar mi espanto. Después hablé calmado.

–Me llamarás desastre, pero lo había olvidado por completo.

–Pues sí, lo eres. –sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa perfecta– espero que no hayas olvidado también la comida a la que te ha invitado mi padre el próximo fin de semana en el dojo, está bastante insistente con ello y cada dos por tres le pide a Nabiki que te lo recuerde.

Mierda, lo había olvidado también. Y ya, para ser exactos, también había olvidado que tenía un evento el día siguiente, la inauguración del edificio de entretenimiento de las industrias Yamada con Natsume Katsuiki. Jodida Pereza.

Volví a poner los pies en la tierra.

–Allí estaré, por su puesto. Esa amistad de nuestros padres de la que no estaba al tanto me tiene completamente intrigado.

Ella, Akane Tendo, me observó directamente a los ojos. Su piel blanca relucía bajo reflejos oliva de la luz del restaurante. Me miraba tan fijamente que sentí las rodillas flaquear por un momento, su mirada nostálgica parecía ir más allá de mis ojos hasta enfocar algo de atrás, de mucho más atrás. En un espacio temporal en el que yo quedaba fuera, al que yo no pertenecía.

O, ¿sí?

–¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada? –dijo entonces.

–¿De qué?, ¿de qué me tengo que acordar?

El atardecer encarnado apareció en mis recuerdos otra vez. Esa puesta de un sol enorme se hizo presente en algún punto de mi memoria desentrenada. La sonrisa nostálgica permanecía como cuando permanece el eco de un sonido brusco en las laderas de montañas deshabitadas.

–No importa, ya te lo contarán.

La noche se había deslizado demasiado deprisa entre mis dedos. Por más que yo quisiera detener el tiempo, éste había despiadado en su avance. La oscuridad del final se comenzaba a cernir sobre nosotros, así que después del café nos levantamos y caminamos en silencio hacia donde habíamos dejado aparcada la moto.

–Te llevo a casa.

Ella se esperó a que me montara, se colocó el casco y se sentó atrás, aferrándome por la cintura. Me sentí completamente fuera de mí mismo, henchido, abandonado bajo la luna llena. Nos deslizamos a través de las oscuras calles de la ciudad, con la única mujer a la que había deseado agarrándome por mi cintura. Conduje despacio para no asustarla, mientras hablábamos de cosas insustanciales, triviales, alzando la voz un poco por encima del ruido del motor. Cuando llegamos a Nerima, ella me indicó el camino y me adentré por calles estrechas, los canales vallados y pequeños puentes. Su aliento me llegaba dulce hasta la mejilla. Llegamos a una calle donde una construcción antigua y grande se alzaba al fondo. Los alerones estaban decorados con dragones rojos en las esquinas y la fachada era de un color grisáceo, o al menos se veía así bajo la noche. Supe que era el dojo Tendo porque vi la placa cerca de los portones de la entrada. Tuve entonces un extremo efecto de deja vú.

–Ya hemos llegado.

Ella se bajó del vehículo y se quitó el casco. El viento revolvió sus cabellos negros brillantes como las plumas de los cuervos. Me quité el casco, pero no aparqué ni me bajé de la moto. Apagué un momento el motor para oírla mejor.

–Sana y salva señorita Tendo.

Se bajó algo sofocada por el viento y me dio las gracias. Después se me quedó mirando fijamente. Su nariz era pequeña y afilada.

–Al final no he formulado mi última pregunta, Saotome.

–Cierto, una última pregunta, una última historia ¿quieres hacerlo en este momento?

–Creo que me la reservaré para otra ocasión. Además, tú tampoco gastaste la tuya.

Permaneció en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos. Mis ojos buscaron algún signo evidente de lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin obtener más que el sonido del viento. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber que había detrás de esa mirada castaña.

Ella me conocía de antes. Sabía de sobra quién era yo. Quien era Ranma Saotome ¿Por qué hizo como si no nos conociésemos? Diablos, mi padre ya estaba viviendo con los Tendo el día en el que nos conocimos. Aquello era una locura. Y por la misma locura mis labios se movieron torpes, pero solos.

–Vol… ¿Volveremos a hablar?

El sonido de mi voz la trajo de nuevo a mi lado. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y luchó contra ello con aquella sonrisa pícara.

–¿Es tu última pregunta?

–Ni lo sueñes. –contesté rápidamente.

Nos reímos a la vez.

–La estoy reservando para la próxima ocasión. –añadí.

–Está bien.

Su barbilla llena de rubor me apuntó dejando mi voluntad en un momento congelado. Se volteó rodeada de esa luz pálida de las farolas y la luna y caminó hacia el portón.

–Buenas noches Saotome.

El viento dejó de soplar.

–Buenas noches, señorita Tendo.

... Continuará

* * *

Mil gracias por vuestros reviews! Me animan muchísimo a seguir y me motivan como no tenéis idea. Trataré de publicar más a menudo aunque mi trabajo me lo impida, pero quiero terminar este proyecto porque tengo otro en mente y me propuse hace tiempo no empezar nada hasta terminar las cosas que tengo a medias! Generalmente soy un desastre, no sé cómo hacéis los escritores para organizaros. Además, a pesar de mis notas o de los fragmentos que llevo escritos, a veces me bloqueo pensando en cómo seguir y la única manera que tengo de continuar es sentarme y escribir (cuando a veces no tengo ni tiempo). Digamos que soy ese tipo de escritora a la que le hablan los personajes y que cuando me siento frente la hoja en blanco es cuando surge la inspiración.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	10. Atardecer

Historia de lenguaje y contenido adulto. No apta para menores.

Cap. 10 Atardecer

0BS3S10N

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento me cepillé rápidamente los dientes, oriné una considerable cantidad –por culpa de la cerveza– y me quité la camisa antes de caer de bruces sobre el futón. Quedé boca abajo con la cabeza de lado y la mirada perdida por las esquinas del cuarto.

En realidad, no miraba nada en concreto. Ni si quiera el sucio polvo que se acumulaba bajo el rodapié de madera y que me avisaba de que era hora de la limpieza semanal. En aquel momento mi cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos sin orden ni concierto. Pensaba y me compadecía a mí mismo a partes iguales por esa desmedida torpeza sin precedentes. Definitivamente así era; en cuestiones de citas y mujeres me consideraba un torpe, un inútil, un ingenuo que se enfrentaba a algo por primera vez y que necesitaba manual de instrucciones de esos para legos. La irremediable fascinación que tenía por esa mujer me estaba llevando por una desconocida avenida por la que me arrastraba a tientas, con más aprensión que coraje. Al fin y al cabo, mi deseo expectante había estado muy alejado de la noche idílica que acababa de tener lugar. Y que se había esfumado en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Durante aquella diatriba, mi poderosa imaginación se las ingenió para darme pistas de lo que hubiera podido hacer. Si hubiera puesto en hechos lo que deseaba firmemente, es decir Tendo a la carta, quizás hubiese disfrutado de Tendo por postre e incluso Tendo por degustación. Si hubiese tenido el valor al menos me hubiera gobernado la acción, pero en resumidas cuentas había terminado siendo un cobarde.

El olor de su cuerpo, la textura de su piel, las imágenes de su rostro habían permanecido como una evocación, pero ahora comenzaban a desvanecerse paulatinamente como el humo de un cigarrillo. Yo quería retenerlo una y otra vez en ese espacio permanente doblado entre la realidad que uno guarda celosamente cuando sueña despierto.

Creo que no se podía ser más patético.

Entre aquellas imágenes sugerentes mi cabeza comenzaba a tener la densidad de los metales pesados. Para cuando me di cuenta me había sumido en una especie de trance, de sue-cuerdo. A la mañana siguiente decidí llamarlo así porque no estaba seguro de que fuese un recuerdo completo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que tampoco fue sólo un sueño.

Lo primero que vi en el sueño fue el cielo del mismo azul del océano Pacífico en el ecuador. Lo segundo, las casetas y figuras del festival de las estrellas. Poco después vinieron los sonidos. La música, el sonido del tambor que persigue al desfile. Gente riendo. Un perro ladrando. Un llanto infantil. Este último sonido se alzó por encima de todos los demás envolviendo por completo al resto.

–¡Nchan! ¡Vuelve! ¿Dónde estás?

Los gritos y sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes, pero no provenían de ningún lugar en concreto y sin embargo de todos. Sentí una punzada en la sien y de repente escuché el sonido de mis propios zapatos moviéndose por la calle ancha del festival. Hacía calor, pero el sol no tardaría de dejar de calentar. Yo debía de tener unos siete u ocho años. Todo el mundo era demasiado alto y las casetas del festival se me figuraban enormes. Sujetaba una piruleta grande entre los dedos, de esas que eran blancas con espirales de colores y cuyo caramelo se estaba derritiendo por el intenso calor. En el interior de una de las casetas de la feria estaba ese niño pequeño gritando y llorando con mucha fuerza. Lo vi como a través de una niebla espesa mientras mi cabeza retumbaba de dolor.

–¡No encuentro a mi Nchan!

Un feriante de casetas de premios lo consolaba. El dolor se instalaba en mis sienes después de abandonar el occipital, pero no era un dolor real del Ranma de siete u ocho años del festival, sino un dolor del Ranma que dormía y que tenía aquel sueño o evocación.

El feriante dejó de consolarlo mientras palmeó su espalda. Una pareja se acercó a la caseta y el hombre intentó deshacerse rápidamente del niño para atender a los clientes.

–No, no he visto a tu Nchan y no puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, ¿dónde están tus padres?, ¿no te pueden ayudar ellos a buscarlo?

Se marchó corriendo sin contestar, preso de una rabieta, y yo lo seguí intrigado sin dejar de agarrar mi piruleta. No sé por cuánto tiempo lo seguí porque todo era muy difuso. Veía todo a través de una cortina espesa y de un inclemente dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, al rato pude ver cómo se escondía bajo el sauce frondoso de un parche de hierba de un par de hectáreas que había junto al gran canal. El sol era sugestivamente grande y comenzaba a acercarse con latencia al horizonte. El llanto se percibió con más agudeza.

–Qué tonto. –escuché mi propia voz infantil– Seguro que se esconde allí para que nadie lo vea llorar.

Sentí unos minutos el silencio rasgado con hipos y lamentos. Lloraba igual que lloran las niñas. Me acerqué con recelo.

–Ey, ey ¿Qué te ocurre?

Unos ojos enormes me enfocaron entre lágrimas, que dejaron de rodar inmediatamente. Se limpió los restos de éstas con la piel del antebrazo.

–¿Quién eres? y, ¿por qué tienes los ojos de ese color?

Me sentí avergonzado. Nunca antes nadie me había preguntado por el color de mis ojos.

–Pues no lo sé, –disimulé como pude que estaba colorado– Me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome. ¿Y tú por qué lloras?

Cogió una piedra del suelo y la aventó con rabia al río que corría frente al sauce. La corriente del canal desplazaba lentamente una botella vacía y el atardecer se reflejaba en la superficie del agua. El horizonte comenzaba a querer engullir ese sol gigante.

–He perdido a mi Nchan y no le veo desde esta mañana. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado el ogro caníbal de los festivales, no lo encuentro por ningún lado y llevo todo el día buscándolo…

–¿El ogro caníbal de los festivales?

Yo nunca había oído hablar de eso. Lanzó al río otra piedra de mayor tamaño. El impacto formó ondas concéntricas agitando la botella en un suave vaivén.

–Sí. –contestó mirando el cauce y acto seguido me observó con atención– ¿No lo conoces? Dicen que primero se come las piernas para que no puedas escapar. Después los brazos y por último la cabeza.

–Já yo no tengo nada de miedo de eso. –proferí orgulloso de mí mismo– Soy un artista marcial como mi padre y algún día seré mucho mejor que él. Entonces podré enfrentarme hasta al ogro caníbal más grande del mundo.

–¡Yo tampoco le tengo miedo! –se levantó para encararme, pero su altura era algo menor que la mía. Apretó ambos puños a los lados de sus caderas y me habló con recelo– ¡También hago artes marciales como mi papá! Pero no encuentro a Nchan y no quiero que le pase nada malo.

Dos lagrimones como piedras se escaparon de aquellos ojos grandes y oscuros y yo me sentí mal, como que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a que no llorase más. Entonces tuve una grandiosa idea.

–¿Quieres… que te ayude a buscar a tu _nee-chan_? ¡Seguro que entre los dos lo encontramos!

–¿Eh? –se esbozó un gesto de confusión en su rostro– ¿de verdad me ayudarías?

–Sí. –asentí sin dudar–Pero no llores, ¿vale? Además… los chicos no lloran.

De repente su ceño se arrugó.

–¡Yo no soy un chico, idiota! Soy una chica y mi nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo.

El atardecer tiñó de carmesí el reflejo del canal.

En aquel momento desperté. El reloj digital marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y la migraña martilleaba mi cráneo desde dentro. Intenté continuar en esa línea de pensamiento, recuerdo, sueño, o lo que demonios fuese; pero aquel dolor de cabeza me llevaba por un túnel negro sin salida.

No fui capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Tampoco era capaz de recordar nada más.

* * *

–Cuéntame cómo te fue, ¿no?

Ryoga cruzó una pierna sobre la otra sentado frente a la mesa de mi despacho. Habíamos decidido aceptar el contrato de Shoumei después de una corta pero productiva reunión. La oferta no era mala después de todo, así que Miyamoto se encargaría de seguir adelante con la burocracia. Poco después quedé a solas con Ryoga quien no podía por menos que, de nuevo, acosarme a preguntas.

–Bien –contesté parco en palabras.

–¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Tomé un sorbo de mi café caliente. Le faltaba un poco de azúcar y aquello hizo que se instalase una ligera molestia en mí. Para ciertos detalles absurdos siempre fui muy exigente.

–Cenamos, bebimos un poco y después la acerqué a casa.

–Vaya, ¿no ocurrió nada más?

Negué con un ligero cabeceo y me recosté sobre la silla de cuero. Me preocupaba no tener el control de esos recuerdos que se suponía que formaban parte de mi infancia, y cada vez que me esforzaba por pensar en ello un fuerte dolor de cabeza me taladraba de sien a sien. Intenté explicarlo de alguna forma que no sonase demasiado dramática.

–Hay algo que no me cuadra, Ryoga.

–¿Qué es?

–La amistad de nuestros padres parece que es desde hace años. Yo no consigo recordar nada, pero creo que nos conocimos siendo niños.

–¿Cómo es posible eso, Ranma?

–La verdad es que, el día que me mencionaste acerca del dojo Tendo cuando hiciste la investigación sobre Nabiki, la historia se me hizo tremendamente familiar. Pero no recuerdo nada. Absolutamente nada.

Me puse en pie repentinamente, frustrado y cansado al mismo tiempo, y me acerqué a la ventana. Mi intento por alejar el dramatismo estaba siendo un completo fracaso.

–Parece ser que tenéis más cosas en común de las que te habías imaginado.

–Y que lo digas. –musité con la mirada perdida en la calle. Los coches parecían de juguete desde lo alto del edificio. Me gustan las alturas, por eso había situado allí mi sede central, por eso todas las noches dormía en un ático.

–No hace falta que te tortures por no recordarlo. –declaró Ryoga tratando de animarme– Todo el mundo olvidamos muchas cosas de nuestra infancia, sobre todo si han sido hechos puntuales que no afectaron al resto de nuestra vida.

Lo más extraño de todo era que, si me paraba a recapitular, no conservada demasiados recuerdos de mi tierna infancia. Podía recuperar ciertos sucesos concretos. Por ejemplo: aquella vez en la que salimos corriendo de un restaurante sin pagar y me atraparon los dueños porque mis piernas no eran demasiado largas. ¡Tuve que fregar platos durante una semana entera para pagar la cuenta! Y también estaba esa otra vez en la que nos colamos a hurtadillas para dormir en la casa lujosa de un pueblucho en las islas Ryuku. Recordaba bien las katanas que adornaban la pared, y que debían ser mafiosos o algo por el estilo porque cuando nos pillaron casi nos matan y no precisamente del susto. Me acordaba perfectamente las peleas con mi padre por los panecillos calientes mantou que robaba de los puestos ambulantes y, en definitiva, todas esas peleas en las que yo perdía, lloraba y acababa como siempre con más hambre que el perro de un ciego. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de los primeros años de mi vida eran una algarabía de sucesos apilados sin orden cronológico ni concierto. Hasta que cruzamos el mar de Japón y pisé por primera vez las tierras chinas. Traté de explicarle como pude todo esto a Ryoga.

Después él se levantó y se acercó hacia mí.

–Pero, ¿Qué más da si os visteis una maldita vez o si vuestros padres tienen un pasado juntos o si se emborrachaban con sake en su juventud hasta perder la conciencia? Lo verdaderamente importante es el presente y el futuro.

–No es eso, no lo entiendes.

–Ranma, estás yéndote por las ramas.

–Lo que me preocupa es que pasase lo que pasase, ella sí que lo recuerda. –me di la vuelta y miré fijamente a mi amigo– Lo recuerda muy bien.

Unos toques a la puerta interrumpieron la azarosa seriedad que había invadido a la conversación. La señora Miyamoto se asomó por la puerta caoba preguntando si interrumpía algo y anunció que la señorita Kounji había venido de visita para verme.

Aquel evento del todo insospechado me tomó absolutamente desprevenido.

–¡Ranchan! –Utchan entró en medio de su arrebato de energía y se abrazó a mi cuello dejándome por un momento sin capacidad de reacción– ¡Oh! Cuánto me alegro de verte, ¡estás guapísimo! Cambia esa cara, pasmarote, ¿acaso no te alegras de verme? –al segundo se dio cuenta de que yo no me encontraba solo– Vaya, hola Ryoga, qué bien que estás tú también aquí.

Se separó de mí saludando con un cabeceo corto a Ryoga.

–Hola, Ukyo, toda una sorpresa.

–¿Verdad? El caso es que ayer a última hora recibí una invitación a la inauguración de los edificios Yamada y me dije, ¿por qué no? Puede ser una gran oportunidad para expandir mis restaurantes también por Tokio. Utchan´s también en Tokio sería una fantástica fuente de dinero. Además, así podríamos vernos más a menudo, ¿cómo lo ves?

Me miró en el momento preciso en el que su parloteo se había endulzado un poco y su pregunta flotaba en el ambiente.

–¡Claro que sí Utchan! –reaccioné– nos alegramos mucho de que estés por aquí, ¿qué hay de Konatsu?

–Trabajando mucho, pero feliz. Lo he dejado a cargo de todo por allí. –habló con soltura y luego se dirigió a Ryoga– Por cierto, ¿cómo está Akari? Que no me entere que vuelves a viajar dejando a tu mujer embarazada al otro lado del charco, eh…

Ryoga se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió de manera forzada.

–Esto… ¡es que no podía faltar!

–Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

–Tranquila Utchan, –comenté– el comportamiento de Ryoga fue encomiable.

–Permíteme dudarlo, Ranchan.

–En serio, –expuse divertido– no permitió que plantaran ni un solo moratón en su bonita cara.

Parece ser que mi broma no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

–Pero, ¿a ti no te da vergüenza como jefe permitir que Ryoga deje a su esposa embarazada en el tercer trimestre para ir a un torneo?, ¿acaso ninguno de los dos tenéis empatía?

Por un momento quise salir huyendo, el enfado de Ukyo Kounji se podía presagiar en el ambiente.

–Pe-pero, ¡es que Ryoga tenía que venir sí o sí!

–¡Oye! –se quejó el aludido– ¡no habléis de mí como si no estuviese presente!

–Vamos, Utchan, ¿no ves que está sano y salvo? –intenté desviar la conversación hacia otros derroteros menos agresivos– Y provechando que estás aquí, ¿no vas a dejarme probar tu nueva receta?

Su gesto se dulcificó y nos echamos unas cuantas risas durante la conversación de la siguiente media hora. La verdad es que echaba de menos la alegría que Utchan siempre traía a nuestras vidas. Después de hablar durante un rato de detalles triviales de nuestro día a día aquí y allá, Utchan dijo que pasaría la noche en mi apartamento. Quería que probase el Okonomiyaki del amor antes de subir al tren de vuelta a Osaka.

–Entonces, Ranma, ¿hoy iremos juntos a la inauguración?

Mierda. Tendríamos que ir los tres y no me apetecía aguantar la tensión. El último torneo donde habían coincidido Natsume y Utkyo no había dado muy buenos resultados en el plano social. Ellas dos no parecía que se llevasen demasiado bien. Qué queréis que os diga, no tienen remedio. Así son ellas. Si congenian podían llegar a volverse insoportables, pero si no podía avecinarse el fin de los días.

–Tengo una idea, –improvisé– ¿qué os parece si vamos todos?

Ryoga se encogió de hombros, con un gesto que se traducía en un «¿y por qué no?» mientras que Utchan pareció entusiasmada con la idea.

–¡Me parece perfecto! Ryoga, llama a Akari y dile que iremos los cuatro juntos.

–Bueno…. La verdad Utchan, –carraspeé– Natsume también vendrá en calidad de modelo de los gimnasios Todo Vale.

–Ah. –su gesto se transformó en una mueca de desagrado– En todo caso, después de que te pasees del brazo de esa Barbie serás todo mío, ¿no es cierto?

–Bu-bueno…. Si tú lo dices… –musité algo incómodo.

–Vamos, Ranchan, no seas rancio. Me refiero a que hablaremos tranquilamente esta noche mientras abuso de tu hospitalidad, así me cuentas qué es lo que últimamente te tiene tan distante. Luego te daré a probar mi nueva receta.

Me guiñó un ojo. Desde luego que Utchan es de esas mujeres que siempre obtienen lo que quieren.

* * *

Era la hora de salir hacia Yokohama, y mis ganas de ir eran equiparables a las ganas de tragarme a capón un cenicero lleno de colillas sucias. Es decir, bajo cero. Mientras tanto, afuera se había desatado una lluvia torrencial. El viento empujaba los filamentos de agua que se veían cruzando en diagonal el cristal de la ventana. Estiré las solapas de mi camisa negra y me coloqué con pereza la americana. Aquel día iba completamente de negro, de acuerdo al color del que se adivinaba mi futuro.

La visita de Utchan me había mantenido distraído, casi sin tiempo de dejarme llevar por mi retorcida obsesión. Pero al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba por cercarme fuertemente entre sus raíces más profundas para trasladarme a donde a ella le daba la soberana gana. Hablo así, externalizando la culpa de la obsesión, ya que por supuesto que yo siempre fui un santo inocente, ¡eso estaba claro como el agua de las montañas! Mi vida casi se había estabilizado como un mar en calma hasta que la malvada Akane Tendo apareció para agitar las aguas remansadas. Necesitaba volverla a ver, y no precisamente en una comida familiar.

Al final no aguanté más. Salí de mi despacho y encontré a mi secretaria tecleando. Me dirigí hacia ella con cierta agitación.

–Miyamoto, hazme el favor de ponerme en llamada con la vicedirectora del dojo Tendo, Akane Tendo.

–En seguida, señor Saotome.

No me preguntéis por qué hice aquello, fue un impulso que no franqueó los límites racionales de mi cerebro. Lo que sí os puedo decir es que no me arrepiento lo más mínimo. Al cabo de pocos minutos sonó el intercomunicador y, tras el molesto pitido agudo de espera, su voz deshizo el nudo de mi estómago. No lo tenía preparado, así que dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

–¿Sabes? Ayer al final te fuiste sin que te devolviese la bufanda –mentí, ni si quiera la había llevado encima.

–¿Saotome?

–El mismo. A no ser que tengas más bufandas repartidas por ahí por el mundo.

–Vaya, ¿Aun te empeñas en mantener esa excusa tan pésima?

–¿Excusa? ¿Para qué?

–Eso me lo tendrías que decir tú.

–Pero he preguntado yo primero, señorita Tendo.

–Pues supongo que…–su voz me llegó con duda– ¿para volverme a ver?

Sentí que una sonrisa traviesa estiraba mis labios.

–Te la puedo enviar por correo si deseas, ¿quién ha dicho que quiera volverte a ver?

–Pues…eres tú el que has llamado y…

–Me apuesto lo que quieras a que has puesto cara de espanto. –bromeé muerto de los nervios antes de que ella elaborase la frase siguiente– Por-por supuesto… que…. que no me importaría volverte a ver.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza esperando su respuesta. La agonía comenzaba a dilatarse mientras los segundos pasaban y un silencio sin interferencias era lo que obtenía como respuesta.

–El domingo está a la vuelta de la esquina.

–Hoy es jueves, tres días pueden llegar a ser una eternidad. –mierda, había sonado muy desesperado así que tuve otro plan– Además, ¿acaso quieres que te devuelva esa bufanda delante de nuestros padres? Tendríamos que enfrentarnos a preguntas _incómodas._

Escuché mi propia risa entre su suspiro de horror.

–Tienes razón. Ellos pueden ser muy persistentes si se lo proponen.

–Yo soy Ranma Saotome, siempre tengo razón…

–¿Nunca te han dicho que te pasas con la soberbia?

–No es soberbia –me reí– simplemente es talento.

–Mañana, –hizo oídos sordos a mi repentino ataque de arrogancia– Maruhachi en Shibuya, ¿es del gusto de señor Saotome?

–Por supuesto, señorita Tendo, suena estupendo. –me quedé sin saber qué decir, pero queriendo aferrar a aquella comunicación. Aunque el fin era inevitable, por más que me negase a ello.

–¿A las ocho?

–Perfecto.

–Nos vemos mañana, Saotome.

–Nos vemos mañana, señorita Tendo.

* * *

El evento fue un auténtico coñazo. Desde que llegamos en un taxi negro a Yokohama, Natsume me había agarrado con tenazas del antebrazo y casi no me pude librar de su aferramiento en toda la noche. Nos cruzamos caras conocidas, fuimos de allá para acá hablando con todo tipo de celebridades de deportes que conocíamos, incluso conocí a un par de inversores del proyecto Yamada que parecieron bastante interesados en mi persona. Lógico. ¿A quién queremos a engañar? si yo fuera ellos también estaría interesado en mí.

A la mitad de la noche escuchamos el discurso del patriarca Takumo Yamada, brindamos por la nueva construcción de entretenimiento y nos dieron a todos los asistentes vales descuentos para los establecimientos de compras de las primeras plantas, cine y salas de pachinko de las últimas. La verdad era que el edificio era impresionante, no constituía un simple centro comercial sino mucho más allá casi de la magnitud de una micro ciudad. Ryoga y Akari abandonaron la velada demasiado deprisa con la excusa de que Akari estaba cansada, y al poco, me quedé a la deriva entre aquellas dos mujeres que apenas se dignaban a dirigirse la palabra.

Quedaba más de media hora para la media noche cuando los asistentes comenzaron a abandonar paulatinamente el edificio Yamada. Me relajé en el abrazo del alivio, nada me apetecía más que encerrarme entre las paredes de mi último piso en aquel edificio donde vivía en nihonbashi. Sin embargo, le había prometido a Ukyo una charla y esta se me antojaba escabrosa. De verdad que aún no me creía cómo era posible tener tan mala suerte.

Por lo menos no tuvimos que compartir el taxi de vuelta. La modelo Natsume Katsuiki contaba con chófer particular. No era para menos.

Cuando Ukyo y yo llegamos a mi apartamento nos descalzamos y yo me repantigué sobre los cojines del tatami. Ukyo se deshizo de la pesada chaqueta y se sentó a mi lado sobre sus talones.

–No sé cómo aguantas a esa presumida de Natsume Katsuiki. –profirió con cansancio.

–No seas tan dura con ella, sólo es una cría sobrepasada por la situación. Y parece ser que está haciendo su trabajo.

–¿Haciendo su trabajo? No me puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo. ¡Hasta un ciego vería que le gustas!

–¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta o que soy tonto? –repliqué molesto– No es como si me lo hubiera dicho directamente, pero ya me lo ha dejado bien claro con su comportamiento.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer?

–No estoy en absoluto interesado. Esperaré a que su contrato acabe y hasta luego, muchas gracias. De momento estoy atado de manos.

–Estaría bien que se lo dijeras claramente, Ranchan. No está bien jugar con el corazón de las mujeres y si no eres claro, ella puede estar haciéndose ilusiones.

Me quedé callado. No tenía ganas de sacar a colación un tema del que me avergonzaba de aquella manera. Ya era consciente de mi poca naturalidad en tratar a las mujeres, no era como si además pudiera darles calabazas tan fácilmente.

–Vamos, –Ukyo siguió hablando– ¿me vas a contar qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído?

–No es nada en especial –mentí.

–No te creo Ranchan, seamos sinceros, ¿sí?

–Bueno, la verdad es que… –no sabía muy bien qué decir así que opté por ser torpe, como siempre– es el trabajo.

–Pensé que confiabas en mí. –musitó claramente decepcionada– Si no quieres contármelo está bien, pero por favor no mientas descaradamente.

La culpabilidad me arañó con fiereza.

–Está bien…. es que…. Últimamente… he conocido a alguien.

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin pestañear. Su semblante cambió diametralmente hacia una gravedad absoluta. Sus ojos dejaron de enfocarme para perderse en algún sitio abstracto de la habitación. No pude por menos que preocuparme por ella.

–¿Estás bien, Utchan?

–Claro que sí, Ranma. –se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina y al poco rato trajo consigo un par de cervezas– Ya sabes que llevo algún tiempo temiendo este momento.

–¿Temiendo?

–Ranma, no te hagas el tonto. Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti.

Aquella declaración me tomó por sorpresa. La verdad es que pensaba que habíamos superado aquello bastante tiempo atrás.

–Ukyo… creí que tú….

–Sí, ya hemos hablado de esto. Sé muy bien lo que piensas. –arrancó la chapa de las dos cervezas con una llave que reposaba encima de la mesa y me entregó una botella– Soy totalmente consciente de que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros tuve que renunciar a ti. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de quererte en ningún momento.

Con su declaración me invadió una súbita incomodidad, ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? Suspiré interiormente mientras formulaba en mi mente qué era lo que tenía que decir.

–Yo no quería, es decir, no me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que pasó. –la miré seriamente– Pero si no hubiese sido por…–dudé buscando las palabras adecuadas– porque tomamos demasiado alcohol aquello jamás hubiese ocurrido. Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Nunca busqué eso de ti.

–Ya me lo dijiste aquella vez, Ranma. Bueno, –sonrió con cierta amargura– al menos un par de meses después, cuando conseguí dar contigo después de que hubieras estado evitándome a toda costa.

–No sabía cómo demonios dirigirme a ti después de aquello, Utchan. Lo siento. –me disculpé sinceramente.

–No hace falta que te disculpes, ha pasado mucho tiempo después de aquello

Nos quedamos callados por un momento.

–Anda, cuéntamelo todo. –la sonrisa volvió a su rostro– no seas malo.

Me relajé. Ella volvió a ser la de un momento a atrás, o al menos intentó aparentarlo muy bien.

–Está bien.

Y le conté toda la historia que ya todos sabéis.

* * *

No sé si puede haber algo peor que saber lo que uno quiere y evitar morir en el intento por conseguirlo. Digamos que ciertas cosas podrían ser una tortura china, una especie de acupuntura sádica con filos de espadas que atraviesan los orificios de tu piel. Eso era exactamente lo que me hacía sentir estar cerca de Akane Tendo. Aquella noche había tomado la línea yamanote para salir en su encuentro con el movimiento estratégico de luego ir juntos a mi apartamento a por la Yamaha para llevarla a casa. Habíamos estado cenado entre una conversación sobre artistas marciales, sobre lo que representaban las artes en nuestras vidas y ahora, no poder tocarla me mantenía en una especie de debate angustioso con mi demonio interno.

Cada vez ese endiablado demonio gritaba más fuerte. Y yo no sabía cuándo perdería el control.

Aquella noche estaba especialmente comunicativa. Durante la cena me habló sobre su trabajo, sobre cuánto le gustaba enseñar a niños con todo tipo de niveles de talento. Quería mantener el espíritu vivo de las artes marciales desde la temprana edad y parecía que disfrutaba con el hecho.

–La verdad es que hemos trabajado mucho estos últimos años para levantar el dojo. Al principio con las reformas que hicimos, nos endeudamos hasta la última muela. –su rostro parecía pensativo– Pero después con las clases, los eventos y los pequeños torneos nos fuimos recuperando. –sus palabras me llegaron como una cascada, llenas de fuerza– Ahora estoy tan acostumbrada a esto de enseñar en el dojo que es como si nunca hubiera conocido otra cosa… Casi ni recuerdo cómo fue vivir los primeros años en nuestra casa actual, antes de que nos la quitaran, solo sé que de repente nos tuvimos que marchar.

–Creo que puedo entenderte –contesté– no es fácil adaptarse a los cambios. Lo sé de primera mano.

Asintió.

–Pero gracias un poco a la suerte y bastante a nuestro empeño, estos cinco años han sido maravillosos.

–¿Qué hicisteis durante los años que perdisteis el dojo? –la observé tratando desatar más palabras que dibujasen los trazos de su vida.

–Estuvimos viviendo en un apartamento pequeño en Nerima. Nuestro padre tuvo que buscarse un trabajo prácticamente 24/7. –sonrió con nostalgia– A penas lo veíamos. Yo me propuse convertirme en entrenadora y cuando acabé la escuela ingresé en la misma universidad que Nabiki, La Todai, la universidad de Tokio.

–¡Vaya! –exclamé sorprendido, sabía lo difícil que era ingresar a la universidad pública más prestigiosa de Tokio– ¿Qué estudiaste? –pregunté interesado.

–Pedagogía del deporte. Por esa época Nabiki estudiaba ciencias económicas y poco después empezó a elaborar un plan con el cual al final recuperamos nuestro dojo y con él nuestra casa.

Me arrellané sobre el respaldo de la silla del restaurante. Habíamos terminado de cenar y la camarera se acercó para ofrecernos algo más. Negué con las palmas de las manos e incité a mi compañera de cena a que siguiese con su historia.

–Pudimos ahorrar con pequeños trabajos a tiempo parcial. –continuó– Aún recuerdo el poco tiempo que teníamos para dormir. La única que contaba con un trabajo decente fue Kasumi. Trabajó durante muchos años como asistente de doctor Tofu.

–¿Su actual esposo?

–Así es. –asintió. Después me regaló una sonrisa y un gesto desdeñoso, de esos en los que los ojos ruedan– Oye, que conste que con todo este interrogatorio que me estás haciendo puedo dar por validada esa última pregunta que te debía.

Me reí relajadamente. Por supuesto que era una chica lista y no había pasado por alto aquel detalle.

–Está bien, queda resarcida nuestra deuda, señorita Tendo.

–Te equivocas, señor Saotome. –me miró con suspicacia– Tú aún me debes una.

Rocé la pernera del pantalón con la mano derecha y fijé una contemplación glacial en ella. Ella me devolvió su mirada desafiante, sin retirar un milímetro la dirección de sus pupilas. ¿Sus mejillas eran así de rosadas o llevaría maquillaje? Permanecimos de ese modo un tiempo indeterminado, sin querer ninguno rehusar en esa lucha no verbal. Al final rompí el silencio con mis toscas palabras.

–Dispare, señorita Tendo. –dije con sorna– Soy todo suyo.

Estaba seguro de que lo haría. Podía saborear su pregunta incluso antes de que ella la formulase. Crucé las manos por debajo de la nuca hinchando pectorales, pagado de mí mismo, pensando en cómo disfrutaría de su pregunta y qué múltiples vertientes podría ofrecerle como respuesta. "¿Tienes novia, Saotome?", "¿es verdad que eres un caballo salvaje?", "de todas esas mujeres con las que se especula que has estado, ¿con cuáles has estado realmente?" Oh de seguro que me iba a preguntar algo así. Mi mente volaba por todas las veredas divertidas por las que la iba a llevar. No sólo pretendía hacerme el interesante, ¡es que pensaba ser de lo más infame!

–¿Dónde aprendiste el truco de las castañas calientes?, –inquirió de pronto mirándome con suma curiosidad– ¿qué historia se esconde detrás de esa técnica?

Si alguna vez había hecho un verdadero ridículo en mi vida, quedó relegado a la nada absoluta al lado de aquel momento. Su pregunta hizo que perdiese el equilibrio, pues me hallaba recostado de manos entrelazadas bajo el cuello sobre el respaldo de la silla, haciendo cierta presión con la espalda que, a veces, producía el levantamiento de las patas delanteras. De pronto sin saber por qué me había caído de espaldas al suelo. Toda la gente del restaurante se volteó ante el estrépito del golpe. Mierda. Presagiar las risas mientras la cara me ardía era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Patético. Patético. ¡PATÉTICO! Gracias a todos los dioses que no escuché ni una sola carcajada.

–¡Saotome!, ¿estás bien?

Me levanté fulminante y recuperé la compostura durante un segundo de bochorno.

–¿Estás bien? –me volvió a preguntar preocupada. Sus párpados repletos de largas pestañas se mantenían fijos en su sitio, esperando mi respuesta.

–Sí. Esta maldita silla, debe estar rota. –mascullé removiéndome inquieto en el asiento. ¿Cuándo había _yo_ perdido el equilibrio en mi santa vida? ¿Yo? ¡Si _yo_ era el que desafiaba las malditas leyes de la gravedad! Newton a mi lado era un jodido novato.

–Debe ser eso. –replicó distraída– Bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar? Sigo esperando, Saotome, a no ser que esa técnica sea un secreto que te quieras llevar a la tumba.

Suspiré a medio camino del aburrimiento, tratando con intentos infructuosos que no se me notara lo decepcionado que estaba. ¿El truco de las castañas calientes? Con que era _eso_ lo que de verdad le interesaba a aquella mujer….

–No es ningún secreto. –contesté desganado– Lo aprendí en China, en la aldea de Joketzu. –mis recuerdos me trasladaron al pueblo de las amazonas, levantándose en medio de las colinas de aquella sierra escarlata.

Le conté con todas las palabras que tenía cómo Cologne me enseñó aquella técnica cuando yo no era más que un adolescente ególatra que buscaba pelea. En realidad, sus enseñanzas tenían un pago, que era comprometerme con la loca de su nieta. Pero pasé por alto aquel detalle. Ella me observaba concentrada en mis palabras y los gestos que las acompañaban. Sus pómulos blancos a veces sonreían, a veces no. Ella era la perfecta espectadora y yo el perfecto show-man de la noche. Y la noche transcurría a pasos agigantados, estaba terminando por engullirse el maldito tiempo sin que yo me percatase de ello.

–¿Sabes? Tu padre dice que en el fondo eres un chico muy tímido. –dijo después, en algún punto de la conversación. Como siempre yo había perdido la noción del tiempo.

–¿Eso ha dicho el viejo?

–Sí.

–¿Qué más te ha dicho de mí?

–No es como si hablara mucho de ti, ya sabes… y… tampoco es como yo si le hubiese preguntado nada en absoluto. –musitó con voz baja.

–Me puedo imaginar. –contesté automáticamente con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora– y tú…, ¿y tú qué crees?

–Bueno, con ese historial de casanova, me cuesta creer que seas tímido.

–Eso, tú fíate de las apariencias, jovencita. –me reí. Ella me observó intensamente como tratando de llegar al fondo del todo. Rehusé mis ojos asustado. Si seguía observándome así, quizás podría llegar a descubrir todo el percal. Me sentí en cierto modo demasiado vulnerable.

–En realidad no me lo pareces para nada.

–Bueno, la verdad de la verdad de la verdad –hice una pausa dramática y rasqué mi cogote con nerviosismo– es que sí que soy una persona bastante tímida.

–Supongo que en eso nos parecemos.

Al poco rato nos echaron educadamente del restaurante, iban a cerrar y habían pasado horas desde que no consumíamos nada. Caminamos en silencio por Shibuya, pero el silencio no era completo ya que el ruido de los comerciales de las pantallas nos acompañaba.

–¿Te apetece un helado? –pregunté.

–Está bien.

Nos acercamos a la una heladería cercana al cruce Shibuya. A pesar de que era más de media noche la calle estaba abarrotada. Entramos juntos, nuestros hombros rozándose de vez en cuando, de forma casual. Pedí un helado de tres bolas de diferentes tipos de chocolate y ella se decidió por uno de té verde. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa de cristal, cerca de la ventana. El chocolate se deshacía en mis papilas gustativas y me di cuenta de que me miraba divertida, apoyando su barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos ignorando su helado de té.

–Parece como si nunca hubieses comido un helado, Saotome.

Hinché el pecho y me enderecé para disimular la vergüenza. Siendo un muchacho siempre me avergonzaba el hecho de tomar helado. Mi padre había sembrado profundamente en mi mente la idea de que aquello se consideraba muy poco masculino. Digamos que estaba en proceso de superarlo.

–Hace tanto tiempo que no como uno de estos que es como si hubiese pasado una vida entera.

–¡Y que lo digas! Nunca había visto a alguien devorar un helado de esa manera.

Creo que acerqué a mi boca tanto el tarro de helado nada más que para ocultar mi rostro. Si me lo acababa rápido y veloz seguro que podía evitar más comentarios de ese tipo. Así hice, mis embates fueron rápidos y el espacio entre cada cucharada se hizo cada vez más corto. Al final solo quedaba un poquito.

–Ummm delicioso… –declaré al acabar y depositar el tarro sobre la mesa de cristal

Ella empezó a reír sin medida. Yo comencé a dar la bienvenida al fastidio.

–¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia!

–Nada. –dijo entre risas. Sus dientes eran blancos como el marfil– Es solo que tienes chocolate por toda la cara.

–¿eh? –un furioso calor se instaló en mis pómulos. Comencé a limpiarme frenéticamente con las palmas de las manos. Mi cupo de hacer el ridículo aquella noche se había agotado hacía tiempo.

Su risa se hizo más fuerte. De pronto hizo algo que no me esperaba en absoluto. Se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí y su olor me invadió, se acopló en mi sentido del olfato de forma perfecta. Llevaba una camisa de cuello de pico y cuando se inclinó cerca de mí pude ver cómo se dibujaba la curva de su pecho a través del escote. Tragué saliva con fuerza siendo consciente del subibaja de mi nuez. La pobre no sabía lo que hacía, ¡en cualquier momento podría atacarla como un pervertido hambriento!

–Déjame ayudarte.

Con la esquina de una servilleta comenzó a limpiar la comisura de mis labios. Aquel toque indirecto comenzó a incapacitarme severamente.

De pronto el flash de una cámara fotográfica nos iluminó desde la calle.

–Oh. –se separó abruptamente y después miró a nuestro alrededor– nos está mirando todo el mundo.

Putos paparazis.

–Larguémonos de aquí– declaré agarrándola de la muñeca y saliendo por patas.

–E-espera, ¡Saotome!

No miré hacia atrás. Corrí y corrí con el tacto de sus tendones entre el fuerte agarre de mis dedos. Ya estábamos a varias manzanas cuando paré para que recuperásemos el aliento.

–¡Serás idiota! –profirió mientras su respiración se normalizaba– ¡casi que no me ha dado tiempo de agarrar mis cosas!

Ignoré su insulto y parloteo puesto que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Tomé una bocanada de aire denso y lo solté violentamente, como cuando los granjeros se despojan de los fardos de paja. De seguro que mi frente estaba bañada en sudor.

–¿Quieres que te invite a una cerveza en mi apartamento? –pregunté

Aún no sé cómo fue posible que aceptase.

* * *

Me quité la chaqueta en mi apartamento, nos descalzamos mientras ella comenzó a observarlo minuciosamente todo lo que había dentro, con una curiosidad innata. Al mismo tiempo continuó hablando.

–Tienes un apartamento muy bonito. El apartamento en el que vivimos mis hermanas y yo en Nerima los años en los que perdimos el dojo creo que era la mitad de pequeño que este. O incluso más pequeño.

Empezó a describírmelo mientras ilustraba sus detalles con los gestos de las manos; su localización precisa en el barrio de Nerima, el número de habitaciones, los colores del papel que cubría las paredes. Asentí mientras le servía un poco de agua. Tanta palabra al fin la conduciría hacia una sed de mil camellos. Después caminé hacia la sala, hasta donde ella me siguió. Me apoyé de pie sobre la mesa escuchándola y la observé de puntillas recorriendo con sus ojos el resto de la habitación. Guardó silencio mientras observaba cada uno de los objetos, las medallas, los cinturones, las copas, las fotos de mis victorias… Y lo hizo acariciando todo con sus ojos y con las puntas de sus dedos al mismo tiempo. No perdí ni un mínimo detalle de todo el proceso porque lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento es verla como un imbécil embobado. Una vez que acabó de husmear todo se volvió hacia mí y me devolvió una sonrisa encantadora. Inmediatamente siguió contándome sobre aquella época en la que vivían en un apartamento; cómo dormían en las habitaciones, los juegos a los que jugaban antes de dormir, el desayuno que tomaban por las mañanas.

Mientras hablaba dejé de escucharla para perderme en sus labios, esos labios que estaban rosados por el abrazo cálido de la calefacción y que no paraban de moverse. No dejaba de hablar y gesticular con todo el cuerpo a la vez. Vi, ofuscado por el calor que desprendía su piel, como el tono pasaba del pálido al rosáceo y después adquiría ese brillo perlado de quien habla con el alma en la mano. La miré una y otra vez, sin escucharla ni un ápice, sin que todas esas veces que la miraba se pudiesen contar porque en realidad había sido una sola. Yo nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y mis manos se movieron solas, no las pude detener. No pude detener el avance de mis dedos temblorosos pero seguros hacia su rostro. Acaricié con la yema de mi pulgar el hueso de su pómulo y su parloteo se transformó primero en un susurro cadente; por último, se detuvo.

Ella me miró en silencio, se sentó despacio en frente de mí –yo permanecía de pie– y me observó seriamente desde su ángulo inferior. Mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, tan abiertos que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para mantener esa firme contemplación que ambos negábamos a abandonar. Se veía increíblemente indefensa en ese momento, mirándome desde abajo y apretando sus labios lívidos al mismo tiempo. Un golpe de inspiración divina me arrancó de cuajo un susurro. Pero no fue uno cualquiera.

–Puedo… ¿Puedo besarte?

¿Era yo quien había hablado? Porque mi voz se había escapado como un rumor sordo, casi imperceptible y había desaparecido, así como desaparece el rocío cuando calienta el sol. Me acerqué hacia ella, que me observaba sin decir nada con sus enormes ojos dirigiéndome esa mirada que lo dice todo pero que a la vez no parecía decir nada. Me atreví a acariciar con la yema del pulgar sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces había imaginado abrazando lo largo y ancho de cierta parte específica de mi cuerpo. Recorrí con mi dedo cada una de sus pequeñas grietas, cada una de sus texturas, todas sus comisuras. Hice un poco de presión para abrir su boca e introduje la punta del dedo en ella. Oh ¡dios!, mi respiración se había empezado a desatar en un compás delirante en el momento en el que sentí la humedad de su lengua. Empecé acariciar su lengua haciendo círculos concéntricos, sintiéndola su rugosidad en la yema y el filo de sus dientes en la piel del pulgar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba siendo poseído por esa boca y quería poseer esa boca para mí. Ella me observaba con la respiración entrecortada, con los ojos cubiertos por una capa de niebla, moviendo el pecho hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si el aire fuese un elemento valioso. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas llenaron el vacío de un silencio hueco, lleno de recovecos. Entonces, cuando quise ir más allá y saqué el dedo de su boca y volví a sus labios humedeciéndolos de saliva, sus manos se posaron en el dorso de mi mano y tiraron con de mi muñeca hasta que mi mano se apartó de su boca.

Me detuve mirándola firmemente, aunque un velo opaco me cubría la vista. En realidad sentía estar mirando a través de ella, a un punto indeterminado por detrás.

–Espera… lo siento…. Yo… –musitó avergonzada.

Joder. La había cagado. Demasiado aprisa, demasiada ansia que no había podido controlar. Había perdido las riendas de la situación. Aquello era una jodida locura y mi pene iba a reventar de toda la sangre que palpitaba furiosa dentro de él. Mis brazos se tensaron a ambos costados de mi cuerpo. Me separé dando varios pasos hacia atrás, como si ella tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa, como si estar cerca de ella me produjese espanto.

Ella miraba al suelo furiosamente sonrojada. Estaba incómoda, eso estaba claro. Y no me extrañaba en absoluto. Me había comportado como un animal en pura época de reproducción.

–Lo siento. –musité quedamente y me volteé deprisa como si no quisiera verla porque realmente dolía verla. –no sé qué me ha pasado, de verdad que no lo sé.

–Es que… no, espera…

Se levantó detrás de mí.

–Olvídalo, te llevaré a tu casa.

–Es sólo que ahora… así… en estos momentos… yo la verdad es que…

La algarabía de palabras que salieron de sus labios ni hizo más que aumentar mi ofuscación. Tuve que retenerme a mí mismo, retener ese autocontrol de mi lado para no golpearme, para no decir nada que estropease aún más la situación.

–No tienes que darme explicaciones, Tendo. Solo… permite que te lleve a casa.

Evité por todos los medios mirarla directamente, aunque ella buscase mis ojos. Al fin se dio por vencida y asintió.

….Continuará.


	11. La viuda negra

0BS3S10N

Cap. 11 La viuda negra

Pajas. Sin duda era lo que me esperaba. Aquella era la cuestión. Sin embargo, ¿qué haría yo ahora? ¿Pajas mentales o pajas literales?

Aquella era una decisión difícil de tomar. Una cuestión que tarde o temprano no me quedaría más remedio que zanjar. Más o menos eso era lo que pensaba mientras la madrugada se asentaba sobre mis hombros y seguía dando vueltas estocásticas por las calles de la ciudad. En realidad, mi yo más irreflexivo, circulaba tras mi templanza en una persecución sin retorno ni precedentes a toda velocidad. Esa noche, recuerdo empuñar encolerizado el acelerador de mi Yamaha de 200cc sin importarme el viento que me arañaba la cara, el precio al que ascenderían las multas o que mis rodillas se acercasen peligrosamente al pavimento en cada curva. Y por más velocidad en ese estúpido recorrido no encontraba mi serenidad. Se había perdido muy lejos, y me costaba aferrarla lo mismo que cuesta agarrar un puñado de agua entre los dedos.

Maldita obsesión.

Sin darme cuenta los altos edificios de la zona empresarial de Shinjuku me habían sitiado a ambos lados y hacia el frente. No frené cuando el semáforo se puso en ámbar, sino que aceleré para atravesar la arteria principal que separa Minami de Shinsen y me dirigí hacia _aquel lugar_ que yo conocía tan bien. Allí solía derramar mis frustraciones sin ningún asomo de lamento o dolor. Así que sin tan si quiera pensarlo dos veces, me adentré por las callejuelas de Kabukicho reduciendo la velocidad. En la madrugada de aquel viernes Kabukicho, o el barrio rojo, constituía un hervidero de gente. Un bullicio sórdido de intensos olores y de vapores dulces.

Resuelto, llegué con todo propósito a mi destino y aparqué la Yamaha junto a los contenedores de aquella estrecha acera. Cerca había unas máquinas dispensadoras de bebidas, tomé unas monedas de los bolsillos y compré una bebida energética. Me la bebí de tres generosos tragos, arrugué la hojalata como si fuese un trozo de papel y la deposité en el contenedor de envases antes de entrar en aquel burdel.

Me acerqué sin sigilo ni delirio al club que estaba situado en el corazón de aquella pequeña callejuela. Los neones rojos y verdes del cartel se reflejaban en los charcos de lluvia de forma difusa, vaporosa. Un señor con la corbata desabrochada salió precipitado por la puerta mientras se colocaba un caro abrigo. Otro hombre fornido, algo más alto que yo, permanecía observándome lacónico desde la entrada. Era un portero, algo parecido a medio gánster y medio matón, quien hizo cuenta de un buen repaso –de arriba a abajo– de mi aspecto y a continuación levantó la barbilla como queriendo decir algo.

–Busco a Zhao. –dije rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo. No pude evitar sonar maleducado.

El hombre frunció el ceño, evaluándome de hito en hito. Acto seguido habló algo a través de pinganillo que asomaba entre las solapas de la chaqueta. Al poco rato Zhao, el Hunanzoku, asomó desde la cortina que ocultaba la entrada. Llevaba unos guantes de soldador en las manos y una camiseta blanca interior manchada de grasa oscura. Estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. El chino me miró sin entusiasmo alguno, se quitó los guantes y se secó las manos en la camiseta.

–Hoy llegas a tiempo, apenas están empezando. –se fijó en mi muñeca vendada– Con eso así no sé si saldrás rentable, Guang.

Así es como años atrás _ellos_ me habían bautizado. Aquel nombre significaba algo así como «el de la luz azul que se levanta». Enarbolé la mano con apatía y la puse entre los dos enseñándosela a aquel Hunanzoku llamado Zhao.

–No supondrá un problema.

–Con suerte apostarán por ti para la siguiente vuelta.

Me encogí de hombros totalmente indiferente. Me importaba un comino que apostasen o no por mí. No estaba allí por el dinero.

–Me vale con eso.

–Hoy tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos –me comunicó Zhao palmeando el bolsillo del pantalón del que asomaban los guantes. Pero antes te acompañaré al sótano.

–Gracias, Zhao.

Las pupilas tuvieron que acomodarse a esa fuente de luz empobrecida. Por suerte para los dos, nos sabíamos muy bien el camino. En la entrada había una sala amplia con una barra y varias mujeres acompañaban a un grupo de hombres mientras reían y bebían. Nos dirigimos hacia una puerta no muy llamativa que estaba al costado de la sala. Daba a las escaleras que conducían hacia la sala inferior. La de las peleas. Una vez que comenzamos a bajar por las angostas escaleras lo sentí absolutamente todo. Olí el humo de tabaco en la atmósfera y también el sudor. Escuché los vítores de ánimo, las expresiones de fastidio, los pitidos y por encima de ellos el sonido de golpes. Cuerpos cayendo, botellas de cristal partiéndose, ruidos de golpes secos sobre la carne y los huesos. Sentí que la cafeína comenzaba a hacer efecto en mi cuerpo.

En un segundo casi pude anticipar el metal de la sangre en mis labios.

Si os dijera que recuerdo con la exactitud de una máquina de relojería todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche os estaría engañando. Pero si comentase que no recuerdo cada golpe que encajé con precisión exacta, casi científica, estaría mintiendo descaradamente. La marcha del caos se había comprometido con mi vida, ¡se había vinculado a mí por completo! Someterme a aquellas peleas exentas de normas lo único que aportaba a mi vida era una anarquía mayor. Todo me daba igual. Simplemente dejaba que el caos circulase subyacente a lo que mi mente no quería pensar.

Cuando acabaron las peleas por apuestas el sol de aquel sábado brillaba en su cénit. La luz de un día despejado y brillante no conjugaba con mi deplorable estado. No sé cómo fui capaz de llegar a casa.

Pensándolo fríamente, fue una completa proeza.

* * *

Soñaba que viajaba sobre un cohete de madera que navegaba por el interior del mundo. El mundo por dentro era de colores que no sabía que existían. Había brumas de palidez oscura. Desiertos de copos de nieve. Cielos violáceos con olor a fresa. Y más brumas espesas. Muy espesas…

Brrr.

Corría una brisa benévola. Y cuando se disipaba se descubrían esa cara suya, con los labios del color de las cerezas, hinchados, voluptuosos, brillantes por la saliva. Esos labios descendían hasta instalarse en esa imposible erección mía.

Brrr.

Algo vibraba fuertemente. ¿Era mi mente? ¿Era la brisa? ¿Eran esos labios? Porque de pronto tiñeron de burdeos la oscura piel de mi miembro duro mientras lo besaban, mientras bordeaban toda su longitud desde la base hacia la punta. Una plateada hebra de saliva quedó atada a ellos cuando se separaron, antes de volverse a abalanzar allí con una sensualidad frenética, inestimable. Cielos. Entonces detecté la vibración en mi cuerpo, ¡justo en la raíz entre mis piernas! Una suculenta convulsión comenzaba a extenderse hacia los pies. Y por todos los espíritus que sabía que aquello era un sueño del que no deseaba despertar, pero…

Brrr.

La vibración del estúpido teléfono me devolvió a la consciencia casi con la violencia de una bomba de uranio. La primera sensación que abracé fue el dolor cada una de mis articulaciones, sobre todo el de la muñeca izquierda. La segunda, un molesto pero intenso dolor de huevos. Joder. Maldita mi suerte.

Las molestias desaparecieron de un plomazo, atenuadas por un vuelco de mi corazón que me hizo cuestionar si seguía soñando. En la pantalla del teléfono vibrante brillaba ese nombre: Tendo.

¡Tendo!

Apreté el botón del teléfono móvil con ansiedad para contestar. Mi obsesión reverberó desde su mismo eje. Akane. Akane. La obsesión se escuchó desde mis propios labios.

–¿Akane?

Me arrepentí en ese mismo segundo en el que escuché mi propia voz ronca, gutural. ¡La había llamado por su nombre! Un largo mutismo se apoderó de la línea telefónica. Después me sorprendió una carcajada.

–¡Vaya! Reconozco que esta vez _sí_ que me has sorprendido. Y eso es algo que no puede decir cualquiera, Saotome.

Fue peor que un cubo de agua helada sobre mi cuerpo. En aquel instante desperté de golpe.

–Nabiki…

–Ey, ¿desde cuándo nos llamamos por nuestro nombre de pila, socio? Vale que parece ser que eres casi de la familia, pero no vayas tan deprisa que me tengo que acostumbrar. –volvió a carcajear y yo no supe qué decir– ¿desde cuándo te ves con Akane?

–Yo… no…no sé de qué hablas.

–Vamos, socio, no te hagas el tonto que conmigo sí que no te va a funcionar. Ahora me tienes que contar con pelos y señales qué es lo que te traes con mi hermana. –volvió a reír cáusticamente– con lo inocente que es la pobre, ¡y qué callado se lo tenía!

Más me valía ser rápido. Tenía que sacar a relucir todo mi ingenio para limpiar aquella monstruosa cagada.

–No sé si lo haces expresamente o es que tratas de tramar algo, pero te lo advierto, ni se te ocurra sacar conclusiones precipitadas de…

–¿O qué, Ranma? –me interrumpió paladeando con mordacidad mi nombre– ¿Vas a despedirme? ¿a tu posible futura cuñada?

–No me faltarían las ganas de hacerlo –proferí–. Así que no me tientes.

–Ya sabes lo caro que te saldría, además, ¿quién te iba a representar mejor que TBI? –sabía que aquella era una pregunta retórica– Venga, socio, que quiero todos los detalles, ¿dónde coincidisteis?, ¿desde hace cuánto que la ves?, ¿hasta dónde habéis llegado?, ¿ha habido sexo?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué no! ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no y no! –perdí los estribos y mi penoso intento por ser ingenioso se fue por el retrete– ¡Nada de eso!

–No te pongas nervioso, cuñadito, tranquilo que nada saldrá de mi boca.

El hecho de detestar esa risa llena de malicia se desvaneció por culpa de unos sudores fríos.

–¡Ya te he dicho que no hay nada!

–¿Estás seguro de eso?

–¡Por supuesto!

–¿No me vas a contar nada de nada? Podemos rebajar un cero con cinco mi porcentaje de ganancias. Esta información lo vale.

–¡No te pienso contar nada!

–Entonces sí que hay algo que contar…

–¡No! –comencé a desesperarme así que respiré profundamente para serenarme antes de seguir– No hay nada. _Eso_ a lo que te refieres no son más que alucinaciones tuyas.

–Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Nunca imaginé que serías una caja de sorpresas, socio! –me dejó escuchar un suspiro lacónico–. Por cierto, se me olvidaba el motivo de mi llamada, ¡no te olvides de la comida de mañana! será divertida.

Y colgó dejándome allí estático, con la misma movilidad de un espantapájaros.

Al cabo de unos segundos comencé a resollar sofocado de forma patética. ¿Hasta qué punto había metido la pata? Por una sola vez me hubiese cambiado los pantalones por cualquier otro ser humano que no fuese Ranma Saotome. ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente con el patético día anterior?

Por no hablar de esa fastidiosa comida. A la que no pensaba ir. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy idiota. No tenía la mínima intención de pasar un mal rato. El sabor amargo de su rechazo y la locura a la que me había sometido golpe tras golpe en las peleas por apuestas ya eran razones suficientes como para evitar una comida familiar embarazosa. Sin embargo, la conversación con esa arpía de Nabiki Tendo era ya la guinda del pastel. ¡No iba a ir ni de broma! ¡Ni a golpe de pistolas!

Lo que aún no sabía era que había una sola forma de empujarme a ese infierno que no quería ni en pintura: el filo de la katana de una madre enfurecida. Mezclado, además, con un ataque de manipulación pasiva-agresiva.

Eso lo había aprendido en un reportaje de psicología. La televisión a veces puede ser la mar de educativa.

* * *

Cuando mi madre apareció a la mañana siguiente como una aparición mariana, poco pude hacer para defender mi voluntad. Al cabo de un par de horas estábamos frente a la casa de Nerima. Nos bajamos del taxi negro y en el aire aún flotaban los restos de la conversación.

–Ranma, de verdad, no seas obstinado. Tenemos que agradecer la hospitalidad del señor Tendo para con tu padre.

Deposité mil yenes en sobre las manos enguantadas del taxista y nos encaminamos hacia el portón.

–No entiendo cómo es que aún te preocupas por nada de lo que le ocurra a ese sinvergüenza. Después de todo…

–Es tu padre y es mi marido. Y el señor Tendo lo ha acogido como a uno más de su familia. No podemos por menos que ser agradables y aceptar su invitación.

El sol calentó mi apatía cuando las hermanas Tendo salieron a recibirnos. Akane llevaba un vestido de gasa amarilla, con un escote generoso, y una chaquetilla de lana por encima. Las dos hermanas estaban junto a ella y detrás de las hermanas mi padre y Soun hicieron acto de presencia.

Se dieron serie de cortas reverencias, desde la más larga hasta la más exigua al final.

–¡Por fin todos juntos!

No contesté. Akane Tendo me dirigía miradas tan silenciosas como frenéticas. Furtivas. Yo procuraba no mirarla e ignorarla campantemente. Sin embargo el viento ondeó el bajo de su vestido mientras caminábamos por la empedrada pasarela que atravesaba el jardín ofreciéndome la vista de sus muslos. Antes de entrar, el sol me dio un lengüetazo que me transportó a algún sitio más allá. Un sitio quizás perdido en los recovecos de mi mente dormida. Los recuerdos me aguijonearon como si fuesen pequeñas avispas.

 _Ranma, Ranma, eoeoeoe, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Despierta!_

 _Abrí un párpado para ver que ella rociaba de agua mi rostro. Entonces abrí el otro y lo vi, de pronto, acurrucado hecho un ovillo en su regazo. Entonces volví a hundirme en la inconsciencia._

–¿Socio? Te estaba diciendo que mi hermana te enseñará el dojo, ¿has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho?

–¿uh? ¡claro!

La luz era cegadora y brillante, casi como los flashes fotográficos. La seguí sin decir nada por el camino de madera que comunicaba la casa con aquella construcción anexa y, cuando entramos, me asombré de lo espacioso que era el dojo. Era grande tanto a lo ancho como a lo alto. Estaba seguro de que ir caminado de un extremo a otro me costaría más de un minuto. Lo que más me sorprendió fue cómo la luz bañaba de manera estratégica la sala. Haces finos de luz se filtraban y entrecruzaban de luz a través de las dos hileras de ventanas shoji. La hilera superior estaba a varios palmos del techo de la construcción y el sol se proyectaba formando varios cuadrados luminosos sobre la madera reluciente del suelo. A pocos pasos se levantaba un tatami límpido, casi virgen, y en el costado de la pared gobernaba el ceremonioso altar. Aquel sagrado lugar hizo que mi respiración se volviese lenta, serena. Una mezcla de añoranza sentimental afloró en mi cuerpo y en mi mente. Creo que el sentimiento exacto era nostalgia.

–Pero ¿a ti que te pasa?

Su voz áspera me arrancó de la ensoñación.

–¿uh?

–Habíamos hecho un trato, ¿cómo se te ocurre mencionarle a Nabiki…?

–¿Qué? ¡Yo no le he dicho absolutamente nada!

–¿Ah no? ¿y cómo explicas que haya venido diciéndome estupideces de ti esta mañana?

–¿Qué…? –el espanto casi hace que me temblase la voz– ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

Se puso roja. Igual que un tomate maduro.

–¡Eso no importa! Tú… ¿tú que le has contado?

–Nada ¡Absolutamente nada! Además –me crucé de brazos–, no hay nada en absoluto que contar.

–¿De verdad que no le has hablado de mí a Nabiki?

–¡Já! ¿por qué tendría que hablarle de _ti_ a tu hermana? ¡yo solo hablo con ella de negocios!

–Entonces… –empezó a hablar para sí misma–, deben habernos visto…. debe haber sido alguien más… ¿seguro que tú no le has mencionado nada de… de que…? Ya sabes… ¿no has hablado recientemente con ella?

Me quedé paralizado por su mirada inquisitoria.

–Bueno –dije cuando al fin pude hablar–, es posible que ayer me llamase por teléfono.

Se quedó callada. Su ceja izquierda temblaba ligeramente. Yo me llevé la mano a la base de mi cabeza.

–Y, también es posible que la confundiese contigo, al descolgar.

Me encogí de hombros. La cara de incredulidad de ella era todo un poema.

–¿Acaso eres idiota? Dame tu teléfono.

Palpé mis bolsillos, indeciso, y ante su insidiosa mirada de expectación se lo entregué a regañadientes. Comencé a estar molesto.

–¿Es que no conoces algo que se llama amabilidad? Y ya de paso parece que tampoco la palabra «por favor».

Me lo arrancó de la mano y miré hacia otro lado. Vi, de reojo, que escribía algo en el aparato y luego me observó con la fijación de alguien que quiere revelar todos tus secretos. Su mirada, que al principio me pareció tan dura como una roca fría bajo el invierno, se endulzó repentinamente. Cuando me devolvió el teléfono, sus mejillas se pusieron de un color tibio, un rosáceo apresado que disipó mi molestia de un plumazo. Sus ojos llenos de iridiscencias entonces se apartaron evitando los míos.

Me tendió el aparato. Observé que había escrito su número de teléfono. Había llamado al contacto «Akane».

Simplemente Akane. Akane. Akane.

–Así no habrá más confusiones. –explicó.

Asentí sin que ninguna palabra se escurriese de mi cerebro. Akane. Me quedé mirando la pantalla, como si pudiese encontrar allí algo inteligente que decir. Escuché un suspiro de resignación.

–Ahora tendremos que pensar qué le vamos a decir a Nabiki. –musitó pensativa, ensimismada.

–Pues…

Parece ser que no podía construir ni una frase coherente. El pulso me latía agitándose como sonajero en manos de un bebé.

–Ahora todo el mundo empezará a hablar –susurró levemente–. No puedo entenderlo, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonto?

Abracé de nuevo esa ligera molestia.

–Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Estaba dormido! –me excusé– Un error lo tiene cualquiera.

–Sí, pero…me preguntaba… ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Ni si quiera tenías mi número de móvil!

Me miró suspicaz y entonces saltaron todas mis alarmas.

–Ey, para el carro señorita. –me puse a la defensiva– No empieces a hacerte ideas raras.

–¡Yo no me estoy haciendo ideas raras! Además, mejor ni quiero pensar lo que se te pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos.

–¿Ah no?, ¿de verdad que no quieres saberlo?

–En absoluto.

–Está bien. Porque no te lo diré. –crucé los brazos manteniéndome implacable, ahora estaba verdaderamente molesto– Además, si tanto te preocupa que Nabiki o cualquiera de este planeta se entere de que hemos cenado un par de veces puedes relajarte, no volverá a suceder.

Me di la vuelta hacia la entrada, decidido a marcharme de allí. Vale que mi cuerpo –y cuando mi digo cuerpo me refiero del cuello para abajo con todos sus órganos internos y externos– me pidiese a gritos lo que ya todos sabemos. Pero mi tozudez puede llegar a ser muy poderosa cuando hieren mi orgullo. Entonces mi mente se puede cerrar en banda, a cal y canto, y proclamar con una lógica esclarecedora cualquier cosa que vaya en incluso va en contra de mis profundos deseos. La verdad es que la situación era por menos ridícula. Y yo no estaba en este mundo para aguantar ciertas tonterías.

–Espera… S-Saotome… yo... –no esperaba escuchar una dulce sumisión implícita en su llamada, así que me volteé con ansiedad y vi que ella arrugaba la tela de la falda con sus puños– No… no quiero que pienses nada de eso. A mí no me importa…

Su rostro se escondió bajo la oscuridad de las sombras del flequillo. Me acerqué a ella hasta que quedamos separados por un palmo. A continuación, bajé el rostro girándolo hacia un lado para intentar vislumbrar aquellos ojos que me rehusaban.

–¿Entonces…?

–Es sólo que… verás, Nabiki… mi padre y mis hermanas...

–Míralos a ambos, Saotome: nuestro legado en un lugar sagrado ¿no te sientes nostálgico en este momento?

Mi padre, mi madre, el señor Tendo y el resto de sus hijas nos observaban sin acritud desde la entrada. Un nerviosismo hizo que ambos, ella y yo, nos pusiésemos tan rígidos como una tabla de planchar. La cara de Akane estaba lívida, paralizada.

–Por nuestros ancestros, Tendo ¡harían una pareja excelente! –carcajeó.

–¡Qué tiernos parecéis así bajo las luces! –dijo una sonriente Kasumi Tendo.

–Ranma, ¡te ves tan varonil al lado de la pequeña Akane!

–Pe-pero, ¿qué narices decís? –replicó Akane. Ahora en su rostro comenzaba a concentrarse una llama furiosa de calor.

¡Por todos los demonios! Mi instinto de artista marcial se encendió y un latigazo me recorrió el espinazo. Mi cerebro se desgañitaba por comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. No me culpéis, aquella vergonzosa situación me era algo ajeno, algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Los colores reverberaban como las luces de una verbena sobre mis mejillas. Podía sentirlo claramente y eso no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a desenvolverme. Comencé a reír guturalmente, como si un demonio me hubiese poseído. Me moví de forma robótica, con los miembros rígidos, como si fuese un maniquí con pilas.

–¿Habéis terminado ya, tortolitos? La comida está lista desde hace un rato, tenemos hambre. –apremió Nabiki.

–S-sí. Yo t-también tengo lista comida –volví a reír colérico–. Digo hambre. Mucha hambre.

Nos encaminamos. De pronto habían empezado a hablar de otras cosas, ignorándome por completo.

–¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?

–Sí –musité con cinismo–. Creo que no podría estar mejor.

* * *

–Vamos, Ranma. No estés tan tenso.

–Eso es Saotome, bienvenido a nuestra casa. Esperamos que tengas hambre y que te guste lo que hemos preparado.

Nos habíamos sentado en torno a la mesa mientras las mujeres traían los recipientes de comida. Kasumi Tendo destapó grácilmente el arroz hervido y los cuencos de sopa de tofu fermentado. Había un menú bastante variado para comer. Ensalada de wakame, udon frío, pescado, arroz frito y solomillo desbrozado. Todos parecían felices, con esa sonrisa acogedora y familiar. Me sentí por un momento invadido por una comodidad ajena, tapada por esa conversación trivial que mantenían los Tendo en aquel momento. ¿Qué era de lo que hablaban?

Ah, sí. De aquello.

–¿No conoces la historia de cómo conocí a tu padre? Ambos fuimos alumnos del maestro Happosai que en paz descanse. Cuando éramos jóvenes fuimos unos discípulos inigualables, ¿verdad Saotome?

–¡Y que lo digas, Tendo! Aunque odiábamos a ese viejo, porque nos lo hizo pasar canutas, lo cierto es que aprendimos mucho.

–Siempre tuvimos la ilusión infantil de formar una escuela con nuestros apellidos, para perpetuar el legado que ese pequeño viejo nos dejó. El estilo libre Todo Vale.

Un estremecimiento agitó la sangre de mis venas.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Ranma? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.

–No, es solo que… –me llevé las manos a la cabeza algo abochornado, así que traté de ser muy humilde– siempre pensé que el estilo Todo Vale era legado de la escuela Saotome.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

–Saotome, ¡qué engañado tuviste a tu muchacho!

–Estoy seguro de habértelo contado en algún momento cuando eras pequeño, Ranma.

–Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de ello, viejo…

–Tu chico no es que tenga muy buena memoria, ¿no es así?

–¡Nada de eso! –sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

–Vamos papá, no lo molestes. –intercedió Akane por mí.

–Akane, tú siempre tan compasiva. ¿Verdad que mi pequeña Akane es un encanto?

–Papá para.

–¡Y que lo digas Tendo! Akane es muy dulce.

–¿Tú qué opinas, Ranma? Ya he oído que os habéis hecho amigos.

Ella me observó de reojo, abochornada. Podía notar el calor rezumando bajo mi cuero cabelludo. Una gota de sudor empezaba a condensarse justo sobre la piel mi sien mientras se esperaba mi respuesta. Otra vez no. Por favor, ¿por qué no había alguna divinidad piadosa escuchando mis súplicas?

–Esto… sí, señor Tendo. –contesté vencido al final.

–Lo tiene todo: es lista, es fuerte, es guapa. No me extraña que siempre haya estado rodeada de pretendientes, ¿verdad Kasumi?

–Claro que sí, papá. Akane siempre ha tenido muchos amiguitos.

–¡Kasumi! Por favor, no le sigas el juego. –reprendió Akane a su hermana, totalmente ruborizada.

–Anda, mira igual que tú hijo mío –dijo mi madre con una sonrisa imperturbable– mi Ranma siempre ha estado muy solicitado, ¿verdad querido? Es tan varonil…

Me puse del color de las llamas de una fragua. Mi madre desde luego que era de ideas fijas.

–Sí. Bueno, lo cierto es que –casi corroboró el viejo–, ¡las muchachas que han perseguido a Ranma siempre han sido las mismas! Ese pequeño elenco de chicas no ha cambiado mucho en los últimos diez años.

Me doblé como si un cuchillo me hubiese atravesado el estómago. O mi ego. Para colmo el viejo siguió con su estúpida cantaleta. Continuaba hablando sin tapujos.

–¡Ranma! ¡podrías tener un poco de variedad y tener de vez en cuanto alguna nueva pretendiente!

Me doblé aún más sobre mí mismo. Una tonelada de bochorno se había instalado sobre mi espalda.

–Aunque esa novieta tuya es reciente, ¿cómo se llamaba?

–Katsuiki –replicó Nabiki–. Natsume Katsuiki, tío Saotome.

–Ah, sí, esa sí que es una nueva conquista de mi hijo. ¡En diez años!

–Pero… –la paciencia se me empezaba a escurrir entre los dientes– ¿y tú qué sabrás, viejo?

–A tu viejo padre no lo engañarás nunca, Ranma. ¡Te conozco perfectamente! –vociferó de manera teatral. Después se puso de pie para aportar un dramatismo exacerbado a sus palabras– La verdad es que, ¡Ranma nunca ha tenido una novia formal!

–¡¿Qué?!

La multitud había exclamado al unísono y todos se giraron hacia mí al mismo tiempo. Yo no sabía dónde meterme. ¡El maldito viejo se había atrevido a decir eso delante de Akane! Todos los poros de mi piel comenzaron a exudar una furiosa rabia que me hacía vibrar y temblar y volver a vibrar como una olla a presión.

–Ahora que lo dices…. –comentó mi madre. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y sujetaba su mejilla con un atisbo de preocupación.

Maldición. Tenía que poner fin a aquel circo de una vez por todas.

–¡Cállate, viejo! –me puse de pie encarándolo, lo agarré del cuello dispuesto a romperle los dientes– ¡No tienes ni idea!

De pronto una mano se posó en el hombro de mi padre. Akane se había puesto de pie, observando con seria reprobación a mi padre.

–Por favor, tío Saotome –intercedió con una dulzura que, claramente, ocultaba molestia contenida– ¿no ves que lo estás incomodando?

Me relajé alejando el mal humor. Intenté olvidar que el viejo carcajeaba y que se había extralimitado. Así que me dispuse a seguir comiendo como si nada.

–¡Vaya! ¿Quién hubiese dicho que ambos fuerais tan parecidos? Aunque Akane sí que ha tenido un par de novios formales.

–¡Con la cantidad de chicos guapos que la han pretendido! –exclamó Nabiki– y lo poco que lo has aprovechado.

–¿Te acuerdas cuando todos esos muchachos peleaban para conseguir una cita con ella?

–Sí, esos idiotas me hubieran comprado hasta un pañuelo usado de mi hermana por cien yenes.

–Tú siempre aprovechándote de la situación, Nabiki… –riñó Kasumi Tendo.

–¡Fue un gran negocio! es una lástima que duró tan poco. Akane, ¡en la universidad te volviste una sosa muy poco popular!

–¡Nabiki, por favor para ya!

–Y encima el mes pasado vas y rompes tu compromiso con Otsuka, ¡si lo tenía todo! Guapo, rico, exitoso. El pobre se ha sumido en una depresión después de eso.

¿Qué? Aquello para mí era información igual de fresca que el atún que llega al puerto de Tokio en la alborada.

–¿Sabes cómo la llaman desde entonces en Nerima?

–¡Nabiki! ¡Ni se te ocurra….!

Akane se había incorporado sobre sus rodillas. Estaba furiosa, podía palpar su furia, abrigarla y abrazarla con la misma intensidad con la que se abrazan los amantes.

–La viuda negra, ¿no es gracioso? Pobre Otsuka…

–Ese tipo era lo suficiente bueno para mi hijita –musitó Soun Tendo –. No puedo evitar alegrarme, en el fondo, de que Akane haya roto ese compromiso.

–Eso lo dices porque no practicaba artes marciales, papá.

–¡Pues claro! Akane tiene que casarse con un artista marcial que la ayude a llevar el dojo cuando yo no esté. Claro que, todavía puede ser alguien mejor. Genma y yo ya lo hemos hablado y estamos de acuerdo.

Todo mi cuerpo se crispó, como un erizo en posición de defensa.

–Alguien que tenga apellido Saotome, ¿no es así, Tendo? ¡Nuestro sueño cumplido por fin!

–¡Qué! ¿de qué demonios habláis?

–¡Nuestras escuelas por fin unidas! ¿No te parecería genial casarte con Ranma, Akane? El destino del dojo estaría por fin en buenas manos.

–¡Basta! –la protagonista de la conversación, y mi obsesión, dio un golpe seco con los puños en la mesa–. No me puedo creer que hayáis ido tan lejos con esto ¡Dejad de tratarme como si fuese una niña! ¡Yo soy la que decidiré qué es lo que voy a hacer con mi vida!

Lo siguiente que escuché fue unas pisadas atropelladas alejándose por las escaleras. Culminaron con el estruendo de un fuerte portazo que hizo literalmente temblar los cimientos de mi intento de diatriba mental.

Vaya carácter. La intensidad emocional del momento me había dejado reseco, sin una sola gota de pensamiento. Por un buen rato dejé escuchar mi entorno. Quizás me esté explicando mal porque los escuchaba, pero como si estuviesen en una habitación contigua con las puertas cerradas. Sus vítores y frases de promesas y escuelas unidas estaban siendo enterrados bajo esa materia desbrozada que suponía mi desconcierto. Mi mente volaba al piso superior, transportada por esa ira fina que me había dejado mudo. No me explicaba con ningún argumento racional lo que acababa de suceder. Supongo que me encontraba demasiado paralizado para estar avergonzado.

Con que ese era el motivo de aquella comida familiar. No quería ser maleducado, y aun así me levanté furioso.

–¡Viejo! –le miré con fría animadversión– ¡dime que esto no es otra de tus estratagemas!

–Venga, Ranma. ¡No puede ser tan malo! Además… ya no eres un crío…

–Has tocado el punto exacto, Saotome –repuso Soun Tendo y me miró severamente–. Ranma y Akane son de la misma edad, ya no son unos críos. Un hombre soltero de la edad de Ranma no está mal visto… Pero el caso de Akane es muy distinto.

Me quedé callado. ¿Estaban jugando conmigo? Porque no tenía ningún tipo de gracia.

–Siéntate, hijo.

Obedecí a regañadientes. Todo el mundo mantuvo un silencio ceremonial.

–Por lo menos piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Akane es una mujer muy bonita, pero a su edad ya cada vez tiene menos pretendientes. No es normal estar soltera a dos años de cumplir la treintena. Si ella no se casa… el dojo no tendrá heredero y la escuela Tendo se perderá para siempre.

–¿Qué le hace pensar que ese es mi problema?

–¡Ranma! ¡No seas maleducado! –repuso mi madre –. Disculpe los modales de mi hijo, señor Tendo. A Ranma le honra su propuesta y seguramente lo pensará con calma, ¿no es así, Ranma?

No cuestioné su inefable modo de tratar los problemas. Simplemente quedé callado, como si el silencio pudiese dibujar las palabras que yo no sabía cómo transcribir desde mis torpes pensamientos. Al momento escuché la voz de Nabiki.

–Si de veras estás interesado en ella, ya verás. Mi hermana es como un rompecabezas. Una vez que conoces los trucos, es fácil manejarla, Saotome.

Hubiera gritado eso de que no estaba interesado en ella. Sin embargo mi instinto me indicó el silencio era la elección más correcta.

Demonios. De algún modo el destino siempre se doblaba, se arrugaba y adoptaba forma de laberinto a mis pies. Quien estuviese moviendo los hilos seguro que me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

* * *

Me marché de allí al poco tiempo. Antes de que me diese ataque de furia incontrolable. ¿Qué se habían creído esos dos vejestorios? Mantener un educado silencio que rallaba lo insano no había impedido que siguieran celebrando e incluso habían sacado el sake. Harto de tanta tontería me levanté. Pedí por favor que se ocuparan de mi madre y me excusé arguyendo que tenía mucho trabajo cuando me contestaron que ella quedaba en buenas manos.

Hice como si me marchara de verdad. Pero en realidad no lo hice. Di un rodeo a todo el edificio, bordeando el muro grisáceo que solamente revelaba los alerones oscuros de los edificios y las ramas de los pinos japoneses que sobresalían del jardín. Un haya de hojas parduzcas crecía hacia el sol en centro del jardín y sus ramas corrían paralelas a la construcción principal. Salté con sigilo del muro hacia el tejado y luego tomé con fuerza impulso a una de las ramas gruesas del haya parda. Me sentí como un estúpido delincuente moviéndome por las ramas, intentando detectar cual podría ser la ventana de su habitación. Algunas ramas más pequeñas cedían bajo mi peso y tenía que ser rápido para evitar caerme. Me encaramé a una un poco más baja pero más estable mientras las hojas trazaban dibujos en el cielo y se desprendían por mi intromisión. Una vez estable, me sostuve con ambas piernas y extraje el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Lo miré fijamente unos segundos antes de llamar, henchido de determinación. Su voz se me figuró extremadamente dulce al otro lado.

–¿Sí?

–¿Podemos hablar?

–¿Después de lo que ha ocurrido estás seguro de que quieres subir a mi cuarto?

–Me he marchado, estoy fuera.

–Gracias, pero no tengo ganas de salir.

–No hace falta que salgas, asómate a la ventana.

–Pero, ¿qué…?

La paciencia comenzó a abandonarme.

–Haz lo que te digo de una maldita vez. –ordené sin miramientos. Instantáneamente el cristal corredizo de la ventana que tenía en frente a tan solo unos metros se deslizó por su raíl. Divina casualidad. Ella apareció como una muñeca postrada en su casa de muñecas y me observó con una expresión indefinible en su rostro. Apoyaba la palma de una mano en el cristal y en la otra mano agarraba el dispositivo móvil cerca de su sien. Sus enormes ojos revelaron cantidades ingentes de incomprensión.

Antes de que reaccionara salté hacia el tejadillo que había justo por encima de su ventana. Me coloqué en el filo y me dejé caer de frente, aferrando con los pies y las espinillas la viga transversal. Caí bocabajo y quedé suspendido en el aire, mientras la enfrentaba al revés. Sus labios seguían igual de rosáceos al derecho que al revés.

–¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?

–Te dije que si podíamos hablar.

–¿Y era necesario esta exhibición de acróbata de circo?

–¿Me vas a dejar entrar? O vas a estar ahí parada con esa cara de mosqueo. Que, por cierto, no te favorece. Que lo sepas.

–Yo que tú no tentaría la suerte.

Me lanzó una mano directa a mi cuello y la esquivé hacia un lado. Luego hacia al otro, pero a la tercera va la vencida, así que me golpeó levemente justo en el hueco entre la clavícula y el nacimiento del cuello. Las cosquillas me invadieron. ¿Pero qué…? No había pretendido golpearme sino hacerme cosquillas. Me balanceé hacia atrás y pedí el equilibrio. Usé el impulso de mi inestabilidad para entrar dando una vuelta completa en el aire y caer de lleno junto a Akane. En el interior su habitación.

–Vaya –me miró entre admirada y sorprendida–. Esa maniobra no la hace cualquiera, Saotome. Es verdad que te has ganado tu fama a pulso.

–¿Eso crees? Gra-gracias –me rasqué el cogote. Estaba nervioso y tímido a la vez. Parece ser que la valentía se había esfumado repentinamente. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Entonces ella empezó a sonreír.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella y la miré intensamente. La intensidad me estaba matando.

–Mucho mejor así.

–¿Así? ¿a qué te refieres?

–¿No es obvio?

–No lo es. Si lo fuera no te lo preguntaría.

–A tu sonrisa, por su puesto. Estás mucho mejor sonriendo, pero claro, es algo que ya te habrán dicho muchas veces.

Enrojeció. Pero siguió sonriendo.

–En realidad, no. Muchas gracias.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

Mis nervios querían abandonarme. Quería perder completamente los estribos, como un tren descarrilado, y alzarla en brazos para hacerla mía allí mismo. Sobre ese escritorio de estudio. Entrar en su carne trémula sin pedir permiso, invadir repentinamente su boca de saliva, mordisquear sus hombros y su cuello. Llenar su cálido interior de mí. Pero entonces lo recordé. Recordé que me había rechazado hacía tan solo dos noches y mis deseos sucumbieron ante la lógica aplastante que los sepultaba.

–Con que, ¿la viuda negra? ¿De verdad?

Una expresividad amarga recorrió sus labios.

–¿Ves a lo que me refería?

–Apuesta lo que quieras a que ya lo voy entendiendo.

–Estoy bastante cansada, siempre están queriendo interferir en las decisiones importantes de mi vida. Como si no pudiese valerme por mí misma.

–Te pido disculpas en nombre de mi padre. Es un imbécil.

–Por eso hubiera preferido que Nabiki no supiera que tú y yo… bueno, que somos amigos.

–¿Lo somos? –no pude evitar enarcar una ceja.

Ella imitó el movimiento.

–¿Quieres que lo seamos?

Egos. Lucha interminable de egos es lo que nos había definido desde el principio. Era algo de lo que no podríamos escapar.

–¿Quieres tú que lo seamos?

–He preguntado yo primero, ¿no es obvio que sí que quiero?

La vi molesta, así que cogí su mano y la alcé palma con palma. Entrelacé sus tibios dedos entre los míos. Apreté suave pero decidido su mano, como si un apretón fuese la firma de un juramento inquebrantable.

–Seamos amigos, entonces.

...Continuará

* * *

Hola a todos!  
Pues esta vez me ha costado bastante sacar adelante el capítulo. Normalmente voy escribiendo las escenas que me son más fáciles, que me salen más fluidas, y dejo esbozos de las que se me atragantan para poder seguir escribiendo. Pero es que en este capítulo se me ha atragantado la escena familiar y no he sido capaz de hacer lo que quería hacer. Pero en fin. Espero que haya quedado algo legible por lo menos.

Como siempre mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y ánimos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	12. El trato

Historia de lenguaje y contenido adulto. No apta para menores.

0BS3S10N

Cap. 12: El trato

Imaginaros que sois Akane Tendo.

Sois la hermana pequeña de tres mujeres en una familia tremendamente tradicional. Apenas tenéis recuerdos vívidos de vuestra madre, que murió cuando aún soñabais con todo lo pueril que se puede soñar durante la más tierna de las infancias. De un día a otro la casa donde habéis crecido desaparece. Vuestro padre, con sus limitaciones, hace lo que puede. La hermana mayor conglomera el peso de las tareas domésticas y la hermana mediana asume el papel de la astucia así que, en definitiva, ellas también hacen lo que pueden. Imaginaros que perseguís ferozmente un objetivo, con todo vuestro ser. Ese sueño es el más grande de todos los sueños que un ser humano puede tener: llegar a ser el mejor en algo que amas. Convertirte en la mejor artista marcial. Sin embargo, os debatís entre la presión que va acotando ese propósito, las trabas que a su vez imponen los propósitos de los demás y la dificultad implícita que supone alcanzar dicho objetivo en un hipotético contexto.

Pero no es tan hipotético. Sois Akane Tendo y habéis pasado la mitad de vuestra vida esforzándoos por perseguir vuestro hito. Sin norte ni guía, ni figura que lo asuma, y a la vez bajo los anclajes que implican ser la heredera mujer de una escuela tradicional de artistas marciales. Sois la hija menor que no es la más astuta, que no asume las riendas que ligan el bozal del matrimonio con sus deseos, que lo único que posee es su perseverancia.

Vuestro padre insiste en que os caséis y como resultado de esa persecución, años después entabláis un compromiso con ese fulano, ese meapilas. Otsuka Tajiro.

Yo había estado informándome bien, como buen obsesionado. Otsuka Tajiro era un joven empresario, con renombre, que se dedicaba al comercio de textiles. Había heredado la empresa familiar, impulsada tras el despliegue económico del país que hubo después de la segunda guerra mundial. Como resultado, los Otsuka gozaban de una buena posición social desde hacía varias generaciones. El abuelo del tal Otsuka Tajiro había sido pionero e innovador y desde entonces el negocio familiar se nutría de la producción industrial de textiles y de una suerte de acuerdos bilaterales, bastante de ellos a escala internacional.

Como veis, internet es una fuente de datos inagotable.

Una de las primeras fotos que google imágenes me ofrecía era del tal Otsuka junto al mismísimo emperador Akihito en el evento de celebración de uno de sus cumpleaños. Allí incluso me seguía pareciendo un payaso de pelo engominado, escondido tras esas gafas de sol degradadas.

«El sultán de la moda japonesa». Así rezaba el título de uno de los artículos de internet refiriéndose al tal Otsuka. Bah. Mariconadas. ¿Cómo era posible que Akane Tendo se hubiera fijado en ese papanatas? No parecía en absoluto un hombre, con esos zapatos de brillo cegador, ese traje metalizado de Armani de corte impecable a juego con una corbata de diseño, ese porte extremadamente enjuto, soberbio y elegante y esas manos llevando unos delgados y largos dedos de pianista y….

Me dije que ya estaba bien por aquel día. Hasta aquí, Ranma. Basta. La envidia cochina tenía que tener punto y final. Cerré de un golpe el laptop y me dispuse a tomar una ducha antes de ir a tomar una buena ración de sueño.

El agua resbaló tibia sobre mi torso e intentar entender a Akane Tendo no iba a hacer liviano el estado obtuso y _limerente_ en el que me había sumido…

 _Limerencia_. Qué bonita palabra y qué espantoso significado. La limerencia, tal y como había leído en internet, no era más que el trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo provocado por alguien en particular. «Un estado involuntario interpersonal que involucra pensamientos, sentimientos y conductas obsesivas, compulsivas e invasivas que están sujetas a una percibida reciprocidad emocional por parte del objeto de interés».

La reciprocidad estaba ausente, en mi caso.

Y, ¿qué hacía yo buscando trastornos de mi calibre por internet? Quizás en búsqueda de la verdadera raíz del mal. Quizás en búsqueda desesperada de la cura de mi enfermedad.

En resumidas cuentas, tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo en las redes. O tales disquisiciones vespertinas harían de mi vida una rutina sin retorno.

Ahora tendría que concentrarme en un problema adicional a mi obsesión. La noche anterior había formalizado un _trato_ con Akane. Uno más que peligroso.

* * *

Lunes.

Empezaba la semana y con ello el inicio de nuestro _trato_. El espejo me devolvía una imagen que me observaba con ojeriza. Apenas adornada con unas cuantas legañas.

Me masturbé sentado en el sanitario como si no hubiese mañana, con salacidad, e incluso con tanta violencia que dejaría ese escozor en la entrepierna eterno para el resto del día.

No penséis que soy un exagerado o que esta historia no es más que una mera excusa para dejarme divagar por mis pecados. Comprendedme, ¿qué más podía hacer? _Seamos_ _amigos_ , dijo. _Tenemos un trato_ , dijo después –cuando nuestra conversación adquirió tintes más ceremoniales–. ¡Y qué trato! Que esa mujer no tuviese la más mínima idea de que me estaba matando me parecía lamentable. Que yo me hubiese comprometido a llevar a cabo aquella locura ya me parecía fuera de lugar. Y, aun así, lo había hecho. Ahora no podía volver a atrás.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Había sido como una invocación. Entonces, al mismo instante de ver el nombre de Akane en la pantalla, sentí una especie de alivio existencial. Como cuando un adicto recibe una pequeña dosis de su droga.

–¿Si?

–Hola, Saotome.

–¡Tendo!

A duras penas pude contener la emoción.

–¿Es un mal momento?

–Na-nada de eso. Estaba por desayunar antes de ir al gimnasio.

–Ah. Me alegro.

Su voz sonaba sin emoción y sus palabras eran bastante concisas, así que no pude por menos que soltar una de mis bromas habituales.

–¿Tanto me echabas de menos que no podías esperar a escuchar mi voz?

–Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Ni en tus mejores sueños.

–Entonces, ¿sólo querías saber si estoy bien? Tranquila, que no me rompí nada cuando salté de la ventana.

–Idiota. En realidad, yo quería preguntarte sobre lo que hablamos ayer, sobre nuestro… trato…

Me senté sobre el kotatsu de mi apartamento. Las rodillas me temblaban ligeramente.

–Tienes toda mi atención, señorita Tendo.

–Esto, yo… sólo quería decirte que –respiró pesadamente antes de seguir–, si vas en serio con lo que hablamos ayer, yo me esforzaré todo lo posible por intentarlo. ¡Te lo prometo!

–¿uh? Cla ¡claro que iba en serio!

–¿De veras?

–Por supuesto que sí. Yo no me tomo este tipo de cosas a la ligera, señorita Tendo. Lo haremos.

Mierda. Me estaba involucrando más aún en el berenjenal del que iba a ser incapaz de salir.

–Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad. Esto significa mucho para mí.

¿Ahora nos poníamos sentimentales?

–Bah, descuida, no será nada del otro mundo. –dije intentando hacer más liviano el tono de la conversación.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Nada, esto... ¿Cuándo querrías empezar?

–Eso depende de ti –su voz sonó excesivamente sumisa–, no quiero robarte mucho tiempo.

Tuve en aquel entonces una de mis maravillosas ocurrencias.

–¿Qué tal te va a la última hora de tarde? Entresemana, a las ocho.

–Bien, pero, ¿estás seguro de eso?

–Completamente –contesté con seguridad completamente fingida–. Te espero esta noche.

De lo que dudaba entonces, es de si iba a ser capaz de controlarme. Eso sí que iba a suponer todo un reto.

* * *

«La figura del hombre con el cabello trenzado en dogi hace tres katas seguidas. En el fondo se ve el tatami liso de un dojo. El hombre configura tres mortales hacia atrás y se pone en posición de combate. A su espalda se asoma un dragón furibundo, que tiene apresada a una bella joven entre sus garras. El luchador llama con una provocación a la bestia. El dragón se acerca y expulsa un chorro de fuego que el hombre sortea con una voltereta en el aire. La bella joven grita con ansiedad. La cámara comienza a grabar a cámara lenta y se puede observar las gotas de sudor del guerrero en el aire, que adopta la postura del fénix en pleno vuelo y patea el hocico del dragón dejándolo K.O. La cámara se congela en un primer plano de las zapatillas de deporte del guerrero. La siguiente escena muestra a la joven que corre a los brazos del guerrero y se funden en un beso. La cámara desenfoca la pareja y asciende hacia un fondo oscuro. Las palabras de un lema flotan sobre el aire hasta detenerse: "Reach the wind". Sobre el lema figura el sello de la marca de ropa deportiva.»

–¡Bravo! –aplaudió Natsume.

Nabiki Tendo apagó la pantalla de plasma de la sala de juntas y se volvió a sentar en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Justo en frente de mí.

–Buen trabajo, Saotome, Katusiki – musitó Tendo–. Mi opinión es que este anuncio de publicidad ha quedado bastante bien, pero el video que hemos visto es provisional. Si detectamos cualquier errata tenemos que comunicarlo esta semana, ya que la promoción comenzará dos semanas antes de navidades. ¿Algún comentario en particular?

¿Estaría de más comentar que la escena del beso sobraba? ¿Quedaría poco profesional? Porque la verdad es que se veía a leguas que era antinatural.

–Pienso que la escena del beso ha quedado muy poco natural –comentó Natsume, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos–. No estaría de más llamarles para efectuar una nueva toma.

–Está bien. Voy a ponerme en contacto con los responsables de publicidad de esta marca deportiva y después llamaré a los de producción a ver qué pueden hacer.

–¿Se os ha ido la olla? –objeté rápidamente–. Si tiene que salir dos semanas antes de navidades eso significa que tienen diez días para perfilar los detalles del anuncio publicitario y ya no hay tiempo. Lo mejor será que eliminen esa escena.

Ni loco iba a pasar de nuevo ese mal trago. Me importaba un pepino ser poco profesional. Yo había nacido para ser artista marcial, no para ser un as de la interpretación.

–Hay tiempo de sobra, Saotome –repuso Nabiki mientras que tecleaba rápidamente en su Macbook pro–. Supondrá solamente un par de horas de rodaje, lo podemos hacer una tarde de esta semana.

–Ranma –Natsume me sonrió intentando establecer complicidad–, si no te hubieras puesto tan nervioso la escena hubiese quedado más natural. Esta vez te tienes que relajar.

–¡No me puse nervioso!

Las dos empezaron a reír, como un par de brujas con escoba.

–¿Se puede saber qué os hace tanta gracia? –me estaban empezando a desquiciar.

–Saotome, deja a un lado tu humor de perros, que yo no escribí el guion del anuncio de televisión. Katsuiki tiene razón, ese beso es horrible y antinatural. Repetirlo no costará mucho tiempo y por este trabajito nos van a pagar una millonada, por no hablar del contrato. Piénsalo como una inversión a largo plazo.

–Está bien, Tendo –no me quedó más remedio a aceptar a regañadientes–. Pero os advierto de que a partir de esta semana estoy bastante ocupado por las noches con las clases. Así que dile a tus amiguitos publicistas que no me puedo quedar ninguna tarde a partir de las ocho.

–Ya están avisados –concluyó Nabiki dejando de teclear en el ordenador portátil–, me comentan que hoy estarán aquí con el equipo de grabación a primera hora de la tarde. Por cierto, socio, ¿ahora llamas «clases» a tus citas?

Un mal presentimiento me incitó a sudar copiosamente.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Nabiki volteó el portátil y nos mostró en la pantalla de ordenador un artículo del L&G en red bastante fresco. El artículo había sido publicado aquel mismo día, tan solo unas pocas horas atrás.

La imagen mostraba a Akane muy cerca de mí, limpiándome los labios manchados de chocolate con una servilleta. La foto comprometedora se encontraba bajo un titular de lo más infame: «Nuevos escarceos de nuestro "caballo salvaje" en Shibuya»

Quise esconderme debajo de la mesa.

* * *

Entrenar y enseñar a otros cómo pelear es como respirar arte. Un cuerpo entrenado se mueve despacio, rápido, abrupta o gradualmente. En definitiva, el cuerpo entrenado obedece los decretos que imponen los deseos sin apenas oposición. Un cuerpo desentrenado tiene sus límites, pero puede aprisionar poco a poco ese arte hasta moldearse y aclimatarse a las órdenes que aplica mente. Ese era mi día a día. Aprehender golpes. Aprender a dar golpes. Enseñar a dar golpes. Convertir toda esa conglomeración de causas y efectos en miles de yenes. Sólo se puede ser un excelente artista marcial cuando trasladas cada neurona del cerebro sobre cada neurona motora del músculo. Al fin y al cabo, los que sabemos reflejar pensamientos en movimientos puros, vivimos con nuestro cuerpo a flor de piel. Y todo mi cuerpo en aquel entonces era una masa supurante de deseo incandescente, no transcrito, no racional, no integrado. Obcecado por ese deseo, finalmente llegaba a ella. Yo nunca había deseado así a nadie. Aunque la verdad era que nunca había deseado a alguien. Pero con ella… Deseaba su boca, su piel, sus piernas delgadas, su cuello níveo y pálido.

Vaya mierda barata. Necesitaba una cura desesperada para mi trastorno. El trabajo manual iba a terminar por causarme úlceras.

Después del medio día Natsume Katsuiki entró a mi despacho sin llamar, así que dejé de mirar al infinito –perdidos mis pensamientos en tales placeres– e hice como si estuviese escribiendo algo importante en el computador.

–Ranma, ¿interrumpo?

–Esto… no, Natsume, puedes entrar.

Caminó con gracia sobre el suelo de madera, haciendo poco ruido a pesar de sus tacones blancos de aguja. Ella, siempre estilosa, vestía una minifalda vaquera de botones con cintura alta y una camisa transparente de gasa blanca. Llevaba el pelo recogido salvo por algunos mechones traviesos. Se acercó hasta mí y colocó una mano sobre mi antebrazo. Olía a perfume dulzón. Habló con afecto, muy cerca de mí.

–¿Es verdad que sales con alguien más?

–Eh… –su pregunta me desbarató las ideas así que titubeé–. No, qué va.

–No tienes que esconderme nada, Ranma, sabes que tú y yo somos amigos.

–Si fuese así te lo diría. –contesté lo primero que me vino a la mente, para salir del paso.

–¿De verdad que me lo dirías?

Entonces se sentó sobre mi mesa, diagonalmente frente a mí, apartando los papeles que había encima y dejando a la vista una buena porción de sus muslos.

–S-sí. Por supuesto que te lo diría.

Tragué fuerte, tratando de fijar los ojos en su cara.

–Ranma, ya sé que estás muy ocupado y que además de una relación de amistad profesional no tenemos nada, pero… a mí–pareció dudar antes de decir las siguientes palabras–… A mí me interesas y la verdad es que me gustaría mucho verte más. Fuera de horas de trabajo, quiero decir.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, y entonces evité su mirada insistente. Me puse de pie. Su cercanía me era extremadamente incómoda. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero la verdad era que ella no me interesaba lo más mínimo.

–Verás, Natsume, la verdad es que yo no estoy interesado en salir con nadie en estos momentos.

–Te gusta alguien más, ¿verdad?

–No es eso…

–¿No te gusto, entonces? ¿No soy tu tipo?

Se colocó una mano en la mejilla y suspiró con melodrama.

–Que no, Natsume. Tendría que ser ciego para que no me gustaras.

Sonrió más animada.

–Gracias, es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca.

–Es solo que –¿cómo debería decirlo suavemente? –, actualmente no quiero involucrarme con nada a parte del trabajo.

–Está bien, señor Saotome –contestó con formalismo trivial y se puso de pie, alcanzándome–. También he venido para hablarte de trabajo. ¿Quieres que ensayemos esa escena?

–¿Qué?

–¡No pongas esa cara, hombre! Así estarás más tranquilo durante la grabación.

–Se te ha ido la chaveta, definitivamente.

Rió divertida.

–Vamos, relájate. Solamente es un beso. Te ayudará a relajarte y luego lo harás mejor.

–¿Eso crees? –barajé por un momento su alocada idea.

–Claro, profesionalidad por delante, como siempre.

Se separó unos metros de mí, porque en la escena ella se echaba a mis brazos, tras correr unos metros. Así que lo repitió.

–Señor Saotome –La señora Miyamoto irrumpió en mi despacho en ese instante, sobresaltándose al vernos–. Disculpe, no quería interrumpir. El equipo de producción ya se encuentra desplegado en el tatami de la segunda planta. Los productores y la señorita Tendo me comentan que lo avise para comenzar la grabación.

–Gracias, Miyamoto.

Me separé incómodo de Natsume, que se había colgado a mi cuello para reproducir con exactitud el abrazo de la escena. Ella se alisó la falda, algo amedrentada por la situación.

–¿Ya ha arreglado los cambios de maestro de esta tarde, señor?

–En efecto, le he enviado el archivo con los cambios por correo interno. Hibiki se hará cargo de las dos clases que tengo pendientes para esta tarde, Miyamoto.

Dicho aquello, nos encaminamos a grabar la escena de marras.

* * *

Un trato es un trato y yo me los tomo muy en serio. Por insensatos que sean.

De modo que cuando el reloj marcó las siete y media de la tarde me disculpé con los de producción, con Natsume Katsuiki, con Nabiki Tendo y me dispuse a caminar hasta mi despacho. Total, la grabación de aquella toma había resultado igual de nefasta que la primera vez.

Necesitaba pensar en lo que haría a continuación. Pero esos mismos pensamientos, que simplemente pedían cierta organización, me jugaron una mala pasada. Me trasladaron a su antojo a los recuerdos de la tarde anterior. A la residencia de los Tendo. Concretamente al cuarto de Akane.

Ambos hablábamos en su habitación. Las horas habían transcurrido de forma precipitada y el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche marcaba las ocho en punto de la tarde. Hacía un par de horas que había atardecido y por la ventana sólo se veía oscuridad. A veces cuando uno se encuentra cómodo pierde la noción del tiempo en una conversación distendida y agradable. Raras veces me ocurría aquello con alguien. Mucho menos una mujer, salvo con ella.

–Tú no lo entiendes –me había dicho ella en ese momento–. Una vez que se les ha metido _algo_ en la cabeza no pararán hasta conseguirlo o hartarme. Por eso accedí a los asedios de Otsuka. Pero al final decidí vivir mi vida y dejar de hacer lo que los demás esperan de mí.

Se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren de ti?

–Ya te lo puedes imaginar. Que me case con algún artista marcial que sea de su confianza para que el dojo quede en buenas manos. Que les dé un heredero y bla bla bla. Normalmente todo sigue en esa línea de pensamiento, es patético –aferró las solapas de su vestido en un acceso de timidez–. De veras que lamento que te hayan involucrado en esta escena.

–¿Por qué insisten tanto en eso?

Se levantó y me dio la espalda, con la mirada perdida en las estrellas dispersas que salpicaban el cielo a través de la ventana.

–Supongo que porque no confían en mí.

Se quedó callada y esperé. Poco después retomó su argumento.

–Mi padre en el fondo cree que una mujer como yo es incapaz de llevar adelante sola el dojo.

–Qué soberana estupidez.

–Oye… –me miró con fastidio– si vas a soltarme una tanda de tonterías tú también ya te puedes ir yendo a la mier….

–Nada de eso. Una de las personas más capaces que conozco, mi maestra, es una…. –dudé entre utilizar el apelativo de «vieja momia» o simplemente «mujer»– mujer. Ella es la matriarca de las amazonas de Joketzu. Tu padre y Nabiki viven en el Oligoceno, de veras.

Asintió con seriedad y curiosidad a partes iguales.

–Eso creo yo.

De repente dos de mis neuronas, las que no pensaban en subir su vestido y penetrarla de forma salvaje hasta que gritase, contactaron y resolvieron en sinapsis el nacimiento de una grandiosa idea.

–¿Qué diría el anticuado de tu padre si ganases el torneo nacional de artes marciales de la próxima primavera?

–¿Uh ? –la curiosidad fue venciendo a esa pequeña arruga de su entrecejo– Supongo que sería una lección en toda regla. Lamentablemente, lo más lejos que llegué nunca fue quedar desclasificada antes de las semifinales.

–Apuesta lo que quieras que este año vas a ganar.

–¿A qué te refieres con…? –sus ojos se iluminaron con una ilusión perturbadora–. Espera, ¿tú?, ¿te refieres a que me entrenarás para ganarlo?

Mierda. Ella ya se estaba yendo por las ramas. Déjalas a su libre albedrío y sacarán conclusiones espantosamente precipitadas. ¡Yo no iba a sugerir nada remotamente similar! Bueno, quizás pensaba darle algunos consejos que solidificasen nuestra relación y que me acercaran más a su… ejem. Pero ni qué decir de encontrarme a solas con ella sobre un tatami, a una distancia más que peligrosa e intentando ser profesional. Mi cerebro se licuó al barajar de lejos aquella remota posibilidad. Me dispuse a ponerle –y ponerme– francamente los pies en la tierra.

–E-espera, no te adelantes a los acontecimientos, señorita Tendo. Yo no…

–Tienes razón, Saotome. Lamento haberlo insinuado, comprendo perfectamente que no puedes hacer algo así.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que _no puedo hacer algo así_ ?

Me miró con picaresca antes de voltear el rostro, sugiriendo un desenfado apenas fingido. De perfil sus pestañas rizadas me incitaban. En realidad, era todo su cuerpo: la forma de moverse, sus expresiones... Toda ella estimulaba cada hormona de mi cerebro más primitivo. Fue por eso por lo que provocó una erección tan sumamente dolorosa y violenta que parecía retorcer espasmódicamente cada una de mis entrañas. Maldita. Jamás podría acercarme a ella para entrenarla sin destrozar los finos lazos con los que mi voluntad apresaba mis deseos.

Caminé dos pasos y tomé asiento sobre su cama, de colcha amarilla, para disimular el dolor punzante de mi vientre. Quedé relativamente alejado de ella y de su malintencionado olor a champú y a tierra recién regada. Hablé cuando me sentí capaz de hacerlo.

–¿Insinúas que soy incapaz de llevar a cabo el trabajo con el que me gano el pan de cada día?

–No tergiverses mis palabras. Solo he dicho que no te veo capaz de entrenarme.

–Es lo mismo –repliqué molesto– ¿Acaso me estás retando?

–No lo creo. –negó distraída.

–Me estás retando. –repetí, convencido de ello.

–Puede ser.

–Quiero que sepas que yo no bromeo con este tipo de cosas, señorita Tendo.

–¿Tienes miedo a perder?, venga reconócelo.

–¿Miedo a perder? ¿Y por qué habría de tenerlo?

–No sé, quizás por eso que dicen de que Ranma Saotome nunca ha perdido un combate.

Sus ojos me miraban retadores.

–Esto no es lo que podría llamarse un combate.

–Pero sí supone un reto en toda regla.

–Si has oído eso de que nunca pierdo un combate, tienes que saber que nunca he rechazado un reto.

–No serás capaz de entrenarme. –Negó desafiándome de nuevo, extremadamente segura de sí misma.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Seamos sinceros, Saotome –me miró de frente, analizando cada uno de mis rasgos desde cerca–. Por alguna razón, conmigo pierdes la paciencia rápidamente. Eres un hombre muy ocupado así que no podrías dedicarme el tiempo que necesito para ganar el torneo nacional de la primavera –sus ojos pasearon por mis ojos, por las cejas, luego pasaron a la nariz y de pronto se asentaron en mis labios. Mis dedos temblaron por el efecto devastador que causó esa íntima inspección en mí. Entonces volvió a mirarme directamente a las pupilas –. Y además está...

Calló repentinamente. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y apartó su vista de mí, asustada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

–¿Qué más? –insistí sorprendido por la brusquedad con la que se había ruborizado–. Ilumíname, señorita Tendo.

–Nada –contestó lacónica y dándome la espalda–. Da igual.

Me frustré y alcé apenas un tono el volumen de mi voz.

–¿Cómo que _da igual_? ¡No da igual!

–Cállate imbécil, que nos van a oír y no me apetece volver a vivir otra escena.

–¿Imbécil? Mira quién habla. Y ya puedes empezar a tratarme a cuerpo de rey si quieres que… –inspiré fuertemente antes de decirlo, antes de decidirlo de forma definitiva– Acepto el reto. Vas a ganar ese torneo porque yo, Ranma Saotome, te entrenaré para que ganes con todas las de la ley.

Lo había dicho. Me había comprometido sin vuelta atrás.

–Tenemos un trato, por tanto –sonrió ampliamente. Su sonrisa fue tan sincera, hermosa y vivaz que mis piernas temblaron–. Muchas gracias.

Nos quedamos sin palabras. Así que, contra todos mis deseos, aquella noche me volteé para marcharme. Nos despedimos con una reverencia corta y retraída. Cuando estaba de cuclillas en la ventana ella me volvió a hablar.

–Saotome, entonces es verdad que tú no…

Su frase se disolvió en un silencio triste.

–¿eh?

–Nada déjalo.

¿Qué demonios quería decir con sus malditas frases a medias? Me dispuse a increpar su comportamiento. Pero en aquel momento escuché a alguien tras la puerta de su dormitorio y desaparecí tras la ventana.

Y ahora no podía parar de pensar en ello. Como si esa frase a medias hubiera sembrado algo en lo más profundo de mi consciencia.

A la mierda todo. El verdadero reto sería contenerme.

...Continuará

* * *

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Me animan a acabar esta historia que, por cierto, ya está en su punto más alto. Todo lo que queda será cuesta abajo. Por donde voy yo estoy atascada y no quería publicar hasta tener esa parte más adelantada porque luego me demoro mucho en actualizar. Pero vuestros reviews me inspiran y publicando quizás vuestros comentarios me pueden sacar de este atolladero en el que me he metido yo solita. Bueno, junto a Ranma y Akane jajajajaja!  
Sólo espero que lo paséis tan bien leyendo como yo escribiendo.

Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos


	13. Despierta, Ranma

Historia no apta para menores. Lenguaje y contenido adulto.

0BS3S10N

Cap. 13: Despierta, Ranma.

Gimnasio Todo Vale. Noroeste de Chiyoda ku. Diez minutos para las ocho en punto de la tarde. Hora de la clase nocturna de aquel frío lunes.

Akane se frotaba las manos. Llevaba aún los guantes puestos, unos de lana blanca sencilla. Las temperaturas habían bajado abruptamente. No se había parado de oír las previsiones de aquella ola de frío en todos los medios desde por la mañana. Probablemente iría a nevar.

–Bien, ¿estás lista? –pregunté fingiendo seguridad.

Llevaba la misma indumentaria deportiva con el que ya la había visto alguna que otra vez: mallas ajustadas de licra negra, zapatillas de deporte y chubasquero. Su cara estaba fresca, lavada, y el cabello corto apartado hacia atrás con una cinta roja. Le tendí un gi rojo formal de la escuela todo vale –con el logo de nuestro gimnasio: un dragón entrelazando una cruz formada por dos katanas–, nuevo y envuelto en plástico precintado. Yo nunca me encargaba de hacer ese tipo de cosas, así que no pude evitar que la vergüenza me sofocase un poco.

–Creo que-que te quedará bien… hará… juego con tu… tu…

–Cinta – contestó, ayudándome con mis palabras encasquetadas–. Gracias.

–Allí te puedes cambiar tranquilamente –señalé el aseo para mujeres de la planta baja, donde se encontraba el recibidor–. Lo siento. No tenemos vestuarios exclusivos para mujeres.

Me llevé la mano hacia la nuca, abochornado y sintiéndome estúpido a varios niveles.

–No importa –sonrió abrazando el gi en su pecho–. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Intenté deshacerme de mi ofuscación siendo un poco brusco.

–Tienes cinco minutos. Te espero dentro. Será en la sala tatami de la primera planta.

Me fui, reacio y subí arrastrando mis pasos por las escaleras. Pocas veces usaba el ascensor. Cuando entré a la sala, todos en la sala hablaban y bromeaban, esparcidos de forma desordenada sobre el tatami. Nada más verme, se rompió el murmullo y todos se colocaron en sus posiciones habituales. Mis dieciséis discípulos me ofrecieron una larga reverencia de respeto.

–Maestro Saotome, es un honor. –expresó Takumo, uno de ellos.

Hacía un par de semanas que el maestro Sato –un gran artista marcial de la escuela Sato de estilo libre– se encargaba de impartir las clases nocturnas. En realidad, Sato, Hibiki y yo nos repartíamos equitativamente todas las clases de alto nivel, aunque desde hacía un tiempo y por varias razones –el embarazo de Riu y el torneo internacional entre otras– habíamos dejado las horas nocturnas para Sato. De modo que todos me observaron con sorpresa al retomar la clase de aquella noche.

–Buenas noches a todos. La de hoy será una clase especial. Preparad vuestra mente.

El Yoi no Kisin se prolongó unos segundos y comenzó a moverse aquella marea roja. En el momento en el que entró Akane, todos realizaban la serie de katas con pulcritud. Ellos cortaron el aire con la fiereza de sus brazos, con cada oscilación de su cuerpo, con el sonido que aplicaban sus voces al final de cada serie de movimientos. Tensión y distensión en su justa medida. Fluidez, ligereza, rapidez y fuerza. Bailaban en sincronía, como una bandada de golondrinas.

Ella entró en aquel momento y se acercó hacia donde yo estaba, aparentemente un poco abochornada. Akane quedo alineada a mi altura, de cara a todos los demás, esperando que acabasen el ejercicio de katas. A partir de entonces aferré la suficiente frialdad como para ahuyentar a todos mis fantasmas. Mi estrechez de miras me había supuesto en un contexto peligroso por atreverme a entrenarla. Lo que nunca sospeché fue que el respaldo de todos los demás discípulos pudiese actuar de colchón con facilidad. «Profesionalidad por delante», como había dicho con cinismo Natsume Katsuiki aquella misma tarde.

Una vez que acabaron formalicé las presentaciones y tuvo lugar el momento de reverencias ceremoniales. Escuché al fondo de la sala, entonces, un chiste quizás un tanto malintencionado.

–Creía que el gimnasio para mujeres estaba al sur de Minato.

Escuché algunas risitas dispersas adicionales.

No tardé en localizar quién había sido el gracioso. Kurono era uno de los discípulos más jóvenes de aquella clase. Se podía intuir que provenía de una buena familia, de esas que aún creen firmemente que deben inculcar a sus hijos que en Japón domina la ley del más fuerte. Un chico de valores tradicionales, por lo tanto. Y empezaba el juego.

–Acércate, Kurono.

Obedeció algo amedrentado.

–Me ha parecido que tenías algo que decir, ¿ibas a retar en combate a la señorita Tendo?

Su rostro se enrojeció como una cereza.

–No, maestro.

–¿Estás seguro?

Lo examiné con dureza, sin moverme un ápice de mi puesto.

–Sí, maestro.

–Estoy seguro de que supondrá un gran honor para ambos, ¿no es así, seito Kurono?

Como por inercia poco a poco fueron todos rodeando a ambos sobre el tatami. Finalmente, Akane y Kurono se inclinaron uno frente a otro, dispuestos sin más remedio a empezar el combate. Él empezó a moverse con aparente desinterés, con el ceño fruncido por ligeras trazas de humillación. Ella se movía precavida, concentrada, con la expresión congelada. No despegaba un segundo el ojo de su contrincante. Comenzaron a dar rodeos sobre el tatami en torno a un eje central, manteniendo siempre la misma distancia, sin dejar de observarse.

Aquel ejercicio me permitió observar la forma de analizar que tenía ella. Ponerla a prueba ayudaría a calibrar sus aptitudes, a evaluar sus reflejos, su rapidez, su fuerza. Estaba lejos de poder valorar con corrección las capacidades de artista marcial con las que contaba. De ese modo no sabía en qué podría ayudarla. Por el contrario, Kurono era un libro abierto y yo conocía por igual sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Sabía por contado que no pensaba dar el primer golpe y que mantendría durante todo el combate una actitud defensiva –por el simple hecho de medirse con una mujer–. Además, también sabía de lejos que estaba subestimando a su rival.

–No tenemos toda la clase, ¿alguno de los dos piensa atacar?

Kurono se distrajo menos de un segundo con aquella sentencia. Pero fue suficiente para que ella viese un hueco en sus defensas. Así que atacó: un shikan ken lateral con vuelta de espalda directo a un antebrazo. Entonces se dio paso a la acción. Una Akane ofensiva no daba tregua a su contrapartida defensiva. Lanzaba golpes cortos y rápidos, difíciles de seguir para un ojo desentrenado, aunque no de bloquear para su rival. No me fue difícil detectar sus puntos débiles y fuertes durante aquella serie corta de ataques. Entonces rotó dos veces sobre su eje vertebral para lanzar la ofensa final, un fudo ken a nudillos desnudos que Kurono bloqueó con antebrazos cruzados. Sin embargo, en seguid a me percaté de que se trataba de una mera distracción. Arrastró el pie derecho, que estaba adelantado para impulsar su puño, e hizo tambalear a su contrincante al barrer su punto de apoyo. Él reaccionó pretendiendo tomar impulso con la palma de su mano, pero Akane Tendo fue rápida y atrapó su torso con sus piernas, inmovilizándolo en el piso. Ella acabó el combate con una bonita llave de aikido.

Con un minuto me habría bastado para formalizar mi evaluación final. Pero el combate había durado dos minutos casi exactos. Ambos se levantaron, él con el gesto ceñudo y abrumado, y se inclinaron mostrando respeto. No pude evitar soltar una de mis coletillas de siempre, como corolario.

–Las artes marciales no son simple combate, es una forma de ver el mundo. De vivir, de moverse, de tratar a las personas. De actitud. Es un estilo de vida que se basa en el respeto.

Todos me escucharon con silencio sepulcral. Así que continué.

–Conocer al adversario únicamente no hará vencer. Conócelo y quiérelo. Usa la fuerza, la disciplina y la gracia. Pero por encima de todo: respétalo.

* * *

El tiempo de la clase acabó. Después de tantos nervios, ¡no había resultado nada tan terrible! Cuando todos marcharon a las duchas, valorando de reojo –los muy desgraciados– el aspecto de la señorita Tendo, aproveché para detenerla a mi lado aferrando su hombro.

Sonrió tímidamente, como si fuese una alumna de escuela flirteando con su profesor. Y mi actitud de maestro profesional se escurrió rápidamente yéndose a la basura. Casi que podía escuchar el eco producto de mis propios latidos.

–¿Qué tal ha ido? –pregunté rápidamente, ignorando por completo que mi espalda sudaba, y no precisamente por el intenso ejercicio.

–Creo que bien, ¿tú qué opinas?

–mmm bueno, no has estado del todo mal... aunque… vamos a tener _mucho_ que hacer con esa técnica.

–¿Ah sí? –contestó aparentemente algo fastidiada, ceñuda– Sorpréndeme con tu evaluación, _maestro_.

Me crucé de brazos y no pude evitar sonreír estirando solamente una comisura.

–Tus puntos fuertes son la inmovilización, el ataque directo y el contrataque en tierra. Tu punto débil es sin duda el aire y puedo intuir que la defensa. Hay que trabajar equilibrio, flexibilidad y agilidad. Además, falta pulir técnica. A veces eres demasiado lenta, predecible, piensas demasiado tarde lo que vas hacer. Lo piensas demasiado.

La mirada ceñuda se esfumó diluida en una expresión de derrota. Akane se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–Tienes razón. En todo.

Palmeé su espalda amistosamente, intentando animarla.

–Pero, por otro lado, ¡tienes una fuerza bruta, chica!

–Ya –musitó entre dientes y con los ojos entrecerrados, con expresión de sarcasmo. Claro que, yo nunca he sido bueno para detectar los sarcasmos.

–Oye, no pongas esa cara, ¿sabes que no te favorece?. Te prometí que ganarás ese torneo y lo harás.

Me miró de vuela con las pupilas dilatadas. Finalmente me regaló una sonrisa.

–Gracias, Saotome.

Quedarme embobado como un idiota no era una buena idea. Pensar en la pátina fina de sudor que cubría su esternón, definitivamente tampoco. Finalmente decidí acompañarla a los vestuarios de la planta siguiente para que se tomara una ducha –ya que estaban desiertos–. Antes de entrar me volvió a sonreír como una colegiala y yo me volteé bruscamente, como un abuelo gruñón contrariado con algún hecho concreto. Mierda. Me pregunto a veces por qué diablos reaccionaba así.

Subí a lo alto del edificio donde se encontraba mi despacho en una carrera desmedida por los escalones –no era nada personal– y tomé una ducha rápida en mi baño particular. Apoyé un momento la espalda sobre los fríos azulejos mientras el agua tibia resbalaba por mi torso. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? No podría jugar por mucho tiempo a los maestros y discípulos con ella. Era como darle a una orca una foca para que se mantuviese entretenida. Era una bomba de relojería que tarde o temprano nos explotaría en las manos. No. Era una locura. Y sin embargo haría lo que estuviese en mi mano para que ella ganase ese dichoso torneo.

Finalmente salí de la ducha y me enrollé en la toalla en las caderas. Cabeceé como un perro calado hasta los huesos, salpicando de gotitas de agua el espejo ahumado de vapor. Me examiné el mentón en busca de restos de barba mal afeitada y me pegué sendas tortas en los mofletes.

«Despierta Saotome» me dije.

Me vestí con presteza, me peiné ese cabello medio rebelde y ondulado con los dedos y lo trencé a mi espalda. Cuando bajé al recibidor ya nadie quedaba en las instalaciones. Apagué todas las luces, me aseguré de poner la alarma y al instante llegó Akane Tendo bajando por las escaleras.

La noche era muy cerrada, oscura. Caminamos en silencio, en dirección a la estación ferroviaria de Tokio. La torre de Tokio se alzaba en el horizonte más cercano iluminando con una gama de colores cálidos la ciudad, a pesar de que el frío glacial de diciembre se cerraba férreo sobre nosotros.

–¿Sabes? Yo nunca tuve un maestro formal en sentido estricto. –comentó ella rompiendo el silencio.

–¿No? Y, ¿el señor Tendo nunca te entrenó? –pregunté altamente sorprendido por su confesión.

–Cuando era pequeña, sí. Pero nunca lo hizo realmente en serio, yo creo que lo tomaba más como un pasatiempo. Al final siempre esperó tener ese hijo varón que nunca tuvo. Y cuando murió mi madre y perdimos el dojo ya fue demasiado tarde.

–Pero entonces, ¿cómo y dónde aprendiste artes marciales?

–Mi padre me enseñó todo lo básico cuando era pequeña. Después, bueno yo…. Aprendí algunas cosas de… un… amigo...

–¿Ah sí? –inquirí debatiéndome entre interés y cierta molestia.

–Hm–asintió y sorbió un poco de agua de una botella que sacó de la bolsa de deporte que cargaba al hombro–. Aunque casi todo lo que sé ahora lo he aprendido por mí misma. Mi padre empezó a corregir mis errores ya siendo mayor, pero ya era tarde para tomarle enserio como a un maestro. Después de todo él tampoco me tomó en serio nunca. ¡Ah! También tuve algo parecido a una maestra de combate en el club de artes marciales del instituto. La maestra Hinako –rió recordándolo–. Otra más que estaba desquiciada.

Me sorprendió su asombrosa perseverancia. Hasta yo mismo me hubiera encontrado perdido sin un maestro en toda regla. Todos al fin y al cabo necesitamos un guía, un mentor.

–Nuestros padres son tal para cual –reflexioné en voz alta–. No tienen un maldito punto medio. Diablos. O se pasan o no llegan.

–A ti te torturan con el neko ken y a mí…

Se detuvo como si su frase hubiese sido cortada por una navaja afilada. Entonces dejé de andar y la observé fijamente, con crudeza incontenida. Ella se ruborizó y miró al suelo, actuando de forma escurridiza. Algo me dio muy mala espina, así que me tensé manteniendo oclusiva mi contemplación sobre ella, como un poli en una sala de interrogatorios con su acusado.

–¿Cómo demonios sabes lo del maldito neko ken?, ¿te lo ha contado el viejo?

Se quedó callada en frente de mí. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Su respiración desataba vapor al aire gélido de la noche.

–¿No me vas a contestar, señorita Tendo?

 _«Dolor de cabeza. Dolor. Dolor. Todo está negro… Pero lo oigo, oigo su voz._

– _Despierta, Ranma. Despierta.»_

Un copo de nieve, más bien minúsculo, se detuvo en su pelo.

–Ss-sí. Él me lo contó. –repuso suavemente sin mirarme a la cara.

El pinchazo de la migraña comenzó a golpear sin piedad mis sienes. ¿Qué demonios eran esas imágenes inconclusas que me asediaban en los momentos más inesperados? y, ¿por qué el dolor de cabeza?

Ella mentía, por supuesto. Permanecía así, evitando mirarme por todos los medios. Y mientras tanto, más copos de nieve caían sobre nosotros

Ella mentía descaradamente. Algo me lo decía. Pero, ¿cómo si no iba a estar al tanto de uno de mis secretos más vergonzosos?

–Maldito viejo entrometido… me las va a pagar…

Entonces me encaró. Su voz delataba cierta desesperación.

–Saotome, ¿me prometes que no le dirás nada?

–¿Por qué?

–Promételo.

Su mirada insistente me hizo aceptar con desgana.

–Está bien.

Ella exhaló gran cantidad de vaho, profundamente aliviada.

–Me has dado tu palabra, espero que seas de fiar.

–Que sí, no seas pesada. Y, de todas formas, no pienso perdonar a tu padre por haber descuidado tu entrenamiento.

Carcajeó musicalmente. A continuación, retomamos el paseo por la avenida. La nieve caía del cielo cada vez con algo más de descaro. Ella miraba hacia arriba de vez en cuando, con las palmas hacia arriba, como queriendo agarrar cada uno de los copos. Las luces de la estación amarillentas iluminaban gran parte de la calle, reflejándose en el rostro con tonos verdes. Nuestros pasos se hicieron cada vez más cortos.

–No me ha ido tan mal. Estoy muy feliz haciendo lo que hago. Además, pienso ganar ese torneo y darle una lección –apretó los puños junto a la curva de su pecho, con decisión. A continuación, me miró sonriente–. Con tu ayuda, por supuesto.

Claro, con mi ayuda. Pero sólo si era capaz de luchar con el patrón diario de contención de hemorragias nasales que iría a sufrir. Miré de reojo sus ojos de pestañas curvadas. El vapor que exhalaban sus labios hinchados. En mis noches siempre soñaría con expectativas desbordantes. Por el día me enfrentaría a la realidad decepcionante.

–Entonces soy tu primer maestro formal. –comenté de pasada.

–Eso es, gran maestro Saotome. –musitó con formalismo excesivamente ritual.

–Umm creo que voy a disfrutar de esto más de lo que crees.

–No te aproveches. –sonreía jocosamente.

Durante el resto del camino, que fue corto, permanecimos callados. Antes de darnos cuenta, el techo occidental decimonónico de la estación nos abrigaba de los pequeños copitos de nieve. Acto seguido, ella se despidió agitando su mano mientras se dirigía hacia la línea marunouchi dirección ikebukuro. Había musitado un simple «hasta mañana».

«Hasta mañana» contesté en mis pensamientos.

Después me dirigí con resignación hacia la línea tozai. Me llevaba casi el mismo tiempo ir en metro que andando, lamentablemente. Además, hacía frío incluso en los pasillos de la estación. Y es que las inclementes temperaturas del invierno de Tokio nunca perdonan. Sentía frío en las extremidades, pero el cuerpo caliente. Una sensación al menos extraña…

Un par de estaciones más me separaban de la estación de kayabacho, andar otros diez minutos desde la estación _et voilá_. Caer de bruces y mantenerme en horizontal unas cuantas horas –mi filosofía en casa es que todo lo que puedas hazlo tumbado–.

Lo siguiente se puede predecir con bastante facilidad. Salir del ascensor atropellado deseando descalzarme. No encontrar las llaves en el maletín por demasiada cantidad de papeles –entre ellos publicidad y papeles inservibles–. Por fin el sonido de las muescas de la cerradura girando en sus engranajes y dándome paso. Descalzarme. Tumbarme boca abajo sobre el futón pensando en el sobre de ramen instantáneo que tan poco me apetecía preparar. Babear un poco. Y un teléfono vibrando.

Normalmente el fastidioso sonido del aparato que tiene por objeto mantenerte localizado todo el santo día me tocaba las narices. Nunca traía buenas noticias. Sin embargo, el sentimiento que tuve entonces fue muy distinto. Me incorporé para buscar el aparato entre mis cosas. Cuando lo encontré, un mensaje de texto iluminaba la pantalla. El remitente era Akane T.

«Quería darte las gracias antes de dormir. Ha sido muy reconfortante "sonrisa". Buenas noches, Saotome»

Reí con el pecho hinchado como el mayor gallo del gallinero. O estaba alucinando o esa ilusa ya estaba empezando a caer en mis redes. De modo que me dispuse a contestar.

«No me des las gracias. Esta me la debes. Me la cobraré tarde o temprano»

Al momento el aparato volvió a vibrar. Me acordé entonces de alguna de esas sentencias mías que hacen historia: _¿Mensajes de texto? ¿Yo? ¿Qué era esa mariconada?_

«Espero que con nada pervertido "susto"»

Já. Aquel mensaje me dio confianza. A parte de mi pulso que iba a su aire, mi mente me decía: _un poco más, Saotome, pronto la tendrás en tus garras_.

«Siento desilusionarte, pero no eres mi tipo "burla"»

Pero con un poco de calma. Porque lo que muestras te convierte en culpable.

Lo que no, te mantiene inocente.

«Eso me deja mucho más tranquila. Ahora podré dormir a gusto»

«Está bien. Que descanses, señorita Tendo»

«Dulces sueños, maestro Saotome»

* * *

Por la ventana de mi despacho se veía un cielo obliterado por aquella densa niebla. Por la mañana no llovía, no nevaba, pero el frío se había emplazado definitivamente en la ciudad para no abandonar hasta la primavera.

–Despierta de una vez, ¡Ranma!

Miré a mi amigo, rival antagonista y socio Ryoga Hibiki.

–¿Tienes algún problema, Hibiki?

Ryoga se arrellanó en el asiento frente a mi mesa. Cruzó una pierna sobre otra, arremangándose la pernera de su pantalón.

–Nada en absoluto –inspiró y expiró profundamente y comenzó a revisar los papeles del contrato de los de Shoumei, dispersos sobre la mesa–, pero se te nota demasiado que estás en las nubes. Te tienen bien pillado, ¿eh?

Su risa burlesca me trajo un pésimo humor.

–Oh, Cállate. Revisemos el contrato rápido, que quiero estar solo.

–Está bien. Pero te conozco bien, ¡muy bien! Estoy contento de que por fin haya alguien que te importe más allá de ti mismo, quiero decir.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No seas idiota.

Ya estaban, como de costumbre, la gente sacando conclusiones disparatadas. Lo mío era pura obsesión. Necesidad de apareamiento inminente. Una necesidad recalcitrante, ya puestos.

–El hecho de que te hayas comprometido con su entrenamiento, ¿te parece poco?, ¡y gratis!

–¡Eso fue una encerrona!

–Te he visto más espabilado en muchas otras ocasiones de peores encerronas.

Le mandé a tomar vientos una vez más en aquella mañana. El mal humor se había acomodado en mí y no me apetecía nada volverme a sentir vulnerable con aquellos estúpidos comentarios.

Después de revisar el contrato y organizar con Miyamoto la agenda del nuevo trabajo con los de la agencia de eventos Shoumei, me quedé sólo para reflexionar veinte minutos antes de mi segunda clase del día.

Débil, estaba siendo débil. Yo me estaba dejando dominar por ciertas… ¿cómo definirlo? Sensaciones. Por mis obsesiones. Por eso fue que me dediqué a leer los mensajes que habíamos intercambiado durante el transcurso de aquella corta mañana.

«y, ¿cómo ha amanecido la señorita?, ¿agujetas?»

«Me subestimas, Saotome "carcajada". Soy más dura de pelar de lo que crees»

«Claro, a veces olvido que eres hermana de quien eres "escalofríos"»

«Pero, ¿de qué vas? ¡Si me parezco a Nabiki en el blanco de los ojos! "burla"»

«Eso es cierto: Una morena y la otra castaña. Una femenina y la otra… bueno, la otra un poco marimacho»

«¿Qué? Espero que te atrevas a repetirme eso que dices a la cara»

«Marimacho»

«Marimacho»

«Marimacho "burla"»

«Ya eres un imbécil sin remedio, no hace falta que te entrenes para ello.»

Una electricidad estática me recorría el vello de los brazos. Débil… Ranma Saotome estaba siendo estúpidamente débil. Tenía pleno conocimiento de ello. Y aún sabiéndolo, escribí rápidamente algunas palabras a modo de tregua.

«Es broma mujer, ¡no te pongas a la defensiva!»

El teléfono respondió vibrando de vuelta, casi instantáneamente.

«Nos veremos las caras esta noche, Saotome "enfado". Veremos si puedo contener las ganas de plantar mi puño en tu cara»

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas. Se lo había ganado a pulso.

«¿Lo ves? Cero en atractivo» escribí.

El aparato me avisaba de que Akane T. estaba escribiendo.

«Oye, pero, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿nunca sabes decir algo amable?»

¿Qué quería que le dijese? ¿Qué era algo _amable_?

«Por supuesto que sé decir algo amable, mentirosa.»

«No me llames mentirosa, ¿siempre eres así de desagradable con tus amigos?»

«No con todos.»

«Oh, vaya parece ser que entonces solo conmigo "conejito sarcástico"»

Está bien. Me arrojaría a la piscina por una vez con los ojos vendados. Pero sólo un poco. Escribí.

«Eres una llorona, te quejas demasiado…» Paré, envié y pensé. Después dejé de pensar y seguí escribiendo: «y eso que estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.»

Envié. Ella respondió de inmediato.

«¿Por qué?»

Corto y conciso.

«¿Tan difícil es de imaginar?»

Inhalé de forma profunda, llenando de aire mis pulmones. Doki Doki Doki. Thump Thump Thump.

«Contesta»

No se andaba con rodeos. Así que yo tampoco lo hice.

«Verte me alegra el día»

Doki Doki. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró de forma patológica. Estaba seguro de que cualquiera que estuviese en mi despacho sería capaz de oírlo. Era un completo alivio encontrarme solo.

«No me tomes el pelo "carcajadas"»

¿Qué demonios…?

«Pero, ¿qué te pasa? te muestro lo que pienso y tú te ríes…»

Una inusitada furia me hizo levantarme del asiento. Era un estúpido sin precedentes. Mejor esconder todo y continuar siendo inocente que permanecer expuesto a la adversidad. Indefenso. Vulnerable. ¡Total, ni si quiera me creía! Antes de que pudiera concretar mi acceso de ira recibí otro mensaje.

Leer sus palabras me mantuvo un buen rato con la boca abierta.

…Continuará.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews! nos leemos en los próximos capítulos: el desenlace de la historia.


	14. Palabras distorsionadas por la ira

Historia de lenguaje y contenido adulto. No apta para menores.

0BS3S10N

Cap 14: Palabras distorsionadas por la ira

Se estableció una especie de rutina. Los días pasaban rápido, engullidos por el inevitable transcurso del tiempo. Cuando sonaba el despertador cada mañana una sonrisa profunda me atravesaba el semblante incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Quizá producto de sueños placenteros, quizá acunado cada día por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Cada mañana tenía un nuevo color, chillón y luminoso, que escondía una especie de ilusión creciente. Hasta el amargo café americano que me preparaba Miyamoto por las mañanas tenía un sabor glorioso y ninguna pelea con Ryoga llegaba a implantar furia en mi estado de ánimo. Y eso a pesar de que él siempre conseguía sacarme de quicio.

El frío estacional era inevitable, por lo que empecé a salir con una bufanda de lana gris que mi madre había tejido para mí enrollada hasta la barbilla. Sin embargo, ese frío que cala los huesos en diciembre no llegaba a traspasarme la piel.

Los días fríos pasaban uno a uno, a veces incluso nevaba. En el trabajo me limitaba a sonreír a todo el mundo, a seguir entrenando y ofreciendo lo mejor de mí en cada clase. Incluso con Natsume conseguí ser más amable, aunque siempre manteniendo una especie de distancia silenciosa. Construí meticulosamente, pero con sutileza, un muro entre ella y yo que ella debió entender que no podía traspasar. De un día a otro había dejado de recibir sus insistentes mensajes requiriendo atención.

Digamos que mi ánimo estaba mejorando poco a poco, _por alguna extraña razón_.

Aquello no escapó a la suspicacia de Nabiki Tendo. A menudo soltaba comentarios mordaces en nuestras reuniones. Era evidente mi nuevo yo de un humor locuaz y sardónico que no conciliaba con mi yo lacónico de costumbre. Bah, la verdad era que ni las bromas sarcásticas de Nabiki eran capaces de sacarme de ese estado tranquilo y sosegado por el que me había dejado arrastrar como quien se dejar llevar por la corriente. Por más que me dijeran, ni las cifras, ni los tipos pesados de las marcas deportivas, ni los artículos en revistas de farándula, ni las bromitas de mis compañeros de trabajo iban a estropear _aquello_ que me estuviese ocurriendo.

He de confesar que siempre he sido terco, obstinado. Nunca me ha abandonado ni la fanfarronería ni la imperiosa necesidad de mantener siempre intacto el tejido del que está construido mi orgullo… Sin embargo, si he actuado de forma mezquina, si alguna vez mi egoísmo ha ido por delante de las buenas intenciones siempre ha sido por inmadurez. Por pura e inocente inmadurez. Cuando tuve que madurar más por necesidad que por inercia carecía de las habilidades sociales para hacerlo. Y aún a los veintiocho no es que me sintiese expropiado de esa habilidad social para tratar con _ellas._ Simplemente es que nunca había existido en mí.

Yo nunca supe nada de romanticismo. Por eso jamás pude diagnosticar, mucho menos con la exactitud de un médico, la naturaleza de mi enfermedad. Para mí se llamaba obsesión, porque ella me hacía sentir lo mismo que lo que siempre me hicieron sentir las artes marciales. Necesitaba respirarlas, necesitaba aprehenderlas, poseerlas, necesitaba mejorar, memorizar y ganar. Ganar era una simple obligación.

Lo que nunca supe fue que mi afán de convertirme en el mejor artista marcial del mundo al final iría a estar profundamente ligado a ella. Ella había confiado en mí y yo me había comprometido con ella. El compromiso que nos había vinculado iba más allá de las palabras, puesto que el cuerpo no entiende del lenguaje verbal. Es por eso que yo haría que manejase su cuerpo con una fatal perfección. Con la única y fatal perfección que yo había conocido por toda mi vida. Y aquella premisa había provocado un terremoto que hacía tambalear los mismos cimientos de mi universo

¿Cuántas veces hablamos durante aquellos días? ¿Con qué frecuencia? No recuerdo con exactitud si fueron una, dos o tres veces al día. Los detalles en este caso no son importantes. Lo único que recuerdo tan claramente como si fuera ayer, era la feroz ansiedad con la que deseaba que el reloj marcase las ocho de la noche. A partir de las ocho, podía escudarme en mis formas pedagógicas de eficacia extremadamente profesional. Me escondía también tras cada uno de mis dieciséis mis discípulos. Tras el refugio del sudor cuando se estiran los músculos. Tras la distancia de maestro que había establecido para evitar a toda costa mostrar algo que me hiciese culpable. Y, aun así, apartado, no conseguía esconderme de mí mismo ni de mis deseos más profundos. No podía soslayar la huella profunda que ella estaba imprimiendo en mí cada uno de los momentos de aquella rutina establecida.

En aquel momento pensaba que, viéndola cada día de la semana, corrigiendo sus movimientos, puliendo su técnica como la de uno más, memorizando su voz y sus sonrisas me haría inmune a esa enfermedad que me tenía secuestrado en cuerpo y razón por completo.

Qué equivocado estaba.

* * *

Pasadas dos semanas de aquella primera noche, el sábado por la mañana, mi madre se presentó sin avisar en mi apartamento. Esa noche había dormido de pena. Durante toda la noche había tenido una y otra vez sueños recurrentes sobre la primera experiencia sexual de toda mi vida. El escenario era el mismo: bajo el abrigo de un árbol que custodia una poza profunda que forma el arroyo Dugang situado en la falda de la cordillera de Kunlung, en China. Pero la protagonista –refiriéndome a la que había sido en la realidad– durante el sueño fue sustituida por ella. La que había salido repentinamente desnuda de la poza con la piel cubierta de gotitas no había sido Xian Pu, la china exuberante de cabello largo que me había traído de cabeza, sino Akane Tendo. Ella caminaba hacia mí desembarazada de todo pudor, con el paso resuelto y seductor que una vez había tenido aquella china que se llevó mi virtud. Pero después, su cara se había transformado en un borrón difuso, como cuando censuran las caras de los menores en televisión, y sus facciones se habían transformado progresivamente en las facciones de Natsume Katsuiki. Yo, actuando con la misma sorpresa que con la que actué en aquel momento, me había dejado hacer. Y había acabado sobre ella, tal y como aquella vez ocurrió con Xian Pu, sobre la hojarasca de aquel roble, terminando hasta las cejas de barro.

Os parecerá el colmo de las frustraciones, pero a pesar de estar completamente obsesionado con Akane Tendo, casi nunca podía hacer con ella en sueños lo que imaginaba medio despierto. Hasta en el subconsciente conseguía escapárseme.

El caso es que mi madre me arrancó de aquel extraño sueño, con su llamada insistente al interfono. Mi yo más legañoso la recibió en con los ojos pegados.

–Querido, ¿aun duermes?, ¡es casi medio día!

A los pocos segundos entró al apartamento. Se paseó con su kimono de tonos azulados por la sala principal, depositando un par de bolsas de cartón sobre el kotatsu. A su espalda cargaba la espada de la familia, enfundada en un envoltorio hecho a partir de tiras de tela de color granate.

–Te he traído un poco de té matcha. Además de algo de comida, que siempre tienes esa nevera que da pena verla.

–Gra-gracias mamá –musité aún medio dormido–. No era necesario, ya sabes que casi la mayor parte del tiempo almuerzo y ceno fuera.

–Nunca está de más tener algo por si acaso –abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al interior del electrodoméstico–. Por dios, hijo, de seguro hambre pasarás. Pero, sed… ¡con tantas cervezas!

De pronto un olor a algo en descomposición rellenó la atmósfera. Mi madre se colocó dos dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, a modo de pinza.

–¿Qué es eso, Ranma?, ¿pescado podrido?

Saqué de la manga mi mejor cara póker con un sutil toque de no haber roto un plato jamás.

–No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo lleva eso ahí.

Me aparté el flequillo de la frente mientras mi madre me miraba con una extraña sonrisa orgullosa.

–Es completamente lógico, Ranma –contestó mientras comenzó a sacar unas cuantas bolsas, abría la ventana, echaba ambientador por la habitación y guardaba el contenido de las bolsas de papel en la nevera, todo con meticulosidad asombrosa–. Un hombre como tú no va a estar al tanto de estas cosas. ¡Si es que eres de lo más varonil!

Ya estaba con las tonterías de siempre.

–Pero necesitas un toque femenino a tu alrededor, aunque mi instinto de madre no me engaña, creo que ocurrirá muy pronto.

–Mamá –protesté un cincuenta por ciento cansado y el resto avergonzado– no creo que necesite ningún toque femenino. Todo me gusta todo tal cual está.

–A propósito, querido, te ves más masculino que nunca, pero – se sonrojó un poco–¿quieres hacer el favor de relajarte?

Me miré la tienda de campaña que era mi ropa interior y que, al parecer, llevaba así desde que me había incorporado de la cama. Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta. ¡Ufff!

–Báñate o algo y vuelve después aquí dentro de un rato cuando estés presentable –prosiguió–. Iremos a comer fuera.

Me fui a lavarme con la cabeza echando humo. Al parecer los astros se habían alineado aquella mañana.

Poco después del medio día salí con mi madre a dar un paseo. Seguimos el camino peatonal de los jardines imperiales y luego cruzamos el barrio hacia el templo sintoísta del Dios zorro. Esperé a mi madre sentado en un banco de piedra del templo leyendo un periódico de deportes que había comprado de camino, mientras ella llevaba sus ofrendas y realizaba todo el ritual. Ella tomó lugar y esperó religiosamente tras una fila de media docena de personas y después presentó sus respetos en el punto más estratégico del templo. Cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de la campana, una sensación de irrealidad abrumadora se apoderaba de mí. El cielo estaba cargado de nubes grisáceas y no contenía rendija alguna. El viento, que era tímido y helado, me golpeaba con suavidad las mejillas.

Poco después me percaté de que mi madre caminaba hacia mí con pasos cortos, golpeando levemente el suelo empedrado con los zapatos geta. El kimono de colores pálidos contrastaba con el rojo sangre de los alerones del templo. La gente se volteaba para mirar con interés a mi madre, en especial los turistas. Probablemente sería por la espada. ¿Alguna vez se desharía de aquel objeto amenazador?

La alcancé a medio camino, justo unos quince metros antes del pie de las escaleras y caminé junto a ella, en silencio.

–Oye, mamá. –dije cuando tomamos asiento en el restaurante que ella había reservado.

El sitio era pequeño y estaba situado en la esquina de un callejón cerca del templo. El cocinero, que hacía de camarero al mismo tiempo, nos tomó nota rápidamente tras una reverencia corta y se fue a atender a los clientes que entraron después de nosotros: una pareja de mediana edad.

–Tú, ¿conocías ya a los Tendo? –pregunté.

Mi madre colocó las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo y arrugó el ceño, como intentando concentrarse en algo.

–Tu padre me había hablado mucho del señor Tendo, de todas sus aventuras cuando ambos eran discípulos del maestro Happosai. Pero la verdad es que lo conocí en persona el mismo día que comimos allí. ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

Desvié la mirada hacia una mesa contigua. Dos estudiantes de secundaria tomaban té frío y pescado mientras apenas hablaban entre sí. La falda de tablas de uniforme escolar revelaba muslos rollizos en la más delgada. Ambas jugueteaban ensimismadas con sus teléfonos móviles, llenos de accesorios.

–No sé, me pareció recordar…. Algo.

El hombre mayor que hacía de cocinero y camarero nos sirvió un refresco de cola para mí y otro de uva para mi madre. Di dos tragos y jugueteé con el hielo picado entre los dientes mientras esperaba que mi madre me contestase. La observé de reojo.

–Ranma, ¿qué es lo que crees recordar?

Tragué saliva e intenté poner en orden mis pensamientos.

–Creo recordar que conocí a una de sus hijas, hace muchos años.

Ella asintió, como si yo hubiese dicho algo completamente normal.

–Al poco tiempo de que nacieras, dos años antes de que te llevase de entrenamiento, tu padre me contó algo acerca de la promesa de unir escuelas Tendo-Saotome. Verás, en el momento en el que me casé con tu padre perdí todo el derecho a la herencia.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté altamente sorprendido.

–Tu padre…. –sonrió para sí misma con una expresión de tristeza– digamos que mi relación con tu padre no fue aceptada en mi familia. Cuando nos casamos no teníamos mucho dinero, él siempre fue pobre y yo había renunciado a todas las facilidades y derechos que me proporcionaba mi familia por el hecho de fugarme para casarme con él. Al hacerlo también renuncié a la posibilidad de que tú tuvieras algo en el futuro. Esto es lo único que me quedó de tus abuelos.

Dijo aquello último acariciando la funda de la katana, que ahora descansaba sobre el respaldo del asiento inmediato. Me sentí un poco miserable por dudar en ocasiones de la lucidez de mi madre.

–Genma… –prosiguió– a pesar de todo ese desorden y locura que le caracteriza, siempre quiso lo mejor para ti. Por eso pensó que formalizar un compromiso con el señor Tendo no sólo era una forma de perpetuar el estilo de combate legado del maestro Happosai, sino que era una forma de proveerte de algo que nosotros solos no podríamos darte jamás.

–El dojo Tendo. –contesté.

Mi madre asintió. En ese instante el señor nos trajo una bandeja con platos de arroz frito con brotes soja, sopa de pescado y un par de recipientes con verduras cocidas. Ambos dimos las gracias y comenzamos a comer.

–El compromiso Tendo-Saotome ya se había formalizado mucho antes de que tú nacieras.

–Pero los Tendo lo perdieron todo, ¿no es así?

Mi madre no contestó inmediatamente. Al tanto, se llevó de poco en poco pequeñas raciones de comida con los palillos hacia la boca. Después se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

–Supongo que fue por eso por lo que te llevó hasta China y se desentendió de todo eso del compromiso. – dijo al fin.

–Cómo no, típico del viejo: huir de lo que no le conviene. –comenté con sarcasmo.

–Por otro lado, el señor Tendo aún siente que Genma está en deuda con él.

–No me extraña –convine–. Y para empezar lleva meses viviendo de gorra en su casa. Si sigue allí esa deuda seguirá creciendo exponencialmente.

Entonces volvieron, como las algas que trae el mar a las escolleras después de la marea.

 _«¡Yo no soy un chico, idiota! Soy una chica y mi nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo.»_

Y comencé a sentir esa sensación familiar de martilleo en mis sienes acompañada de una ligera falta de aire. Casi que lo pude ver: el esbozo de la imagen, la vaga sensación de haber hecho algo endiabladamente mal.

 _«Palabras. Palabras distorsionadas por la ira.»_

Y al mismo tiempo que vino, se fue.

Por un rato más comimos en silencio. Un par de clientes entraron y el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada me llegó de lejos, como desde un sueño. De repente noté la suave mano de Nodoka, tibia, sobre mis nudillos nudosos.

–Ranma, hijo… –sonreía con una cierta expresión compasiva que no me agradó para nada– en verdad te gusta ella, la pequeña Akane, ¿no es cierto?

Comencé a toser puesto que me había atragantado con el arroz. Todo el mundo se volvió para mirarme. Bebí una generosa cantidad de refresco, algo vencido por mis nervios.

–Yo no sé de qué narices hablas.

–Querido, no hay de que avergonzarse, es algo completamente normal.

–¡Y una mierda!

Seguí comiendo como si nada, y lo hubiera seguido haciendo hasta el infinito por siempre jamás. Pero lamentablemente no me fue posible. La punta afilada de una espada me rozó la barbilla. Fue un toque sutil y suave, casi como la caricia de un amante.

–Ranma –ella me observaba con los ojos prendidos en furia– No vuelvas a dirigirte a tu madre de esa manera, ¿me oyes?

–Lo-lo siento.

De nuevo éramos el espectáculo del local. Mi madre se suavizó casi instantáneamente a raíz de mi disculpa. La sonrisa azucarada de costumbre regresó a su rostro.

–¡Ay! Ranma… me hace tan feliz que te guste una chica de verdad… ¡es tan varonil!

Los astros se habían alineado aquel día para joderme. Desde luego que sí.

* * *

Aquel sábado noche fue el contrapunto más sobresaliente de toda mi historia con Akane Tendo. Era sábado y, por supuesto, mi único plan era ver algo de pornografía suave –algo que las últimas semanas había comenzado a ser un acto inocente hasta transformarse en hábito–. Con la excepción de que visitase el barrio rojo o el puerto de Tokio para enzarzarme en alguna pelea de esas que acaban al amanecer, con un pómulo roto y mucha tensión liberada.

Antes de que oscureciera había dudado en agarrar el teléfono e invitar a salir a mi Tendo favorita, sin embargo, en algún punto el día había muerto y ya era más de media noche. El desplante que yo le había dado la última vez –después del suyo el día que ocurrió lo de la heladería Sagakucha– me había extirpado los ánimos de instarla a salir conmigo siquiera a la vuelta de la esquina. No eran falta de ganas: era el más mínimo asomo de valor.

Si recapitulaba, los últimos acontecimientos en los que nos habíamos quedado a solas podrían contarse con la mitad de los dedos de una mano. Primero: obento rápido en la estación un martes de vuelta de la sesión de entrenamiento. Segundo: té en la casa de té del norte de Ashakushawa el fin de semana anterior y, el desenlace nefasto, mi huida rápida como quien huye del diablo. La velada había finalizado con una Ukyo Kounji furiosa que había venido de visita ese fin de semana desde Osaka. Yo había sido lo que era obvio en esas circunstancias, un pésimo anfitrión.

Las idas y venidas de nuestro juego de egos habían bajado de nivel después de ello.

Tomé el teléfono entre mis dedos para repasar nuestros mensajes recientes y revisé el que me había mandado tras mi huida apresurada, una semana atrás, con el sabor del te matcha aún en el centro de la lengua.

«¡Todo el rato mirando el teléfono y encima luego sales corriendo! No pienso volver a salir contigo. No te molestes en volverme a insistir para que lo haga»

Revisé lo que le contesté a continuación.

«¿Ofendida? Yo tenía razón, te morías por salir conmigo más allá del gimnasio.»

Esa había sido mi respuesta. La cual, tal vez en aquella ocasión, quizá pecó de no ser demasiado oportuna. Y lo digo por aquello que me contestó. Un simple y corto:

«Piérdete, Saotome.»

Pero el lunes ella acudió como siempre a la hora de siempre, con su sonrisa amable algo endurecida y que fue relajándose poco a poco con movimientos y mis sutiles correcciones. Fue relajándose porque lentamente yo me iba acercando con disimulo para agarrar su codo y colocarlo donde debía estar para ser del todo letal. Me acercaba a enderezar su espalda y repetir el arco en el aire que debía dirigir su antebrazo para completar un fudo ken y tumbar a quien quiera que se le acercara. Soy un desastre con las palabras, pero mi cuerpo sabe qué hacer, cómo entrenar, cómo cuidar, cómo hablar.

Mis dedos, entonces sin un atisbo de racionalidad, me llevaron a aquel mensaje que me escribió la noche del primer día de entrenamiento. Lo volví a leer, llenándose mi cerebro de curiosidad y ansia a partes iguales.

«Gracias, Saotome. De verdad, muchas gracias por lo que dices. No te imaginas lo realmente importante que es para mí.»

¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué era aquello tan importante para ella? Un millar de preguntas me mantenían a duras penas a flote en ese océano turbio que era mi incertidumbre.

De repente el teléfono que sostenía en las manos vibró sin aviso alguno. La alarma inicial fue sustituida por esa familiar ansiedad. Era un mensaje de Akane Tendo a las 12:45 am del sábado. ¿No debería estar durmiendo? Lo leí con suma premura.

«Me preguntaba si esta noche aparecería por aquí algún caballero de esos que se dedican a salvar damiselas en apuro, pero debe ser una especie en peligro de extinción.»

¿Resultaría muy ansioso contestar de forma instantánea? No me hizo falta comprobar que me daba igual. Escribí al mismo tiempo que instaba desesperado su respuesta.

«Quizá sea por el hecho de que allí no circulen muchas damas.»

Esperé un tiempo indeterminado, perdiendo lentamente la paciencia, sin que llegase alguna respuesta. Me la imaginé bailando bajo la luz de algunos focos, rodeada de gente sin rostro, solo integrantes de un miserable atrezo. Pensé en esos antebrazos pálidos moviéndose al ritmo de la música, junto a sus caderas. Esa preciosa sonrisa y su cuerpo… y los babosos que estuviesen alrededor. Entonces fue cuando perdí por completo la calma. Supuse que todo lo había hecho deliberadamente, incluso casi que la odié por ello. Volví a escribir, en esa ocasión con hábil presteza.

«¿Dónde estás?»

Ésta vez no tardó en responder.

«Club Midnight, Marunoichi, Chiyoda-ku»

* * *

Una maldita impaciencia me poseyó durante todo el trayecto hacia el club, de manera que el taxista no fue capaz de sacarme una sola palabra. La impaciencia se esfumó en el mismo instante en el que, desde lo lejos, se cruzaron nuestras miradas. Ella, sin embargo, en cuanto me miró supo disimular muy bien.

Hablaba de forma distendida con esa amiga suya de pelo teñido con la que la vi la primera vez aquella noche en Roppongi, al lado de la barra de metal que flanqueaba una gran pista. Llevaba un vestido de gasa burdeos que revelaba unos muslos delgados y musculosos al mismo tiempo. La parte trasera del vestido era algo más larga y rozaba el comienzo de sus gemelos. El escote era cuadrado y descubría la curva redondeada de unos modestos pechos. No llevaba joyas ni brazaletes, simplemente un colgante de plata con un ocho acostado un poco por debajo de las clavículas. Me di cuenta de que era el símbolo del infinito. Calzaba tacones negros que debían aumentar su altura casi diez centímetros. Además, se daba muy bien por entendida de que la estaba observando. Ni si quiera me enteré de si el local estaba medio lleno o medio vacío. Hay cosas que se pasan absolutamente desapercibidas para mi atención cuando me suelo concentrar muy bien en algo.

Me acerqué con determinación hacia las dos mujeres y, antes de que las alcanzase, la rubia teñida me miró de arriba abajo. Se dirigió a mí con entusiasmo.

–¿Eres Ranma Saotome?

–E-eso parece. –conteste un poco cohibido.

–Soy Yuka, me ha dicho Akane que eres amigo de su padre. Te he visto en la televisión. –añadió.

–¿En televisión? –pregunté bastante azorado.

–Sí, ¿no sabías que sales por la televisión? –acompañó a su pregunta una buena dosis de incredulidad y desconfianza a partes iguales– Te vi en Nippon Networks, en la sección de deportes.

Miré a Akane, quién me miró de vuelta sonriéndome inocentemente. Me costó volver a dedicar algo de atención en responder aquella pregunta anodina.

–No, no lo sabía.

–Vaya –contestó aturdida. Entonces miró a su amiga y luego me miró de vuelta, esbozando un bostezo en su boca en el camino–. Oye, Akane dice que tú te quedarás un rato con ella, ¿no es cierto? Yo me tengo que ir ahora. A mi marido no le haría mucha gracia que regrese tan tarde.

Los ojos de Akane Tendo revelaron complicidad.

–En realidad… –empecé a decir.

–La verdad es que Akane siempre se niega a irse a horas razonables, digamos que tiene un alma profundamente juerguista.

Carcajeé sonoramente, a pesar de que mi risa quedaba atenuada bajo esa fiesta de escándalo de decibelios de la música. Por primera vez miré realmente a aquella chica. Parecía ser una amiga muy cercana a Akane Tendo.

–Descuida, yo me encargaré de la señorita Tendo – intenté sonar franco, pero ella no pareció muy convencida así que empleé mi mejor argumento –. Después de todo no es la primera vez.

–No te preocupes, Yuka –dijo al instante el sujeto del que me tendría que _encargar_ – . No me marcharé dentro de mucho tiempo.

Las dos se dijeron algo que no logré escucha y posteriormente se despidieron con un abrazo. Entonces me quedé a solas con ella.

No hay que ser Einstein para adivinar lo que ocurriría si a un hombre adulto lo dejan a solas con la mujer con la que está obsesionado en un club a altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, yo soy Ranma Saotome y, prácticamente sin pretenderlo, suelo sortear con facilidad las predicciones más fácilmente deducibles.

En realidad, ni me monté un baile seductor ni la secuestré para llevarla a un ámbito más privado. Simplemente me decanté por relajarme y entablar una conversación entre copa y copa de alcohol. Además, las conversaciones de la forma más distendida posible –es decir, recostados en unas poltronas biplaza cercanas a la pista– eran señal inequívoca de su comodidad. Ambos lo estábamos, para qué vamos a ocultar la realidad. La música y el alcohol pronto crearon esa atmósfera en la que la desinhibición se pega a tu piel como un vestido prestado, pero que luego se ha de devolver.

Hablábamos de aquello que teníamos en común: artes marciales. Ella insistía en desvelar todas mis técnicas ocultas a base de pedir gin-tonics a destajo. Yo procuraba mantener ese halo de misterio. Era mi arma más poderosa.

–En realidad tengo nada que ocultar –confesé con sinceridad parcialmente fingida. Y entonces, para sopesar, tuve que bromear un poco–. Si quieres te puedo confesar todos mis secretos.

–¿De veras que lo harás?

Si me lo pedía así, con aquella feroz inocencia y sensualidad, podría contarle hasta el color de todos mis calzones.

–Pues claro. Aunque luego tendré que matarte. –sonreí de medio lado.

–Aunque hemos hablado mucho, no me fío del todo de ti.

–Entonces, no tienes nada que perder. Pregunta.

–¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? –se incorporó inclinándose hacia mí– Me gustaría probar entrenar solo… solo contigo.

Me rasqué el cuello invadido por un calor repentino. Barajé las posibilidades. En el fondo aquello no supondría un gran problema. Si no la había asaltado ya a esas alturas probablemente no iría a hacerlo.

–Está bien. Haremos una sesión de entrenamiento particular.

Su sonrisa se hizo en toda su amplitud. No dejó de mirarme y me puse algo nervioso así que desvié la contemplación hacia otro lado. La música estaba muy alta, tanto que los objetos vibraban al compás; y la sala iluminada por decenas de colores distintos, en todas sus tonalidades, variaba con el ritmo.

Cada vez había menos gente y había perdido la cuenta de gin-tonic sucesivos. No es que me hubiese vuelto nictófilo, ya que siempre fui algo madrugador. Pero ya me había acostumbrado a la falta de sueño, así como los perros se aferran a las garrapatas. No me importaba la hora, no me importaba el alcohol o la música alta que yo percibía de lejos. Solo me importaba una cosa. Y me miraba de hito en hito.

–Podré medir fuerzas contigo…. ¿Estás seguro de eso, Saotome? –me preguntó con los ojos algo vidriosos.

–Si eso es lo que quieres… Tendo –quise acercarme temeroso y casi rocé el esbozo de la decisión–… entrenaremos solos tú y yo.

Pero coloqué los brazos detrás del cuello, recostándome en el asiento. La canción que estaba sonando cambió en aquel instante.

* * *

Afuera había comenzado a nevar copiosamente. Los copos se posaban sobre los brazos desnudos de los árboles, se arremolinaban en pequeños tornados trasladados por unos vientos tan fríos como caprichosos. Hacía un frío inclemente a pesar de toda esa sensación de irrealidad ligeramente sofocante que proporciona el alcohol. Ella cargaba con el abrigo bajo el brazo y salía del club apretando su bolso contra el pecho.

En un vergonzoso ataque de galantería le coloqué la chaqueta alrededor de los hombros mientras me acercaba a respirar su olor. Acaricié con la punta de sus dedos, muy levemente, los tendones del cuello, el hueco de sus clavículas, e incluso mis manos siguieron el camino y se deslizaron atrevidas por el esternón hasta el filo de su pecho. Suspiró quedamente, de forma cadenciosa, casi me pareció un gemido de contenido puramente sexual. Aunque ya no sabía lo que oía, había perdido completamente el norte. Después se volteó y me miró divertida.

–Señor Saotome, creo que se está extralimitando.

Se empezó a reír de forma frenética. Vale, me di cuenta de que en aquel punto ya estaba un poco bastante borracha y yo no pensaba aprovechar de la ocasión. Se dio la vuelta y me observó de una forma estúpidamente sexy, con los ojos entrecerrados, como con cara de sueño. Habló con palabras levemente arrastradas.

–¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

Me encogí de hombros sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando.

–¿Qué cara?

–Esa cara que acabas de poner me pone nerviosa, ¿sabes? –había cierta laxitud en sus palabras

–No sé a qué te refieres.

Se aproximó hacia mí, pero dio un pequeño tropezón, se apoyó con las palmas de las manos por debajo de mis hombros y se echó de nuevo a reír.

–Venga, Tendo, creo que ha llegado la hora de que te acompañe a tomar un taxi.

Su risa se fue extinguiendo despacio como las ondas que se forman al tirar una piedra en un lago.

–Me refiero a esa mirada tuya que pones a veces, ¿sabías que tus ojos cambian de color? –eliminó la distancia entre nosotros quedando peligrosamente cerca. Su nariz se pegó a la punta de mi nariz y sentí su exhalación penetrar en mis sentidos– ahora son azules, tan azules como el agua del mar en día soleado. Otras veces, cuando sonríes, aferran brillos de esmeralda. Pero a veces se llenan de nubes de tormenta y se vuelven grises, como un huracán.

Sus ojos entraron en los míos. Los vulneraron. No sabía qué hacer, me había quedado tan inmóvil como una estatua.

–Eso es. A veces me miras como con los ojos llenos tormenta oscura, como ahora. –pegó toda su frente en la mía y mi aliento se mezcló con su aliento. Sus labios estaban endiabladamente cerca de mis labios– dime por qué, eh Saotome, ¿qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza entonces?

Me quedé estático como un imbécil, sin saber qué decir.

–¿uh? No… no tengo ni idea, la verdad.

–Qué bonitos son, son hipnóticos.

–De… ¿de verdad?

–¿Bromeas? –se separó de mi cara con brusquedad– ¡claro! Me dan ganas de arrancártelos y quedármelos para mí.

Hizo la pantomima como si lo estuviese haciendo por lo que tuve que esconder el rostro.

Esa mujer de verdad que estaba ebria.

–Ha llegado la hora de dormir. Te buscaré un taxi.

–¿Qué? ¡Yo no me quiero ir a dormir!

–Que sí. O de lo contrario podrías hacer algo de lo que mañana te vas a arrepentir.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Escudriñé con atención su rostro. Después la miré de lado.

–Hay dos cosas que he aprendido de los borrachos: siempre dicen la verdad y siempre se tienen remordimientos al día siguiente.

–Eres muy sabio.

–Oye, no te burles, ¿no ves que he convivido muchos años con mi padre?

Estalló en carcajadas. Cuando se serenó habló con total lucidez.

–Primero no estoy borracha, al menos no tanto como para que nos tomemos una más –me miró con disimulo antes de seguir–. Tú eliges dónde.

–Si me dejas elegir, ya sabes dónde va a ser.

Nos observamos minuciosamente uno al otro.

–¿Siempre has sido un chico tan casero? –contestó al rato.

Me reí. No muy a lo lejos divisé un taxi, agarré su pequeña muñeca y nos dirigimos hacia él.

* * *

–No sé lo que buscas de mí.

–No sé por qué habría de buscar algo en ti, ¿debería?

–Ya veo, Saotome, ¿de nuevo con los acertijos?

Se bebió de golpe el trago de sake caliente. Me extendió la copa vacía para que la rellenase. Por un momento nuestra conversación se dividió a causa del sonido de aquel líquido humeante. La miré fijamente. El color rosado no abandonaba sus mejillas.

–Y tú, ¿qué es lo que buscas de mí?

Rio, cabeceando hacia ambos lados con gesto de desaprobación.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre haces lo mismo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A eludir las respuestas de mis preguntas con otra pregunta.

–Es que haces preguntas muy extrañas, señorita Tendo.

–Y tú eres muy malo para hablar de ciertas cosas, Saotome.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? A lo mejor si me hicieses preguntas concretas, en vez de esas infantiles y vagas ….

Elaboró una sonora carcajada.

–¡Infantiles! Eres un cobarde.

–¿Cobarde yo? –un calor improvisado comenzó a inundarme. No sabía si era furia desatada o algo más profundo.

–Sí. En realidad, no quieres reconocerlo, pero yo he visto lo que hay detrás de esa mirada.

Me desafió.

–¿Ah sí? Si lo sabes tan bien, te reto a que me lo digas. –sostuve su desafió con elocuencia.

Dudó un segundo. Tan solo un segundo pero suficiente para que yo viese tambalear toda esa capa de seguridad fingida con la que se cubría.

–No voy a decirlo con palabras, porque tú ya lo sabes. Y yo ya lo sé. Ya sé _lo que quieres de mí._

Su mirada aterrizó en sus muslos enfundados en medias. Se sonrojó. Volvió a beberse el contenido del vaso de un trago.

–¡Já! –carcajeé mordaz y hablé despectivamente– si te refieres a _eso_ puedes estar tranquila. Ya te he dicho alguna que otra vez que no eres para nada mi tipo. –mentí.

Mentí descaradamente. Me ardía la frente, los pómulos y la barbilla. Estaba luchando en medio de la ebriedad por no mirar sus labios, por no perderme en la curvatura perfecta de sus piernas. Tenía que infundir seguridad a esas palabras que ahora que las había pronunciado habían sonado falsas y blandas como el papel. Así que las reforcé.

–A mí me gustan las mujeres atrevidas, no las niñas mimadas.

–Pero, ¿qué dices? –me miró completamente sorprendida, un ataque de ira fina hacía que su ceja temblara– ¿insinúas que no soy atrevida?, ¿qué soy una niña mimada?

Supe que había ganado cuando su rostro comenzó a revelar cada uno de sus pensamientos y sus ojos eran incapaces de esconder cada una de las emociones que la atravesaban. En aquel momento supe que había ganado la partida y que me iba a salir con la mía y fue entonces cuando debí parar. Debí agarrar su mano y decir que ella era perfecta tal cual, pero no lo hice. Lo único que pude hacer, impulsado por ese ego de mierda masculino que había estado atormentado, tan atormentado que había dolido, fue seguir con el juego. Porque me sentí bien, por un día me sentí poderoso e invencible. Sabía que había ganado y algo me obligaba a seguir hasta el final.

–No. No eres lo suficientemente atrevida. Reconoce que eres poco audaz, que siempre has estado encerrada en esa área de confort, esa casa de muñecas de la que no has querido salir.

–Soy… –sus ojos parecían querer huir de mis palabras, de aquella sentencia que estaba dictaminando y tocando algo muy dentro de ella– yo sí lo soy. No tengo miedo a nada. Te lo puedo demostrar en cualquier momento.

–No tienes miedo a nada, me lo puedes demostrar en cualquier momento –repetí sus palabras una a una, paladeando, acariciándola con mi voz, envolviendo toda la habitación–. Entonces…

Su rostro me desafió, me dijo _pídemelo, pide lo que estás deseando hace tiempo. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé._ Y lo susurré, tan bajo que no escuchó nada y mis palabras se perdieron en el silencio oscuro de aquella noche invernal.

–¿Qué has dicho? Repítelo.

Lo repetí. Lo repetí resuelto en esa contención de valor que hasta ahora me apresaba y que había embargado toda esa dulce cobardía, toda esa tibia timidez que me había hecho ser quien era y que ahora me había abandonado para ser alguien nuevo y despreciable.

–Eso… –su voz tembló cuando me escuchó– ¿es lo que quieres?

Mi mirada dura no se apartaba de ella.

–Desnúdate. –repetí de nuevo.

Una oleada de rubor furibundo atravesó su rostro sin detenerse en él. El rostro de Akane era el espejo de su alma y gritaba frenético, _esto es lo que quieres, es lo que siempre has querido desde que me conociste y yo lo sabía y tú lo sabes también._ Por un momento dudé. No supe si estaría confundiendo lo que hablaban sus ojos en silencio, sus labios apretados y las arrugas entre sus cejas. Quizá no me revelaban lo que ella sentía sino el reflejo de lo que sentía yo.

O qué se yo.

–¿Es eso lo que quieres? –volvió a decir.

–Desnúdate. –repetí ignorando de nuevo su pregunta.

 _Comerme un onigiri de judías y pato. Saltar los muros de las vías del tren para engancharme. Escribir una carta torpe de encuentro a la luz de los rescoldos de la hoguera para que no se diese cuenta el viejo._

 _Correr durante dos horas, para llegar a tiempo._

 _Palabras distorsionadas por la ira._

 _Huir despavorido._

Sacudí la cabeza desechando aquellas imágenes ajenas a mí, no las quería inmiscuyéndose en aquel momento. Ella parpadeó sin decidirse, sus enormes ojos me miraban y yo mantuve esa fría distancia sin dudar un segundo. A sus labios aterrizó un deseo frenético que tuvo que morder, con sus incisivos, apresando en el intento el labio inferior. Fue sutil y rápido, puesto que no duró más de un segundo. E instantáneamente, como consecuencia, me deshice de modo definitivo de mí mismo, de ese vago reflejo del yo más amable, más tímido y retraído, para rescatar eso torcido que existía en algún sitio dentro de mí. El deseo saltó de sus riendas, de las cadenas donde había sido apresado y se adueñó por completo de toda racionalidad.

–Quítate absolutamente todo. –ordené sin reconocerme, por primera vez en toda mi vida.

Lo vi en sus ojos, estaba claro lo que decían entre cada temblor del iris: _lo haré, Saotome, lo haré solamente porque_ tú _me lo pides y porque te lo tengo que demostrar_. Me obedeció a medio camino de la férrea decisión desafiante y algo así como vergüenza incipiente. Lo hizo con una paz desquiciante, sin necesidad de aparentar ningún arte de seducción, con naturalidad pasmosa y a la vez increíblemente sensual. De esta forma se deshizo despacio de su vestido, no sin antes acariciar dudosa la solapa de su cuello y desabotonar con calma cada uno de los botones. El vestido de gasa resbaló por sus muslos hasta quedar arrugado en el suelo, hecho un guiñapo. Se descalzó de los tacones y se inclinó. Las hebras de su cabello negro cuervo corto ocultaron sus ojos desde que había inclinado su cuello, y así se mantuvo hasta el final. Se deshizo de las medias transparentes que quedaron olvidadas junto al vestido. No pude ver sus ojos en todo el proceso y hacía un buen rato que la erección acuciante se había estacionado en mi cuerpo sin control. Su ropa interior era blanca, sencilla. Su piel nívea, perfecta, brillaba perlada por una capa fina de sudor que reflejaba la tenue luz de la vela.

No sé cuánto tiempo permaneció así antes de continuar. De pie, frente a mí, sus manos fueron a su espalda para desabotonar el sostén. La prenda quedó suelta y se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. De su rostro solo alcanzaba a ver sus labios sellados en una línea por un silencio opaco. Quería que levantara la vista, que dejara de ocultar sus ojos, así que se lo pedí.

–Mírame.

Me miró. Su rostro reflejó la decisión, el atrevimiento que yo había llamado y que ella había aceptado como el más ilícito de sus desafíos. _Es esto lo que querías de mí, ¿verdad Saotome? Quieres mi cuerpo. Quieres entrar en mí hasta hacer que pierda el aliento. Lo sé, siempre lo supe._

–Todo. –susurré con voz ronca, entrecortada, demasiado gutural.

Introdujo los pulgares bajo la prenda que faltaba sin dejar de mirarme. Pupila contra pupila. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a desviar un milímetro esa especie de confrontación de intensidad más que palpable. Se inclinó hacia mí y dobló una a una las rodillas para sacarse las bragas blancas. Las pateó con sutil furia a mis pies. No dejé de mirar sus ojos, a pesar de que me moría de ganas de analizar punto por punto su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos me hablaban, ¡me decían tantas cosas! Por primera vez podía _sentir_ cada uno de sus pensamientos a viva voz, un torrente de palabras en una gama de infinita de intensidades. _No me importa lo que tú quieras. Porque quiero demostrarte, Saotome, quiero que veas que lo que dices no es verdad. Y en algún lugar en ti ya lo sabes y yo lo sé. Yo lo sé._

El tiempo de alguna manera se había detenido. Y en algún momento el diálogo de su rostro se transformó en una súplica. _Por favor, por favor._ Era lo que gritaba. Y entonces no comprendí nada. No comprendía que no había forma alguna que pudiera escapar de aquel destino, de lo que yo había llamado obsesión. No sé en qué punto todo se había ido a la mierda y se me había escapado de las manos. Quise agarrarme la cabeza porque una desesperación muda me quebraba en silencio y ya no sabía cómo escapar. El deseo me había abandonado, había quedado sustituido por algo más oscuro y más profundo, algo que me daba miedo y que se acentuaba con aquel diálogo silencioso que esos ojos tan grandes como oscuros ofrecían. De modo que abandoné la confrontación. Bajé mi mirada y paseé por su nariz afilada y pequeña, por sus labios plegados impidiendo las palabras, por la mandíbula blanca y fina. Miré su cuello, cada uno de los tendones que lo sesgaban y que morían en esa marcada clavícula y parpadeé para humedecer mis ojos secos. Me detuve sobre el hueso del esternón sitiado por delgados hombros y acaricié con mi mirada sus brazos delgados, sus pechos pequeños y erizados, de pezones rojos.

Sus pechos desnudos irradiaron colmados de los mil matices de colores cálidos que no sabía que existiesen en la oscuridad. Delataban la ansiedad de su respiración, en un vaivén totalmente descontrolado.

Me perdí por un tiempo infinito por todo su cuerpo, por la palidez de la piel de su vientre, el estrangulamiento de su cintura, el triángulo de vello oscuro y rizado que cubría la zona donde se unían sus piernas. Después acaricié con mis ojos la curva abrupta de sus caderas, allí donde había más voluptuosidad femenina que en todo su cuerpo, y me di cuenta que hacía un buen rato que el deseo había vuelto a mí como una vieja y fiel mascota, que de nuevo hervía toda mi sangre haciéndome anhelar que ella volteara para ver con plenitud toda esa exuberancia con la que había soñado cada noche y día.

Entonces vi la cicatriz. Roja, pequeña y sobresaliente de la superficie de piel fina y pálida de su ingle derecha. Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

Algo quería emerger desde la profundidad. Pero no lo dejé, lo mantuve a raya porque lo había olvidado y yo lo único que quería era observar. Quise imprimir toda aquella imagen en mí, estudiándola con minuciosidad pasmosa, así como había estudiado en algún momento pergaminos y técnicas. Grabé la visión de su cuerpo a fuego vivo en mi memoria, cada centímetro de piel, cada pliegue, cada ángulo, cada relieve.

De repente me di cuenta de que mirarla no era suficiente. Volví a sus ojos y todo lo que vi fue ansiedad. Todo un conjunto de preguntas silenciosas. Su cuerpo se sentía tan correcto para mí que el deseo que sentía hacia ella era el maldito curso natural de este jodido mundo. Sin embargo, ella, o quizás simplemente sus ojos, me transmitían algo completamente distinto. Algo estaba mal, era erróneo, torcido. _Algo está endiabladamente torcido en ti, Saotome._ Mi ceño se frunció involuntariamente y me levanté avanzando con parsimonia hacia ella, ignorando su trémulo temblor. Su magnitud decreció y se empequeñeció ante mi altura.

Puse mi dedo índice en la cicatriz de su cadera, en esa línea flanqueada por puntos rojizos. Ella se estremeció. Su respiración era profunda y entrecortada, la mía era sosegada. Acaricié con el pulgar todo lo largo de toda la cicatriz, y finalmente recorrí con los dedos el relieve de su ingle. De su suavidad brotó la rugosidad hacia la yema de mis dedos. Su tacto se sentía… extrañamente conocido, deseado, correcto: _el orden natural de las cosas_.

Miré sus ojos, que me acosaban con preguntas silenciosas. _¿Es que no notas que hay algo mal?_

–¿Qué te ocurrió aquí? –pregunté sin romper el tacto con su cadera. Fue una tontería no hablar por tanto tiempo y romper el silencio para decir aquello. Debí haber dicho cualquier otra cosa menos aquello. Pero no fue así y, entonces, sentí en su expresión el peso de la tristeza.

–Nada –contestó y, por segunda vez, miró al suelo escondiendo su rostro –. me rompí la cadera durante un torneo.

Me sentí torpe y estúpido. Tenía en frente a la chica a la que había deseado por eones desnuda –vale, en aquel momento para mí parecía que habían transcurrido millones de años– y no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Estaba comenzando a romperse algo y lo sabía porque podía verlo, porque podía _leerlo._ Su respiración se normalizó, sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto del suelo. Ella se enfrió abruptamente, se escondió poco a poco tras una barrera que me apartaba, que no me dejaba cruzar. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados, así que comencé a acariciar sus costados despacio, con las puntas de mis dedos. Mis pulgares, distraídos, rozaron sus pezones queriendo traerla de vuelto. Y al momento noté una pequeña convulsión en su cuerpo delgado. Agarré el ápice de su barbilla y la obligué a mirarme. Bajo sus párpados emanaban el rastro de dos lagrimas tan gruesas como dos puños. Parecía como si intentase controlar el llanto. Me invadió la preocupación. Me preocupé tanto que me abandonaron la duda, el deseo y la férrea decisión dejando únicamente a su rastro esa preocupación enfermiza.

–¿Estás bien, Tendo?

Negó con la cabeza y musitó algo que no pude oír.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Que no puedo hacer esto.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Se deshizo de mí y agarró toda su ropa encerrándose en el baño. Yo no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Había hecho algo mal? _Algo está mal el ti_. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal? Me dejé caer sobre el futón de la sala donde había estado repantingado hacía tan solo unos momentos, disfrutando de algo delicado y bello hasta que de repente todo se había ido a la mierda.

Ahora escondí la cabeza, apoyando la frente entre los dedos. La había cagado, claro. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué.

¿Por qué?

Ella salió atropelladamente del aseo y se dirigió hacia la salida, apenas sin mirarme. Me levanté corriendo y la intercepté en la puerta, completamente desconcertado, perdido. La agarré del brazo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

–Espera, ¡espera maldita sea!, ¿me puedes explicar qué es lo que ha ocurrido ahí?

–Yo… –titubeó mirando al suelo– no puedo hacerlo.

 _Huir despavorido._

–¿Por qué no? Somos dos personas adultas, independientes.

–Yo… yo no puedo darte…

–Pero…

– _Eso_ lo que tú quieres, yo no puedo… lo siento.

–Al menos podrías decirme por qué –me pasé la mano por la cabeza retirando el flequillo de la frente, totalmente frustrado–. Mira no quiero sentir que te estoy obligando a nada, pero al menos quiero saber por qué has huido de mí dos veces mientras que otras veces actúas como si…

Me detuve. La misma imagen volvía una y otra vez a mi cabeza.

 _Palabras distorsionadas por la ira._

 _Huir despavorido._

Lo deseché con furia.

–Nunca, nunca debí… –me interrumpió.

–¿El qué? ¿Calentarme la bragueta? –escupí dolido, con amargura.

Entonces sentí el golpe. Me abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas y yo me agarré la mejilla caliente. Ella me miraba llena de un odio firme, sin fisuras.

–Lo-lo siento.

Tomó la chaqueta y se la colocó sin mirarme.

–Adios, Saotome.

–Espera… es tarde. Déjame al menos llevarte a casa. Akane….

Su nombre en mis labios sonó absolutamente desesperado.

Se volteó rápidamente, ahora los ojos llenos de lágrimas fluyendo sin control hacia la barbilla.

–No… vuel…–su voz era un hilo débil, titubeante– no vuelvas a llamarme así.

El eco del portazo y, después, la nada.

….Continuará en el capítulo final


End file.
